Beetlejuice Ghost-life: Tangled Souls
by NightangelFW
Summary: Sequel to "the last year" Beetlejuice and Lydia is now together, even they still have some few couple problems. Lydia has began on a new school with both new friends and problems. Beetlejuice quickly figure out what love from a breather do to a ghost. unfortunate there is a reason why there have never been heard about this kind of coupling before. more mature scene in this story
1. Somethings changes

FINALLY! the first chapter is out. the chapter is quit longer than them from "the last year" so it can take a little longer to upload them. I also on my own now with the story, so please tell me if there are really big grammar fail.

I don't own Beetlejuice or the other character in this story. they belong to Tim Burton

* * *

><p><strong>somethings changes<strong>

Lydia woke up early the next day. It was a regular day and still it wasn't.  
>She looked beside herself and saw her best friend(newly boyfriend) sleep. But the fact was that her best friend was a ghost (correction; a Poltergeist) and they both have confessed their love to each other. There has been no denial that she loves Beetlejuice, but since the prom he has just... looks different.<br>He didn't look like someone in her father's age anymore... he almost look at the same age as her now. Even in the weak sunlight from her shuts certain, she could see it clearly. He still looked like himself with the blond hair, dark rings around his eyes, crooked teeth and dead pale skin... and yet, still he didn't.  
>For starters his hair was more messy and his hair-tuft was now closer to his face, even one of them almost hung down in his eyes. His jaw was now more dominant and she couldn't figure out he have lost weight or gained some around his shoulder and arms.<br>Lydia was a little confused over this. For she did fall in love with her 'old' best friend and now he was a handsome young him. She could feel she blushed for this thought.  
>Maybe it was not as early she has thought it was, for she could hear her parents begun to wake up and walked down to begin on the breakfast... and to Lydia's pure shock, Beetlejuice began to snore loud. Without thinking she throw one of her pillows right over his face, to make him quite.<p>

"MhhMH!?" he woke up and began to fight against her way of silence him. He managed to get free and looked angry at her. "**what the?!**-" she attacked him again with her pillow to make him shut up.

"be quite!" she said angry at him "do you want my parents to find you?" he began to stop fighting against her and when she finally remove the pillow, he looked really grumpy at her

"thanks for almost suffocating me"

"it was the only way to make you quite" she gave back and sat down again with a sigh "how did you sleep?"

"I slept like a dead man" he joked and stretched his body full out, Lydia noticed that his beer(more beetle)belly was now smaller "heh, literally" he smirked to her. she rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a big grin back, that have not change.

"Lyyyydiaaaa!" Delia sang downstairs "breakfast is reeeeadyyy!

"coming mother" Lydia called back and looked at Beetlejuice "I better send you back"

"what? Without breakfast?" he whined teasing

"only if you want a really healthy breakfast" she teased back. he looked at her like she has told him to eat something really healthy like a carrot, he would like it if it was disgusting.

"no thanks! Then rather find something under a rock" he snorted and looked thoughtful up to the ceiling "hmm, sounds like a good idea though" she couldn't help but laugh at him and said his name three times to send him back to the Neitherworld.

####

As she has suspected (when she came down fully redress), both her parents wanted know everything there has been happening at the prom. She has known from the start that it was best not telling them the whole truth, beside no one would believe her if she told she has been dancing with a dead guy. So she told them that she meet this guy(they lucky didn't ask for a name) with blond hair and green eyes.  
><em>very attractive dark-green eyes. <em>She blushed again over this thought; was is just her or was that beginning to be a habit for her today?

####

Even if the summer vacation has only begun and she saw her yesterday, Lydia decided to visit Bertha and she quickly found out that Prudence also was with her too.

"so how is your relationship with B.J going?" Bertha asked while she looked in her loving magazine of hot or just famous boys.

"we have barely been together for one day and you're already asking me how it is going?" Lydia asked with a raise eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile over the word 'boyfriend' towards Beetlejuice.

"I was just wondering, because new couples usually spends all their time together" Bertha kept going

"we do" this was not a lie, they spent most of her childhood and teen years together in the Neitherworld. "he just needs some personal space, that's all" she said and hoped that didn't sound too silly.

"Personal space? Like, that is the most **stupid** excuse I have **ever** heard" the three girls heard behind them, just hearing that voice was enough knowing who that was.

"hallo Claire" Lydia said monotone and narrow her eyes to the almost full bare skinned old teen in front of her. If Lydia didn't change her dark and somewhat spooky dressing choice, Claire has done the completely opposite. In their older years Claire has begun take less and less clothes on her, making Lydia think her as a stripper when she now looks at her.  
>"it not stupid not gluing up to each other all the time. you know, giving some breathing space" Lydia said smart and could slap herself for the word 'breathing' for it was only <strong>her<strong> there needed to breath of those two.

"hm? Oh whatever" Claire said with her attention on the mirror she always walked around with "I don't even think that... I mean like that boy, has ever told that he loves you. I don't even think he has kissed you" she mocked Lydia fully.

"he has!" Lydia shouted angry and thought embarrassed that it was her there has stated the kissing and accidentally drunk him under the table there made him confess his true feeling for her "he did it under the prom"

"yeah right Deezt" Claire huffed with a evil smile "he's not like, here right now, so that most means that he like, have something **better** to do" she make a wave with her blond hair and walk away like she thought she own everything "ta-ta"

"Grr that Claire!" Lydia hissed and walked away from Bertha and Prudence "I show her!" the two other girls look at each other with odd looks. Not sure why their dark haired friend got so worked up over Claire's words.

####

Lydia walked mad home and sat outside on the other side of the house. She was so angry that Claire was maybe right in some things in her and Beetlejuice's relationship. For if they was truly together will he not has spent more time with her today?

"hey babes!" Beetlejuice appeared as a beetle beside of her "there is a place in the Neitherworld I gonna show ya! You gonna love it"

"Beetlejuice, I'm not in the mood right now" she said without looking at him. Lydia was a little upset over he only show up now.

"not in the mood?" he asked dump and then said while almost jumping around in his beetle form "then this will cheer you up! Come on come on come on"

"Beetlejuice no... I need to think here"

"think?! Why will you do that?" he didn't give up "come on babes, it gonna be fun-"

"I said no, Beetlejuice!" Lydia said harsh to him and he appeared in his ghostly form beside her, she has said his name three times... with or without her knowing.

"okay... wanna tell me what's bugging ya?" he asked instead

"Claire"

"what?! I thought I scared her to next Saturday" he juiced a sign with the words 'Saturday' on it and showed it to her.

"it is Saturday today" Lydia told him, he came with a "oh" and she sighed and looked at him "Beej? Can I kiss you?"

"kiss me? Why will you suddenly want to do that?" Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow for that question as if he found it weird.

"because we are lovers, aren't we not?" she asked back, also with a raised eyebrow. He looked like he got scared of that thought;

"Lovers?! No, we can't be tha-"

"WHAT?!" Lydia snapped at him, hurt for what he just said "I'm I not good enough for you, like the rest you have been with?!"

"that's not what I meant!" he quickly defended himself and said with a weak smile "you are still my little Lyds-"

"little Lyds?! You still sees me as a child, don't you Beetlejuice? Didn't you hear me what I said to the prom?! I am 18!" she yelled at him, hating that he could not see her as more than a friend or a child.

"but-" he tried with wide eyes over her rage.

"Beetlejuice I am an adult now! I am grown up and you need to do the same!" she pointed him right in the chest "I even too old to believe in ghost!" Lydia saw his unbelievable hurt face when she said the last part. She has hurt him more than it was her attention. She realized what she have done and instantly felt guilty  
>"Beetlejuice, I-" but he was gone when she by an accident have said his name for the third time.<p>

####

Lydia didn't call him out the next two days because she too has been hurt of his rejection to their relationship. three days after those other two, she still has not called him out was because she didn't have time for her parents wanted her help with moving some of Dalia's heavier art and Charles back couldn't take it, mostly his nerves couldn't hold to his wife choice of art.  
>On the sixth day after she has sent him back, she wanted to say sorry to him, but her plans got ruined(again) because her parents wanted go on a family vacation.<br>"what?" Lydia asked with open mouth when they told her their plans.

"thaaaat's right" Delia sang happy and clapped in her hands exiting "we are going to a relaxing place with a spa, massage and a nice restaurant"

"it says here in the brochure, that the only thing you will be able to hear is the bird songs and sound of the water" Charles said smiling and showed her the brochure "it sounds as a really good place to relax" Lydia didn't want to go. She just knew she would get bored in less than a hour, maybe she could ask Beetlejuice to come with or he would probably beg her to come along... but she has a feeling he will not be coming right now, if she asked him. she got a feeling that he was in a bad mood from the last time they saw each other and how she send him away.  
>So she tried another tactic;<p>

"but dad, mom. We are always home and fixing the house in this time of the summer vacation"

"oh we wanted to try some new this year" Delia waved off and look thoughtful "and we thought that maybe Mister Beetleman could fix the house, while we were gone but he didn't answer when I rang to him"

_no wonder..._ Lydia though sarcastic, it was her fault and also a little his own fault that he wasn't here right now... she really needed to make it up between them again. She always hated when they have been in a fight. Suddenly an idea hit her  
>"I could take care of the house" both parents look odd at her "it sounds really nice that place, dad, but I would get bored after a day" Lydia looked pleading on her dad "and you have always told me learn responsibility, so could this not be a good chance for me learning it?"<p>

"oh that sound like a great idea!" Delia cheered and almost began jumping around "our little girl have learned to be responsible"

"I don't know Delia-" Charles began unsure

"oh Charles. She is not a child anymore" Delia narrowed her eyes at her husband and walked over to some paper where she wrote something down "we just give her some notes she should follow, if she need anything"

"okay... but our vacation will only be on two weeks then" Charles ended the conversation with his last word. That was more than Lydia could dare wishing for and the best thing was... she was home alone to her and Beetlejuice's fifth anniversary.

–

Beetlejuice was not in the world's greatest mood right now, right now he sat in his couch and have it bad for himself... the only fight he could think of there has been so bad as this one, were his bad side had ran amok in Peaceful Pines and Lydia has only yelled at him once or twice to convince him to clean up after his own mess. He have just snapped with his fingers so all was good as new...  
>but this time she has stepped hard on his pride and feelings for her.<p>

"apologize to her"

"no" Beetlejuice said and took his own heart out there have been speaking to him "I was not the one who said something wrong here"

"you too stepped on her feelings. Where should she know how you treated Ghoul's women before her?" his heart asked smart-ass back

"shut up" Beetlejuice growled "why am I even talking to ya, you good for nothing?"

"without me, you can't love her" his heart gave back. He **did** love Lydia, but he was just too proud to admit it "so just apologized to her would ya?"

"shut up..." he said low and stuffed the heart back into place. It would probably keep bugging him the rest of the day.  
>Suddenly he felt Lydia called to him and he did nothing to prevent popping into her bedroom, she wasn't there<p>

"down in the living-room" he heard her call. He took a quick look around after her parents, but since she used his real name(he could guess they wasn't here) he just stepped outside the room and downstairs he found himself before her  
>"hey Beej" she said soft.<p>

"where are your parents?" he asked her

"on a vacation... I take care of the house" she said with arms behind her back and still with a weak smile.

"you're house sitting?" his magic made him sit on a house and he couldn't hold his tongue anymore "why didn't you just go with them? You don't even want to be my friend anymore"

"that's not true Beetlejuice..." she walked over to him, who have juice himself down from the house and out of nowhere she kissed his lips so soft that he was close to flip himself and all the new love feelings blazed inside of him. He stood completely frozen(not literally) on the spot until she broke the kiss "I still love you-"

"yeah right!" he snapped back and felt more hurt than before. First she almost stabbed him down with words and now she kisses him?! He heard his heart was close saying something, but he hit his chest hard to make it shut up. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him and said;

"why can't you just-" he angrily cut her off

"what? Grow up? If you haven't notice Lydia, I AM an grown up!" he sneered and took one step over to her.  
>She has never been scared of him, not even when his eyes began to turn toxic green. He mocked; "and that was just the most amateur kiss I have ever tried" she scowled at him, but it was quickly turned into a wide-eyed surprise look, when he took her in his arms and lower her so she look right into his face<br>"THIS, Lydia Deetz. Is a** real** kiss" he kissed her passionately and it was **really** rare he did that to anyone, so she should consider herself lucky. He pushed her face away from his, when he felt she began to melt (not literally) in his arms. He looked both satisfied over her look and bitter over to giving her one of those kisses. He made her stand on herself, before he in one jump around five feet away from her.  
>"better remember how to breath, before you're joining my side" he said in a mocking, but still concerned tone for he didn't hear her breath. She inhaled quickly air to his relief. "why did you call me back? You don't even believe in ghosts anymore" he asked her hurt<p>

"Beej..." Lydia said to him soft, probably still affected by his kiss, she began turning more serious again "I said I was too old believing in ghosts. I didn't say I **didn't believed** in ghost" he couldn't hold a snort back and crossed his arm in a really immature way

"so what am I, your imaginary friend?"

"no you're not!" she snapped angry back and when she made herself relax again before she continued more soft "you are my best friend and how can I ever seen you as a imaginary friend?" he snorted again, he was still not convince enough to forgive her "Beetlejuice. The Nietherworld is like a second home for me. I will never forget Jacques, Ginger, the Monster across the street, Poopsie... and I will **never** forget or leave you" the only thing he did was raising an eyebrow when Lydia came over to him "I love you..." she tried seeing he allowed to be kissed again. Beetlejuice was actually glad she did that and learned into her, so he both got a cheek-kiss and a hug.

"so I am still your best friend?" he asked her still unsure over all of this

"yes" Lydia said and gave him a weak smiled "I'm sorry for what I'm said to you. You just... well, caught me on a bad time" he gave a weak smile back: telling her he forgave her. She looked down at the floor "I guess Claire is the fault for that..." he was sure his heart right now make it's own victory dance in his chest, but she was still sad and he couldn't stand seeing her sad or upset and the best way to make her happy again was to make her laugh

"Does that mean I can still do this?" he waved with his hand so they both floated in the air. She smiled glad and nodded 'yes' "or this? Or what about this one" he turned his head into a monster-face; she giggled and right after he spun his head with a pinched scream and she laughed loudly.

"you can do all of those things" she laughed and looked at him with sunset eyes there sparkled "so... will you house-sitting with me?"

"anything you want babes" he said with a toothed grin.

–

Lydia was still startled over the kiss Beetlejuice gave her the afternoon before. She knew he only did it to make his point or maybe showing her he was more grown up than he acted. She touched her lips with her fingers, he has never kissed her like **that** before... he has never kissed her before now, the others has been her doing. She turned around to look at BJ there laid beside of her with his face up to the ceiling. She figure out he only snored when he was half awake and right now he was fast asleep. Lydia move herself closer to him_  
>I wonder if I can startle him with a kiss? It should be easy now<br>_she moved so close to him, so close that she had her chest against his, maybe she just could scare him by looking at him? She never succeeding make any of her moves, for right then Beetlejuice eyes flew wide open and she got so startled of this that she quickly tried to move away, but with a inhuman speed he held her down.

"don't move" he said soft and that make her stop moving completely... she has **never** heard him talk like that and it made her blush quite a bit over he said something soft to her. He looked like he just got a shot of Ecstasy, the pupil in his eyes covered almost his whole green iris. he laid his head down on the pillow again and he looked like he surely was in the seven heaven.

_What going on? Why is he reacting this way? It's not like he has ever hugged me before  
><em>"Beej?" she asked him and was not sure he could hear her, he suddenly let go of her and she took the changes to move away from him "Beej? What is wrong with you?"

"your heart" he said soft again, still with closed eyes "I could feel it..." he took his hand up to his chest and she understood what he meant... he felt her heartbeat and it most have felt like his own for a second

–

Lydia had once asked Beetlejuice if ghost could dream and he have answered that they could and those dreams was mostly of old memories (that's how they could keep remember things for such a long time) and dreams and nightmares there make no sense like humans. Right now Beetlejuice has a 'make no sense dream', for he dreamed that he ran up and down some stupid stairs to find his feet... really stupid dream.  
>it was common he saw or heard a heart in his dream... but <strong>feel<strong> it?! Beetlejuice eyes flew wide open, when he realized it wasn't a dream. He could feel **heartbeat** in his chest!  
>Without even thinking he pulled the thing down to him with the heartbeat... it was Lydia... it was<strong> her heart<strong> he felt. He couldn't even describe how it felt for him and he think it scared Lydia a little to see him like that, so he let go of her and quite to his disappointment she moved away from him.

"Beej? What is wrong with you?" he heard her asking

"your heart... I could feel it"

"I'm sorry?" even he could hear that she was unsure she should be sorry or not

"don't be" he said and looked almost dreamy up at the ceiling "oh man, you can do that to me some more"

"why...why did you react like that?"

"you have no idea, how a heartbeat feel on a dead guy" he looked over to her and spread his arms out, inviting to a hug "can you do it again?" he ask quite to her. Lydia look unsure and hesitated at first but she did come over and lay beside of him. He couldn't stop to readjust her a little, so he could feel the now faster heartbeat in his own chest. If he knew this sooner, he will have **nothing **against sleeping beside her in the early years.

"how does a heartbeat feel on a dead guy?" she asked him.

"like a zillion dollars" he said back, Lydia giggled at him. Her heartbeat was too good "I could get use to sleep like this"

"really?" she look right into his eyes, those damn beautiful sunset eyes

"really Lyds" and he gave her a passionately kiss right on her lips. It startled her at first, when she melt in his arms. He was pretty sure they both fall asleep like that, in each others embrace.

–

the days after Lydia and Beetlejuice still acted like they have always do around each other but every time they got to close to each other or he hugged her more closely he usually did, Lydia blushed highly. She couldn't help it anymore. She has quickly figure out he was more happy to give her hugs because of the little incident with he felt her heart last night.  
>One day Lydia walk silent over to the playground and saw a really silly sight.<p>

"come out here you little teeth-snack!" the ghost yelled with his whole torso down in the tree's (Lydia has named Spooky)hole there reminded of a mouth with only the ghost's feet could be seen. It really looked like Beetlejuice was close to be eaten by the tree.

"hallo Beetlejuice's legs" she laughed. Beetlejuice head came up and looked odd at her "it looks like Spooky is trying to eat you"

"he can try and I will juice him to splinter!" the ghost yelled with his head again down in the mouth "come, out, of, there you little flea!"

_oh! he is on beetle hunt_ thought Lydia amused and said wise to him;  
>"why don't you just turn into something smaller" Beetlejuice fully disappear down in Spooky's mouth and seconds later there was heard a loud crunch. A striped weasel came out with beetle legs around the mouth<br>"haha. So? No food in the Road house again?" Lydia was forced to hold her stomach, because she laughed so much.

"not even a beetle under a stone!" the weasel whined and turned back to Beetlejuice with a grumpy look "that bone-breath took all my money form my secret place!-"

"the secret place under you bed?" she asked him teasing. He huffed and acted like he has no idea what she was talking about.

"he used it all to that stupid rent and now I don't even have any money to-" he stopped himself by slapping his hand on his mouth. Lydia raised a eyebrow for that. He tried to save it; "toiaarr... hey! What about you take with me to the Neitherworld and let the house sit on it's own for one day?" he has something up in his sleeves but she acted like she didn't knew that and shrugged;

"okay. What do you have in mind?"

"we could get some money from some suckers to one of those contests there are going on right now" he smiled nasty and licked around his mouth over the thought of money.

"Beetlejuice" she said with her hands on her hips

"two more time and we can flip the whole Neitherworld" he snickered, she make a mentally note that she will keep a good eye on her friend... or boyfriend-agh! She didn't know what they were to each other anymore. She said quickly his names two more time;

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

####

"looks like they knew you will come today, Beej" Lydia smiled when on almost every contest places have a sign where there stood "Beetlejuice no exit" and the places there didn't have a sign, have a big bodyguard instead. The poltergeist has already been thrown out four times, so he was pretty grumpy and sour.

"hmpf! they don't know what they are missing" he mumbled low. A smile return on his face "we could always try to sneak in and-"

"my! What a beauty!" a voice was been heard behind them. They turned around and saw a blue-skinned Ghoul with a gray smoking standing behind them.

"huh? Who is he talking about?" BJ asked dump and looked stupid around, Lydia glared evil at him.

"you, my girl; is a true sight for sour eyes" the two friends looked surprised at him and looked at each other "do you sign up to a beauty contest?"

"ehm no I-" Lydia blushed.

"she is now" Beetlejuice said and popped up beside of the Ghoul "hey, how are ya doing. Her manager, good to meet ya" the ghoul looked foul at Beetlejuice at first(he surely already knew who he was) but he(tried) smiled to them both

"excellent!" the ghoul clapped in his hands and make them both go with him "come with me and I will show you, your dressing room" Lydia noticed that the Ghoul kept looking weird at her. It creeps her out.

"BJ, I don't think this is a good idea" she said low to her ghost companion "you know I have stages fright"

"don't worry babes" he eased her with his eager voice and yelled to the ghoul "hey! How big is this contest?"

"not so big but the price is good" he said with eyes on Lydia again

"see? Only very few will look at you and we are both out again" Beetlejuice said to her and claps her confident on the shoulder.

####

"hey babes! Are you ready? I heard that you have been in there a really long time" Beetlejuice called on the other side of her dressing door

"I'm not coming out" she said simply and look at what they have forced her in. she showed way to much skin after her own taste.

"wha'cha matter? The shoes try to bite back?" he joke and opened the door

"Don't come in!"  
>too late. He looked straight at her with wide eyes. She has tired to hide so much of her body she could. Before she knew it Beetlejuice putted his jacket over her shoulder, blushing she looked up and saw he look really pissed.<p>

"are she done yet?" the ghoul came in "why does she-"

"what the hell is **that?!**" Beetlejuice snapped at him and pointed with red-tipped(more claw right now)finger at her. "you said it was a beauty contest, not a strip bar!"

"it is" he said calm back "can you say to her that she need to remove that ugly jacket and-"

"she shall have more clothes on!" BJ growled now and walked right over to a head taller ghoul "I will not let her walk out like that!"

"I think not, Beetlejuice" the ghoul smirked nasty and looked over to Lydia so it ran cool down at her spine "isn't she the breather there follows you everywhere? People will pay good money to see living flesh on the scene, because they are so rare here in Neitherworld"

"I will not allow that!" Beetlejuice yelled protective, the ghoul looked mocking at him;

"isn't she old enough to take care of herself?" he took now really many money up in front of Beetlejuice face "beside... I will pay really good money for it" Lydia knew that Beetlejuice will sell his own brother out if he got enough money for it, so she feared he will do the same with her. To her pure surprise he slapped the money out of the ghouls hand, so they fell down on the floor

"I will never sell my best friend out, you dirt-bag!" Beetlejuice growled dangerous and suddenly took the ghoul in the neck and lifted him up from the ground, when he took flight "so fuck off before I juice your useless ass to the Saturn!" he let go of the frightened ghoul there quickly ran out off the door as fast his leg could carry him. Beetlejuice landed on the floor again with a mocking snort.

"Beetlejuice...?" she has never seen him so protecting over for her and it made her some kind of way happy "thank you" she said soft to him

"MONEY!" he suddenly yelled and most have snapped out of his protecting state and his greed returned. He quickly collected all the money the ghoul has left on the floor "and it's all mine!" she blinked over the sudden changes, but then she laughed while she shook her head;

"I should have guessed..."

####

"glad that's part is over" Lydia said when they both was back in her parents house "now I just want to have some of my own clothes on me again"

"you said it babes" Beetlejuice said and floated in a more relaxing position while he counted the money in his hands "now I have enough money to buy a new car"

"I surely hope not, you will do that to Doomie" she scowled warned to him

"do you think I will do that?"

"yes"

"aw babes you know me too wel-" he stopped up in his talk and sounds like something was stock in his throat

"what is it Beetlejuice?" she asked him concern and was close to turn around

"don't. Turn. Around" he said and looked at her with wide eyes, she realized he was looking at **her**. Without even thinking about it, she has dressed herself off right in front of Beetlejuice. She got a completely blushing red head over this and none of them knew how they should get out of this one. she felt herself really expose for this. Beetlejuice wide his eyes even more when he realized what he was doing and he looked like he was going got get a panic attack. In inhuman speed he snapped his finger, so she has her night-clothes on and he was gone in a flash.

"Beetlejuice wait!" she called after him but he didn't hear her on the other side.  
><em>Oh no... not again<em> she thought sad. It was too late to find him now and explain or maybe ask him about somethings, so she walked to bed.  
>"I'm pretty sure that no one else has a so complicated relation, as I have right now" she sighed in her bed and closes her eyes to sleep.<p>

####

The next day she has taken directly to the Neitherworld when she has done the daily things in the house, to find Beetlejuice and hope to find him before the 'misunderstanding' have make to much damage.

"hey Jacques! Have you seen Beetlejuice?" she called then see saw the skeleton Jacques was close to run one of his joking trips.

"Iv saw him foor a moment ago" Jacques said and looked back to the Road house "but the uodd thing iz that Iv hav not zeen him much in twov weeks"

"that because he helps me house-sit my parents house" she quickly explained

"Beeataljuize iz helping you?" he asked surprised

"more like keeping me company" she shrugged and waved bye to him "well, I need to find him. See you later" Lydia quickly opened the front door to the Road house and looked inside "B.J? Are you in here?... wow what have **happen** here?" the whole place looked more trashed than it usually did, it really look like there have been a war inside. She saw Ginger look lost at the mess with a hopelessly look. "hi Ginger. What has happen in here?"

"it was Beetlejuice. He kept trying to make something out in the kitchen and suddenly the whole thing just break lose" Ginger said and looked cranky at the whole mess "and then Scozzo came and-"

"Scozzo the clown? Oh no, that's why it looks like they have been a war in here. That because there **have** been a war in here" Lydia still didn't knew where her friend was and it was clearly he was not here "did you see where Beetlejuice went off too?"

"after the clown" she said "he took something from Beetlejuice, he didn't want him to take"

"and I only know one place clowns holding to" Lydia mumble and ran over to Doomie to get him to drive her over to the circus.

####

Over at the circus she heard there was a new war inside full ahead. She quickly ran inside to see what happen and she has to duck immediately when a cream-scream pie came flying. She saw the ghost and the clown in a battle against each other, it was not first time she has seen those two battle but it was first time it looked like it was Scozzo there have the upper-hand.

"give it back Soczzo!" Beetlejuice sneered jumped after the clown there was pretty fast (even he was so small) away from the ghost fingers

"oh it really that important to you?" Scozzo laughed mockingly and look at a little not-so-good gift-wrapped box "ahahaa! So what is it? I didn't knew you gave gifts to a new lovers of yours?"

"Lyds in NOT(Lydia felt hurt over this statement) my lover! she is my best friend" the ghost yelled and reckless ran after the clown there stood with something behind his back "give, it, back!"

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia quickly warned him, unfortunately she made him look the wrong way and down at her.

"Lyds?!" his eyes wide when he saw it was her.

"uhh, look who is joining the party" Scozzo laughed and took the scream-cream pie, he had behind his back up "here girl, take a pie" he threw it right against Lydia there quickly jumped in cover behind a bigger cake... with a time bomb in it. She wide her eyes in shock and without thinking she quickly throw herself down on the ground, right before the cake explode

"Lydia!" Beeltejuice cried out when he couldn't see Lydia for the cake mess all around "okay! No more mister nice ghost! IiiiiT'S SHOWTIME!" Lydia couldn't see what Beetlejuice did, but she could hear that it was now Beetlejuice there has the upper-hand. Soon after there was silence. She slowly stood up with cake all over her "hey Lyds, you okay down there?"

"yeah... what was that all about?" she said and began to brush the cake off her, BJ teleported beside of her and helped her to get the worst cake off, some of it he ate.

"that clown have tried to ruin my surprise party to you the whole day!" he grumbled loud and look at the exploded cake "I even tried to make you a stupid real world cake! she looked surprised at him;

"you tried to make me a cake?"

"yeah... but well... Scozzo saw it as a good laugh and put some explosion in it... have tried to take it out from it since he took it... but well... I got distracted by his insults" Beetlejuice mumbled and continued to either looking down in the ground or kick to some of the cake. He has never been good to explain himself but she understood what he meant and gave him a hug.

"thank you Beej!" she looked at the cake with a frown "but why is the cake green?"

"because there are toe-jam in it" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Beetlejuice. That is not real world recipe!" she giggled at him

"then it was the closest thing I could find there looks like butter!" he quickly defended himself. He looked from the cake to the half unconscious Scozzo. A evil smile came over his face "hey, since the cake is already ruin" he let go of Lydia and took some of the cake up from the ground and rolled it into a ball, Lydia quickly got his drift  
>"why not make a cake thrower of it? HEY CLOWN! TAKE A CAKE!" Scozzo has not even open his eyes fully before he got cake right into his face. The two companion keep throwing cake after him until he as fast as he could bailed out without looking back.<p>

"haha. We really 'cake' him" Lydia laugh and brush the cake off her and look curious at her friend "what was it he took from you?"

"oh...here" he took the box up and gave it to her "happy anniversary Babes"

"you...? oh my gosh, I forgot it's our anniversary today!" Lydia have first now realized that it was their anniversary today... she felt so bad for have forgot something, she has always been after him for.

"you? Forget?" but it look like it only amused Beetlejuice highly and he said with his British accent "well why my dear, can you forget a day so important as this day of our friendship? You most in is so much shame in yourself"

"knock it off Beej, I will buy you something later today" Lydia said with narrow eyes, but she did smile back to him. She open the box "waow a spider-necklace! It almost look like my spider brooch!" she took it around her neck and thought it fit really good to her spider-dress "uh I could kiss you for that" before she could do that, he silent stop her with a raise hand.

"wait with that till we are back in your place... I need to explain some things for you" he sounded(oddly) serious, so she didn't argue and said;

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" back in her room, Beetlejuice first look down in the ground, looking like a child there knew he has done something wrong, he look up in her eyes and said;

"I don't want us to be lovers" it make her sad over this statement, but ask anyway;

"why not?"

"because I don't to see my best friend as one of **them**" he said to her and narrow his eyes a bit when he said 'one of them'. It hit her what he meant

"so best friend is better than lovers?" she ask him so be sure

"it is in my book" a black-green striped book appeared in his hand, he throw it away from him and it disappeared.

"so why did you ran yesterday?" she ask confused, she have really believed that he will never see her again.

"hehe... you took me off guard" he said sheepish and took his hand behind his back, he almost look like he blushed "didn't expect that you suddenly will do that"

"took the ghost with the most off guard? Most be a rare sight" she tease him, he raise a eyebrow at her in a 'don't-expect-to-see-that-again' look. Lydia ask him more serious and nervous "Beej... don't you want me to be more than you little Lyds?"

"you are still my little Lyds" he said with a confident smile and walk over to give her a hug

"you know what I mean" she whispered in his arms. He was silent for a while before he ask her with a low voice;

"...can we just keep by staying best friends?"

"we are more than that now and you know it" she said to his face, he look scare over something "are you scared it won't work?"

"I'm not scared. I only... well... kinda..." he trailed off and tried again "I don't want to lose ya babes. Best thing there are happen to me and all" he mumbled the last and look at her with hope in the eyes "we can still be friends if this won't work, right?"  
>she knew that it will be really difficult to return as friends after have taken a so big jump in a relationship, but she could see it will mean a lot to him, so she said with a weak smile;<p>

"sure Beej" she began to blush over the way he was hugging her.

"let us take it slow, okay?" he said more soft to her

"snail slow or Beetle slow?" Lydia teased him to make the tense aura go away, she make a small squeak when he learn her down again, so she saw right into his unbelievable over-living green eyes.

"whatever **you **want babes" he said soft to her. This was it... she was the one now who decided how far she will go in this.. it she didn't want to, he won't do it. She also knew he have far more experience that she have, so she want to learn it right from him.

"kiss me... learn me how to do it right..." she whispered nervous. He smiled big to her and gave her a teasing kiss on the cheek.

"you don't need to learn that. you already give some there can make a dead guy feel alive again" Beetlejuice said soft to her, his eyes narrow when he realized something "but for Pete's sake babes, remembered how to **breath**!" she quickly began to breath again and she gave him a sly smile back and wrap her arms around his neck.

"only if you will begin to call me your girlfriend" she said to him, best friend was maybe good enough for him but not fer her.

"girlfriday?" he teased back.

"girlfriend. Say after me; girlfriend"

"say after me; girlfriend" he mimic her voice

"close enough" she said smiling but still role her eyes of his silliness

"close enough"

"knock it off!"

"okay" he said with his own voice again and lean close to her face again, so she was really close to forget how to breath again "now what about that kiss you promise me?"

"I didn't promise you anything" she tried to tease him with her whispering voice, he got a big grin for that. "but I think I give you one anyway" she learn closer to give her best friend... no, boyfriend a kiss. He did manages to say before her lips touch his;

"kisses... y'know I love them" she couldn't hold a small laugh back and he gave her a kiss there was even better than the first he gave her. She was completely lost in his lips and he gently lift her a little up, so her fast beating heart was against his still heart. She heard him drone exited over this and she love everything he did, even if it was just some little kiss... a kiss there could make the dead feel alive and a living feel more alive. Everything was just perfect right now.

"Lyyyyydiaaa! We are hoooomee!" Delia's voice was suddenly heard from downstairs. Both jump of shock over this for they was one day too early.

"Beetlejuice-Beetlejuice-Beetlejuice" Lydia said as quickly as she could and she landed on the floor with a little bump when he disappeared back to the Neitherworld

"argh come one babes! It was just beginning to be good!" she heard him whine from the other side of the mirror. She couldn't help but laugh over this moment they have shared together. But she knew they will come more of those, so right now she just smiled sweet back to him before she walked out of her room to meet up with her parents to hear how their vacations has been.  
>It have been a little difficult, but from friends to a couple felt more normal than she thought it could be.<p>

* * *

><p>this chapter was only made a lot later, for the second chapter was good, but didn't tell things I need to mess out. well not much to say here. Beetlejuice and Lydia try to figure out they new love to each other and something like that<p> 


	2. New school and steps

**Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton.**

**Ella and Louise belongs fully to me. **

**please tell me, if you found really big gamma fail. thank you**

* * *

><p><strong>New school and steps<strong>

Lydia has already spend 3 weeks of the summer vacation and right now she was sitting on her room floor, looking at the over 20 brochures there lying in front of her. Both her parents have give her all the brochures, they could get their fingers in and have even tried to visit many of the schools to see she likes them, she quickly say no to the visit part and have quickly taken all the brochure up to her room. Even there was so many new schools to chose from, she still have no idea, which new school she should take.

"hey Babes! Wanna let me out?" a far too common voice said from her mirror.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she said without looking up, she was too busy looking at the brochures

"whatcha doing?" Beetlejuice asked while he sat down beside her, even they already have some good lovely moments together already, he still gave her personal space... just as she like it.

"I'm trying to find a new school, but it's not easy"

"Pff! Who needs to go in school? Just look at me and I turn out good" he open his mouth inhuman so Lydia could look down in his throat and down there he had a miniature amusement park.

"I want to have a good education" she said and push him away with a small laugh "some of us, can't 'amuse' around and take money from others"

"it works good enough for me" he took anyway a random brochure up and gave it to her. "take this place"

"you only took that one because it was closest to you" she said smiling "try read it before I will say yes"

"me? Read?!" he make a grimace

"don't play dump with me B.J" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smile "I know you love to read even if you won't never admit it" he look at her with a silly smile before he opened the brochure and began to read it. Only seconds later he made a really big gasp and quickly dropping it, like it was dangerous.

"not for you"

"why not?" she questioningly over his reaction and began to read it herself. It was a health school; it only gave healthy food and very much exercise classes. That's why he didn't like it, Beetlejuice hated everything there was healthy. "it's not you who shall go on a new school, silly" she grinned, but she threw it out in the garbage can "but, the standard it way too high for me". he took a new brochure and read it.

"this one is a music school. You can be the next rock star" he turn into a rock there look like a star. She giggled;

"nah. Throw it out"

"okay Babes" he threw it out "what do I need to be looking for?" his eyes almost pops out of his skull. she giggled;

"something with photo with not too high standards"  
>after a half an hour later they have found three brochures with photo classes. The first one was outside the country, the second was an almost a normal school and the third was a college. "hmmm. Hard to say which I should choose" Lydia muttered, she looked first at the school outside of the country "can you take out of the country?" she asked.<p>

"maybe" Beetlejuice shrugged

"you've never tried?" she ask surprise. He was a guy who couldn't sit still for one hour, so it was hard for her to believe him.

"come on Lyds. Have you ever heard others say B-... Be-..." his face made a weird grimace as his own name got stuck in his throat. He sighed and asked instead "... there call me except from you?" Lydia blinked, slightly surprised he couldn't say his own name, then she remembered;

_oh yeah, that's right. He is not allowed to say his own name for a strange reason. _She smiled to him, took the brochure and threw it out, he looked questioningly at her. "I don't takes the chance" she say. he smiled back and look at the two last;

"two left. which one?"

"don't know Beej" she shrugged and looked into his sun yellow eyes with the dark green Iris. She moved closer to kiss him. he didn't say no to that and took her into his arms. Lydia kiss him on his pale cheek, she heard him groan annoyed that she teased him, because she didn't kiss his lips. He tried to catch her lips, but she keep avoiding him playfully.

"Babes... don't tease me like **that**..." he said quiet, almost with puppy eyes.

"Aww... you look soo **cute**" she teased

"gah! Hate that word" he quickly made a disgusted face.

"especially when it's used on you?"

"yep" he smiled slyly back to her and tried to kiss her again. But she stopped him by setting her fingers against his lips

"remember what you promise me" she whispered soft and still hard to him "I will be the one who takes the step

"you have already walk over this line, so that don't count for me anymore" she knew he was right, but she raised a eyebrow at him anyway "loopholes... you gonna love them. For then you gave me permission to kiss you and now you can't hide from that little rule anymore"

"you are a real con man" she snicker for that and he learn into her, so he almost pinned her "but you can always give me some sugar" she burst out in high laughter when he did gave her a sugar bag "smart guy..."

"hmpf. You know me too well Lyds" he huffed, he juice the sugar bag away and now completely pinned her under him there have a big triumph grin. Lydia could feel she blushed big over this, but did allow him this time to kiss her passionately... a softer side he only showed her. Lydia was so lost in his kiss that she laid her arms around his neck and he lifted her gently up, so she now sat in his embrace. They both stopped up frozen, when they both heard footstep on the stairs.

"hide" she told him fast.

"wha-.. wait.. what?" Beetlejuice was completely taken by surprise like her.

"hide Beetlejuice** hide**" Before the door was fully open, Beetlejuice moved away from her in a close panic and juiced himself into one of the brochures. Delia's head look into the room.

"hi mother" Lydia said half-laughing in a vain attempt to not to blush over how awkward she felt

"Lydia dear, have you found a school you will go on after the vacation?" Delia asked with an almost singing voice.

"no... I.. well.." she felt that Beetlejuice poked the two last remained brochures into her hands and quickly she showed them to Delia. "I found these two, but I frankly don't know which one I should choose" Dalia took the brochures, looked at them(Lydia saw Beetlejuice quickly juice himself away) and screamed overjoyed over one of them, there made poor Lydia jump startled.

"OH Lydia dear! You just **have** to go on this school. It is the same school I went on and I turn to be a **great** artist!" she said and showed the brochure with the college school to her "but you have to move to live on the school.. but **we will** find a way to let you go on that school!" Delia said with a voice that she would die before letting Lydia down. Lydia rolled her eyes behind Delia, but at least she did help her choosing a school for her, so it wasn't that bad.  
>Before she knew it, Delia had dragged her downstairs and they(Delia did all the talking) talked to her father about the school she should go on. Before the day was over, they had signed Lydia up to the new school.<p>

####

then Lydia finally walked up to her room again, pretty happy over it was that school, she should go on after the vacation, it sounds like an awesome place. The only problem she saw with the school was that she has to share a room with somebody else... it could come as a problem, when you have a boyfriend there is a ghost, there didn't like to follow rules..  
>"Beetlejuice?" she called out in her room. She knew he was still in there. Where was another question. "Beetlejuice, where are you?" she asked again and still no response. She said his name the last time real slow "beeetleeejuu-"<p>

"okayokay, I'm here! don't send me back, okay?!" she heard him say, almost scream. she looked down at herself and saw he has transformed himself as a brooch on her chest

"how long have you been there?"

"since your mother took the brochure" he replied simple.

"alright, will you stay there or will you changes yourself back?" He smirked slyly up to her

"I don't know... feeling pretty good to hear your heart so close... and feel it" since they was began to be really together as a couple, he has something with heartbeat. she didn't complain, she still did not give him his will all the time.

"okay, smart guy. Off. Now" He smiled teasing to her but did transform himself back. He now stood against one of the rooms walls with a grin and his hands down in his pockets.

"congrats with your new school. Babes"

"thanks B.J" she walk closer to him "do you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"pff. like I ever going back to sleep alone" he said with a big smile across his face.

####

the summer vacation was over faster than she could say 'sandworms'.  
>Now she sat in her parents' car with one suitcase with most of her belongings. She know she couldn't take the mirror, Beetlejuice used to get to the living world with her, so she took the second best thing. The piece of the mirror there was cracked of the mirror(the mirror was juiced whole again after the Prom) after the backfire of the calling of Beetlejuice. Almost the whole last year on Miss Shannon's school, she has used this piece of the mirror.<p>

The Photo-colleges was big and divided in two large buildings. One to all classes and the second was student's rooms. After have talked to the Principal to the colleges, she was shown to her new room. The room was not as big as her own room back home.  
>the room have two sofa-beds, two writing-tables (with chairs of course) and a wardrobe with two door to each person who live here. There were two windows in the room. A small one, by the door and a large(enough to a person is able to jump out of it) one between the beds. She could see that her(she was not in the room right now) roommate has chosen the bed to the left, so Lydia packed her things out one the bed to the right.<br>_This place doesn't look so bad. I just hope my roommate isn't a Claire Brewster copy _Lydia thought. After her parents have taken a look around inside the room and they left Lydia on her own, Lydia began to put her clothes in the closet and her own personally touch around the bed. She heard someone walked in the room and she knew some kind of way it was her roommate... but she really **hoped** she was wrong in this case.  
>The girl was thin (too thin for her own good) with long dark-blond hair, chestnut brown eyes and a tan skin color. But it was the way she have dress herself and the attitude she showed, Lydia just knew she didn't like her <strong>at all<strong>.

"you must be one of the new girls" she said in a snobbish tone "how long do you think you will hold?"

"excuse me?" Lydia raises her eyebrow. The girl was not impressed at Lydia's comeback

"I don't think you will hold a month, the way you look at-"

"**hey!** Who invited **you** in?" Another girl's harsh voice was heard behind the first girls back. The snobbish girl and Lydia turned around and come in at the door come another girl with light-tan skin, short light-brown hair and glasses. she has have curves there could make many other girls jealous and she was almost a half head higher than the two others. Her clothes was simple, but she was not shy to show she was a young women and all her attitude show a confidence there was high as a mountain. She forced herself into the room and now stood beside Lydia with hands on her hips.

"she did" the snobbish girl say by a look over to the confused Lydia. The girl who stood beside of her took a quick examine look at Lydia.

"she don't look like, she invited you inside, Louise." The girl with the glasses remarked cocky and asked slightly annoyed "Well, what are you waiting for? Out, out **out!**" the strange girl began pushing Louise out of the room and slammed the door right in front of her. she brushing her hands against each other with a triumph smile and turned around to get a better look at Lydia. "be careful around her, Girl. Louise thinks she own the place" she said

"who.. who are you?" Lydia asked blinking.

"oh sorry for that." the girl apologized laughing, at least she was more polite than the other one "I'm Ella, your Roomie and new best friend!" Ella said with a wide smile. Lydia didn't quite know what to think of her roommate.

"my name is Lydia" she said politely and asked "are you also a second-grader?"

"me? Nope girl. I only know that snobby bitch from my days in public school. This is also my first year here" Ella explained and walked over to Lydia. she gave her a friendly clap on the shoulder "stick with me Lye and I make sure she won't bug you again"

"Lye?" Lydia asked and somehow found Ella slightly like Beetlejuice with that cocky attitude.

"Well. That's part of being me. I give all I like a nickname" Ella grinned

"okay... Ell" Lydia said smirking back, so far Ella seems to be an awesome roommate.

"hey, since we are now friends and all of that. What about we sees what this place can give us?" she winked to Lydia. She smiled back a quickly smile and followed Ella out on the schools grounds. Both girls went on the school corridors and found a really dark room, the both only look in, but didn't went inside. "hm.. this room looks really creepy" Ella comment with a frown

"I think it's a dark room" Lydia said and saw many of the same things she has in her own dark room was here

"awesome" Ella said and added with a side look at Lydia "if you see a spider, will you tell me it?"

"okay... are you scared of spiders?" did Ella also immediately believe that she was a weird girl, just because she dress the way she did?

"me? No way, even if I see a football size spider, I won't even throw it against Louise because I think it will be evil to scare the poor spider" Ella laugh and show with her hand how big the spider could be. Lydia wide her eyes and have a feeling, if Ella ever sees Ginger, she would not even ran screaming away but will probably try to give her a hug or something like that. Her roommate surprise her a little there. They went further inside the college and found-  
>"this most be the canteen! Hope they will give some good food today, for I can eat a horse!" she took Lydia in the arm and drag Lydia with her "let find our future sitting places" they both walked around the many seatings and only few other people was also in the canteen to check the place out.<br>Lydia couldn't stop jumping a bit, then some began to wolf-whistle, she thought it was Beeltejuice. She turn around and to her surprise it was a group of boys there was sitting for themselves. one of them looked big-smiling at them. Ella did also notice this and looked examine at the three boys, one of them look at them with a lustful look and look more interest now when Ella examined them. Ella snorted disdainful loud and the boys almost flinched at it. Both her and Lydia turn around to walk out of the canteen.  
>"jerks... we have not even been here one day and they already think they can got some" Ella mocked clearly. Lydia was again surprise over her roommates way to react on things.<p>

"you're used to this?" she ask her

"are you not?" she ask back with a raised eyebrow and stop up.

"no... only a little. I was on a school only for girls" Lydia mumbled. the only ones there have been interest in her was dead people. No living have seen her more as a friend. It was a little embarrassed to think it like that.

"Come on Lye, look at you!" Ella said hard and wave her hand over to her "you are a dark beauty and have the curves the right places. The boys here will **drool** all over you" Lydia was not interest in other boys... she have Beetlejuice and he was already a handful. She smiled over the thought.

"I hope it will never go so far"

"don't worry. You shall just kick them in the balls if they went too far... if you don't do it, when I will do it" Ella laugh and make almost Lydia jump over that kind of statement, she knew for sure that Ella will not be boring to be around.

####

"so how have your first day been on your new school?" Beetlejuice asked her, when she finally found time to sneak to the Neitherworld. The week was almost already over. Her and Ella have chose to stick together and have taken all the same classes, so they have at least one they could talk to all the time. both her and Beetlejuice walk slowly on the Lost highway.

"I think it is a great school! The teacher is kind, the food is good and the classes. me and Ella-"

"who is Ella?" Beetlejuice interrupted curious

"my new roommate" Lydia said simple "she is a cool girl"

"hmpf!" he huffed and crossed his arms. He became far too fast offend, because she spent a little more time with others.

"aw come on Beej. She will not take your place" she role her eyes at him and gave him a friendly hug. She figured out he won't give or take kisses from her in the Neitherworld, he was probably to proud to show his heart. "I am here with you and not her after all"

"okay Lyds, you broke my ice" he turn into a ice sculpture and broke into pieces and in a poof he was back to himself while she giggled of him, but became increasingly seriously when she said;

"I still need to be with other people. you can't have me all to yourself"

"sure I can" he huffed and it turn into a nasty smile "for I already have"

"you are obnoxious" she laugh and she laughed more when he turn himself into Beegor

"hehe I knoow I am really obnoxious. Obnoxious nasty ghost with the most that's is" he turn into a carousel vision of him and laugh evil, before he turn back to his (ab)normal self with arms out in triumph

"it does still not mean I can throw her out of **our** room" she rolled her eyes at his keep transformations

"you sure, you can't kick her out? For it really began to be boring to sleep here lately" Beetlejuice landed on the ground with crossed arms and look almost lost for a moment.

"I will take home in this weekend" she giggle over his changes in mood and added "so I call you there?"

"great! Don't wanna miss it" he grinned big, so all his beetles in his teeth could been seen

–

it have been a long time since Beetlejuice had slept in his own coffin bed. It has been such a regular thing for him to sleep with Lydia now. For him it just felt wrong to sleep alone now, so he used most of his time to stared up in the ceiling(and it stared back) the night before the weekend  
>"this is ridiculous" he growled to himself "why can't I just get some shut eye and get a move on?" he shrugged and try to reasons with himself "it's only a girl... younger than any of the others, so why should I care?"<br>he sighed deeply about this... he wasn't stupid and he knew **exactly** why he cared. One word did the whole difference, a word made her more special than the others... Lydia.  
>This girl, he was with right now was Lydia. Not some ghoul he have picked up from the street to get some of his lust out of his system.<br>"can't believe I have actually kissed my best friend..." he look over to the man-size mirror "all though. It was her there began all this mushy stuff and not me-" he slap himself "Lyds is beginning to con me up here and I lets her doing it!" but just the thought who she have kissed him... even is she was a amateur, Lydia have give him some kisses there could makes his head spinning, feel breathless, even if he didn't need air and make him feel more alive than he have felt in centuries.  
>He blinked over this thought "I have to learn how to control my thoughts" he whined. He slap himself on the side of his head and decided to see some NTV for he knew he won't get more sleep this night. So most of that morning, Beetlejuice sat in front of his TV and look at random channels, not caring what he saw. Beetlejuice felt a shiver down his spine, Lydia called him!<br>He didn't need the mirror in his bedroom to come to the Outworld or any other mirror in that case. He was a Poltergeist for peach sake! That simply means that he could 'pop' into the Outworld, just so long he could find the gateway between the two worlds and finding the gateway was so easy for him, like to blink with his eyes.  
>So when his name was said for the third time, he almost throw himself into the gateway, inside her mirror and right into her, where he gave here worlds biggest kiss. he realizes what he just did, he quickly move away from her and said sheepish; "hehe, hey Lyds"<p>

"well hallo Beej" Lydia almost grinned sly of him over his kiss "glad to see me?"

"well, I have not seen you- how long was it again?"

"highly five days"

"yeah! I just want to... " it was first now Beetlejuice discovered the changes in her room "**EEEPPP!?**" the whole room was in bright color and with big **pink** things around the room "ARGH! IT BURNS MY EYES OUT!" his eyes began to go in flames, while he began to spin his head(still screaming) around. He could remind about a weird lighthouse right now.

"relax Beetlejuice! It's only my mother who thinks when I go on a new school, I might better like her art style now" Lydia said with crossed arms over his reaction, but she could not hide a amused smile

"get it away! It's too cute and fuzzy and- **Argh!**" he took himself to the head and began to ran in circles (like a headless chicken) to get away from it all. Finally he jumped in her closet and yelled from the other side "**I can't take it!"**

"talk about overreacting" he heard her say ironic "will you be quite and help me to remove the curtains?"

"I will burn them if I was you" he look out the closet on really ghostly manners with only his head through the door "why she keep doing this?!"

"her own way to tell she don't like my stile" she shrugged of him and took a look around self, since she has already take some of the cuteness away, she look at him and asks; "can you juice the last back to normal?"

"define normal, babes?" he ask and went through the door, she giggled short over his comment.

"as my room always looks like?" she said like she talk to somebody with no brain "you know... normal for me?"

"I can give more Neitherworld theme over it?"

"so much I would say yes, I have to say no. I can't have my parents know about the Neitherworld or you"

"fiiine babes" Beetlejuice grumbled with a defeated look up. A impish smile came on his face "but your folks already** know** about me and the Neitherworld, there are just to blind to realized it, HA!"

"very funny Beej!" Lydia narrow her eyes against him "but I can't let them know truly about you... they will just send you away"

"they cannot do that. We are stock together" he got glued to her side for a second "we are pals in pranks and-"

"boyfriend and girlfriend?" she interrupted

"I'm getting to that.." he mumbled

"don't tell me that it's one of the words, you won't say?" she ask with a spark of sadness, he walk over to her and lay his hands on her shoulder to show he listen "you still don't want to tell me you love me..." something he was just to proud to admit he knew that, He got a idea and took her up in his arms, she gave a surprise gasp.

"why should I tell you that, when I am better to show it" he said smiling and gave her a passionately kiss on her lips, so good that she quickly laid hers hands around his neck. He slowly letting go of her lips and look at her with a rare softness "better than some silly words, huh?" he almost whispered to her to make it more passion for her sake.

"close..." he raise a eyebrow offend, but when she smiled teasing "but good enough" she gave him a tenderly kiss on the cheek "do you want to stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"no" she punched his arm and he gave her a big grin "I gonna stay the whole freaking night here, for you own me some sleep"

"ohh... do you also want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Lydia mock him playfully, he let go of her (to show what he thought of her comment), she almost landed on the floor, if not he has make her float in the last second "whow... well, what about just share my heart with you?" just the thought about that, gave Beetlejuice a silly smile.

–

"hey Ell, where are you going?" Lydia asked after she was come back to the college and soon been there for three weeks.

"Out" she just said short for head and took a thin jacket over her.

"Out? We have not been on the school in a month and you will already out?"

"not that kind of out" Ella laugh and winked "no, I go out in the town. See if there are some parties I can crash or some boys I can seduce" Lydia frowned over that comment her roommate came with and asks instead;

"are you sure you can handle yourself? I don't want to hear the next day that-"

"you worry to much... just like my brother" she waved off with one of her hands on her hip.

"you have a brother?" Lydia ask slightly surprise

"I have two and you can have them both- nah, my oldest brother you can get" she joked and ask; "don't you have siblings?"

"no, I'm only child" Lydia shrugged, she have never thought about how it will be with siblings. It could be cool to have but then she probably have never met Beetlejuice.

"lucky you" Ella sighed dramatic and look like she have a wish she could be only child for one day. the look quickly disappeared "well, now I go out and use all my moneys. wanna come with? For I have enough bucks to two" she show a whole bankroll in her hand, Lydia looks with wide eyes on them.

"wow... how did you get so many?"

"because my parents is rich" she said like it was nothing

"**you are rich?!**"

"obviously" Ella draw the word out so it again sounded like it was the obvious thing in the world "well, wanna come?"

"I pass, but maybe sometimes later" she smiled back to Ella for the offer

"sure thing" her roommate smiled, turned around to walk out and said; "see you later girl!" Lydia suddenly saw she got a opportunity to invite Beetlejuice into her room, since Ella will be out the whole night. she quickly ran over to the door to asks;

"hey wait, when do you come back?"

"don't know, maybe around three hours" that was more than enough

"all right! See you later"

"later!" waved Ella back

–

Beetlejuice began to really hate those nights alone for it began to be a habit for him to sleep with Lydia. So he didn't sleep so well that night like many others nights. as next morning(finally!) came, he used most of his day to pull pranks on his neighbors and on single unlucky slime-ball passing by, until Lydia(_YAY!_) called him.  
>It happened when he nearly kicked the Monsters across the street's backside, he felt the well-known chill in his body when she called on him. He did succeed to kick the Monster before he got transported into the Outworld.<br>"Hi Babes!" he jumped over to her to give her a hug, still grinned over the prank he got away with.

"hi to you too Beej" Lydia laughed hugged him back. "well? What do you think about my room?" she asked as she let go of him. He looked around, it was smaller than her room with her parents and he could easily smell that there was someone in here there use a flower/berries perfume... yak!

"need something gross and revolting" he said in a fake serious tone and made a loud burp "like me" she elbowed him lovely and he reacted by beginning to battle with her playfully, it have been long time since he last have seen her and he just love to hear her laugh. He pinned her against the wall and he saw into her face and badly wanted to kiss her.  
>He laid his lips and felt a great feeling to be alive. He could feel she laid her arms around his neck and took him into a fierce kiss. His mind just closed off and rest of his body just reacted of pure instinct to get closer to her so he could feel her heartbeat, he couldn't hold a groan back for this was just way too good! She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes<p>

"did you like that?"

"more than you think" he smiled and took her a little closer to him, He could feel that her heart beat rather quickly... wonder what makes her nervous?

"Beej... come" blushing big, she took him gentle over to her bed.

"already tired?" he asks with a smile, not what he complained. Not at all. She didn't answer to his surprise but he still lay beside of her. Slowly she snuggle in to his chest, so he could feel her heart and Man, He just love that! Again to his surprise she snuggle even closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, he was used to this and took a gently grip in her shoulder, so he could readjust her better to his chest.  
>It was here Lydia began on something new. she began to kiss slowly and a bit sloppy his neck. He couldn't hold a groan back from his throat for that she did there was just too good for him and she was surely not done yet for she began to try to kiss his half-covered chest. Without even thinking he pinned her down under him and look at her with a lust for-<br>he blinked... he just realized what he was about to do... WITH HIS BEST FRIEND! Beetlejuice push himself away from her and looked at her with deep frowns.

"don't want to?" she asked silent. He didn't answers that question for there was the problem, so he asks instead;

"where is your roommate?"

"she is to a party... saying she won't come back for a while"

"aaaand, what was about to happen for a moment ago? He asks dumb, but he need to know he was right or not. To his fear he saw her blush deep red.

"w-what does i-it look like?" she said a little stuttering "I thought you w-would". he sighed really deep even if he didn't need it, he mostly did it for give more point in his words.

"Lyds... I will not do **that** to you"

–

Lydia couldn't stop but feel hurt by his words. she have finally found the courage to take their relationship to a next step, but he turn her down because he wouldn't? It was just not fair...  
>she took a deep breath like he have done and try to explain to him that this was not wrong, only the next step.<br>"Beej... I told you. I am eighteen"

"yeah, you told me" he said "so?"

"so that means I am a legal adult" she told him again, he raise a eyebrow

"I still won't do it" he said simple "have you forgot I am over **hundreds** years older than you?"

she blinked over his changes of tactic. So she tried to figure out how old he was first "how old are you BJ?"

"600 years old" he said quick, but then frowned "no... 378..143..400 maybe?"

"you have no idea how long you have been dead, haven't you?" she ask him soft

"I stop counting for..." she could hear that he was close to throw another random words out, but instead said "long time ago"

"how long have you known me?" she ask him this time, have he problem with counting or something like that?

"6 years" he said without hesitation. it look like he remembered thing with her better, than he did with himself.

"think Beej" Lydia said imploring to him "you look younger and even act younger than you are. that have to count on something" he look thoughtful down, Beetlejuice saw up on her again with a frown and down again. 

"I don't know... maybe" he mumbled

"you know I'm right, you just don't want to admit it" Lydia mumble and she could see in his eyes that she was right.  
>Suddenly he leaned closer to her, kissing her neck so it makes her skin crawled good. He took her closer to him and out of nowhere he squish one of her breast. It made her jump of surprise and he move himself away from her again... a little to her disappointment.<p>

"you are a virgin, aren't ya?" he ask her serious, the fact see that he see it so clearly made her blush embarrassed. He look down and turn away from her "dammit..."

"you should know that Beej" she mumbled low "you known me since I was twelve years old"

"Lydia... I'm really not a guy to ask for... well this" he looked away and moved more away from her "I'm not good to be soft"

"can't you do it for me?" he didn't answer her  
><em>I don't think he ever would... what am I saying? He is the only one it shall be! I need to figure this out and there is only one way to do that... play my con game<br>_"fine" she raise up from the bed and he look a little after her "so would I just say it's over and I see Vince wants me as his princess"

"**Vince?! Prince Vince?!**" that comment hit a nerve on him. He teleported himself in front of her "**you** will dump me for **him?!**"

"he is certain a better kisser than you are" she mock back, knowing she stepping on his pride

"**nobody** is better than **this** ghost!" he growled mad "and I will prove it to you" he gave her a kiss there almost wipe her legs away under her and it took all her will-power to keep neutral. He broke the kiss with a triumph smile and she said as good as she could;

"lame" his triumph smile vanished

"what?"

"I still think Vince will be better" she look away from him in a real snobbish way

"that rain boy will wash you out, before he make a move on you because he is so **dang** moody!" he insulted Vince and she couldn't avoid to see a small changes in his face "and I will make sure he will never take you virginity"

"and how will you do that? You won't even take it yourself" Lydia continued to push his pride, she began to shake nervous. She look into his green eyes again and felt a little that she gambled here... with one of the best gambler

"then I'll do it" he suddenly said serious, it almost make her jump out of her own skin "I will do it so good that you can't even look at another man, without you see my face"

_this is it... try to relax... try to relax_ she tried to calm herself. Perhaps it was not how she had imagined it happen... but it was better than nothing. With her last courage she said;  
>"t-then... prove it" his face told that he will prove it of the one way or the other. he took her up in his arms and went over to the bed. Beetlejuice pinned her down still with a confident smile before he began to kiss her neck and chest. Even under his confident treatment, she couldn't stop but think that it most have been a pure luck she have managed to make him changes his mind. Lydia try as much as she could relax under his intimate touch.<p>

–

Lydia did more to hit a nerve on him. She must have hit over seven.  
>For now he wanted to show this flippant girl why the Neitherworld's women call him the ghost with the most. it was somehow his own fault that she still was a virgin, for he was (not at all) quickly became jealous when he just saw some other guys talk to her or she just talk about boys, maybe that's why he always make sure most of her days was spent with him on crazy adventure.<br>it began to sink in in his head, what she just have done, so he moved away from her again and she look at him with disappointed look.

"I think I'm been conned right now" he mumbled low, for just the small taste of her was enough to he want more of it. He couldn't get **enough** of her anymore. Beetlejuice simply **longing** for his best friend right now.

"the conman is been conned by a little human" she said to him with a small sly smile and she nervously wrap her arms around his neck... probably so he couldn't turn back now "how does it feel?"

"to much fuck up... " he said now self nervous, it have never been his opinion to go so far in this relationship. he has known her in six years and he have just figure out now, that she has learn some thing or two in her older years from him "and the problem is that I can't get enough..." he moved closer to her again, so their noses touched each other.

"Beetlejuice... please be gently.." Lydia whispered to him, she must be more nervous and tense than he was. He really didn't want to hurt her, so he made a choice. A choice he never have thought he would ever do.

"I won't do it today" he said to her and she saw again disappointed on him, so he added; "I want your body to be more relaxed before I will take the next step, so it wouldn't hurt you" they both saw into each others eyes for a good time. Beetlejuice could see Lydia searched for any lies in his face, he couldn't even lie right now even if he wanted to so she nodded slow to him

"okay..." she said slow. he allowed her slowly begin to kiss his neck and face. He couldn't help but groan at bit over what she did to him, even she was a little sloppy. He felt a great need to be even closer to her, he took her gently closer to him so that theirs stomachs and chests touched each other. Beetlejuice could feel her heart was beating fast in her chest, she was really nervous.  
>he decided to slow himself down for her sake, but it was damn hard for him to do that. Her warm skin, her scent and even her eyes seduce him in every way, how could a simple mortal make him feel like this?<br>Soon it was him there gave her the kisses and make her moan quiet. It shocked him in such a good way that he wanted more of her and really took all his (shock! he really has something like that?!) will-power to slow down. His hand crawl slowly up under her clothes, she flinch a little first because she was not used to it, soon she began to relax under his touch and he felt her curves and her warm skin to his cold. She moaned heated and he just have to kiss her fierce for if this just was something there almost drove him wild. still with his hands fondle her back skin. he could feel that it was began to be difficult for him to breath-

_What the hell...?  
><em>There was heard a high singing voice on the corridor outside the door and he saw in her eyes that she recognized the voice. "damn it" he said silent before he snaps with his fingers so Lydia was in her night-clothes and with the blanket over her.

–

for just a moment ago she was in a heated love-act with Beetlejuice and the next she heard her roommate coming back from the party. Beetlejuice have been so kind to hide what they has been doing, before he bailed out. Lydia quickly took her quilt over her and she didn't barely looked up when she heard a small 'bump', a snap and she knew he was gone.

"...and I wiiill-" she heard Ella sing when she opened the door, she stopped. "uh! Sorry. didn't know you were sleeping"

"I'm not" Lydia couldn't stop to be a bit cranky over her roommate right now. she have just convinced Beetlejuice to take the next step with her and now he has a change to reconsider his words.  
>She saw Ella looked questioning at her, then she looked long at something behind her. Lydia followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a half open window, Ella looked wide-eyed back at her<p>

"do you have a boyfriend?"

"yeah?" Lydia ask now with a questioningly face.

"was he just in here for a minute ago?"

"what?!" Lydia sat up stunned "how did you-"

"come on Lydia. I am not **born** yesterday" Ella said grinning "nobody goes **so** early in bed and wake up cranky. Beside... he forgot to close the window" she went over to the window to see if she could see BJ, apparently she couldn't see him... thank god for that.  
>Lydia began to blush over to be caught red-handed.<br>"easy Lye. I don't want to rat you out." Ella chuckled over her friend's embarrassment and added serious "If you just told me you wanted to have your boyfriend on a visit: I would have stayed a bit longer to the party"

"so you are not mad?"

"are you **kidding?!**" she exclaimed and sat in Lydia's bed with crossed legs "I want to hear everything about this boyfriend-I-have-never-seen of yours. Come on Lye, spill the beans! How does he looks like, how old is he, when did you meet him?" Lydia began to relax a bit and breathe a sigh of relief

"I meet him then I was 13-years old" she told her eager roommate

"so you two basically grew up together?"

"you can say that"

"how old is he?"

"21"  
><em>well he has juice himself in that age to the Prom, and never turned himself older again. don't know how old he really is...he don't know how long he have been in the Neitherworld. Can he remember how old he is? Probably not.<em>

"and you?" Ella's question snap her out of her thoughts

"18"

"wow! How is he?"

_he is a ghost there pulls pranks and scams on everyone he can. He's greedy, pride bigger than Empire state building, he is full of hot-air and smells sometimes worse than dead... I think I better made something up.  
><em>"he...he is my town's prankster" she said, it was more or less true.

"so.. he is a bad-ass?" Ella raised an eyebrow

"well… I'm the only one who has enjoyed his company fully. No one else in the town likes him"

"so how did you two get into a relationship? Sound like you two were friends for a long time there someday turned into something more"

"yes. That's is to make a long story short"

"he really sounds like someone you should stay the hell away from" Ella remarked straight out "but you must have tamed him, since he let you runs beside him and keep him clean" she smirked.

_well, not completely tame… or clean._

"you have to tell me more about him. Come on woman!" Ella demanded grinning and shook Lydia's shoulder a bit "I need info!" Lydia blinked over her roommates hunger for her love life. But she felt comfortable around her and willing to tell her a little more.

–

the Ghost wasn't a bit happy over how they were stopped in what he was doing with Lydia. Beetlejuice has only received a small taste of her and now he wanted her so badly that the thought to just kicking the roommate out was tempting. But it was luckily only a thought, for Lydia would never approve that.  
>Right now he just walked around on the school's outdoor areas, thinking over something else there has been bugging him after have been 'kicked out' of the room. the time he wanted to bail out, it was his fully intention to make himself into a book, the only thing he gained from it was he bumped into the bookcase and not fully thinking about it, he quickly jumped out of the window which have made him fall in to the nearest bush for he has apparently also forgotten how to fly. His back was still a bit sore after the fall.<br>"That girl really make me feel beside myself" he said to himself and two Beetlejuice's walked beside each other and in a flash there was one again "she will be my second dead someday and the weirdest part of it... that I can't get enough of it!" he tried to see he could use his juice now by snapping with his red-tipped fingers and a apple turned up form thin air, he look thoughtful while he sought for worms in the apple  
>"hmm.. could come in handy that she can ground my juice... it could make sure that I-" he blinked and throw the apple over his back, with a small growl "what am I saying?! She will die of it if I tried" he took his hand down in his pocket with a little smile "but she is nothing like the others, that for sure" he sighed deep and it chocked him to feel that the air he inhaled came down in his lungs.<br>"what the hell?" he looked at his chest with wonder. He knew under their act of love it was one point hard for him to breathe... but he didn't** need** to breathe. So why did it so feels like he has to get the unnecessary air into his lungs?  
>He tried to breath again and again feel the air in his lungs, ha! He could even taste it. He smiled big over this, for it felt just great on him for then you have been dead as long as him, alive things either felt wrong or too good to be true.<br>"If I knew she could make me feel this way, I would have taken her the first day she kissed me" he joked to himself "wonder if she can makes me feel more alive? If she can do this breathing thing to me, just after some bigger kisses and touches, I wonder what she can to me the whole way?" his smile grew into a grin "there is no way I will turn back now" he sat down on a bench with his arms behind his head "Jep, no way now, that's fore sure" He closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered back to the moment with Lydia and boy, he only want more of her now-

"**who** are **you?**" a female voice asked behind him, nearly caused him to jump out of his own skin.

"sheese tots! You almost scared my heart out of me!" he did say 'almost', but the truth was she **did** scared his heart out of place. he quickly turn around so he could snatch his heart and stuff it back to its place.

"you are not a student here, are you?" a dark blond haired girl asked him with her eyes looking up and down of him. Have she never seen a guy with stripes before?

"no, I'm here to see my girl" The very thought of Lydia was enough to his smile widened in acknowledgment.

"your girlfriend, huh?" he saw a small smile on her lips "did she kick you out, before you got what you wanted?"

"None of your business" he huffed offended, Unfortunately... she was not **that** entirely wrong, but it wasn't Lydia's fault that he has to leave her.

"what's your girlfriend's name?"_  
><em>

"why? Wanna buy it or something?"

"curious. Come on. There will be no harm in it to tell it to little me" again she was quite right. He sighed;

"her name is Lydia" he said with a proud smile

"Lydia. Is she a girl with black hair and dark eyes?"

"sure are" he saw a small nasty smile on her lips and before he knew it, she was suddenly right up in his face.

"are you sure you do not want a **real** woman?" she asked flirting to him. He barely heard her question, for her scent hit him hard in the face and it made him want to puke. She smelled sickening of flowers and soap. The only time he had smelled that disgusting smell was when he was down in the Nether-Neitherworld and was forced to wears a cute suit and work with all that sickening sweetness! He quickly pushes her away from him. She looked hateful at him when she saw at his disgusted face  
>"what? Don't you like my perfume?"<p>

"Not. At. All" great! the scent sat in his suit now "too sicken sweet for my taste"

"so do you want bad? I can give you that" she walked over to him again and stroked a finger over his cheek he grabbed quickly her hand to stop her touching him. He knew he has that effect on people, but this was **to** much!

"you're not my type" he said short and let go of her hand, for all the sweet things on her began to feel like poison on him.

"we'll see about that" she said nasty and finally walked away from him. For a moment he didn't want to think what she meant by that. Right now the only thing he wanted was to get that scent out of his suit.

_A dip in my rot-top would do the trick_ he thought smirking and juicing himself back to the Neitherworld.

* * *

><p>Happen really many things here : first of all, Lydia start on a new school for artist and photographers, here we meet the new OC Ella. either you will love her or hate her :)

Louise have the new role as Claire Brewster.

Beegor alter ego to Beetlejuice is seen in the two episodes "Dragster Of Doom" and "Queasy Rider"

yeah, and I told you guys that Tangled souls is more mature... Beetlejuice just experience something different here.  
>but I will not say more for now :)<p> 


	3. Interruptions

_**Beetlejuice and other character belongs to Tim Burton  
>Ella belongs to me.<strong>_

_**this chapter is more mature  
>please tell me, if you see really big grammar mistake<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Interruptions<strong>

the next day was suddenly different from the others, it was a thing Lydia quickly found out.

"hey Lyds! Why are you sitting for yourself?" a miniature Beetlejuice asked Lydia there have taken form in one of her sketch books.

"huh? Oh hi Beej" she smiled "I just figure out Ella is allergic to animals. For we should pose-"

"pose? I could pose as anything" he morph himself into the stature 'the thinker'.

"haha, no we were going to draw a dog" Lydia giggled and laughed when he turn into a dog "stop it Beej. Ella started to sneeze like nothing I've seen before and she has to go out of the class"

"so why are you here?"

"we have a break right now and some of the others began to throw paint around, so I went out and hope Ella come again soon"

"so what about calling me out instead huh?" he look at her with sparkling eyes she found it a little odd.

"I don't know Beetlejuice" she said unsure that it was a good idea to let him come out right now.

"two more time! Come on come on come on" he began to almost dance around "you killing me here!... if not I already was dead, Pff!"

"hm okay. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" he jump out really dramatic with a big;

"OH yeah!" he fly down from the air and completely invading her personal space.

"Beetlejuice!" she said surprise and when his stronger smell of his hit her "whow.. have you taken a swim in your rot-top?"

"yeah.. need to get some stinking smell away from my suit"

"how can it be worse than your personal smell?" she tease

"aw shocks Lyds. You knows just how to flatter me" Beetlejuice flatten his face with a big grin and leans even closer into her so they almost stood nose to nose "now. what about giving me a kiss"

"Beetlejuice!" he surprise her with his invading her personal space... again

"ah-ah. you can not sending me back so soon" he said(with his normal face back) his index finger to a 'no' and almost try to hold her down on the table "not before you have giving me that kiss"

"why so suddenly attention-demanding?" she manages to slip under one of his arms and away from him.

"what are you talking about?" he tried to asks innocent and jump over to her "now come here"

"no way Beetl-" Lydia has not even taken two steps, before he have catch her in a kiss there just made her completely forget how to breath for a second or five. The kiss was eager and still loving and he lets go of her with a sly smile.

"gotcha... I can't wait to next time" he whispered soft in her ear, he began to slowly kiss her earlobe, cheek and neck, then he said; "for I have just realize I want more of the lovely body of yours"

"y-you will?" she ask stuttered over his words and even more that he came **so quick** back to tell it.

"yeah" he tried to pinned her up of one of the walls "I could just take you right here and now-"

"oh no you don't!" she quickly push him away. she was blushing red how **eager** he was. But it was still... satisfying how **much** he want her "you first have to catch me...without your juice"

"it's not fair!" he whined. He did jump up on one of the tables in the empty room "but fine with me... if you want to play cat and mouse" he morph into a black and white striped cat "when let us play cat and Lyds!"  
>so a play of Tag began in the small classroom.<br>She knew he could be such a big goof-ball sometimes, but it was that she loved him for. She has difficult to avoid him because once he has set his mind for moving, he could move with inhuman speed.  
>He only reason he haven't catch her yet, because he kept running into tables and walls.. he has no sense of being agile. It was only when she finally let him come close to her, he jump right up in her arms and began to rub his head up against her head. She could feel his soft fur and he even purred, probably for her amusement. The door suddenly open and Ella saw into the room.<p>

"hey Ly- Arrtu!" she sneeze and looks annoyed "agh great! More animals hair- hey it's a cat?"

"ehh.. yeah" Lydia said nervous, still glad she didn't came into the room for few minutes ago, she lied; "i-it's a stray cat"

"hm, I would have pet it if I not was so damn allergic to animal hair" Ella said rub her nose for her allergy "will you please take It outside, before I end on the hospital with a allergic attack?"

"sure" Lydia went over to a window to put cat-Beetlejuice out. He was not happy for that

"but Lyyds" he whined low to her

"sorry Beej" she got him to jump out and he looked up to her with a almost lost look in his eyes "see you later" she said to him and to be sure he didn't make any trouble here, she whispered his name three times to send him back to the Neitherworld.

"that was the world weirdest cat, I have ever seen... what was it with it's fur color?" Ella asks after Lydia has open all the other windows to get the cat hair out of the classroom.

"weeell... you know there are so many different fur color-" Lydia began on her lies but was cut off by Ella;

"I have seen many color scheme, but that-" she pointed out, where Lydia has taken Beetlejuice out "was not normal... I could have sworn, It looked at me with intelligent eyes" she look thoughtful for a moment and when she just looked annoyed "and I can't even take a better look at It.. gah, when you finally see something cool, you have to toss it away"

"if I finds It again I can take some picture of it?" Lydia ask friendly, but she knew she won't do it for Ella was a lot smarter than her parents for she almost saw the truth right away.

"not the same Lye... it will be the same as take picture of a ghost" Ella said defeatist and sighed; "on the other hand it could be awesome to see a real ghost" they both heard that it was time to go back to class and what Ella just had said back in the empty classroom have giving Lydia something to think of.

–

Beetlejuice was beginning to figure when Lydia's school days was over for she came to him around four hours later. he only went over to her because he couldn't wait to tell her that he really, **really** wanted her. He was of course glad to see her come to him in the Neitherworld and quickly took her to the city where they now sat on one of the bigger buildings and watch people there look like ants under them.

"hey Beetlejuice?"

"what is it, Lyds?" he ask and took another Beetle-snack he ate "do I have something in my ear?"

"yeah, a lot of wax" she giggled and then turned more serious "I think Ella believe in ghost"

"you should believe she could see one, then she stood in front of one" he snickered.  
><em>so that was her roomie... can't wait to pull some pranks on her- <em>

"she mentioned you looks weird for a cat" his thoughts was cut of Lydia's comment and saw that she gave him a teasing smirk "and you look a **little** intelligent"

"only a little?! Now I really want to throw her out" he snorted. He look down and saw a good prank coming up "hey Lyds, check this out" he took three of his beetle-snack and put it in a straw, he has juiced up. He took aim and blow both the beetle-snacks, spit and a lot of more gross he have in his mouth right over the new mayor, so all the gross things made him look almost like a bull of slime. He was not happy for this of course, but the duo was too long away to could hear his words... for now.

"bulls eye, buuut I think you have to stay low for a while now" she never laugh of this kind of pranks he pulled off "why do you always have to pick on the mayor?"

"because he keep picking on me" he gave back with crossed arms and nose in the air "and that's really keeps my goat out" suddenly a striped goat hit him so he got a free flying trip out in nowhere, luckily he remembered how to fly "AUW! buzz off!" he juiced the goat to a fly "goat fly" he joked to Lydia there gave a little giggle.

"he do not, BJ. You just don't like him, because he is the new mayor and want to make the Neitherworld a more clean place to be" she said to him

"I like the way the Neitherworld stinks"

"as the only one" this time she rolled with her eyes of him and ask with more unease "do you think I can tell Ella about all of this? you know, you as a ghost?"

"make me wonder why you never told Burp and Prude?" he comment with a smile on the angry major

"Brup and prude-I mean Bertha and Prudence" she giggle over the nickname he(proudly) have been giving "they just can't hold to the truth... you show that a lot of time around them" Lydia told him "but Ella is a really out-going girl and she was also very open-minded, so I really think she can accept it"

"then tell her" he just said for in his mind it could be funny, he only keep his pranks a bit down around her folks and old friends for her sake. If they got to know he was a ghost or not have never bother him.

"just like that? Oh no Beej. I have to be fully sure, for she can still rat us out"

"yeah. Like a real rat" he turn into a rat and Lydia laugh of him.

–

so Lydia began slowly to tell more bare-skinned truths about Beetlejuice, but still not that he was a ghost and Ella, so no matter what Lydia said (of the truth) about Beetlejuice, she just said that he must be one hell of a guy to be with, even when she told he was a big stink-bomb and greedy bastard. Ella looks to like him, just as her roommates boyfriend and began more and more to beg to see Beetlejuice. Lydia was not sure it will ever be a good idea.  
>But even she could stay on the collage even in the weekends, she thought this weekend it was on time to see her parents and tell them how her weeks have been.<br>The trip home was boring and she was beginning terrible missing Beetlejuice. she have only seen him once in the week, but only to have some fun like to pull some few pranks of here and there on her (not knowing) classmates. She could feel she needed a good laugh.  
>Lydia jumped out of the bus, walked into the house, talked to her parents about how her weeks have been on the new school. After that. she went up to her room and throw herself on her bed and put a "Boris to Death" movie on. Barely half-way into the movie, Boris turned into a moving tie.<p>

"always knew he was a good-for-nothing act-tie!" she heard Beetlejuice manic laughing voice inside the television.

"Beetlejuice!"

"oh come on Babes" he appeared inside the television, sitting on one of the movie's monster there tried to eat Boris who still was a talking tie. "why do you still have these movies and even still sees them?" he asked looked down on the over-dramatic Boris-tie "He did try take over your home and my job to haunt it!"

"I don't like Boris to Dead. I just like to see the movies" She smiled

"pff! You should see something else, like-" he turned his suit into a cheap copy of Indiana Jones outfit "a movie with Grindiana Bones!" Lydia began laughing at him but she stopped when Beetlejuice gasped at something outside the screen and she saw in a new scene; a big boulder came running against him. He screamed hysterical at the approaching boulder.

"Beetlejuice-Beetlejuice-Beetlejuice!" Lydia said as fast as she could without breathing. Beetlejuice popped out of the television and into her room in the last second before the boulder got him.

"phew! Close one" he make a (unnecessary) large sigh and turned his outfit into his common striped suit "thought I would be flatted down" he turned himself into a disk there landed on the floor with a small 'clack'. She giggled again and walked over to the disk.

"think I need make something up" she said with a loving smile.

"and what's that?" the ghost asked and turned himself back to normal and stuffed his hands in his pocket with a smile.

"I have kicked you out more than once of my room and I feel bad for it"

"well, you didn't kick me out, it was more-" he tried but stopped when she took her hand around his tie. A thing she began doing when she will have a point pointed out.

"shut up B.J" she said and kissed him.

–

_oh I have longed for this  
><em>Beetlejuice felt his whole body began again to act weird again and when she began to kiss his neck and face. _This is just SO strange and I can't get enough of it!  
><em>He took her up in his arms and teleported them both over in her bed, he would not miss this changes. Unlike last time, Lydia tried to unbuttoned his jacket and shirt so his dead-white chest was shown and unlike her, he did it more slow for he have the feeling if he did it to faster(as he really wanted), he will melt or burn up on the spot. He felt that his lungs began to scream after more air they didn't need, he took a slow large breath and it felt so good to have the air and her scent down in to his lungs. He wanted more of those feelings!  
><em>I want so much more of this! I need more! <em>She make a cry of joy when he touched hers breast and he kissed her with a fierce longing for her. Beetlejuice want her so much now that just take her right now was really tempting, but he could feel that she still was a bit tense in the corner so he just have to wait for her. Suddenly Charles voice was heard:

"Lydia? Are you okay in there" they both froze in a kiss with her hand in his hair and his hand under her clothes. it could be heard that Charles was walking up at the stairs

_**shit!  
><strong>_Beetlejuice knew he could only do few things with his magic right now. He fixed Lydia's crumpled clothes and he has no other choice but to jump under her bed and hope that Charles didn't look under her bed for some odd reason. Under the bed he heard Lydia tried lying down like she has been watching the movie all the time. He heard Charles open the door

"Pumpkin?"

"hi Dad, is something wrong?" he heard Lydia asks with a bit shaken voice.

"um no, not at all Lydia. Just thought I heard a cry up here" Beetlejuice was forced not trying to slap himself.

_fuck! They heard us! This really ruin my day_

"um.. a cry?... uh.. that was from the tv" Lydia tried say in a innocent excuse although her voice shake a bit.

"okay. Could have sworn it wasn't a cry of pain" Charles mumbled to himself and the Ghost could guess Lydia blushes bright-red now. The door was close to be closed, then suddenly it was open again. "pumpkin, have you been in bath?"

"um..why?"

"or nothing. But I think you need to brush your hair again. It looks a bit messy. Well see you at dinner"

"sure dad... bye" the door closed, finally! Lydia looked down under her bed, asking; "still down there?" he crawled out and saw her questioningly face "why didn't you transform yourself into something?"

"I can't Babes. Only some of my juice still working properly" he told her with a shrug.

"what? How can that be?" she asked while he sat down beside her.

"well… Last time we were together the same thing happen. I couldn't even fly" he still remember landing on that thornbush, but it was only a petty thing of the whole picture.

"what?! You're saying when we are... well. intimate together, you'll lose your powers? That's terrible!" she said in horror she was taking his powers away.

"easy Lyds" he calmed her and sat his hands on his chest "I feel great!. I will gladly lose my head to feel what I feel right now" he grabbed his head in the air and putted it on its place on his shoulder

"how do you feel right now?"

"like I have already told you; I feel great" he replied her smiling. he lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head and looked up in the ceiling. He noticed she still looked questioningly at him "when you began kissing my body I needed air" he explained

"but you are dead, B.J. You don't need air." She blinked and added with a frown "I thought you only breathed air because it's an old habit"

"it is actually. But it really felt like if I didn't get air down in my lungs, I would have fainted" he stopped breathing for at moment and began again "hell, I still feel I need it right now" she laid two finger on his neck "what are you doi-"

"hush" she cut him off "no pulse..." a solid proof he was still dead. He sighed, but the feeling to need air was there still... to his own little joy.

"must be my imagination there makes a fool out of me" he make a pun and a dust cloud with the word "imagination" on it arrived, it zapped Beetlejuice so he looked like a jester. "come back here you-" he growled and swallowed the dust cloud. he turned his suit back to its normal state, literally translation sometimes really annoys him. Beetlejuice look back at her and quickly gave her a quick kiss on her nose "where come we from?" he tried to gently pin her down again, but he felt she gently push him away with her hand on his uncovered chest.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." she said quite to him.

"why not?" his sly smile faded a little, when he sat down away from her personal space and really hope she have not reconsider this "don't come and say you don't wanna do this" he smiled again when Lydia nodded 'no' and gave him a loving kiss to really confirm it. She said more serious;

"but every time we try we-"

"Lydia... will you help to make dinner ready?" Charles call

"see?" she smiled sad and raised up from the bed to go over to the door, Lydia look at him with a question face "can you stay here and behave or do I have to send you home?"

"I behave" he said quick and lay back on her bed. She looked suspicious at him "honest!" Lydia have him a 'I-hold-you-to-it' look, before she walked out. He yawned dramatic and lay himself back in her bed. If he not want die(again) of boredom, he decided to take a nap, just to make sure that the time walked just a bit faster.

–

"hey, what do you need help to?" Lydia ask her father when she came down from her room.

"Delia get visit from some bigger heads artist, so I have convinced her to give us the deal to make the dinner ready" both Lydia and her father knew that Delia was not the best cook, even she believe that fully herself. So it was for her own good, that those two make dinner ready.

"okay" she said and went over to help him "here, let me do this" Charles gave her the knife to cut the salad, while he took care of the meat "do you think she have a changes?" she ask

"I hope so. For if they like her arts, they will give her a art class outside Peaceful Pines and I can get some sleep" Charles said, even if Delia have her own art-room away from the house, her father still have problems with sleep, because her ideas for art tools was something there was really noisy.

"glad you can see it on a good side" Lydia joked to her father, it did not seem like he understood it.

"we both have to help her so good we can, pumpkin. So you have to stay with us the whole evening, okay?"

"okay dad" she said, cuts the last salad and put it in a bowl. "well. That's it. Shall I find some other clothes to the evening?" she ask

"just take a clean shirt on... you don't have to do something big out of this" he said without looking at her, he was busy to make sure the food didn't burn.

"okay dad" she gave him a smile, he smiled fatherly back before she walk up to her room and found Beetlejuice snore on her bed. She walk over and throw for fun a pillow in his head, so he woke up with a yelp and fell down on the floor "hm. Look like you did behave... for the first time" Lydia laugh sarcastic to him there looked cross-eyed from the floor.

"yeah... I'm full of surprises" he crossed his arms on the bed "but it sooo boring, but I heard Chucky said something about-"

"oh no Beetlejuice. This is a big chances for my mom and you are too good to change things to your own scam. so I think it best that, I send you home this time" she quickly said serious to him

"what?! You can't be serious! Here I am actually 'beehive' myself and this is the thanks I get?!" he yelled offend and turn into a beehive.

"I'm sorry Beetlejuice, but you can stay in here the whole night. I shall stay down there the whole dinner" she apologized

"then let me come with, you know you will get bored without me around" he said with his big ego out "I can come as Mister Beetleman"

"not this time Beetle-"

"don't say it!"

"-juice" Lydia ended his name. He was send back and now sat upset in hers mirror "sorry.. I will call you out again, when I can get back to my room" they both looked at each other, from each side of the mirror before Beetlejuice said half-whining;

"but at least give me a kiss before you go" she smiled sweet to him and went over to the mirror to give him a kiss. She has never seen other ghosts (unlike him) which could go half-through the mirror without been called out. She has a feeling it was because he was a poltergeist. He smiled back and rested his head on one of his arms and look at her with a smirk.

"I also need to redress myself to the evenings event" Lydia said to him with a smile and walked over to her wardrobe

"while you do that, I think I will watch" she could hear him rejoice "and after that, you can maybe give me a new kiss?"

"so demanding" she tease him took her shirt of and her pants. Before she took some new on, she slowly turned around and looked nervous on Beetlejuice, there saw back with wide eyes  
>in a moment she thought that her half naked body have make him speechless because he thought bad about her body. he has never seen her without clothes on. so of course she was really nervous how he will react.<br>Suddenly his head spin wild, he stop it, to his tongue rolled out of his mouth and he turned into a wolf there whistled aloud.

"Wow...you are a real eye-popper Babes!" his eye popped out and she laughed of his way to say she is beautiful. She smiled over his word and took her new clothes on and said sweet to him;

"I think I promise you a new kiss" he smiled big and took again arms out to kiss her, but this kiss was more passionately than the first. He took his time right now with her and she let him turn and twist his inhuman arms around her. Lydia will also have hers little fun, so she began to mess his hair and he gave a small groan. He loved it, so she moved her hands through his hair till she found his pointy ears, he rarely showed up for his long and oddly enough, soft hair.  
>She has notice it a little when she was younger but she only gave him a pat on his head, so she rarely notice it that time. She moved very slowly away to let go of him and he did the same. They both did not wish letting go of one another, but the both knew she has to go.<p>

"mhmm. off you go. just come back soon, okay?" Beetlejuice murmured after his last kiss with her, before she moved completely away from his arms.

"you make a girl jealous with that soft hair" she tease him "do you brush it when I'm not looking?"

"no way. I have tried to get rid of it for years. Stupid softness keeps coming back" he began to really mess his own hair so good up that it began to spikes to all directions.

"I don't know... I kinda like it"

"you do?- of course you do" he first ask surprise, but when he acted like he always knew that.

"haha. see you later Beej"

"later Babes"

####

Beetlejuice was right in one thing. The whole dinner thing was really, **really** boring. So boring that she didn't notice that she must have dozed off for a while without somebody saw it. All the talk made her dizzy and when she finally could come up to her room, she couldn't even remember, whether her mother got a place with them or not.  
>So when she come up to her room she throw herself in her bed still with clothes on and fell asleep right away.<p>

"_and now will Lydia Deetz show us her newest art" her art teacher said out to the whole class. Lydia stood in smaller panic, for when all the others have paintings and sculptures, she has nothing on her table._

"_oh no... I can't remembered what I should make to the exam" she said with her hands up to her mouth and tried to find anything, she maybe have put her art. Suddenly Beetlejuice appeared as a sculpture. _

"_hey Lyds, what'cha doing?" he asks her calmly._

"_Beetlejuice?! What are you doing here? Somebody can see you!" to her fear all looked at him_

"_relax Babes" he said easy to her and morph into his ghostly self "this is only a dream. right teachs?"_

"_sure is Mister B.J" Lydia's teacher__ said__ and ignore them both_

"_see?" he turn his head back to her "so what about take a walk or something?"_

"_you can tell me what you are doing in my dream?" Lydia ask him harsh with crossed arms_

"_you never called me out so I have to see you in my dreams, Pff!" he said like it was nothing_

"_you mean __**my**__ dreams" she corrected him_

"_whats the diff?" he waved off and grinned "now, what about waking up and you can get the real deal?"_

"_will that work?"_

"_sure! You just have to said it loud enough"_

"_alright. __**Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!**__" she yelled with her arms up in the air and-  
><em>"Beetlejuice?" she open her eyes from her weird dream and saw that is was dark outside.

"three times is enough babes" Beetlejuice snickered in one of her chairs and sat in it like he owned it "so how was the party?"

"it was not a party, more like a bored yourself to dead" she said and yawned, both to show how boring it was and just because she needed it

"you are not **that** bored, for you are still here" he joked and flying up in the air

"very funny Beej" she remarked and said more softly "what?-hey!" she has not even asked her question, before he has almost made a cannonball in her bed so he made her to jump.

"heheh you are a real jumper Lyds"

"you jerk" she push to him playfully "but I still love you"

–

she kiss him tenderly first on his cheek, forehead and when his lips. He will never admit it to anyone that he just love every single thing she did to him. He pinned her down like he used to do and kiss her too with a growing passion to her. He stop for a moment to let her try to kiss him some more and closed his eyes in his silent joy. she slowly took his tie off and unbutton his jacket and shirt, so his dead pale chest was shown. he laid his head back to really enjoy her kisses. He open his eyes slightly when she slowly began to kiss his chest, caress it and slowly push him down to the bed.  
>If he has been with another ghoul girl and she has tried to dominate him, Beetlejuice will have immediately taken the control again and showed her, who was the top dog and gave her a lot more that she barked for. He has always hated when people have tried to put him in a collar with a very little leash.<br>Oddly enough he felt no will to fight against Lydia's touches and kisses. Slowly he first rested on his both arms, so on his side and finally he lay down on the bed with the face up. He lay in a ecstasy state for a good while, until he could feel her weight on top on him.  
>Of pure reflex he when some dominate him, he began to growl aggressive and eyes turned quickly toxic green. It was a warning there did make Lydia jump of surprise.<p>

"sorry... I didn't kno-" she slowly tried to crawl off of him, but he stopped her. Beetlejuice slowly sat in in a sitting position and look at her with newly juiced luminous eyes. she crawled a little away from him, still wary of his mood. For the first time..He actually like it when she was on top. He tried to touch her but she had taken his warning serious and moved a little away from his touch.

"stay..." he murmured and hugged her gently from behind "I didn't mean to scare ya" Beetlejuice kiss her neck as a sorry. She turned around to sit into him, then looked at him with questioningly eyes

"c-can I?" she asks.

"just don't strangle me with your leash" he murmur back.

"never Beej..." He didn't answer, but with still a wary eyes on her, he lay himself down on the bed again. Lydia was also wary for his mood but he smiled weak to show he won't make the warning again.  
>For the first time he let somebody take the control and damn he just LOVE IT! he loved hers touch, he loved hers kisses on his skin and he LOVED, how she could make his whole body crawled like that! especially his chest was electrifying.<p>

_Where the hell have she learned this from? Fuck! my body is acting weird and. __**I. Just. Want. More! **_Beeltejuice growled like a wild animal and got himself up in a sitting position again but she was suddenly over him again, demanding kisses from him, like he demanded them from her. They began to take each others clothes off faster and faster. Beetlejuice was forced to gasp after air like her and her scent drove him more wild than ever.  
><em>How can she make me feel at like this? Fuck! This is<em>_** soo**__ good! Lyds... you are __**Nothing**__ like the others, __**NOTHING.**__ You are the first to get my feelings off of my skin and I will... I will-  
><em>"Lyds... Lyds" he gasped and pinned her quick down. The look in her eyes, could not be mistaken. Lydia was ready to take the next step. His lips curl up in a smirk and back a bit away to gaze on her half-naked body and waited to see it all. Lydia did not have to ask him for it looks as if she already knew what he was thinking. She lay down and almost way too slowly, she took her last clothes of her. He couldn't stop by licking his lips for this sight

"damn, you are nothing I have seen before..." he whispered soft to her and took his own last clothes off. They both gazed at each other, when Lydia said;

"I... can't see you so good" she whispered to him from the bed. Ups, he forgot he has luminous eyes, which means he could see In dark... she couldn't

"don't worry Babes... I makes sure you can feel me" he leaning in to her again, slowly touches her more intimate so she moan heated. Lydia's touch on his manhood was so good that even if he tried, he couldn't hold a lustful growl down in his throat and he really have to regain himself for now on. he crawled closer to her, so she made a gasp over it what happening between them now. possible the most intimate moment for her but he didn't connect them yet.  
>"tell me you want me. Tell me you're ready" he moan into her ear. She turned and twisted under him and was more than ready for him<p>

"take me" she whispered confident back to him with only love in her eyes. He kissed her again passionately, moved even closer so he was only few inches away to been inside of her.

"this is it Lydia" he gasped with her, with a wide-eyed look of joy to finally doing this "no turning back" she smiled with joy and a little nervous back to him. they both gave each other a fierce kiss. he was really close to take hers virginity, when they both heard Delia's voice;

"...and I said it was a pleasure to meet mister Hans and- oh better say goodnight to Lydia" both lovers look at each others faces with surely the same words in their mind.

_OH SHOOT!_

Beetlejuice moved quickly away from her, she took quickly her quilt over her and he jump down on the floor away from the door, just as Delia opened the door with Charles behind her.

"oh? She already asleep. poor thing most have got so much knowledge to be a better artist that it make her-" more Beetlejuice didn't hear, for Delia closed the door again and both parents went into bed. he waited a little while, before he crawled half up on the bed again.

"that... was to close" he sighed really deep and look at Lydia there still have her quilt over her "you're okay Babes"

"disappointed..." she mumbled and he jumped up in the bed beside of her.

"I know what you mean" he growled low and took himself some of her quilt over his own body. Lydia crawl half on his chest so he could feel her really warm skin and fast beating heart. He groan low, but he quickly figured out that she tried to start again what they stopped. He quickly stop her with;  
>"woaw Lyds, I already know I am irresistible, but I think we- I can't believe that I'm saying this, stop here for now" She looked offended "Lydia" his way to say makes his point out when he will say something important "this just can't work" now she really look offended.<p>

"why. Because of the living thing?" she asked and jumped startled when he snorted high.

"hell no! But every time we are together, we are been cut off and if that happen one more time I will scrrreeeaaam!" Lydia couldn't help but laugh and quickly shut him up by a new pillow in his head, but he still could see she was serious when she asked smiling;

"so we have to wait until we are sure we have a day without more surprises?"

"it better, unless of course you want me to blow something up in annoyance" he remarked, again making her laugh.

"what about your home?" he looked at her with a 'are you kidding?' face.

"do you want my bedbugs to join the party?"

"on a second thought... No"

"thought so... but that doesn't mean you completely have to stop touching me" he could feel most of his higher magic was back, so he snap with his finger so he had his Beetle pattern night-clothes and she have hers dark night-dress.

"you were the one who starting that, remember?"

"urgh! Don't remind me... still glad that is over" he was still hateful over his first reaction when he figured out he was in love with Lydia. He laid down beside her with; "still feel like a fool from that part" and he changed again into a jester to his big annoyance. She giggled at him and lay down beside of him to give him a warm hug, even both of them was disappointed over their act of love was ruin.

* * *

><p>well yeah...<p>

anyway. Ella is allergy for cats and dogs. too bad for Beetlejuice :) have my reason to make her that

not much more to say right now.


	4. Birth name and her past

**Beetlejuice, Lydia and other character belongs to Tim Burton**

**Ella, Bilton, Billy, Lelia and BJ's birthname belongs to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Birth name and her past<strong>

Lydia could see the point in that, he said in the weekend. So in the next five weeks, she has only seen him when either he could sneak(rarely, for Ella like to stay long up to 'girl-talk' with Lydia) into her room to say goodnight or when they was out to make Neitherworld a (more) dangerous place to be. She has noticed that none of them made a move to kiss each other in the Neitherworld. She didn't want Beetlejuice's enemies saw that he has a weak-spot(expect for his literally translation, of course) there was beside him in all the pranks he pulled. She knew he didn't try to kiss her, because he didn't want the other Neitherworldians knowing he did have a heart. He was still too proud to show that to anyone than her.  
><em>It's not like our relationship have changes so much. Sure, he sleeps with me now and kisses me. But he is still a idiot with money and fame. He still love gross things, drives everyone crazy and begins whining if something doesn't fit his taste.<br>_Lydia often thought when she saw him argued with some dealer or just try to con them into thing to his own benefit.

####

One day after another daring day for the duo in the land of the dead. Beetlejuice yelling voice could be heard;  
>"moves your seat faster Domaroo! Or I sell them on the black market!"<p>

"Beetlejuice! Don't talk like that to Dommie!" Lydia yelled angry at him and he replied back as if he has no idea he greatly offended their car;

"what! It's his own fault to have water in his brain-engine, he just haaave to see he could play a stupid boat!" Doomie began to sound funny and finally stopped his already slow driving with a sad beep. Lydia did managed talking Beetlejuice to push Doomie with her the last part to the Road house.

At the Road house's garage, Beetlejuice rested himself up against Doomie's side and asked teasing the car;  
>"hey. How is the water down there?"<p>

"B.J!"

"what? WHAT?!" he asked with big arm moves. Lydia set her hands on her hips with an angry frown, sometimes he could be such an idiot.

"you could help him out with the water in the engine"

"how's that?" He tilted his head to, not getting the drift

"by pumping it out, of course"

"fiiiine" he grumbled, juiced a water pump and stuck it into Doomie's mouth where he began to pump water out of his engine. After four pumps Doomie sounded like himself again, the car honked happy in his way to saying thanks for the help. "happy?" BJ asked, juiced the water pump away and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"oh yes I am" she teased. She looked down at her wristwatch "well. Better get back"

"see ya tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I will see I can find the time to it"

"sure you can't kick your roomie out so I can come for a **real** visit?" he asked sly

"pretty sure Beej" she smiled.

"fiiiine. I stay here... alone... in the cold" he said with his dramatic voice and raining cloud over his head, leans up against Dommie who did not know what he should do. she didn't tell him, but Beetlejuice reminded her of Prince Vince. Doomie suddenly began to honk something there sound like _"Beeltejuice and Lydia sat in a tree" a_pparently his way to snap the ghost out of his gloomy mood. Beetlejuice kicked him before he could sing too much.

"Beetlejuice!"

"what?! He started it!" he whined, pointed at the laughing car.

"but you are the oldest." She remarked that he didn't acted like that **at all**. "You should be able to take Doomie's teasing"

"not anymore" Beetlejuice said and turned himself into a crying baby

"oh, don't be such a crybaby" she said with rolling eyes. he turned into his older (early twenties) self. She walked over to hug him tight.

####

Few minutes later she was back at the school and was getting ready to go to bed, when Ella suddenly asked;

"how come I never heard you call you boyfriend more than B.J? Isn't that only the initials for his full name?"

"yes, it is" Lydia replied.

"so what is his real name?" Ella sat up in her bed

"ehmmm..." she wasn't sure she should tell his name or not. Ella walked over to Lydia's bed and sat down. She clapped on it to make Lydia sits in front of her. It was something she often did, when it was time to a 'girl-talks'. Lydia sat on the place Ella had clapped on.

"come on Lye! How long have you known that guy? Wasn't it almost your whole damn childhood? Come on, tell me" Lydia bit her lip, should she tell her? so far Ella has fully believed her and barely made fun of the things she said.

"I have always only known him with one name... promise you don't laugh?"

"I won't even snicker if his name is Big Jerk" she took her hand up in scout's promise.

"I have always known him as... Beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice? Didn't see that coming" she remarked with wide eyes. But like as she promised, she didn't laugh.

"don't say his name too many times..." Lydia warned, well knowing what would happen if she did "I'm the only one who is allowed doing that"

"sure Lye. So why having that name? Does he have a beetle-collection or do he like to drink juice?" Ella asked teasing.

"he likes beetles"

"Aha…" her friend nodded and asked with a serious tone "but what is his real name? Have you heard his parents say it? If he has parents who are around anymore, of course"

"oh, he has both his parents" she thought over that they have called him when they saw him. "they call him Junior"

"just Junior?"

"yes"

"is his father called Senior, when they both are around?"

"no. only Nat" Ella looked thoughtfully with a face Lydia has only seen on her only male friend Tom (T.K) Knight face when he was in deep thoughts. Most be a coincident.

"that boy is one hell of a mystery" Ella finally said and asked "are you sure he is not named after his father?"

"I don't know, he never told me"

"you **have** to ask him tomorrow, girl. I'm dying to know!"

"how come you are so interest in my relationship with B.J?" Lydia remarked with a raised an eyebrow

"well" the roommate said with a confident shrug "when you don't have your own boyfriend, you just have to take the second best… pry in others!" she smirked. Lydia couldn't help but laugh, but couldn't either to stop to ask her friend;

"why don't you have one? Your look is enough to makes boys stand in line for you"

"aw thanks" Ella said with a silly hand wave "most men there are after me are bad-boys and I'm not after a bad-boy like you." Lydia frowned "No. I want a gentleman there is very nice and very VERY caring"

"so why-?"

"found him yet? I have dated many good gentlemen, but-" she cast herself back at the bed with a big sigh "apparently my fiery mood, scares them away. poor fools" She looked back at Lydia with a new question in mind "have you ever dated other than your guy?"  
>Lydia began to thinking over her question.<p>

"two times"

"not more?!" Ella almost screamed in her head of disbelief.

"no" Lydia blinked

"tell me! Who were they? Why did you break off with and best of all: how did your boy react?"

"how B.J reacted on them?"

"Yeah!" Ella nodded with enormous curiosity "he must have been you friend through it all, so he must have said **something** to it" Lydia smiled over Ella's point and began;

"the first time I dated with was a boy named Prince Vince"

"wait? You dated a prince?! **Man**, girl, you just **hit** the jackpot" Ella laughed, not looking surprised

"everyone says that and the funny part was, it was B.J there made us date in the first round" Ella eyes wide

"he made you go out with the prince?! Why?"

"to be the prince jester, something about he could do whatever he wanted of pranks" she explained and added "but he soon began trying to ruin the dates"

"that boy's way of thinking, is way out of my league... sounds like he got jealous"

"yeah. Maybe because I began to spent more time with the prince. he didn't like that"

"what have he expect? So tell me, what happen next?"

"well... Prince Vince asked me to be his princess, but I said I will rather be his friend" Ella almost fell down off the bed of laughter

"hahaha. That boy hahaha... was soo **dumped**...hahaa!" she sat up and removed tears in the left eye "so why did you say no?"

"he was just too depressed and most of the times, he sounded like he read a tragic poem... he was..."

"a bummer?"

"that's was his servant called him" Lydia laughed

"so what about your next date?"

"I met him last year on my last school. But he was forced to date with me because he was blackmailed"

"was you mad at him?"

"not at all... today he is my friend and he helps me understand my problems with B.J."

"so B.J was jealous when you was dating with him?"

"no. He was confused over the feelings he had to me. it almost broke him inside out"

"poor guy... hey! You didn't tell who your date-now-friend name was"

"Tom"

"Tom? How does he look like?" Ella blinked

"almost fire red hair, green grass eyes and have many resembles to a teddy-bear" this time Ella **did** fell out of the bed of laughter and it was Lydia's turn to blink confused "what?"

"hahaha. No-nothing hahaha it-it just hahaaha I know Tommy Knight" Ella laughed on the floor. Lydia let Ella laugh off, before she was the one with the questions

"where do you know T.K?"

"oh so it that he is calling himself these days?" Ella got on her feet, still chuckled like Lydia have told a really funny joke, if Ella laughs of this; Lydia wonder;

_ wonder she die of laughter from B.J's jokes if she found this funny? Better think of that later, right now:  
><em>"where do you know T.K?"

"Uuups! Look what the time is" Ella looked at her watch "we better go to bed" she avoided the subject with an amused tone.

"tell me!" Ella just smile teasing back at her, and refused to tell her anything.

####

no matter how many time she asked, where Ella knew Tom from, she didn't get the answer. All Ella did was smiling to her friendly and change the subject, it was pretty annoying. Finally Lydia gave up and instead decided to visit Beetlejuice to get her on other thoughts than Ella's annoying secretively behavior.  
>Beetlejuice was of course overjoyed seeing her and they took out on a drive trip on the Lost souls highway, the question Ella have asked her about his 'true' name was really bugging her.<p>

_Wouldn't hurt asking him  
><em>"Beej?"

"hmm?" Beetlejuice said absent because he was pulling a bug out from his hair.

"since we are boyfriend and girlfriend now... ehm... can I ask a personal question?"

"shoot!" His hand turn into a gun there come a flag out. he sounded also curious to know what she had in mind.

"what is your name?" Beetlejuice dropped the bug, he let Doomie drive himself and looked at Lydia.

"you know my name Lyds"

"I mean that name your parents gave you. you know; your birth name." she explained to him. no one in their right mind would call their son 'Beetlejuice' and his parents was more in their right mind… maybe too much. "I know they call you Junior, so are you birth name Nat junior Juice?"

"no... I'm not named after my father" he said in a low tone.

"don't want to talk about it?"

"rather not. I don't like my birth name" he admitted.

"oh..." she said a bit disappointed; she has hoped he trusted her enough to share his real name to her. There was silent in a long time before Beetlejuice finally spoke;

"Billie Talier Juice, but I was mostly only called Bill Junior"

_Bill Junior.. hmm... ? Wait?  
><em>"your nickname B.J is after your birth name?!" she asked wide-eyed, she always thought it was from his other name. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah and the funny part is that that nickname only came later... both my grandfather's name was something with Bill. My father's pops, Billton,(Lydia notice that he gritted his teeth at little here) was a country-fighter, while Ma pa, Billy, was a great piano player. They named me Billie because I was the oldest and they wanted me to be like those two" he laugh at toneless laughter "What a disappointments they got"  
>Lydia didn't say anything. She has <strong>never<strong> heard him tell about his life before. She was a bit afraid for if she began talking he will stop telling, it really sounded like he wanted this off of his chest. "both my grandfathers were harsh men. Especially Billton, he had once be-" he stop up "he did something to me and since that day I refused to go under that name... that's why my parents only is calling me Junior, I refuse react on my birth-name today" He sighed; "it was only in my older years that I took the name Be-" he groaned annoyed and said "the name I have today. A name there wasn't after some old men. A name there was after my favorite star-"

"you called yourself after a star?" she couldn't stop the question, before it was too late.

"yep" he raised a eyebrow but smiled big

"why-?" he raised a hand to silent her

"oh no Babes. If I need to tell you why I change my name, you have to tell me something"

"what should that be?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I want to know more about your life... Before you met me"

####

"**What?!**" Ella shouted when Lydia told her Beetlejuice true name, only a day after, Beetlejuice had told her "is his name really Bill? Billie Tailer Juice?! It sounds like someone who is REALLY boring or never would hurt a stupid fly"

"probably the second reason why he don't like his name" Lydia laughed, knowing he would have ate the fly.

"and Talier? must be from his mother side of the family. Ask him about that. Better yet" she took a grip in Lydia's shoulder and began to shake her "**Let me meet him!**"

"maybe some other day" Lydia said(after Ella was done shaken her) with an innocent shrug. Her time to be annoying, Ella still haven't told her where she knew Tom. maybe he was a old flame to her?

"gah! Look like we both have something to hide huh?" she mumble back and threw her head in Lydia's pillow.

_Hide...? _Lydia thought and look a little sad down;  
>"I have never known or thought about B.J has a another name... I think I don't know him so good I thought I did" Ella look up from her pillow and said with a cheerful smirk;<p>

"don't worry. since you two are now together and all, he would probably tell you some more about him" she turn around so she look up in the ceiling "looks like there are a little mysterious guy in him" Lydia smile weak back from this.

####

Beetlejuice has promis (in his own way) her to tell why his name was Beetlejuice, when they both have time. The time only came a month after. So this time came, when Lydia got free from school and took home to her parents. The driving was still boring and Finally home, she said 'Hi' to her parents, talk with them about her school-days have been and walked upstairs. In her room she saw there was a note on the mirror table.

"_call me when it's dark. find the things you need to tell me your story"_ it said.

_Okay. Wonder how much he wants to know._ she thought and she waited the darkness to come. she walked around in the whole house to find old photo books and a single newspaper. It was only after dinner she thought it was dark enough to call him.  
>"Though I know I should be wary" she whispered, when she close the door to her room "Still I venture someplace scary" she put all the things she have found on her mirror table "Ghostly hauntings I turn loose ... " she smiled and took her hands up to the air dramatic, over the lamp at her small table "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"<br>small thunder could be heard outside, but he did not appear in her room "Beej?" she asked out in her room with wonder

"out on your balcony, Babes" she heard his voice. She walked out on her balcony and saw him leaning relaxed up at the railing. Beside him there was a Neitherworld stargazer.

"well?" she asked him when he took a quick look up at the cloud-free night sky

"take a look" he just said and nodded to the stargazer. She walked over and looked into it

"stars" she said and she heard him chuckled.

"well seen my dear Lydson" he teased her with his British accent(and make fun of Sherlock Holmes) and added with his common voice "how much do you know of star signs?"

"only that our zodiac is after stars" she said, she hasn't really been the biggest stargazer.

"there exists more star signs than the zodiac signs, you know" he said and snapped with his red-tipped fingers so when Lydia looked in the stargazer again she saw some of the stars on the night sky glow in a red color. "**that **Lyds" he said proud "is the star sign called Orion. In old times, traveler used to find way at the night. you can see it's Orion because of the belt" a brown belt appeared around his stomach

"the only belt I see is yours" she laughed. Beetlejuice smirked. his belt vanished before snapping with his fingers again and only three star glowed red. The three stars were in a diagonal line.

"that is the belt. if you see those three stars you know you're looking at Orion"

"are you named after one of those?"

"no babes." He shook his head "Those stars is named Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka." It surprised her slightly, he could remember those names. then again; he was older than he appeared "my name is after this star" for the third time he snapped with his finders and a single red star was on the sky.  
>"I can't say it's name though." He said and added "curses, you know I hate them" he juiced a book out and flipped the papers until he came to the side he was looking for "this book may help you" he gave it to her. She looked at the stars in the book and read the all the stars was called. One of them caught her eyes<p>

"Betelgeuse?"

"yep. That's my star, the armpits of Orion" he snickered and began play quick with his armpit music

"but if you are named after this star? why is your name so spelled Beetlejuice and not Be-?"

"don't say it. You have already said it two times" he said with one of his red-tipped hands on her mouth. She gave a little small "sorry" before he continued "that's... is some kind of way my brother's fault" he said grinned while he floated a bit. "it is quite a funny story. when I began only react on Junior, I also began to find my own personal name. Donny was the only one who called my nickname, surely to be best buddies with me or something like that and to one of my birthdays he wanted to make me happy as always." He added with an annoyed tone, but did continue on his little story "So he wrote my nickname instead of my own name on the gift. But that sucker had never seen how the star's name is spelled so he wrote it how it pronounces and that was..."

"Beetlejuice" she finish for him with a laugh.

Beetlejuice nodded "yep. It was the first time that the moron made me laugh my own pants off" his striped pants suddenly took a walk on it's own, he quickly took them back on and said sheepish "hehe... so anyway, I kept that name. Simple because I think it was funny"

"not because you will make him happy?" she still giggled blushing over the little trick he made for a seconds ago.

"never in my life or afterlife!" he huffed with his nose to the night sky.

"oh admit it" she said and pushed him friendly, he grabbed her hands kindly and whisper into her ears

"okay, maybe a teeny tiny bit"

"I didn't know you was astrologist?" she asked after hers laughing.

"one of my last living passions"

"can you more than that?" He thought shortly about it before he said;

"well. As you already know, I can play on piano." He juiced a small piano beside his head there began to play his favorite song before vanish again "a thing I learned from my mother's pa, he was also the one who taught me about the stars and even play violin" he began to play on a violin really off-key

"that" she hold herself for the ears "you have never been good at"

"good, it not one of my passion then" he laugh and toss the violin so it could be heard it hit something.

"how many star sign name can you?"

"almost every one of them, but Orion is my favorite"

"reason?"

"because it was the first I learned the name on!" he grinned matter of factually. she walked closer to him so she could give him a tight hug with one last question to him;

"where is the name Tailer from. Your mom's or dad's side?"

"mother side. It her maiden name" he said smiling "Juice is my father's surname"

"I see. Didn't like that either?" she asked with a weak smile.

"didn't hate it." he said with a shrug "It's like you don't use your full name all the time"

_true_

"since Chucky last name is Deezt, Joyce must came from Delia's maiden name, right?" he said wondering out loud

"no. Delias maiden name is Fabian" Beetlejuice look odd at her "Joyce is my mother's name"

"but isn't Delia your mother?" he asked stunned "You call her mother and even mom" Her time to tell about her past, she owe him that much

"Delia isn't my biological Mother. You can say she is my step mother" silence. That must have surprised him more than she thought it would

"what happened to your real mother... and what is her name?" he asked quiet and she broke their embrace

"let's take a walk. It soon too cold being outside without a jacket" he nodded and took her up in his arms and began to fly over the railing. "Beetlejuice! I have to tell them I'm going outside." She stopped him before he went too far down "What if they look into my room and I'm not there?"

"hmm. I see your point" he admitted and flew her back and sat her down at balcony again. "see ya outside" he said and waved after her and popped away. Lydia took some pictures, she had found at her mother, ran quickly down of the stairs and saw Delia in work with a new(something there should look like a deer) painting and her dad watching television.

"I'm going outside" she said out in the room.

"this late?" Charles asked, ignoring the lit TV "and alone? Don't you think it's best if you just stays inside and relax?"

"but I'm not alone" she said before she could stop herself. Curse her own mouth she said "ehm.. Cousin B.J will walk with me, he is outside right now"

"that awful boy" she heard Delia say from her painting "buut he is family, so we'll know you will be okay"

"thanks mom, bye dad" Lydia said and walked outside, glad that Delia wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen. Thank god for that. Out in the driveway Beetlejuice stood and waited for her. Soon they began walking into the forest. If Lydia has been alone, she would never have gone inside the forest at night, but beside Beetlejuice she felt that nothing could harm her.

"well?" he asked. In the same way she used to get him to tell her about his name.

"my mother's name was Leila Joyce" she took one of the pictures she has taken before she got out to him. On the picture there was an only 2-year old Lydia and a smiling woman with wild raven-black hair and blue eyes.

"she looks like you" Beetlejuice said and added smirking "but I think your calm personality comes from your father" he added "and your eyes too"

"I think so too" she smiled looking down to her mother who looked quite the wild woman.

"is that you?"

"of course it's me, silly"

"but... you are so small" he said as he looked at the baby vision of her.

"I have been a baby once too, Beej. But unlike you I can't changes age"

"point taken" he said and turn himself into a nail and back again. She giggled "did your parents divorced, since Chucky is with Delia?" he asked innocent but he did notice Lydia face turned sad.

"no… she died then I was quite young"

"oh... that's why you call Delia 'mother'?"

"yes. never got the changes to know my real mother, I can't even remember how her voice sound like"

"do you know how she died?"

"Before we moved to Peaceful Pines and before I even knew you, I was really lonely. I once heard my father tell Delia that he hoped I never will try to kill myself as my mom did…" Beetlejuice stopped. Lydia looked back at him. He looked completely stunned.

"she killed herself? But why? She had a family and she looks so happy on that picture"

"I don't know why she took her own life and Dad won't talk about it, I think he found her dead and that was some of the reasons to his bad nerves" she took another picture up, an older side of a newspaper "I didn't know how she died, until I found this" on the picture was Leila and an around 4-year old Lydia was on the beach. Lydia gave him the old newspaper so he could read it. She has long time ago read what it said. It said that a 30-year old woman have taken her own life and have left her husband and child. There was no evidence why she did it, but it says that it could have been because she have truly believed she has seen a evil ghost. Beetlejuice read the newspaper quiet before he gave it back to Lydia.  
>"can you send it back to my room?" she asked him and looks at her clothes "I don't have pocket to it"<p>

"sure babes" he let go of the newspaper and it disappeared in the thin air "so... your mother was afraid for ghosts?"

"I don't know, maybe" she said and added with a weak smile "I mean, dad are terrified when you pull your pranks on him"

"I know I'm a genius" Beetlejuice smirked and they began walking in silence for a while "do you also think, it is the reason you isn't afraid for ghost?" he asks

"maybe... but it don't make sense I am, when my mother was afraid of one..." she look thoughtful and ask him; "do you have any theories, why I am not scared of ghosts?"

"it's not a good one, but I have one" he said "children is far more sensitive to the dead than grown-up is"

"so the baby Arlo I babysit, close to our first anniversary, he-"

"he knew I was dead... but he was not scared of me because your folks house have my aura painted all over it" he turned into a paint-bucket.

"so he could feel you and thought...?"

"he was not scared of me because you slowly present me... so to speak to him" he grinned "most children will cry if they feel a ghost"

"so I guess I must be like Arlo then" she lean into him and look into his eyes "not scared of ghost at all"

"and that is a really good thing for me" Beetlejuice wrap his arms around her and frowned "hey. You are shaking" he was right there, for Lydia began to shake from the cold. She really wish she had taken a jacket with her now. He broke their embrace and to her surprise he took his jacket off. "here" Beetlejuice said and gave his jacket to her. She took it gratefully on.

"thanks, don't you freeze now?"

"pff, no. I can walk around like this at winter without it making an impact on me" he duck from an icy rocket there flew into a tree and broke in hundreds of pieces. Both looked at it and he said chuckling; "it only gets me in extreme cold"

"okay Beej" she said and letting him wrap his arm over her shoulder. He was maybe not as warm as her, but it was better than nothing. He was silent for few seconds before he asks;

"so you was lonely before you met me?"

"very. You almost saved my life" he didn't say anything to that. He just looked thoughtfully as if he knew something she didn't. the thoughtful stare was gone when he asked;

"is it just me or do your name just a little resembles about your mother's? Y'know Lelia and Lydia even sound almost the same"

"there you are right... for the first time" Lydia teased him

"hey!" he push to her playfully and she push him back so he rumpled into a bush. She waited to say anything till she could see he was alright. He was alright, but looks like he heard bells in his head.

"I discovered accidentally what my name means"

"oh boy" he jump out of the bush and landed in front of her "tell me. I'm dying to know-" he fell dramatic on the ground with a white lily in his hand "... again" he gave her a large smirk with only one of his eyes opened. She giggle of him, when he come on his feet again and she told him;

"the closest I could find on my mother name is 'dark beauty' and my name mean 'noble sort'"

"shall I bow down for you, my lady?" he turn his clothes to middle ages clothes and bow dramatic for her, she gave him a friendly wrack in the head.

"stop that Beetlejuice! My name meaning have nothing to do with who I am" she huffed with a smile and added "just like you"

"hm you say something there babes" he got his regular black and white striped suit on, except he still missed his jacket "have you found out what my name means?"

"Beetlejuice means Beetle-" with inhuman speed his hand flew over to her mouth

"don't say it! That was almost the third time" he breath relieved up and said without looking at her "no... I mean... my birthname" she had actually... she did it only for her own curiosity, like with her mother's name. She hesitated for a while before she said;

"Will, Desire... protection" there was silent in a minute or more before Beetlejuice said silent;

"I think you are a little wrong that with the name thingy, babes" his serious face was immediately wash away and he crossed his arms dramatic with his nose in the air "but I will still **not** take it back" it took her by surprise over his sudden mood changes and she almost fall on the ground off laughter. He grinned with her and help her up again.

"Beej?"

"more questions?" he asked with a smug.

"yep"

"okay. Spit them out" he said and spat a book out out of his mouth with the title 'Question' on. "for I have more than you can count!" she laughed, but stopped soon after with the question;

"do you think I ever will see my mother in the Neitherworld?"

"You could have done it, without you both know it" he replied.

"how can that be?"

"as you know from me, I has 'lived' a full afterlife as a ghost. most Neitherworldians are born again to make sure we don't try to take revenge if we are been murdered or just want to get back to tell love ones their are alright. Most choose to be send in child-state to better 'live' with the thought that you are dead. when we finally are.. well 'old enough' to controls our powers and haunt the Outwolrd, it will be too late to take revenge or see those you love" he explained to her and she asked with a frown;

"so you all are born with powers to come to this world?"

"sure! And with memories what happened with us in our lives. Only in adult stadium we have enough power to come here, although not many do it. They have nothing to return back to. For a ghoul come to Neitherworld after their dead can take years or even more if they 'lived' a full life again"

"so why did you come here in the first place?" she asked for what she knows, all his relatives are death and lives in the Neitherworld with him.

"because I was bored" He shrugged as if it was obvious

"figures!" she laughed, but stopped when the ghost said kind of serious;

"Lyds. Your mother's spirit is probably only an infant right now, so don't try and search for her… she's too young to even remember you"

"I won't. I will see her… someday" he nodded to her and they went further into the forest, there was beginning to be really dark. She has never been afraid for the darkness for it gave the whole world a whole new look. Though she was still glad she didn't walked alone in the dark forest and was with Beetlejuice.

"I have always wonder over one thing Lyds" he suddenly wondered out high.

"what is that?"

"how come you called me back?" she gave him a 'I-don't-know-what-you-mean' look "the first time you saw me?"

"you made me curious" she smiled over the memory "and I have always have something for the strange and usual"

"I know I'm good to make good impression" he laugh and shoot his chest out... literally.

"good? You screamed into my face" Lydia laugh of him

"I did not!" he quickly defend himself

"you did too" she said calm back

"did not!"

"did too"

"did no-!"

"what will you so call it then?" she cut this childish game off

"element of surprise, my dear" he huffed again with his British accent "I have always knew you was a girl I could make scams with" he tried to impress her.

"right Beej" she laughed ironic to him. They decided to return back, since not even Beetlejuice's jacket could not keep Lydia warm any longer.

"see ya tomorrow, Babes?" he asked when both stood halfway up to the house.

"sure" she hesitate "Beej? Why is it wrong to ask a dead how they died?"

"because it's a really a personal question, Lyds" he said a bit harsh and turned his eyes away from her

"I'm sorry" she said and look in the ground too "I have always know it was rude to ask, but I have never knew why"

"some... have things they don't want to be dug up again" she has a feeling he was talking about himself. He gave her a weak smile; "Funny enough, it is easier to talk about it when you are around" his smirk faded a bit "but some things, I will rather keep for myself"

"sure. Goodnight Beej and thanks for telling about your name origin" he mumble something there sounded as "you're welcome". however he did smile a naughty smile back to her and quickly took her into a fierce kiss "where did that come from?" she ask smiling with a raised eyebrow after the kiss.

"just want to" he said cheeky and gave her a new more loving kiss.

"I love you too" she said teasing back and gave his jacket back to him "and why do have to go when you can sleep with me?"

"well, see ya in your room" he said and he was gone with a puff. She smiling shook her head and walked the last of the way back to the house. It surprised her when she saw her father standing in the door. She couldn't quite figure out if he was upset or angry

"ehmm.. am I too late dad?"

"no, but what are you thinking?" he asked and somehow sounded really upset and angry, which was rarely.

"what?"

"I saw you kissing cousin B.J"

* * *

><p>cliffhanger! what will happen next? You have to wait for the next chapter to figure that out :3<p>

a little from Beetlejuice past and my version why he took the name Beetlejuice or Betelgeuse.

in the episode "Beetlejuice parents" we hear that both his parents call him 'Junior' so either Beetlejuice human-name is either Nat Junior or something else after his grandparent(s).  
>I don't believe that Beetlejuice is named after his father, so I stick to the other thing. I got this idea to his name from my own grandfathers there both have the name Per(danish word for Peter or Perry I think. very common name in my grandparents time), so I decided that Beetlejuice grandfather's name should also start with 'B' and it turn into be Bill(for short for all of them), more or less simple<p>

My reason why his full birth-name is Billie Tailer Juice is because when you say Beetlejuice on my languages the three letters you hear best is the 'B', 'T' and the 'J', so his middle name(Tailer) should start with 'T' in my head.

With the meaning of the names? I have something with meaning behind words and funny enough my favorite star sign is also Orion :)


	5. Changing

Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton  
>Ella and Louise belongs to me<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Changing<strong>

Lydia couldn't stop looking dumb at her Father.  
><em>He saw us? Oh no. He saw me kissing Beetlejuice and thinks he was cousin B.J!<br>_"well... he... I... weeeell.." she said, not knowing **what** to say

"how long?" Charles asked

"what?"

"how long have you been with him"

"ehmm..." she decided to be honest with him "under a year"

"a year?! Pumpkin,what about the boy you were to prom with?"

"B.J was kinda my date... to the Prom"

"Pumpkin... Lydia" he sighed, probably a vain attempt to relax his nerves "he is your cousin... he's your family"  
>Delia came down from the stairs and she saw Lydia. she's too began to say that dating(most because she didn't like him, Lydia knew) Beetlejuice wasn't right. She never got the change to say much<br>"Delia, please! Let me talk with her. Alone" said Charles in a hard rare tone, coming from him, so this gotta be a pretty serious talk. Delia just smiled weakly to him and walked out of the house. Lydia's father made them both sit down in the couch  
>"Lydia. You can't date him" he almost ordered her, something she has been afraid of for a very long time. Lydia knew if she didn't turn this around now, she would never see Beetlejuice at home again. She decided to make a counter-attack<p>

"I heard about people there was together, even if they were cousins, so it not that wrong" she crossed her arm and mumbled "beside... he is not my real cousin"

"what?" Charles asked in disbelief.

_so much for that counter-attack. Think, Lydia think!  
><em>"umm… he´s really my grand-cousin, because he is... twice removed? he just thought it will be easier to just say cousin B.J"  
><em>Grand-cousin?! What that the best you can think of?<em>

"hmm.. I think that´s too long out of the family to actually make him a family member anymore…" Charles said thoughtfully out loud. That made Lydia blink with her eyes in surprise.

_wow.. that actually worked?  
><em>"sooo. Does that mean I can be with him?" she asked trying.

"but why him, Pumpkin? Of all boys, why him?" her father asked. clearly he **did not** like she dated what Ella called 'bad boys'. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her father's words.

"because he makes me laugh, dad" she gave back "and the first friend I ever got"

"I thought Betty was your first friend" he look odd at her. He didn't knew that both Betty and cousin B.J **was** one and the same.

"more and less yes... but B.J is... well, he was just nice to me... on his own way" she tried to explain

"when how come I have to figure it out like this?" he ask harsh. "see you kissing him on my ground"

"sorry dad. I tried to find a better way to tell you it" she half-lied to him "but it have been complicated"

"have he tried to sleep with you?" he suddenly ask and that made her to jump. For he have done more to just sleep with her more than once... they have also both tried to have sex right under their noses.

"Dad!" she shouted, that was** too** personal!

"I'm just worried pumpkin, for he is quite a nerve breaker for me" he took his arm up to show he was done with the object. Lydia force a smile gone over ALL those times BJ have pull hiding pranks on him "so why did he come to a family party when he was not a close relation to us?"

"I did say he was a twice remove from the family, so it some kinda count for him" she quickly explain and will have one thing clean "dad, I do love him **very much**"

"I see..." he only said. They both looked at each other for at time, then Charles sighed in defeat "if you really like him that much, I just have to accept it..."

_did he...just say that I can be with Beetlejuice without hiding it?_

"but" he said before she could do or say anything "I will see him as soon as possible, no more hiding this relationship"

"but you already know him" she said shocked, well knowing that B.J wasn't good at family visits, she still remember the last one.

"that's doesn't mean I trust him" he said with crossed arms "but maybe age have made him more mature" She highly doubt that the Ghost with the most ever get that kind of mature her father wanted. This could end in a disaster, faster than she could ever send Beetlejuice back to the Neitherworld. She sighed deep over this and asked defeated;

"when do you want to meet him?"

####

After the little talk with her father, Lydia opened her door to her room. Sighed over that pickle she has thrown them both into. Beetlejuice wasn't in the room  
>"Beej?"<p>

"where have you been?" he asked peaking up from the mirror "it almost ended up with Delia saw me, when she opened your door"

"did you see what she was doing?"

"just looking, I guess"

"great.. Juuust great" She lifted her arms and eyes up in the air, even her own stepmother did not trust her.

"what is it, Babes?" Beetlejuice asked confused and leaned up at the mirror frame.

"my dad saw us outside" she sighed depressing "and he just have a serious talk to me"

"you mean... when we..?" his eyes wide "oh shit" he gasped and almost fell backward out at the mirror "what did you say?!" he screamed with panic written in his eyes (literally) "That you were dating Mr. Beetleman?" she looked at him. Utterly surprised

"no, they think I'm dating cousin B.J"

"cousin B.J? Pff!" he sat up against the framework more calm "I don't look like cousin B.J that much! He is too young!"

"believe me Beej. You look like a older version of him" she laughed over his own blindness. He looked down at himself. Probably couldn't see that his age change, small changes in his body build and even his more tousled hair have changes his whole appearance into a closer relation of an older cousin B.J.

"maybe this will help" he said and juiced Mr. Beetlemans outfit on him.

"nope. Don't help" she said honest and smiling at his still big blindness. he blinked a bit and finally asked, when he again changed his suit;

"what now?"

"you have to meet them tomorrow and I will to tell you, what I told my dad" he raise a eyebrow at her "we need to work out a plan here"

–

_no..  
><strong>snap<br>**no..  
><strong>snap<br>**Hell no!  
><em>Beetlejuice stood in front(as for the first time in his afterlife) of his larges mirror to see his own reflections as he kept changing his clothing style. He growled and snapped again with his fingers. Since last night(both of them didn't take the change that letting Beetlejuice sleep with her) at Lydia´s room, Beetlejuice have cooked his own brain out to make a(so good as this ghost could) good expression at Lydia's parents. He remembered he began to whine over it, but Lydia came with a very good point he couldn't argue with:

"_if my parent likes you, you don't have to hide all the time and even stay with me **without** any interruptions" _after thought about it the whole night, Beetlejuice could see she has a good point. Still, he hated the idea of being…ugh nice.

_No. eww no. __**no.**__ NO!  
><em>He almost tore his own hair out, when he suddenly got an idea. _Wait a minute? She said I look like cousin B.J... well why not try? _He snapped with his fingers and looked at what he now got on his body. It was something he was used to, but still different.  
><em>They just have to take it or leave it<em> he thought smiling over it new outfit, but… there was something different about him. he blinked slightly confused, he couldn't point his finger on it. he remembered Lydia tell him he did not look like Mr. Beetleman, and now he stood in front of a mirror he could see why.  
><em>I haven't even realized I never changed my age back to my dead age<em> he thought in slight disbelief _but I think I keep it, Lyds looks like she like it_ just to have a little fun he gave himself exaggerated muscles and looked almost like an Armhold Musclehugger. He considered for a moment to keep the major muscles  
>"naaaah!" He grinned, removed the muscles and walked away from the mirror, but he did chose to stay in his young adult form.<p>

####

Later that day, after he made Lydia call him(without showing his new outfit. he will keep it as a surprise), he took a drive in Doomie in the Outworld, around the Peaceful Pines. Lydia had told him to be at the driveway 16.30 pm.  
><em>If I was my goody two shoes brother, what would I do? <em>He would rather be nice one day, than to say goodbye by spending more time with Lydia and hallo again to the wall behind the mirror. He looked around in the town, still thinking what his far too nice brother would have done.  
><em>he would have giving everyone presents in the whole damn town. Ugh! Hmm. Isn't there something that girls love flowers, knows Lydia does. <em>Beetlejuice hunched a bit. He hated the smell of Outworld flowers. They smelled so sickening sweet and that's was most the reason why he only gave Lydia Neitherworld flowers or dead ones. Neitherworld flower don't smell the same way, heck, some of them didn't even have a smell!  
><em>Luckily I don't have to breath<em> he thought while he walked into the flower shop, he better worm his way into Lydia's parents' heart... but only this one time.

–

Lydia was anxious. And was not just a bit, but much! Her parents had already sat in their minds that they didn't like him and she have even heard her father was ready to call the police, if he make any numbers.  
><em>Poor Beej. They don't give him much of a change. In their shoes I can see why…I really hope he can take a grip on himself. <em>So most of the day(after have called Beetlejuice out) she have been jumpy and tried make her parents so relaxing and happy as she could... not a easy job when she had the nerves on her clothes

_**knock knock**_

"I get it" she jumped off the couch, but her father was already at the door. She quickly ran up beside of him, to make sure he didn't try to kick Beetlejuice out, before he even get inside. If she had the same abilities as Beetlejuice, she would have lost her jaw right on the spot.  
>Beetlejuice has the cousin B.J black and white striped t-shirt and blue cowboy pants on, but with a whole new and older 'bad boy' theme over it. Over the t-shirt he had a dark brown leather jacket. The pants knees was a bit shredded so some of his pale skin could be seen. on top on his head; a pair of sunglasses. His whole attitude just screamed with his common mischief, but she must admit, it looks really good on him. Before her father could get the change to slap the door at Beetlejuice's nose, Lydia forced her farther away from the door. unlike her; he <strong>did not<strong> like what he saw.  
>"B.J!" she said and ran over to give him a hug. She whispered in his ears "you look.."<p>

"bad?" he grinned back

"yeah. you try to give my dad a heart attack?"

"nah!" he said and sticking out his tongue "I just wanna give him a badder impression"

"don't do anything stupid" she said back to him then they both walked over to Charles there didn't know he should just faint on the spot or call the police, luckily he didn't neither of the things.

"heeey uncle Charles!" said Beetlejuice with the almost same greeting he last time used as cousin B.J and with a arm around Lydia's shoulder, probably just to tease her father. "weren't you higher, last time I saw you?" he remarked in his role as cousin B.J.

"it's **you** who have grown" Charles grumbled and displeased letting Beetlejuice inside, glaring at his arm around Lydia. Inside Delia stood and watched them all come in. Beetlejuice walked over to her and to everyones surprise (mostly Lydia's), he gave her a small bouquet flowers he have hidden under his jacket.

"here. I brought you a present!" he said with a tone his own brother's worthy. Both Delia and Charles look over-surprised on the bouquet and Lydia was forced to clap both her hands up to her mouth so she didn't laugh of their priceless faces.

"why, thanks B.J" Delia said hesitating and looked strange at the flowers.

"don't worry. No mouse in it" he said smiling with his arms up in defense. Lydia knew exactly what his scam was here, for she has been hanging around him so long she knew his way of thinking. He was trying to win Delia's trust and her father was more or less forced to run along with her if she liked him. Sneaky, but a great plan.

####

At the dinner tablet, Lydia noticed that he did everything to make her parents happy for him. She did begin to feel a little bad about him, for she quickly noticed that it itched in him to pull some kind of pranks on them, but he didn't do a thing. She was so proud of him being able to get such a tight hold on himself. To her pure fear, her father asked Beetlejuice about what he was doing out in the world. A thing they didn't have time to work a story.

"so B.J? Do you still go in school or do you have a work" to Lydia's luck, she saw that Beetlejuice smiled confident back

"me, in school? Nah. I'm have taken a job (Lydia saw his eyebrow flinch almost unnoticed), with a man named Mr. Beetleman. He will teach me all the things he knows"

"you work with Mr. Beetleman?" Delia asked with slight surprise "He is our handy dandy handyman" Delia said with a kind of seriously voice.

"he is?" Beetlejuice gasped with a fake surprised tone, only Lydia noticed "maybe that's why he was sooo nice(this time it was his fake smile there flinch of the word) to me, he even gave me his car, said something he didn't need it anymore"

"do you know why?"Charles asked

"he did said something about moving" Beetlejuice said with a shrug. Lydia decided to give Beetlejuice a bigger advantage with her parents

"if Mr. Beetleman is moving away and you are his apprentice. Doesn't that mean that you'll stay here and help us when we need it?"

"think so, if you let me come in again, of course" he said with a small grin and eyes towards Charles.

"well... it will be great to have someone in the house we know there can repair our things" Charles said quite uncertain.

_he says what I believe he says?  
><em>"does that mean you are okay with B.J" she asked happy. He didn't manages to answer, for the next there happened was Delia screamed up, when she saw a mouse. All looked at the mouse and before Lydia could do a thing, Beetlejuice said;

"kinda looks like you have a big mouse problem" and the small mouse turn into a big rat and both adults jump up on theirs chairs with panic over this big pest.

"B.J!" Lydia said harsh. Of course... **this** should happen

"ups. I can't help it, literally translation gonna-" he tried to explain but Lydia cut him off;

"do something before it ruin your changes to stay with me" she didn't have to say **that** twice.

"I got this! no mouse can rat away from me!" Beetlejuice said high and jump after the rat-size mouse. Lydia couldn't help but laugh of this scene, for it looked like the game 'cat and mouse'. When he finally caught it, Lydia saw that he put it in one of his jacket pocket and said to himself; "saves this guy to a prank later"  
>she rolled her eyes of him and soon after her parents began to relax over the scare, they didn't knew theirs 'savior' was the cause of it. Even Beetlejuice was close to ruin his changes. he was more or less accepted to come again, because he did help them away with a mouse problem.<br>After "B.J" has gone home. Lydia could hear that her parents were a little happier for him, than they wanted to admit. Lydia was glad for that and after had helped with cleaning up after the dinner, she walked up to herself. The ghost didn't come that night, probably to get some prank-steam off, figures. But he did a very good job and she was proud of him.

####

Finally back at the Photo-colleges Ella was really beginning to begging seeing B.J.

"come on come on come-oooon!" Ella begged awfully annoying, almost Beetlejuice worthy, almost.

"Ella! Be silent!" hushed Lydia on her, but it did not help.

"you can hide him forever Lye!** I, Need, To, See, Hiiiim!**" Ella continued with her annoying tone, she always used to get what she wanted.

"Sshh!" the teacher shushed hash and that made Ella to shut up... for now. They were outside to take pictures of the nature around the college to a project. the break came and again Ella began her annoying begging again. she did quickly discover that Lydia was a really hard nut to crack.

"Hey. Who's that?" a bypassing girl suddenly asked when Ella was about to give up inside the canteen. Both girls looked out at the window and saw a young man wandering for himself. Lydia knew exactly who it was

"Beej?!" she quickly stood up. Took her last food in hers hands and ran out with Ella hot on her heels

"HA! It was about damn time Lye!" she said with a cheerful cheer for finally meeting the famous B.J

–

the ghost didn't know, why he was wandered around on Lydia's school grounds,. He just missed her... It was a little lucky that Lydia have forgotten to send him home after his last visit. Not many took notice of him because he looked like one of them, he still was in his younger form and did walk around in new 'cousin B.J' outfit, but one noticed him... to his annoyances.

"hey again handsome. Love you new outfit" said a too familiar voice

_ohhh shit! _He turned around and saw the same girl with the stinky flower smell. At least it wasn't so thick like last time.  
>"Not you again..." he groaned and turned around to leave "I have some other things to do, so-"<p>

"not happy to see me?" he growled annoyed as response "still hanging around the Goth girl?" the annoying flower girl asked.

"yeah. What is it to you?" He shot her a glare

"all can see that she is not for you." the girl walked smirking up to him "She doesn't want a bad boy like you, her 'kind' want mysterious guys" she pointed towards some other boys "like them"

"you're wrong" he sneered aggressive at her. He knew better for she liked being with him, for why else would she be with him all these years? "beside. I am also a mysterious kind of guy"

"oh really?.. do you really like she is changing you?" the girl asked with a nasty spark in her eyes, when he did slight jump of the truth "make you into a cute little puppy, there follow her every move?" this time she broke the line! Unfortunately… she wasn't that wrong of what Lydia did to him. He did not mind it was her who had this control over him, for at least she made sure he didn't was threw to the sandworms so often anymore. so she was a leash he **needed** more to stay out of too much of trouble.  
>He grabbed her wrist and was close to yell something of her, but before he could open his mouth, she grabbed him and took a stolen kiss from him.<br>The kiss was nothing like Lydia... **this. Was. Disguising!** And it was not in the good way. The sickening sweet smell hit him hard like a bullet of sweetness, her touch on his skin crawl on a really bad way, like he was washes in soap. All she did to him was horrifying to every inch of his being. he pushed her away as soon he could.

"**What the hell did you do that for?!**" he yelled while he tried to get the poison sweet smell and taste away from his skin on his face.

"ohhh" she purred nasty "don't say you don't like a real woman´s touch, instead of that little midget you are with..."

"wow wow, stay away from me!" he quickly took a step back, he knew that all kind of girls will have the finger in him, but this was **ridiculous**!

"I don't think I wil-"

"**HEY!"**Beetlejuice turned around and saw Lydia storming against them and she was really pissed. No, she wasn't just pissed. She was fire-red, **extremely furious!  
><strong>

"Babes! I-I can explain-" he tried to say. He didn't do anything wrong this time. She came on him! But seeing so much anger in her eyes, made him want to get the hell outta here. he swore that look she gave could kill the dead. She ignored him completely, walked right past him and slapped the other girls face... **hard**!

"**you stay away from him!**" she yelled of her. Only for few seconds Beetlejuice was stunned of Lydia's reaction. He has(almost) never seen her lose her head like that before... not even he went over the line with his pranks.

"you dare to hit me you little** emo**!" the other girl began to rip in Lydia's hair and Lydia almost attack her with claws and beak.

"**hey!** Help me to split those two apart, before they **kill** each other!" a third girl with brown hair and glasses said.

_I know that girl! It's Ella. Lydia's roommate. _Beetlejuice quickly helped her tear the two girls away from each other. He grabbed Lydia and forced her into his arms. She still tried to fight him off, but when he said so only she could hear it with a hard low voice, "relax Babes"

"let go off me! that snob! ugh! I'm going to kill her!" Lydia sneered but began slowly to relax in his iron grip.

_Thanks good-snake she's mad! Can't believe she walked right into a fight over for me_ he thought scared but mostly proud over his Lydia... looks like he has brush off her a little.

"get lost Louise before you regret something" Lydia's roommate said hash to the other girl, she finally letting her go.

"he's not worth my time anyway, he is not even a real man" Louise snorted

"he is more man than you think, because he had the balls to turn you down" Ella gave back "now piss off!" Louise went over in another rage and took a strangle hold on the others girl's throat.  
>Beetlejuice responded immediately. He knew that Lydia trusted her and she has defended him and that was good enough for him. He forced Louise away from the other girl and pushed her hard in the ground.<br>He took a defending position in front of Lydia and the other girl. if she tried again, he swear he will juice her. Louise didn't say anything. She got up and looked at Beetlejuice with a disgusted face and then... she spit in his face.  
>Beetlejuice didn't even blink. Louise walked away with that small pride she has left.<br>Beetlejuice rose up in his full high with a angry smirk and allowed Lydia to embrace him. He removed the spit because it began to feel like poison to his skin.

"come on... let's go" said Lydia into his clothes. Beetlejuice only nodded weakly, still looking evil after the small figure of Louise

–

Lydia wasn't quite sure how they managed to sneak Beetlejuice into their room. she still boiled over what that girl did to her boyfriend, But his hands in hers calmed her for each second. Ella quickly closed the door after them, they were safe now.

"wow. that was some... well.. counterattack." Ella said with one hand behind her head "thanks a lot getting me out of that grip, Beetlejuice" Lydia jumped of shock when Ella used his full name. She saw that Beetlejuice narrow his eyes towards Ella.

"where do you know my name from?"

"from your girlfriend" Ella replied calm and pointed towards Lydia.

"she made me tell it!" Lydia defending herself, when Beetlejuice looked frowning at her

"did not" Ella said smirked confident back.

"just don't say it three times in a row" he smiled back to her.

"why not?" Ella asked.

"or I am outta here"

"ohhh don't go! I have heard so much about you and it first time I see you in person!" she whined Beetlejuice worthy, made the ghost grin grew wider.

"alright... I can stay for a bit" he shrugged to Lydia's amusement

"yay!" cheered her roommate "hey Lydia can I borrow him for a bit?"

"for what?" Lydia blinked confused.

"I need a better look at him" Lydia looked at Beetlejuice there sat beside her in her bed. He didn't show anything, how he felt about it, he just shrugged.

"okay... but don't try something stupid"

"couldn't dream about it! Besides; he's not even my type and I have seen how you handle people there try" Ella said grinned while she dragged Beetlejuice up from the bed. She began to circle around Beetlejuice to see his clothes and body build. She took his arm out and push to him to see how steadfast he was. The last she did was to look at every detail in his confused face(they have almost the same high), probably because he wasn't used to be threaten like this, then Ella finally said to Lydia;

"wow Lye. He is a really lucky catch. He is faithful, protective and good looking!" Lydia blushed a bit, she felt she was lucky too.

"Lye?" Beetlejuice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah. I call everyone by nicknames" Ella grinned

"so what do you want to call me then?" he asked back with a wider grin than hers

"hmm. Think I hold to your B.J or maybe just B. Easy to remember" she said. Beetlejuice friendly snorted and returned to his place beside Lydia and she laid her head on his shoulder, just needed his touch on her skin.

"heey! I have an idea, let's play a game" Ella said suddenly and sat in a chair with the backrest against her stomach.

"what game?" Lydia asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"a truth or dare game. But truth is sooo boring, so lets us stick to a dare game" the two others looked at her "oh come on. Don't you two dare to take a challenge?" Ella asked with a cheeky face. Lydia didn't has to look at Beetlejuice to know what he would say, he has never stepped down from a challenge.

"bring it tots!"

"okaaay. I dare you..." she looked around in the room and saw something on the floor. She picked it up, but it look like the thing she tried to take up has other ideas. few seconds later "to eat this" it was a cockroach. Lydia knew he won't say no to a common snack to him but;

"what if I don't wanna?" he asked, completely shocking for Lydia's part.

"then I just pick a more nicer dare. I will see how much guts you have Mister bad-ass"

"so you wanna know how 'bad' I am?"

"precisely!" Beetlejuice smirked and took the poor cockroach. It squeaked in his hand(Lydia knew what fate it had) and looked at it for a while, before he finally throw it up in the air, grabbed it with the mouth and crunched loud. Ella stared in disbelief at him. she probably didn't believe he would actually do it.

"Mmmm. Taste like chicken" he said while he licked his lips "do you have more?" both girls burst out in laughter. Lydia didn't play the game very much as the two others. It was kinda funny to see those two, challenges each other to do all kind of things, each challenges was weirder than the another. Lydia saw that everything Ella threw of gross thing Beetlejuice took the challenge with ease, until Ella changed technique and get him to eat candy or sniff to flowers, which almost made him puke. Ella in the other hand, stood almost up to everything he dared her to, but most of the time she took shortcuts, like when Beetlejuice wanted **her** to eat a beetle.

"fine" she just said and walked over to the table and few seconds after she stood with a beetle in her hands. Without blinking she took a bite of the beetle. Lydia couldn't help but to say "Eewww!" Beetlejuice in the other hand jumped up and snatched the half beetle from her, when she keep smiled impish. Beetlejuice took the last of the beetle, because he was maybe still beetle-hungry and then began to spit it out in disgust.

"it's of sugar!" he said while he tried get the sugar beetle off his tongue

"and honey" she laughed at his state "you never said that I should eat a **real** beetle" Beetlejuice glared at her, still trying to get the sugar off his tongue, but quickly he began to laugh with her and Lydia.  
>Lydia could see that Ella and B.J enjoyed each other company, so she was a new friend to the list.<p>

####

After a hour Beetlejuice and Ella was out of ideas to more dares.

"it beginning to be late..." she said and look at her wristwatch

"well... look like I'll be... going" Beetlejuice said with a sad countenance.

"nah. You can stay. Just so long you two doesn't rip each others pants of. I really don't wanna to hear that" Ella said a bit too laid-back. Lydia blushed while Beetlejuice laughed sheepish.  
>After Lydia has been on the bathroom, she and Beetlejuice lay down in her bed. There wasn't much elbow room, but they could live with that. When Ella walked out to the bathroom; Beetlejuice began to kiss Lydia's neck.<p>

"Beej" she said as a small warning, but he kept going. He began to kiss her neck more and soon also her face and chest. She could feel the energetic impulse came to her and was really difficult to resist.  
><em>It feel sooo good. No, I have to stop him. <em>She tried gently pushing him away, but every inch in her body wanted more of him. She couldn't keep a moan back, so he almost jumped on her to touch and kiss her body even more. now it was really hard for her to resist  
><em>I...have...to..stop..ohhh..soo good...stop him.. stop him <em>she could only think of one way to stop him. She kissed his lips and he stopped moving for a moment, because he just enjoyed it. She took the change and pushed him away from her. She broke the kiss.  
>"Beej... not now" she said quiet but hard. She could see he was sorry, but every inch in his eyes showed a longing for her. She could see this was beginning to make him desperate. Unfortunately she could feel it too, because they have no really <strong>touched<strong> each other for over a month. So it was almost impossible for her to turn him down.

"I'm-" he began but Ella came in and he just decide to hug her into sleep. Lydia didn't sleep that good that night. Like him, she really needed more than a hug.

####

"I can't take it. I feel so tense" grumbled Lydia when they look at some really detailed pictures they should describe with over 200 word.

"what? This too-many-detailed boring image or you don't have seen B.J for one day?" Ella asked with voice full of irony with her face down on the image. Lydia just began to mumble something, when suddenly Ella exclaimed "wait a minute!" she lower her voice so only Lydia could hear her "when did you two last have sex?"

"I-we... never have real sex" she whispered back

"what?!" she quickly lowered her voice again, their teacher was a little too close "you have been together soon a years"

"yeah. But every time we tried something, we were cut off... you included"

"Touchè" Ella muttered back.

####

for Lydia was the day long and tense. She didn't want so much than to go in bed and sleep her own need away. when she opened her rooms door, she saw Ella take her jacket on.  
>"where are you going?" she asked still bit tense but now also very confused.<p>

"I'm going out" Ella said with a serious voice "and I'm not coming back before our classes tomorrow. So you, my friend: have to watch our room for the whole night and morning... alone" Lydia couldn't believe what her roommate just did for her. She ran over and gave her a bone-crushing hug

"Thank you, ohh, thank you!"

"I have not done anything yet girl. don't use your time on me." her friend grinned and left the room with; "go and get him girl!"

–

like Lydia, Beetlejuice was also tense over not have been with her in a long time. It simply inch in every being in him. so in an attempt to forgetting his lust for her, he tried to make a scam to easy money. The scam wasn't fool-proof, but he did manage to get his hands into a good deal of money from some gullible idiots.  
><em>what a bunch of suckers! think they fell for it<em> he thought while he walked on the highway back home and counting his money for himself.

_**Beetlejuice**_

_huh? _He felt the so known chill down of his spine. He could feel it was Lydia

_**Beetlejuice**_

"come one Baby. One last time!" he yelled happily and forgot completely about the money, for a little moment

_**Beetlejuice!**_

_**Poof**_

"ha!" he was in her college room, he noticed she stood in the middle of the room "done with school?" he asked with a grin and counted his money again.

"yep, just came back for the canteen" he saw, that she noticed the money in his hands "a new scam?"

"yeah! the new major is a moron. he can't see me coming for a mile" he grinned, over his scam. she walked over and snatched all the money out from his hands "hey?!"

"Jacques told me for some time ago, that tomorrow is the day you need to pay your rent. So I keep those until you need them"

"waaah! Oh come on Babes. Give them back!" he tried to snatch them away from her, but she kept dodging his fingers. It ended with she stretched, as long she was to keep them away from him. They stood face to face, so Beetlejuice took a quick stolen kiss from her, enough to surprise her so he could snatch the money from her hands. "Ha!" he said triumphed, but before he could jump away, she too took a stolen kiss from him and held him in a passionately hug. Only if he **really** would he could have fought her off, but right now he was hopelessly trapped in her kiss and she took the money back. She broke the kiss in triumph.

"you'll get them back tomorrow" she said while she putted them on her table

"how do I know I get them tomorrow?" he asked suspicious and was close to cross his arms.

"because you're not leaving" she said with a seducing tone there made Beetlejuice(without thinking at all) jump over to embracing her, with a cheeky smile.

"oh? And what about your roomie?" he ask and she got a smile matching his

"not coming back before tomorrow" she leaned to him and whisper into his ear "so we have the **whole** night and morning only for ourselves"  
>this was better than he dared hope. A whole night and morning only for them. his smile turned into a lustfully grin and he kissed her finally to get some of his lust out of the system. He laid her gently one the bed, not rushing it a bit for he knew nobody would interfere them this time.<p>

"Beetlejuice?" she said half moaning when he kissed her neck and the top of the chest

"Mmm?" was the only thing he could say right now, because his lips didn't leave her warm skin.

"I-I don't think... these walls...are soundproof" she said through his treatment of her body "before.. your.. power fails..." he could see the point. He pointed at the walls and his magic(was already began being difficult to use) marked a almost invisibly yellow mist around the room.

"not even... a bomb...can be heard ... in-here now" he said raspy and felt small potions of air came down in his lungs, he so much wanted more of that! He pinned her down and began to kiss her more eagerly. He felt that she under his kisses began to unbutton his jacket and soon after his shirt, so his pale chest could be seen. Gently and soft she slowly massage his chest on a way there could make his whole body spiked, it was so good that it make his body a little electrifying.  
>She flipped him gently so he was the bottom and she took the unbutton jacket and shirt off him so he lay with a bare chest. The breathing part was kicking in and he began to pant after air, really panting after it, for her scent and the moment itself drove him crazy!<p>

"relax B.J" she said with a mind-blowing tone there just turned him more on.

"damn difficult" he panted and with a look there only wanted more of her. She lay closer to him so he could undress her. He was pretty sure he couldn't use his magic right now, so he was forced to make it in a rate his fingers could keep up with. She helped him a little and she took her own t-shirt she has under off and threw in on the little pile of clothing on the floor. He could now see her only with her underwear over Oh so beautiful body!

"not turning back now" she whispered to him and began to take his clothes off. He more than allow that, he groan for her and only her. She was silent. His bare body must have chocked her a bit.

"I show mine and now show yours" he grinned to her there blush a bit. She took her last clothes of and he sat up, took her in his arms so they both could feel each others skin., he kissed her neck and she whispered;

"take me this time" she didn't have to say that twice and he lay her down under her. she have got a small taste of him last, now it was time to give her the (almost) fully of him and he want every inch of her mind-blowing body so he couldn't help it, to show what he will do next. She looked trusting at him with a small smile.

"you mine now babe-" he enter her quick, but the sudden chock, did not just hit her but also him. He didn't move a muscle for her sake, but also her whole being just surprise him dearly. He have always been used to cold against cold, dead and dead. Now it was different, for now it was cold against warm... dead and alive.  
>he has never felt anything like it, but it only felt over-beyond good for him. He did felt a small pain in his chest, but decided to ignore it, for it was probably his heart there just make a flip over this connection in their love act.<br>"you okay down there Babes?" he murmured to her, while he very slowly readjusted him better to her, so he didn't hurt her. She kissed him eagerly in response and mourn something there could sound like;

"I'm fine". So he slowly gave her more, but never his fully... it will simple just kill her. Beeltejuice move first slow, so she could get a good feel of him, Lydia mourn and gasped for this and he just love to see, what he could do to make her so exciting.  
>His body began to act really funny, more funny than the last times he have been with her. Beetlejuice felt like he was a battery there was charges up to something. His dead-instinct told him to move away now, but rest of his senses there was right now the strongest yelled him to stay with her...love her... and he surly did that.<br>He began to move with her now and she gave a small cry of joy, his chest really acted funny now. it felt like someone will electrified him and out of nowhere he felt a worlds biggest zap in his chest.

"AOUV!" the sudden pain come as a chock for him and he flew back on the other side of the bed. He panting after air and looked wide-eyed at Lydia, there too looked at him with wide eyes "what was** that?!**" he ask out in the room.

"are you okay Beej" Lydia asked concerned

"yeah... you?" his chest did hurt a bit, but nothing huge.

"I'm okay... but something inside of you zap me"

_can't be. I hold my magic back _he thought and tried to make the 'throb' feeling in his chest till go away, by massage his chest. He stop up, then he felt something inside of him moving and what was not normal.  
>"Lyds..." he look at her and then on his chest again, not believing what he felt "this must be a mistake"<p>

"what is it?" she ask him and move closer with a bigger concern for him now. He move his hand away, on his chest to see he just made it up... won't be the first. no... this wasn't a mistake

"oh... my... GOSH!" He sat up in a sitting position in utterly disbelief "I... have a beating heart" he looked at her, there has shocked eyes as him. without asking permission, she moved closer to him and laid first her head on his chest. He saw her eyes wide a bit and then she laid two fingers against his neck. She didn't have to say to him what she felt, for he felt it too.

"you...you have a pulse.." he blinked, just to kick the info completely into his head.

"I... have a..." he said slow "freaking **beating** heart" his eyes lighted up "I so much have to gonna see this" he was really close to break his own chest-bone up to see it with his own eyes, when-

"don't do it" stop Lydia him quick

"why not?"

"what if you are alive? A normal human can not survive to break their own chest open" she quickly explained and just the thought that maybe he **was now** alive and he was close to murder himself, was enough to he quickly move his hands away from his chest. He got a idea to see another way if he was alive or not, so he took his arm out in front of him. "what are you doing?" she asked confused

"dead man don't bleed" he just said and cut himself with his own claw-like nails. There came a deep cut, but nothing came out from it. Slowly, but still faster than any living human, the wound healed. He looked at her big grinning  
>"I'm a <strong>dead man<strong> with a **beating** heart. How** great it that**!" he moved into to kiss her. She moved a bit away from him.

"I think you have enough excitement for one day, I will hate to give you a heart-attack" she joked and was close to stop the whole love act here.

"oh no you **don't**" he said and quickly grabbed her. he shouldn't be the only one to be happy here "no more unfinished business, Babes" He pinned her and began to kiss her fiercely and he held his hand on each side of her head.  
>Beeltejuice was glad. No. he was more than that, he was happy and he show all his happiness though all his kisses and intimate touches on her. He moved on top of her a little harder, but it didn't look like it bothered her. in that excitement he got her in, she cried his name out and that move just turned the ghost completely on! But he quickly make sure she didn't say his name the two last time, by keep kissing her oh so damn beautiful lips.<br>he didn't snap. He was too powerful to let himself snap completely. he will NEVER do anything to harm her... even if it means to refuse himself. She began to cry of the heat, he caused and he groaned for the way she touched him. their movement got so intense what she has go grab in his back to could stand it. He too could feel she was on the edges of the heat and he held his right hand on her back and he keep kissing her intense. He could feel on every inch on her body that she was on her peak and then she made a small cry of satisfaction before she collapsed in his arm and he put her gently down before he lay beside her.  
>Even he couldn't satisfied himself completely... some of his lust was gone, luckily.<br>They both were silent for a moment, before she got the strength to talk.

"that's...was...wow" he heard Lydia say. He smiled over her being speechless.

"one of the reasons I am called 'Ghost with the most'" he chuckled and went silent for a while, when he took her in his arms. "thanks" He looked at her and couldn't help but smile over her face there so clearly said 'WHAAAT!?'

"you... just... thanks..." she said half-speechless and teased "who are you and where is Beeltejuice?"

"don't say it again and I am outta here and I really don't want to go right now" he kissed her lips, cheek and nose with a eager love to her "you have no idea how this is heart beat feeling is for me. It's like... I can't even describe it! It just-"

"amazing?" she offered

"**everything!**" he pinned her down again and look at her with a big silly happy grin "I can't simply not stop to say it; thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks-thanks-thanks-" got him to stop with her hand over his.

"woow Beej" she laugh "I think you have said that word enough for a whole month" he smiled big to her, before he lay again down beside of her and took her so close to him he possible could. He could feel her heart beat... and oh joy his own.

"there is no way I am going from you now... this is the best gift you have ever giving me" he grinned a while after they laid in a embrace, he said "thanks for making me feel this"

"I'm glad you like it" she said shaking bit of the surrounding cold. He took her T-shirt with a snake-long arm, up from the floor and gave it to her.

"here. your body heat won't keep you warm forever and even how much I love to see you like this..." he kissed her chest quickly before she took her t-shirt on her bare top "my body-heat sucks give you warmth".

"I will rather have your not **so** cold skin than hot man" she said yawning. "I love you Beej... thanks for all" he smiled proud over her honest word, gave her a goodnight kiss and whispered;

"thanks to you too Lydia" Beetlejuice snuggled closer into her, with one big over-joyed silly grin painted over his face.  
><em>no ... there is nothing that can get me to leave the only person who can make me feel like a living man again<em>

* * *

><p>have made images of Beetlejuice new cousin B.J's outfit, if you are interest. you can find them on my DeviantART profile FableworldNA.<p>

Ella and Beetlejuice finally see each other face to face, with her knowing of course XD and either you hate Ell or just love her personality

I have not much to say about the last of the chapter, but Beetlejuice just mention in the episode "Hotel Hallo" that he didn't have blood in him for centuries. so I have said no ghost have blood in them.


	6. just those days

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton**

**Ella and the story belongs to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Just those days<strong>

Lydia woke up next day by feeling Beetlejuice gently touched her hair.  
>"how long have you been awake?" she asked<p>

"not long" he replied and kiss her neck gently "I hope I am not the only one there woke up happy" she smiled over his oddly good mood, she looked at her Count Dracula clock(she took it with her, from her parent's home) and saw she has two hours before the breakfast comes down in the canteen. She stood up and began to take some new clothes from her closet and a towel.

"where are you going?" he asked when he too began to redress, although his dressed went a lot faster because of his magic with a snap with his fingers.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said. Knowing she didn't have to think for get in line for a bathroom right now. Most people on the school took a shower in the middle of the day, they knew the water was warmer there. In the morning, a shower could be pretty cold. She added more teasing "you're welcome to join"

"**not** in **this** lifetime" he said with a disgusted face.

"fine" she said smiling and began to walk out to the bathroom in a really sexy way.

"maybe I just watch" he said quick and followed her. She couldn't stop grinned over how much power she have over him sometimes.  
>Out in the schools bathroom she began(completely teasing him) to undress herself in a almost strip-tease way, she could see it was really hard for Beetlejuice just 'to watch' on his sitting place on the toilet. She walked into the shower.<p>

_Thank goodness is not too cold today_ she thought, while she turned around and saw the ghost eyes peaked into her in the shower. She would like to see how far he will go, before he turned away. She didn't turn around, she held only her back to him and she began to shower herself, she will not push him to come if he didn't want to.  
>Lydia could hear it began to itched in him of desperation. And suddenly she felt, his naked body embraced her. Beetlejuice tried to jerk away when the water hit him, but she manages to catch him in a kiss, so he stood still. Also after the kiss she could hold him under the water only by touching him.<br>_Can't believe he's letting me do this to him! _she thought, when she began to both soap his body and wash his hair with her shampoo, he didn't fight it… at all. He has closed eyes, but it look like he some kind of way enjoyed it. Lydia have a feeling he has close his eyes to better 'deal' with the water on his body.  
>Out of the bath, she couldn't stop to look at him, because he didn't just juice his clothes back on his body, he took his time to dry himself with a towel. He wasn't chubby as he was when she was a kid, but he wasn't thin either. The fat has been moved over to places more suitable or just turned into muscles.<br>_Wow... he is really gorgeous! _She couldn't stop blushing over her thoughts, when she realized, he was fully aware she stared at him and he grinned a toothy grin to her.

–

"I'm clean..." Beetlejuice said stunned, when he sat on her bed fully dressed and it finally hit him, he has been **in bath** with her. Even his clothes was clean and it wasn't like he has it on in bath. **what just gotten into him?!**

"don't worry. You can always jump in your rot-top when you get home" Lydia said smiling while she brushed her hair.

"I'm clean and I...I.. kinda... Like it.." he said still stunned and look down at his clean clothes.

"you only went in bath, because I was in it" she said half laughing amused of his stunned persona.

"think you're right... could maaaybe get used to that" he finally smiled with a side-look at her. he will only do **this** again, **if she** was with him. If not? He will **never** do it again!  
>Lydia laughed and looked at her clock with a frown. She gave him a quick kiss (without his notice she putted the money from yesterday into his chest pocket)<p>

"sorry B.J. But I have to send you home. I needed to go to class now"

####

he couldn't **believe **it!  
>HE. the Ghost with the most, was clean.<br>And he liked it...if that **wasn't enough**.  
>He also have a <strong>beating<strong> heart in his chest and he was **over-happy **for it!  
>where was the world going to?<br>Beetlejuice floated over to the Roadhouse and went in to his living-dead room. He could still feel his heart beating in his chest, it make him smiled silly. He wanted to scream to the whole Neitherworld, how happy he was. He wanted to turn into fireworks, spin his head and even take a new bath for all this.  
><em>Oh boy! I could take a step dance with Ginger, I could take a run with Jacques, I could even sing to Monsters stupid country music!<em> He thought with a even bigger smile, while he floated up in the air over his afterglow with the moment with Lydia _oh boooy! I will even be nice to Poopsie for all of this... I could kiss every women- whoa what? no way! I could kiss Lydia in full public for all of this!  
><em>"man! I could be floating on air right now!" he looked down "pff! Already do" he closed his eyes for a moment inside the Road house and thought back at Lydia, when his thoughts was rudely interrupted of Jacques

"Beeataljuize! Do youa hav' the money for the rent?" his neighbor skeleton Jacques asked.

"Money?" Beetlejuice asked clueless, he looked at himself and saw to his surprise, he has money in his chest pocket, Lydia most have putted them there without him notice. "here Jacquey" he gave the money to the wide-eyed(as so much he could do that) skeleton there took the money and looked at them as it was some kind of a trick.

"youar have the money...too thee time?" Jacques asked stunned

"hey, don't blame me! Lydia gave them to me" he said in a defending tone and landed on the floor, beside of the skeleton.

"thear are too many here" Jacques said "here" he gave some back and Beetlejuice there snatched them quickly. Jacques began to look funny at him "hav you done somzing to youself?"

"what? No!" Beetlejuice quickly lied. It was second nature for him to do that when people ask him something, even if he didn't knew what they asked him about.

"youar louk diffierant... evan youngar"

"yeah? So?" he just said and began to pick his ear half-bored

"and your evan look clean" Now Beetlejuice **really** began to feel uneasy, for the truth was... he **have **been in a bath. Not that the the skeleton knew that... and will ever know it.

"Hey! Just because I haven't been around when **you wasn't** looking, doesn't mean I **wasn't** here!" Beetlejuice yelled with big arm waves and added huffing; "**and I am not clean!**"

"hey, something smells good... huh? Beetlejuice?" the tap-dancing spider Ginger arrived and looked also funny looking at Beetlejuice. Her comment didn't actual help his statement here.

"not you too!" he whined. "can I not try a new look or something like that before you two are on my back?" his literally translations kick in and both his neighbor stood on his back and he was flat down under theirs weight "quite literally" he squirted under them. Both Ginger and Jacques quickly jumped away from him so he could get up.

"but Beetlejuice" the pink spider ask "why suddenly hold this certain age?"

"why not?" he gave back, took flight again and clap himself on his stomach "I have always said I will do something about that pot-belly I have for centuries. Well, now I have!"

"dos it hav somethinz to do with Lydia?" Jacques asked slow and look unease on Beetlejuice there frowned back at him. They only knew that him and Lydia was best friends, **not **that they just have the world greatest night together(Beetlejuice began to smile big over **that** thought) and she just have make him a ghost with a beating heart.

_Ha! like I ever want to share __**that**__ memory with others. This little beat in my chest shall only be mine. MINE and no one else!  
><em>"hey! I just wanted to make a changes for once" he began to defend himself again with his half-lies "you have to admit it look good to me" he began to turn a little, till the both could see him better. BJ was pretty sure that Jacques was green of jealousy if he has skin on his bones  
>"all girls can't keep the hands of me anymore" female hands appeared and grab his torso, arms, cheek and legs "they already tried to take me apart" the females hands disassemble him. Both his neighbor looked at each other, while Beetlejuice pulled himself together again.<p>

"that still doesn't tell why you look clean... for once" Ginger said with with crossed arms and raised eyebrow and him there pouted at her.

"there be most be something wrong with your eyes Gin" he juiced glasses on her face and she look more crossed-eyed than ever "me? Clean? PFF!" he raspberry with a big grin and crossed arms.

"it still dousen't tell why youa arr so hapy" the skeleton wondered out loud and looked at Beetlejuice like he was for sale. Ginger took the glasses off and did the same.

"come one! Don't look at me like that! Can I be happy?!" the ghost whined louder than ever... he was happy, but like his gonna tell them why.

"weell..." Ginger tried again with a quick look a Jacques "does something new happen?" Beetlejuice raised a eyebrow at them. He didn't want to stay here anymore while they keep bugging him with questions like those. He walked over to the door and looked dramatic at them

"I'm outta here and I'm **not** coming back before **you** two stop acting so weird!" he walked out, jumped in Doomie and drove away. If he has seen back he would have seen his neighbors looked at each other with a confused looks, probably thinking that **he** was the weird one.

####

On the Lost soul driveway Beetlejuice grumbled for himself. He was tired of his neighbors way to react towards him, always after him about something. He began to notice a scent he only smelled around Lydia. She didn't smells like flowers, more like the scent of the day after a storm or mint. It was(funny enough) a sweet scent for him and he figured out it was himself there smelled like her.  
>"Take the wheel, Doomaroo" Beetlejuice said and couldn't stop but taken his own jacket off. It smelled so much like her!<br>Still drove of the afterglow from yesterday. He began to rub his head against his jacket and even began to lay more down in the seat like a cat there have found cat-nip.  
>Only when Doomie took a left turn, he realized that he was close to put his own jacket up in his own nose. He was beginning to loosing it, just because his suit smells like her?!<br>"**Aaaargh!** I can't take it!" he cried loud out "it smells too **much** of her!"Doomie there was the only one in the entire Neitherworld, who knew those two was a couple, hooked wondered at him.  
>"It just too much! I <strong>can't<strong> **CONCENTRATE**!" he yelled more to himself than to the car.  
>Doomie just rolled his eyes, but did take Beetlejuice where he wanted them.<p>

####

Later Beetlejuice has jumped in a dump-swamp and strangely enough he wasn't happy being dirty again. It took him forever to jump in the swamp, so Doomie was forced to 'kick' him in. The only thing there could be seen in the swamp mud of the ghost, were his eyes and bobbles popping over his grumbling. He figure out that he could not have his nose or mouth too long under the mud, for funny enough he could began to faint from it... he just find it funny over this little discovery.  
>He barely noticed a vampire walked over to him, not before:<p>

"Are you Beetlejuice?" the vampire messenger asked beside Doomie.

"who's asking?" Beetlejuice asked, with head fully off the swamp's mud. The vampire looked foul at him and took by good measure a step back.

"the Prince's messenger, I'm here to give an invitation to the Prince's coronation ceremony" Beetlejuice jumped up and took the invitation from the messenger, who quickly jumped back so he did not touch Beetlejuice, instead he hit Doomie by accident.

"Gee! A invitation to Vinceys ceremony?" Beetlejuice said with a childish voice "he finally decided to be the next High King of the Neitherworld?" The vampire messenger quickly ran away, knowing the Poltergeist would probably do something nasty to him, when he have read the letter. Beetlejuice and Doomie stared after the running massage, then the Ghost opened the invitation and began to read it and saw he was allowed to take one with them.  
><em>Figures! Prince Gloomy is still trying getting his hands in Lydia. Well <em>_**too late, **__she already have a ghost!_ He chuckled a bit before jumping back in Doomie(there wasn't at all happy for his dump-swamp scent) and drove out to see someone who simply **asked** being prank on. the Major could be a good choice.

–

"Lydia? Lye? Halloooo, Earth to Lydia?"

"hm?" Lydia looked surprise up on Ella there has called for her in a good while. Lydia sat and thought about everything there happen last night and she still have some great afterglow from it.

"daydreaming?" Ella grinned and learned closer "was he really **that **good?"

"you have no idea..." Lydia leans back with a happy smile "I have never seen him **so **happy"

"figures! You just gave him what he wanted" her roommate giggled and look at her with her head resting on her left hand "do you want to see him again today?"

"if I have time, yes" which she maybe didn't have... they have gotten a project there could take days, before it will be finish. "but I don't think I have..."

"we can just team up and I can make some of it now and you just make the rest, when you come back, Okay?"

"that's a deal" Lydia smiled and look at her female friend with a gratefully face.

"that's my girl" Ella smiled back, but notice Lydia's look "what?"

"you have amber eyes" why didn't she notice that before now? Her almost honey or golden colored eyes was impossible **not** to notice "I didn't know tha-"

"so what? I don't like then people look at them" Ella cut off fast and looked away, to Lydia's chock she saw her roommate(for the first time) has a sad look.

"why not" she asked friendly

"my eyes are rare, but also creep people out" Ella only shrugged

"I have seen worse thing Ell"

"you have?" she turned around with a little smile, Lydia could now see why she have not noticed it before now, most of her small glasses hide them. "wait, let me guess. Your boyfriends pranks?"

"yep" Lydia laugh "he is kinda creative on that point"

"haha, most be a sight to see!" Ella laughed with her, took her arms behind her head and said "by the way. If he behave around me, he is allowed to stay and sleep with you in **our** room, Kay?"

"really?" Lydia was stunned over this invitation to Beetlejuice.

"really" she said with a wink. The teacher gave the class free "**finally!** Freedom from this stinky classroom" Lydia tried to take her things, but Ella stopped her "oh no, Lye! I take those and you tell me, how your day have been with the B-guy"

"thank you Ella! I own you one" she gave a quick hug(it look like it surprised Ella) to her and ran out, when she heard her roommate yell after her;

"I hold you to that!"

####

while she still ran on the corridors, she said his name;  
>"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" and she simple just ran into the Neitherworld. She looked quick down at her new red spider pattern dress, Beetlejuice gave to her for around a year ago. She has put her own touch in it by always have the spider-necklace around her neck. It was also a thing she also have on her in the real world, because she saw it as a token of their love.<br>She walked slowly over to the Road house and wondered for herself;  
>"hm. Wonder that he is-"<p>

"**WHAT IN TAHOODIES?!**" she gave a small scream of surprise when she heard the Monsters across the street roared high up. Only very few seconds later, she saw something black and white come running right against her.

"out of the way!" it was Beetlejuice in full speed, he ran right into Lydia and they both ended on the ground. even she could hear the bells in his head for the impact and when he looked down to see what he was ran into. He noticed it was her and a big goofy grin come over his face when he cheered "LYDS!"

"nice to bumping into you Beej-" she smiled, still sour after the impact.

"don't have time. Gonna hide" he said quick and looked around, so his head almost spin.

"where are you, you little-" they both heard the Monster growled angry

"you. Hide. Stone. Hid-ah stone" Beetlejuice quickly jump under a hand-sized stone, so no one could see him, Lydia thought he must praise himself for his morphing abilities.

"hey miss Lydia, have you seen that snake to Beetlejuice?!" the Monster asked Lydia, when he came over to her. Some kind of way he smelled like barbecue and ash.

"sorry, he most have crawl under a rock someplace" she laughed silly and asked more innocent "what did he do?"

"he messed up my date!" he said angry so all his shoulder hair spiked up like a angry cat and he walk away with; "uhh I gonna get him for that!" Beetlejuice's head came up from the stone and he grinned evil;

"HA! Like **that** ever gonna happen" he crawl fully up from the stone and gave her a hug "miss me?...what?" he noticed her serious look.

"you ruin his date?" she crossed her arms and look a little mad at him "why did you do that?"

"I just tried to spice thing up a bit, that's all" he snickered "but it got really HOT in that room! Ahahahahaa" he fell on the ground rolling around in manic laughter

"that wasn't nice done, Beetlejuice" she heard yelling from the Monsters house "now the monster and Monsteress is upset at each other"

"Nice?! YIIIAAAKK!" he make a foul face and came up by his levitation power "they will make up again, but at least SOME of us now can get some SLEEP!" he yelled the last over to the Monsters house with a mad appearance.

"you never sleep here anyway" Lydia said matter of factually to him "Ella have allowed you to stay at night"

"really?" first he look at her like she was kidding and when his really silly big smile came right up again "Reeeaaally?"

"so long you behave" she said to him and he gagged dramatic. She giggled; "knew you will react like that"

"Beeltejuice-" Ginger came around the corner together with Jacques.

"what the?" he only look at Ginger in few seconds, before he suddenly jumped behind Lydia and yelled dramatic** "don't let them take me! They have been after me the whole freaking day"**

"Lydea? Harve youa see something new on Beeataljuize" the skeleton asked with a annoyed look at the ghost, there look like he will pick a fight with them.

"like what?" Lydia asked innocent and looked at Beetlejuice there looked back at her, like he has no idea what they talked about.

"he looks youngar-" Jacques said

"he smells better" Ginger said

"and he iz happyar"

"and you two shall put your noises in someone else business!" Beetlejuice snapped at them and said with a mocking snort "ups sorry. You two don't **have noises**" both his neighbor glared evil at him for that comment. Lydia decided to get him out of there, before the day ended in a smaller disaster.

"Beetlejuice, do you want a ice cream?" she asked her boyfriend, of course Jacques and Ginger didn't know that.

"only if you is buying" he gave teasing back and quickly took her in the hand and almost dragged her over to Dragster of Doom. Both neighbor's looked odd after them.

"what was that all about?" she asked him, while she gently patted Doomie's doors, while he drove. He just shrugged to her question and she asked more teasing "did they figure out that you went in bath with me?"

"don't say that out loud Babes. You ruin my reputation" he said and took a quick look around. He even took a quick sniff of his armpit and Lydia could easily smell he have rolled in something. She took quick his arm down for not faint of it and he grinned at her.  
>After a little while, when he make sure nobody was around, he whispered low to her "how does it feel to be mine now?"<p>

"the same" he raised a eyebrow for that answer and look a little disappointed, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, so a big silly smile appeared on his face and she said "but you do smile more now"

"can't help it" he laughed. They stopped up in front of the eye-scream shop they always brought Neitherworldian icecream from. They both acted like anything there happen last night have never existed, when they walk over to the disk "but don't tell it around, for that is just too weired and to good to be told"  
>the other customer ignored Beetlejuice said this to Lydia, for they probably just thought, he was on trouble like always again. Beetlejuice said to the owner of the shop "the usual" and he got two wired-looking icecream in his hands. Lydia was close to sit down in the shop, when Beetlejuice asked her; "a drive in Doomie, while we eat?"<p>

"sure" they both jumped in Doomie again and she took her 'breather friendly' eye-scream "Need some privacy"

"there is no privacy in the Neitherworld" he only said and knocked on the side of Doomie, so he took flight "but this honk of junk, can at least make sure we just have a little" for that comment, Lydia gave him a glare there could almost kill a dead and Doomie began to honk grumbled with her glaring. Beetlejuice quickly took his arms up to tell he was kidding and that was all Lydia was waiting for and she relaxed to show she forgave him.  
>They eat their eye-scream, while they talk about everything and nothing. When she was done with her ice, she snuggled herself on his lap and Lydia noticed something else in quit some time and the question just needed to be answered;<p>

"B.J?"

"yeah?" he reposed and eat the last of his eye-scream in one mouth-full

"can you changes your eye color?"

"for few second yes" he shrugged "but it one of the hardest thing to juice, so I rarely do it"

"your eyes have changes" she said quite, he frowned for hearing that "there are still green... just more...well"

"what?" he looked at her curious

"alive" she said. She could easily see the difference in his eyes from when she was twelve till now. When she was only a kid, his green eyes were dim and look at dead as he was. he still have a very little spark of life in them, but it was so little that it could go unnoticed, unless she look very close and long. But now... they was still dark green, but have a ring of light-green in them and that little thing make the whole thing different. Even the spark of life he has in his eyes was now bigger, it could still go unnoticed, but it was bigger.

"your kidding right?" he asked her, she shakes her head "did that happen too under?-"

"nope" she said a little blushing "I have notice it in long time. I thought I just saw things, but I noticed it for the first time at the prom"  
>he blinked and juiced a small mirror from to see his own eyes.<p>

"hmm... heh" the mirror broke and he grinned "can still scare my own reflection" so instead he asked her with his head almost touching hers "how living are they?" she blushed big and was just speechless "I take that muteness as a really good thing" in inhuman speed and a small gasp from her, Beetlejuice kissed her playfully, she couldn't help but laugh a little for the kissing tickled her. Lydia manages to look at the sky and notice that she couldn't see the Neitherworlds suns anymore. That wondered her a little.

"what time is it?" she looked at her wrist-watch, it didn't look like Beetlejuice will stop playing around for this move. She wide her eyes when she saw it was dinnertime "oh shoe! I shall eat in ten minutes!" he whined, when she almost push him out of the front seat to drove Doomie down from the sky.

"when there still enough of time" he said with crossed arms under his head when he teleported himself on the backseat, he rest up against the other front seat

"nice tried Beeltejuice" she giggled at him "I have to go"

"killjoy" he mumble to her and raspberry to her like a child "that's what you are!"

"ohh, don't worry" she pinched teasing his cheek, he waved her off annoyed "I will see you tonight" he smiled over this and they landed with the Road house, she gave him a tender hug, like nothing big had happen between them, before she walk a little away. "bye. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice!" and she was back on the school and run as fast as she could down to the canteen.

–

"hey! Beetle-breath! I'm hungry!"

"shut up and let me sleep.." Beetlejuice turned around to sleep again in his own coffin bed. He was close to slumber again when;

"GET UP!" his eyes flew up open, when the angry voice could be heard again, So he stood up to get rid of the problem there was no way to get some sleep like this..

"sheesh... upset stomach" he grumbled to himself and his stomach growled back "okayokay, I fly down to eat" he didn't even open the door, because he still was half-asleep, he just fly right through it. He landed in his kitchen.

"I feeel so empty" his whole torso whined this time, looks like it was on the stomachs side.

"I said I am going to make some breakfast!" he yelled out to himself and mumble; "wish I could get rid of this problem..." he snatched a stray beetle and began to chew on it, when he did feel a little hollow.  
>"hey, I do feel empty" Beetlejuice open his whole torso to see where the problem was. There it was... his heart was dead-silent and still again "agh come on! Don't tell me it one of those days!"<p>

"I'M HUNGRY!" his stomach yelled

"SHUT YOUR GUT!" Beetlejuice yelled back and added; "well, my gut but anyway" he took his still heart out "hmm? How to get this thing started again?" he began to shake his heart to see it help. It didn't, so he mumbled for himself;  
>"I know how it work first time, but since Lydia is sick- and not on the good way, for she just sleep the whole day away. not something I do, for what is way too boring" he put his dead-still heart back in its place "for she is surely not in the mood right now" he looked thoughtful out in his dirty kitchen and a light-bulb appeared over his head "hmm.. hey I know. It work in movies" Beetlejuice used his magic to make a defibrillator appear and with a "charges", he simple zap is own chest. He now stood as a pile of ash "wow... talk about chocking" he both healed and shakes the ash of him and feel on his chest again. Still still as a stone "gah. No help! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"<p>

"take what Beetlejuice?" Ginger came into the kitchen, sniff once and frowned "have you tried to electrified yourself again?"

"who are you, my mother?" he pointed his red-tipped index finder against her and she got his mother's face. She looked evil at him and she got her normal spider-face again. "I just need some chocking news" He joked

"to what? make a new hair stile?" she asked with a slightly mocking tone at him, on pure impulses he look at his hair to see it stood up. No, it was just messy, like it usually was.

"no... to make **you** to a new **football"** he quick juiced her to a pink ball and kick her, so she began to brunch in the whole Road house. He rolled on the floor, laughing, over his little prank "HA! Morning fun, gonna love it"

####

"gaaah... I am soooo bored" Beetlejuice yawned dramatic while he walked lazy around the Lost soul highway, he have spent most of his morning and noon bored out of his own mind "No Jacques is out joking. Ginger was a little fun, but she is probably take cover in a bunker somewhere. No suckers there can be kicked in the can" he sighed deep and sat down on a bench "never some fun around when I need it"

"heyhey Beetlejuice what are you doing? Hey what are you doing?" the ghost heard the really annoying Lipscum asked. He most have see him walking around and decided to pry in his afire:

"oh noooo" Beetlejuice whined low and scowled at the annoying walking lips.

"I bet you making up a prank right now, arn'cha arn'cha?" Lipscum began to almost jump around him, like a eager little child. A child Beetlejuice will rather have kicked in the nearest lake.

"no... right now I have nothing on my mind" Beetlejuice wide his eyes when he realized what he just said and quickly slap his hands on the top of his head, before his brain took a walk on it's own "hey! I mean no pranks!"

"so where have you been, eh eh?" Lipscum came closer in a real 'buddy-buddy' way and Beetlejuice narrow his eyes against him "why do you look so young? Bet it have something to do-" his mouth was suddenly shut by a metal plate.

"boy, you annoy me" Beeltejuice said with a little smoke coming from his index finger. "so take a trip to the moon for FREE!" he kicked Lipscum so hard, that he almost flew up to the moon. If BJ was lucky, he will not see him for a week "he IS more annoying than me"

_**Beetlejuice**_

"hm? Lydia?" he look around when he heard his name be said, but it just felt different.

_**Beetlejuice**_

"no... that not Lydia" he mumbled then he felt the calling was different "most be someone-"

_**Beetlejuice!**_

"Hey who!-" he stood suddenly in a corridor in Lydia's school "Wow... never thought that I will hear someone **else** say my name" he mumbled while he scratch his head so a beetles flew out of it.

"agh! B.J! Where are you?!" he heard Ella's voice shouted frustrated

"hey! Did you call me?" he took his cousin B.J outfit on him and walk over to her, like he just has heard her. She didn't knew she has just called him up from the dead, literally

"hm?" she turn around and saw him "there you are. Why don't you have a phone-number?!" she crossed her arms and look angry at him, he only raise a eyebrow to Lydia's more tempered roommate "I have tried to find you forever and even called your 'secret' name over three times!"

"yeah... I notice" he said sarcastic to her and ask; "so what it this about?"

"Lydia is sick"

"I know that" he said "she never wants anyone around when she is **that **kind of sick"

"so you just have to help **me to** get her on her feet again!" she took a good grip in his brown jacket and began to drag him. He twisted himself out of her grip.

"and why shall I do that?!"

"first; she has a big test tomorrow. Second; I won't be sick of her sickness and third-" she said with her right hands index finger right up in his face. Like Lydia, she was not **at all** scared of him. But she didn't know he was a ghost either "she, is, your, girlfriend.** So take care of her!**"

"alright alright!" he lifted his hand in defeat "sheesh! Why is all after me today?" with now his hands annoyed in his pocket, he walked over to Lydia and Ella's room, behind him walked Ella smiling triumph. She open the door to their room and in bed a ill Lydia could be seen.  
>"hey Lyds" he said to her there first look surprise and when she glare evil at him. BJ turned around to Ella "see, she don't want my help"<p>

"that becau'e I k'ow what hap'en if I do" Lydia said incoherent

"huh? What did you say babes?"

"something she don't trust your medical abilities" Ella smiled, but keep her distance, she added; "maybe my knowledge can help"

"alright! Team work" Beetlejuice cheer childish and try to give a high-five(he have seen many on the school do this, and he is a quick learner), she first look suspicions on his hand and then she gave him a high-five.

"lets try to give her chicken soup" she said

"I will make it"

"don't let him!" Lydia said quickly... to Beetlejuice's annoyances.

"then I ask the kitchen to help **me** to make it and you can cheer her up" Ella walk over to the door with a grin "see ya" and she close the door after her. The duo look at each other in a second or two, before Beetlejuice said;

"heh just like old times"

"when you got cabin fever and spring fever the same day" she scowled at him a little more coherent "I still don't know how **you** can help me, when you don't even can take your **own** sickness"

"when let us be sick together!" he laugh and try to get closer to her, but her look there could almost kill the dead again was enough to he took a step back again.

"you just make things worse" she growled under her quilt

"aww, you hurt my feelings babes" he joked and took flight over her. Lydia look evil after him, she was no fun when she was really sick "so what is wrong? Sour back?" he turn his whole torso around and his back began to say "auv-auv" he turn his whole torso on its right place again  
>"splitting headache?" his head split in two "frog in the throat?" he took his tongue out and their sat a ugly frog on it "hot flush?" he turn into a nuclear power station and after a small explosion, he turn back to himself<p>

"yes to all" she mumbled, still under her quilt.

"hmm" he look thoughtful at her and got a (ahem, not stupid at all) idea. "move a spot Lyds" he tried to lay beside of her, but she resisted angry.

"no way, move!" even she was sick, she did manages to push him out of the bed, so he landed on the floor.

"coome ooon" he said with puppy eyes "I can make sure you don't have it so hot" she glare at him in a while, that he began to believe that she will soon send him back to the Neitherworld. To his luck, she moved a little so he could lay beside of her. He wrap his arms slowly around her shoulder. "comfy?" he asked

"hmmh" was the only answer he got, but it was better than a one ticket back to the Neitherworld.

"I know I am irresistible" he joked, no answer back "caught a flu and you know I am here to help" she only mumble something incoherent back and he asked "wanna watch some little TV with me?" a little TV appeared in his palm and show it to her.

"sure..." she said. Finally something there didn't sound like a sneer. he did make the little TV a little bigger, for her sake. She slowly began to snuggled into him and only few seconds later, her sickness make her so tired that she fall asleep in his arms. Most to his joy, for she was no fun then she was sick. Ella came in, after a while later with a pot of chicken soup in her hands.

"hey, I got the chicken soup"

"shh!" BJ quickly hushed on her and gave a side-look at the sleeping Lydia.

"oh sorry" she quickly said low. She smiled over to see Beetlejuice snuggled with Lydia like this and ask; "how is she?"

"still sick... but on the good way" he said to her with a look there clearly said 'don't-even-think-about-saying-this-looks-cute!'. "do you think she wanna share that?" he look at the pot there actually smelled good and he was still a little hungry.

"don't know, but there are to much for one person" she open the pot and took some of the soup up in two plates, (she most have taken them with her) and gave on of them to him. They both eat in silence there part of the small feast. Around a half of hour later Lydia woke up from her slumber. Ella noticed it and ask friendly "hey roomie, felling better?"

"a little... is that the chicken soup?"

"jep. Here" she gave the last non-used plate and gave it to her

"thanks" she took the plat and ate it slowly. She look at Beetlejuice there still sat beside of her and she said with a smile "okay... it not bad right now to be sick"

"not with me around!" Beetlejuice laughed

"yeah right!" Ella snorted and the all laughed "just be on your feet, before we shall to the tests tomorrow, kay?" Lydia nodded a little and after there was no Chicken soup left, Ella collected all the plates and said; "I go back with these, can you stay?"

"sure" BJ said to her. Few seconds after Ella was gone out, Lydia ask silent;

"Beetlejuice?"

"yeah?"

"do you think you can... heal my flu away?" she asked hesitated

"I don't know... never tried" he knew it was possible to Neitherworldians to heal others, but it can only be possible if they trust each other, almost blindly. That's why it was even rare that even doctors healed injure patients. If the one who shall be healed not trust the healer, it will hurt.  
>Beetlejuice have never used his healing magic to help other, for who will trust him fully? "let just let it go away on it's own" he said to her instead.<p>

"please?" she asked slow

"does that stupid test mean so much for you?" he looked into her eyes there gave **him** the puppy eyes. How could he resit that? He sighed "okaaay I try" she has told him that she have headache, so he lay his hand on her head and slowly healed her headache away. But he was really wary over how she reacted on his healing.

"it tickles"

"does it hurt? shall I stop?" he was ready to move his hand away from her.

"no, it just tickles. It doesn't hurt" she said to him so he continued. he took care of the places she was sour. She looked at him when he moved his hand away from her back and he nodded to her, he was done  
>"hm... hey it work!" she said and gave him a big hug "thanks B.J"<p>

"ghost with the most, babes" it startled him a little that she trust him **that** much, that she allow him to actually use his own magic on her body... again, it was not the first time he has used his magic on her, but that was only for fun. It have never been with healing.  
>He make her lay down again<br>"now get some shut eye" he said. He was close to move out of the bed, but Lydia snuggle up to him, so he was more and less caught... not what he was complaining.

"Beej... your heart" she looked up in his face, when she used his chest as a pillow

"yeah it stop while I was asleep" he explained "think the beating thing is only a one day and night thing" he added when she keep looking at him with those eyes "we can always take care of it later-" to his utterly surprise, she suddenly kiss him passionately on his lips and his heart jumped a bit over the love. It slow and weak began to beat again "heh... think you just make it to a more **days **thing now" he mused to her

"my little thanks to you" she smiled back and lay her head again on his chest.

* * *

><p>with the right encouragement, everything can happen XD. that he say with his pot belly, is something he say he have to get rid of in the episode "Bewitched, Bothered &amp; Beetlejuiced" and sick Lydia is inspired of the episode "cabin fever"<br>don't think I have more to tell now... not before the next chapter will came out


	7. Part of his past

**Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton  
>Ella and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part of his past<strong>

Lydia was soon on her feet again, still a little weak-minded but good enough to came to the test the next day. Right after the test was done, she and Ella found Beetlejuice outside there(funny enough) waited on them and some kind of way, him and Ella came up in a really weird argument in Lydia's head.

"-It have nothing to do with it!" Ella said with big arm moves against the(she didn't know that) ghost there starred back with the same determination glare at her.

"sure it has!" he almost yelled at her "why else should it be called that!"

"it's name is Dandelion" she said like a parent told their child, Santa Clause didn't exit "not 'daring lions' you big goof!"

"and so what?!" he gave childish back (_fit perfect to Ella's way of acting_ Lydia meant in her silent mind)"I still say it's name is that, because it look a lions mane"

"since when have you last time seen a dandelion?!" Ella said with a snort "for 500 years ago?"

"Well-UFF!" Lydia quickly gave him a elbow right in the side, before he got too far.

"B.J" she warned him low "don't you dare"

"Lye, what do you mean about this?" Ella asked suddenly Lydia

"I think you both is right" she said to avoid a too large argument from those two, but added "the one way or another"

"Hmph!" Beetlejuice wince his rips and still he grumbled "don't wanna give her right..."

"deal with it B." Ella pointed her tongue against him, he did the same. Out of nowhere she asked;  
>"hey. Know it's a little funny thing to ask, but what the heck"<p>

"what?" he raise a eyebrow against her

"why are you wearing dark makeup under your eyes?" when Lydia heard this, she burst out in laughter and Beetlejuice looked offend at her.

"it's not makeup!" he yelled at Ella there giggled over Lydia's reaction. He turned around to face Lydia "and it not funny Babes!"

"hahaha never thought in **that** way hahaha" she laughed high and was forced to hold her stomach. She has been so use to see Beeltejuice dark eye-rings so she has never thought over things there was weired about him, so Ella's question just took her by surprise.

"so what is it when?" Ella asked still with a little smile at Lydia

"call it part of me" he took his sleeves up to his eyes and rump them, when he removed his sleeves from his face. of course nothing have happen "see? It can't be taken off. My whole family have it"

"really? So it something you are born with?" Ella asked curious

"probably" Lydia knew Beetlejuice lied here. She knew as well as him, that he was not born with it, but it was just simple a sign of been dead. Every ghoul and ghosts have it.

"so what about that?" she took a hold in his hand, so his red-tipped fingers could be seen "why color your finger-tips red?"

"what is it with you and your questions?" BJ scowled and took his hands to himself "can a guy have his privacy?!"

"no way! I want to know **everything** I can for a guy, who stay **every frigging night** in my room" Ella gave back to Lydia's amusement, but she added anyway;

"ours"

"yeahyeah details" her roommate waved off and took again a grip in his hand, Lydia noticed that he has juice them so they look more human. It was on/off he did that or not, but he always makes sure they looked more human around other people  
>"does that too stay permanent?"<p>

"noooo" he said slow "that can be taken off" he rubbed it off, so there was no red on his fingers "see? It just a part of my reputation" Lydia has been so use to see it, found it weird to see Beetlejuice hands without the red-tipped fingers. She was glad that he 'acted' like he putted the red paint back on his finger-tips.

"like the stripes?" Ella asked with a sly smile and pointed at his black and white striped T-shirt.

"you bet it is!" he said to her "I have all of this, because it's the way I like to look" he look at his finger and looked important "I do what I want, because I can"

"heh, wish we other could do that more often" Ella joked to Lydia. A little while after Beetlejuice saw a brown beetle, he quickly slap down and ate it with a loud crunch. Ella flinched with a "EWW! Is that also the part of you reputation?"

"jeeep" BJ smirked and linked his finger off "gross people out and drive them crazy is my kind of-"

"job?" Lydia teased him obviously

"IIIAAK NO!" he gagged high and looked like he was about to throw up. Both girls laughed at him.

"you have a really funny taste of men, Lye" Ella whispered to her "but on his own **really** obnoxious way, he is charming"

"haha he's maybe not a prince charming, but he make me laugh" Lydia giggled while she keep a eye on Beetlejuice there was almost inside a bush with a "come back here you!" probably after a new beetle.

"well, is that what drive you wagon" Ella shrugged. Suddenly her phone ring "hallo? Oh hi bro" she put her hand over the phone and said "gonna go, see you guys later"

"bye" Lydia waved after her and was still was annoyed over Ella still not have told who her brothers names was or where she knew Tom Knight from.

"yeah... bye bye" the ghost said half-hearted and look with a sly smile at her "so what now Babes? Wanna come to the Neitherworld with me?"

"I don't know Beej" she said and looked at her books, she have in her arms "I shall draw something there look natural and make it supernatural later" she blinked and was close to hit herself "what am I saying? Neitherworld is the **best** place to find inspiration to the project"

"when say the three B-words on me!" he snickered

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

####

"jep, the Neitherwoods is a perfect place for you to find a creature to your drawing" Beetlejuice said when he drove Doomie inside the Neitherwoods "what about draw that ugly ape, you-"

"Thing Thong is **not** ugly. Just like you" she cut him off harsh and said the last sweet to him.

"don't say that out loud babes!" he said quick and turn his whole head 160 degrees to see somebody heard her. She raise a eyebrow at him "are you trying to ruin my reputation here?" he did gave her anyway a confident smile for her sweet comment.

"what about we stop here and see what we find?" she asked him when they both was close to some giant rocks formations.

"sure thing Lyds" he stop Dragster of Doom. They both jumped out and Lydia look around to see if she got any inspiration. She climbed on some rocks to better could draw her drawing.  
>"y'know you can always draw me" Beetlejuice said and floated up in hers shoulder high and pointed at himself "I'm supernatural"<p>

"I think you are **more** than that Beej, but it will look weird if I show my own boyfriend to my project" she laughed with shaking head

"hm. It sound good when you say it like that" he said with a thoughtful face and a goofy smile. "you could just make a animal-"

"hey Beetlejuice" she looked at him "you just gave me a idea"

"great!" he cheered and look over her shoulder, totally invading her personal space "so wanna you gonna draw?"

"a lion"

"lame" he yawned and lost interest

"oh shut it" she pushed him playfully on the ground where he stayed. She began to draw the outlines to her drawing, while Beetlejuice was going on Beetle-hunt. She bit in her lips before she asked silent;  
>"Beej? Can I ask you a personal question?"<p>

"another Ella question?" he snickered with only his butt could been seen between the rocks, Lydia smiled in a small amusement over the sight.

"no... just me"

"shoot"

"why do you eat beetles? You are the only Neitherworldian I have seen do it" his head pop up between the rock and look odd at her, almost embarrassed, so she quickly added "you don't have to answer, if you don't want to" he walked slow away from the rocks with a fat beetle in his hand, he put it in his jacket pocket and looked at her with a thing she could only describe as; scared  
><em>but for what?<em>

"that... I am about to tell you... it something I have not even told my family" he said slow and serious "it is common that families tell their living days to each others... but I never have"

"why?" she asked him

"because I will not be pitied" he shrugged and look at her with a really serious face "don't pity me Lyds, for it part of the past"

_is that really that big of a deal? Why want he me to promise not to pity him? _  
>"okay..." she nodded slow<p>

####

Beetlejuice manages to snatch a fat beetle before it got away. When he heard that Lydia had another question, he didn't hesitated to make her ask it, while he was close to snatch a new unlucky stray beetle.  
>"shoot"<p>

"why do you eat beetles? You are the only Neitherworldian I have seen doing it" he dropped the beetle he just have snatched and it was close to ran away, but he manages to grab it again.

_knew that question will come sooner or later. _ He stretch his neck so he looked right at her, she look nervous that she maybe have crossed a line.

"you don't have to answer if you don't want to" she said with her eyes down. He raised up from his 'hunting place' and put the beetle in his jacket, he will save it for later.

_Should I lie to her? Not tell her the truth and just give her a more 'nice' story, why I do what I do? _He looked at her _but she has always trusted me, so why should I not do the same with her... because I am afraid the true will make her... pity me._  
>He didn't know what he should do... so he just decided to tell her the truth and see it will change anything around them, which he surely hope it didn't<br>"that... I am about to tell you... it something I have not even told my family" he look serious at her "it is common that families tell their living days to each others... but I never have"

"why?" that question was simple enough

"because I will not be pitied" he shrugged and looked at her "don't pity me Lyds, for it part of the past"

"okay..." she nodded he flew up beside of her, to better could see how she reacted on it all, it has always been hard for him to trust people... but Lydia was different. He wanted to see if she got scared or maybe began to pity him... when he **will **lie if she began to pity him. He sighed deep and began;

"well. Few days after my parents died, I was hunted out of my town" BJ gave her a quick side-look. She didn't look like she will asked him why, she probably just believed that it was some of his pranks want too far... oh he will wish, that was the true reason. "I was forced to leave everything I know and live on my own... it was easy enough first for I could steal food and money" he told her. Even she look at her sketch drawing, he knew she was listening, he could see on the way she looked. She frowned over the word 'stealing', but it didn't look like it bother her much "but soon people figure out it was me and I have to lay low, so stealing was not a option anymore, for you could lose a hand for that"

"it that's why you can take your hands off?" she asked him without looking up "because they was cut off?" he couldn't hold a small chuckle back, for that was actually a good one.

"no. disassemble my body is something I learned here. I was fast enough to get away from stealing" he said with a weak smile. It fainted again when he told;  
>"but when you are hungry enough, you get desperate... first I only took food people throw out. Easy and cheap" he began to trace his claw-liked finger over the stone Lydia sat on. It was not easy for him to tell how low he was when he was alive. "but when the winters came... you are beginning to share you food resource with rats... and in desperate times you do desperate things..."<p>

"you killed the rats to survive?" she asked. this time she looked at him with a small sad look, but with no pity "did you eat the rats?" he nodded, he still remember how he reacted the first time he put the first rat down.

"yes... I was desperate to survive... later the only food resources was-"

"beetles" she said for him.

"heh yeah. believe it or not Lyds, I didn't chose to eat what I do today. You do odd things when you will live" he took the half-smash Beetle up he had caught, up from his pocket and looked at it "soon everything I ate, gross or not, just began to taste-"

"good?"

"yeah" he put the beetle in his mouth and swallow it without chewing on it, he was not in the best mood to chew on beetles. "many of those things we do in the afterlife, is things we learned in life" he told her and added more silent;  
>"same goes for our personality, even it can changes" he make a small sneer to himself for that point, he slowly relaxed and look at her drawing of a pretty good drawing of a lion<br>"try to give it stripes" he said teasing to her. for that comment he has to dough for her flying hand there have tried to punched him playfully.

"it is me or you there make this drawing?" she asked serious, but she still smiled big at him. Her smiled fated a bit when she said; "so that's why you like beetles? Tough, but I will not pity you" she look at him with her dark sunset eyes "you chose your way to live, because you are too stubborn to die. Didn't knew you was such a fighter" the last was said in a tease.

"aww thanks babes" he smiled back, glad she understood him. he couldn't help himself by saying "what about some snakes in the ears?" she gave him 'the look' and he quickly took his hands in defend "kidding" while Lydia began to draw the outlines better up, the poltergeist floated in his own thoughts;  
><em>To stubborn to die...? maybe things had not ended so bad if I wasn't... <em>he look sad in the ground in few seconds, when he began to be mad at himself;_ I maybe not the one who treasure life when I was alive. _He gave a hidden side-look at Lydia there have her fully attentions on her drawing  
><em> but I treasure hers... and maybe some few others. <em>He looked at her with sad eyes, he will quickly act like nothing was wrong **if** she looked up_ I don't want her to go, but if she knew how I once was... she will leave me for sure. I can't ever tell her, I've been worse than I am today. _He turned his face away from her, with gritty teeth_  
>How can I ever tell her, why I did get this curse on me in the first place? Why I was in child state... I don't want her to fear me- <em>

"food poison?" Lydia's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked surprised at her sudden 'out of nowhere' question.

"huh?" he asked dump

"maybe beheading?" she keep asking out. He figure out she was wonder out loud what his dead was. She knew it was rude to ask directly, but she didn't do that, so he allowed it.

"me? Beheading? Are you kidding me Babes?" he chuckled amused and played alone for now "I know I can lose my head-"

"so what about been eating by a snake?" she clapped her fingers together, so they look like a snakes head "you are scared for sandworms"

"sandworms** is **scary. And no, I am not some creatures leftover dinner" he snorted and his literally translation turn him into a sandwich.

"could have fooled me-" she said sarcastic with a teasing look at him

"oh yeah?" he turn back to himself and gave her a challenge look "nono, I drowned-" he stop himself, but it was already too late.  
><em>What the hell? She make me spill the beans?! How did she do that?!<em> He couldn't even look angry at her, for some kind of way it just felt better for have told her about his dead. Like a weight was taken off his shoulder.  
>To his utterly surprise she didn't look chocked.<p>

"really? Can explain why you hate water" she said with a little smile at him

"I hate **clean **water" he said with crossed arms "but that winter river I was dump into was everything, **but** clean" he wide his eyes a little, when he realized that he **again** told her more there was his attentions. Beetlejuice turned his head back to her and ask slithery harsh "why are you taking it so cool? This is my **dead** we are talking about"

"sorry Beej, but seeing you alive is a little hard for me..." she said with a little embarrassed voice. He some kind of way seen that coming. It was like for him to see her as a baby. Lydia added;  
>"you did said that I should not pity you"<p>

"yeah but-" he tried

"and it part of your past, right?"

"right" he gave her right and he felt glad over she didn't look at him with other eyes. She still looked at him like nothing have changes, just like he wanted it. He took a new beetle up from his pocket and crushed it loud. Even if he did told some of his past to her, he hunger for beetles was still bigger and he also feel better for had told her it.

"what about me? Was I a accident?" she asked him and when he looked at her, she looked down.

####

she felt his eyes on her when she asked the question. She just wanted to know if they friendship was true... maybe even they relationship.

"you was at first... I just needed someone to call me out" she felt her heart sink, when he said that "but when you ask me to be your friend" she looked more hopeful at him and saw he smiled silly over the memories "you really surprised me there. A breather there wanted to be a friends with a deadbeat like me? who have ever heard about that?" Lydia did remembered that most of the first year they knew each other, he used most of his time in her world. She knew now why he did it, because he was afraid she will send him away for good. But the didn't answer another question.

"so why keep staying with me?" she asked him "you could easily stop coming to me or find someone else, there will call you out"

"believe me Babes, you was not the first breather I visited in Outworld. You was just different... I could be myself around you" he said and began to trail off his words "and I... well, began to care... us been best friends and all" she smiled at him, even he was not good to tell the truth or show his true emotions, he did a pretty good job here. She clapped on the rock, she sat on and he landed beside of her, so she could gave him a hug.

"you are also still my best friend" she said gently to him and added more teasing "even you are my boyfriend"

"your mine too" he said gently back and planted a soft kiss in her forehead "not my boyfriend of course"

"Beej! That was not even funny!" she laughed and pushed him, so he almost fall down again.

"if it wasn't funny, why are you so **Laughing**?!" he yelled big grinned at her. They laugh both in some time, before Lydia make her last touch on her drawing and showed it to Beetlejuice.

"what do you think?" it look like a lion in profile, with a long mane, long pointed ears and a tail-tuft there was way too long than a normal lion. She has put very few snakes behind the ears, just to see how it looked. Beetlejuice scanned with his eyes the drawing really closely. He raise up and jump off the rock in a really impressing jump and he suddenly morph himself into her lion of her drawing.

"I think it just me" he said with a large smirk.

"Deadly-vu!" she gawked with wide eyes and jumped off the stone to take a better look at him "how did you do that?"

"what do you mean? you have seen me doing this before" he snickered

"not by something I have drawn" she began to examine him and noticed that he has gave her drawing creatures some of his own personal touch. The mane was more scruffy, the paws have long claws and-  
>"stripes?" she raised a eyebrow at him. His whole body was almost covered in stripes.<p>

"trade mark, Babes" he smiled big "not me without them" he raise himself up on the back-leg and look really impressing "I a real king of the beast!" Lydia quickly took her camera, she have around her neck up to her eyes and said to him;

"freeze!" he literally froze up, so he looked like a prehistoric creature in a iceberg. "haha, not like that!"

"then be more specific!" he said inside the iceberg. He melted up and tried again "like this? Or this? What about this?" he keep making new poses, he even took it so far that he took his paws up to his face and stretch it out like rubber.

"your one of the kind Beej" Lydia giggled at his silliness

"heh, I know" he said with one of his paws up to his chest. Suddenly he lay down on the ground "jump on!"

"what? Serious?" she asked stunned. She have only once tried to ride on him as a animal.

"serious as a lion" he smiled so all his green teeth could be seen. slowly she climbed on his big back "hang on tight" she took a good grip in his mane "avu! Not that tight!"

"sorry. Wooow!" suddenly he just ran and she quickly leaned closer into his mane, so the wind didn't hit her to much. She most admit, when he first have put in his head, he should move fast, he surely can do it. Lydia was not use to ride, but Beetlejuice was so big that she could barely feel his movement, she make sure to hold a good grip in him, for he was also so big and there was a long way down from his back.  
>"be care full you don't trip, Beetlejuice!" she yelled to him. Lydia blinked when one of his snake-heads behind his ears looked at her.<p>

"not a snake of a changes" it hissed to her, with a cheap version of Beetlejuice normal voice. She couldn't help but giggle over this. She notice that he have ran into a little meadow with red grass when he suddenly stopped sharp up, she was not prepared for that, so she ended right on his head and the both looked over-surprised at each other.

"heh... look like you are a quit ahead of yourself" he joked to her

"funny B.J. Put me down, your circus lion" she smiled back and he gently lowered his head, so she could climb down. She asked him "can you stay in that form a little longer?"

"anything for you babes" he shrugged. Lydia began to look closer at the beast she has drawn Beetlejuice himself has taken form after. If any other looked at him they will probably feel intimidated of him because of his long claws, pointed out teeth, and he was a lot bigger than a normal lion. He gave her a little teasing smile;  
>"scared Lyds?"<p>

"of you? No" she giggled and played a little with some of the mane, he keep his eyes on her "it just funny to see you like this... I wonder?" she began slowly to pet his mane, she heard him give a small groan of enjoyment from him. She tried to pet him those places, she knew he loved and before she knew it, he dumped himself on the ground with the same silly look when he realized he has a beating heart "I knew it! Even as a beast, you still a little kitten under my touch"

"oh yeah?" a impish grin appeared on his face and with a little punch with his paw, he has pushed Lydia down to him "come here. let me give you a lion hug" she laugh over his little fun game and wrestle only a little with him, before she lay still in his great beast embrace. He lay himself down on the side and put his right paw over her. She snuggled longer into his big mane and heard a funny noise coming from him. It took some time for her, before she realized what it was.

"your purr" she said with a small laugh

"if you say that out load I will just say you are lying" he purred higher to her. Just to hear him like this, feel his warm fur under her and even fell his protective paws over her, make her slowly fall into sleep.  
>"don't fall asleep on me Babes" Lydia heard Beetlejuice voice said and she quickly snapped out of her slumber.<p>

"sorry.." she crawl gently out from his beast embrace and looked down at him, there look lazy back at her like a cat there bask in the sun "you are just so soft and-"

"hmpf! Do you better like me like this-" he raise up in his full lion size and morphed himself back to his regular form "than this?"

"no" she smiled big and he raised a eyebrow at her, but relaxed again when she hugged him "I love you like this"

"hm.. I can live with that" he hugged her back and grunted silly "if I was alive that is"

* * *

><p>a little more spoilers to the future story with Beetlejuice past- ups! better zip it here.<p>

you can see Beetlejuice lion design on my DeviantART pages.


	8. Time to party

**Beetlejuice and other chareter belong to Tim Burton  
>Ella, Angus and Tom(namepersonality only) belongs to Fableworld**

* * *

><p><strong>Time to party<strong>

Beetlejuice told Lydia about Prince Vince's party and of course she said yes, mostly because she thinks it have been a long time she last saw the prince. Prince Vince's party was a whole month away, so she didn't think about it right now. After Ella has seen Beetlejuice, she allowed him to stay almost all the time, and that did have some consequences...

"boy, I didn't know my picture was **so** creepy!" Ella complained after a poor students have running away screaming from her photos, not knowing who has been in there "Come on, I didn't even know I have 3D effects in my pictures. Do you know how it happens?" Ella asked while she walked beside Lydia and Beetlejuice after school.

"I have my guesses" Lydia said with a glare on Beetlejuice, there snickered and tried to looked innocent.

"I don't know, either" Beetlejuice said to Ella, in a tone like he has no idea. Lydia just knew it was **him** there scared the daylight out from that poor boy. "I'm not allowed to be in your classes" Beetlejuice said and tried to avoid Lydia's 'I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-again' glare.

"you can just sign yourself in, B.J. After all... you just loooove to being in school" Lydia highly teased him, well remembering how he took it, going back to school in the Neitherworld. Beetlejuice make a foul face by that comment and the two girls laughed at him.

"well, where are you two going for the weekend?" Ella ask after they was done by laughing of BJ

"home" Lydia said and looked more clam at Beetlejuice there smiled back "and I shall hold Halloween with B.J, if I can"

"cool, have my guesses your like Halloween Lye" she said with a wink to Lydia, both heard Beetleuice snorted offend and Ella teased him with "and you most **love** it"

"bah! It just funny to see people dress like idiots" he said with his tongue out.

"so most **you** totally fit in" Ella joked, Beetlejuice looked mad at her and Lydia could not hold a laugh back.

####

The trip home was a lot better because she was in company with Beetlejuice, there didn't hide himself, but sat like a 'normal' man beside her. She was sure the first who jumped off the bus, was the one BJ has 'pop his eyes out' too. She couldn't blame either of them. When she jump off her bus stop, Beetlejuice teleported himself inside the house, probably in form of the clock or maybe a vase. Lydia opened the door and found both her parents in the living-room.  
>"hey dad, hallo Mother" she said and walked over to them with her weekend bag.<p>

"hey pumpkin, how have your schooldays been?" Charles asked her and put his newspaper down. Lydia told them both how her days have been. of course she avoided the parts where her roommate have allow Beetlejuice to stay in their room, that will only give her father new gray hair. She also quick told them that her teacher thinks she was a good student.

"ohh I just knew she will love the school!" Delia cheered happy with her pinched voice.

"I glad you help me to find it mother" Lydia smiled, she was just glad that her roommate was so understanding and the girl Louise have not been after her, since Lydia came up in a cat-fight with her.

"ehm Lydia? Do you still see cousi- I mean B.J?" her father asked with a nervous look, he still didn't like the idea to have 'cousin B.J' so close to his daughter.

"sure. He asked me if he could come to Halloween?" Lydia said and just knew where this was going, by the look on her father's face "we are going to hold it by-"

"I think you shall hold your Halloween party here" Charles quickly interrupted.

"what?" Lydia raised a eyebrow to her father. she **knew** this would happen, her father still don't want her and B.J alone... not if he could help it.

"you know, like last time you hold a Halloween party here?" he said while he fumbled with his fingers.

"when I was thirteen years old, you mean?" she said back, he was not going to win this time.

"ohh that sound like a great idea! And we can even ask Mister Beetleman to be our cater again" Delia suddenly came in, probably thinking out loud

"NO!" both Lydia and Charles shouted out loud. They both looked surprise at each other and Lydia quickly said;

"I-I mean he is moved out of town and everything-"

"and he most be a very busy man, Delia"

"it never hurt to ask him" Delia waved them both off and took the home phone up. Lydia eyes darted after Beetlejuice and found him as a painting. He too look like he was going to panic and quickly disappeared out off the painting "hallo? Mister Beetleman?... oh you got his phone too? hm... here Lydia" Delia's happy face faded a bit and gave the phone to Lydia

"thanks" she quickly took the phone and breath relieved over that he manages to get outside, before it ended in a small disaster "hallo?"

"babes, what are we gonna do here? They want me to be they cater and I know they give good money for it" Beetlejuice said quickly

"never think about something else.." she said sarcastic to him

"if he thinks that, I think he think-" Charles said with a harsh voice, but Lydia cut him off

"it isn't dad" her father look really relieved for this "he really want to be our cater" both her parents look at each other in a good while before Charles nodded obstinate, Lydia smiled glad back said to BJ in the phone "you got a green light"

"green light?" she could just see for herself that he turned into a green light bulb "alright! Do you think they now let me stay for the night?"

"we never know. Bye" she said to him, put the phone back and turned around to see her father with crossed arms

"he better behave himself" he said slightly mad "I will keep a eye on him"

"sure dad. Well I go up to my room" when she have turn her back to them she couldn't stop rolling her eyes of the whole thing. In her room she found the ghost floated few inches over her bed "pyh... I don't think my dad trust you" she said and closed the door after her, Beetlejuice looked upset at her

"agh come one! They trusted Mister Beetleman" he whined

"Mister Beetleman was **only** a friend to their daughter" she said to him with her hands on her hip. She smiled at his annoyed look "don't worry, they will soon-"

"when Lyds?" he interrupted and look at her there have sat beside him "I thought this will be piece a cake" he turn into a plump cake "but noooo. Can we just give them the whole bag?" Lydia move a little away from him to see he was kidding. But he was not, he was serious. Dead serious.

"by telling you are a ghost, there have been dead in who knows long?" she said with a slightly joking "and not enough with that, you have been around, not only as Mister Beetleman, but also Betty Juice, Odious, Grandpa Beetleman and-"

"I get it! Don't have to spill it like that" he said and crossed his arms.

"no Beetlejuice... we can never tell them that you are a ghost, for they will just make me never to see you again" Lydia lean into him again, to show she was not mad at him for coming with the suggestion "none of us want that"

"never Babes" he show his more softer side by kissing her gently, he slowly make her lay down so they look at each other in her bed. "so if I come as your cater, I better find some good things in the Shocking mall" Beetlejuice thought out loud

"in the Neitherworld?"

"of course" he shrugged like it was oblivious, he got a annoyed look "but I need money!"

"I have money" she smiled

"how much babes?" she show him pretty much money she has saved. "OH BOY! Give me give me give me-" he tried to get the money, by pinned her down.

"not a changes Beej!" she kicked him in the stomach to get him off. Lucky for him, she didn't kick very hard "I hold on to this, to make sure you don't buy something, there are too freaky for my folks" he ended on the her floor and hold himself dramatic for the blow in the stomach. He stopped his dramatic play and come quickly on his feet again, looked upset

"daaaw... you ruin all the fun here Lyds..." she narrow her eyes against him "fine, say the B-words and we see what **boring** things we can find" She only smiled triumph to him, before she lifted her arms up in the air and said loud;

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

####

they both appeared in the Neitherworld's Shocking mall, where Beeltejuice tried to empress her with some of the things, so she will buy it. Luckily she was most of the time on his side what they brought.  
>"hey what about a scream-hat!" the ghost took a brown-green hat on his head and it began to scream "they are just the scream this year"<p>

"uhh spooky. Lets take them" she took the hat together with some few other down in the shopping cart she walked with, Beetlejuice was too busy to push it himself. "y'know it not that bad as I thought it would be" he said(she rolled her eyes at him) and took a random thing up in his hand

"party people in a can? Can be-" Lydia quickly snatched it out of his hand and back on its place

"no way B.J. It took all my cunning to make my parents believe that the party just went too wild with those hole your last Party people make in our house" she said with narrow eyes to him, he began to whine over how boring she was;

"but what if the party goes?-"

"we figure something out" she waved off. Still grumbled a little for himself, they brought the last thing Lydia liked and they returned back to her world.

####

It was here they (by a pure accident) saw a poster there told that the Deezt hold a party, **all** from the town could come too... just so long they took their own drinks with them.  
>"look like your mom <strong>did<strong> the find something out for you Lyds" he snickered over the idea over the big party "the whole city will come to our party!"

"I hope not..." she said despondent with a look at the poster. She pull herself a little together "well, you better dress you to the party Beej"

"hmm. I could come as a ghost?" he joked and took his own head off. She laughed while she nodded 'no'  
>"no? What about this?" he changes his clothes so he looked like a scarecrow with a light-brown pointy hat, red-brown jacket and some gray-blue pants with few patches here and there. It was (almost) the same outfit he had on him, when he have taken a quick scam job as a scarecrow on a beetle-farm, but this time he has his black boots on.<p>

"that could work" she smiled to him "come, you better do your job as a cater" he changes his scarecrow outfit into the cater outfit and follow her.

####

"hey and welcome to our Halloween party!" Delia sang with the door when new guest came into the house. She look cheering at Lydia "Lydia dear, can see there are enough punch?" Lydia's costume was a witch there have many resembles to the outfit she had on her, the time she and Beetlejuice have sneaked into the witches lair on Halloween. This time she just have make her hair lay flat down and have a common pointed witch-hat on her head.

"sure" she said and while she walked over to see to the punch(no Nietherworldians) she thought high for herself "wonder where Beetlejuice is, I really hope he is not trying to make a scam or something-"

"juhuu, oh hallo Lydia" Claire came over to her with again a Miss Beautiful costume "I didn't even notice you was, like here"

"it **is** my parents house, Claire" Lydia said smart back.

"hm? Oh whatever. I have been to better party than this one" she said with a giggle, right now Lydia most want to put **her** in the punch "how is it to be, like alone?"

"what do you mean?"

"I have heard you like, hunted him away" she giggled evil "we all know you can never find boys as good as me" Claire took a hold in a boy they stood beside of her, Lydia knew that boy from their prom and unfortunate... he notice her too. "oh? I can see you know each other" Claire said

"yes, she was not worth to get any attention" he huffed

_a perfect match _Lydia thought bitter and wished Beetlejuice was here. Just as she has thought it, Beetlejuice came walking like he own it all. He hasn't noticed Lydia's company then he asked;

"hey babes, wanna dance, for you can't dance alone to a tango" he wrapped his arms around her so she make a small gasp, it was here he noticed Claire and her boyfriend and he almost growled to both of them "what are** you** doing here?"

"who are you?" she asked back in the same mocking tone as him. To Lydia's surprise he didn't answer her and looked straight at the boy, he has once before stand in front off. He smiled nasty "hey Round boy(even the boy was not **that** fat). I can see you remember me" the boy remembered him far to well, for he lost most of his skin color "wanna play some ball with me outside? I'm sure I can... hehe **beat** you"

_is he actually pick a fight with hm? Beetlejuice... don't do it _ Lydia thought and look warning at him, but he avoided her look.

"N-no" the boy shuttled and tried to look brave.

"what? You are scared of-" Claire asked and looked foul at Beetlejuice "that?" again to Lydia's surprise Beetlejuice smile grew wider, he was surely out for make a big malevolent prank

"B.J-" she tried to warn him, but he took his head so close to hers, that only she could hear his voice;

"come one babes" he almost begged "let me have my fun. Outside nobody can see **my **kind of fun. Beside... they are just asking for it" she thought about it for a second.

_He want to use some steam on him... and that will make sure he don't do anything on my parents... but I hope he don't take it too far._  
>"okay" she finally said and he grinned widely back "oh I can see you have meet my boyfriend" she hugged BJ with a mocking look, a Claire worthy. Her rival gawk "what wrong Claire? Jealous?"<p>

"on him? Eww, like no" she took quick a better look at Beetlejuice and said with two fingers on her nose "he is like so stinky, like that Beetleman guy"

"ohh you hurt my feelings tuts" Beetlejuice gently free himself from Lydia's hug, walked over to Claire and took his hand under her jaw, so she will looked right up in his olive-green eyes. His smile was a mix between seducing and a mock "what about we 'talk' alone, if you know what I mean?"

"eww hands off!" she quickly slapped his red-tipped hands away from her and quickly brushed hers face off like she have dirt on it... Lydia couldn't hold a little giggle back, which she could see make BJ smiled even bigger.

"back off Punk!" Claire's boyfriend yelled and pushed Beetlejuice hard, so he took some step back.

"**who you call a punk?!**" the ghost(not what they know) growled back, Lydia could hear he was not angry, he just played with him.

"hey!" Charles heard them. He pointed at the two boys "you two. Go out and fresh down"

"sure Mr D, but he started it" Beetlejuice said calm and took his hands up in defend. He was the first there walk outside, the two others follow him when Charles glared after them. He looked at his daughter

"Lydia. Go outside with them. Call me if it end up in a fight"

"okay dad, but I don't think it will" she more or less lied to her father. She ran quickly outside and saw Beetlejuice walk calmly away, with the other boy right in his heels. She noticed that Claire stood for herself with a mad look  
>"Claire? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked and walked over to her<p>

"watch your boyfriend, like get what he deserve" she huffed back and looked at her boy take a grip in Beetlejuice jacket.

"are you serious?! You actually want them to fight?" Lydia wide her eyes at her rival and when on the the two boys. BJ have manages to twisted himself out of the other boy's grip. Lydia looked angry at Claire there look like she enjoy the 'show' with the two boys "we have to stop them, before-"

"hm. This will maybe also teach you a lesson not to be such a freak" she hissed back and look disguising at her. She look at the boys again and saw that her boyfriend began to punch rapidly after BJ "what is he doing?"  
>Lydia make a small scream of shock when, Beetlejuice got punched right in the face. Without thinking Lydia quickly ran down to them to make them stop.<p>

it have been the ghost's fully attention to make them all go outside, but he never thought that the punk will follow Claire's every command like a obedient dog. She quickly ordered him to 'teach him a lesson'.  
><em>Yeah right!<em>  
>First Beetlejuice tried to make his opponent tired or just scare him enough to he ran with his tail between his legs. When the punk have taken a grip in him to probably tired to punch him, Beetlejuice morph snakes out from his hair, his eyes pop out of his skull and he make a manic scream, so the boy quickly let go of him of fear. Unfortunately the plan backfire, for the punk got so scared that he began to attacking him more rabidly.<br>_Great! He is a fright-attacker and that is not- _his thought was cut off, when his opponent manages to punch him right in the face. _What the hell?! Even Lydia punch harder than him! _The ghost thought and even if the punch in the face was light, he still make a whole scene out off it. He began to role around on the ground while his screamed;  
>"OUCH! that hurt! Have mercy! It hurt!" the other boys defends fell quickly and Beetlejuice stopped his acting "not" he snickered nasty and got on his feet again "iiiiit <strong>Showtime!<strong>" since Claire also was there, he didn't turn his juice too much up. He jumped closer to the boy, spin his head, make the snake in the hair again and make some other nasty face affect there could even make a dead-beat ran screaming away, instead he was frozen in fear.  
>Beetlejuice walked clam over to him and said; "boo" the boy finally took the run for it and BJ fall on the ground in a manic laughter "ahahahahaha! It was so much worth for that sucker-punch-"<br>his rolling laughter stopped, when he realized that the boy have **not** running away. he have taken a hostage...Lydia  
>"<strong>Let. Go. Of. Her!<strong>" he growled angry and got up on his feet, not afraid to show his inborn power to him anymore. He took a threatening step against him and he took a harder grip around Lydia's neck.

"s-stay back" he said frighting and took Lydia closer as a shield.

"what are you doing? It is him you shall take care off, not her" Claire came over with her hands on her hips

"he-he is n-not human" the boy shuttled terrified. Claire looked at Beetlejuice, but the only thing she saw was a angry boy-freak.

"let go off me-" Lydia tried to fight him off, but he was so scared of the ghost in front of him, that he began to choke her slowly. "Beetlejuice" she whispered with her last few breath.  
>That make the ghost so angry, that he didn't care that there was witness or not to what he did next. He make himself transparent, jump through Lydia(he knew Lydia won't get hurt of it, only shocked) and was right up in the other guy's face, with eyes there burn like toxic fire. The boy tried to run away,<br>"Claire watch out!" Lydia screamed, but he ran into Claire there fell and hit her head against the ground pretty hard. She was unconscious. Beetlejuice didn't let him go far, he turn himself into a big spider, capture the boy with his legs and hold him down with both spider-legs and his furious eyes there could kill. The boy couldn't even move because he was so scared.

"mess with **my **Lyds and **you mess with me**" spider-BJ sneered dangerous, he snapped with his jaw to make his point clear. Only few seconds later he move away from the boy and turned into himself "so piss off before I **will **make you a ghost" he didn't have to say that twice. The boy came on his feet and ran as fast as he could. Beetlejuice snorted; "wimp..." he walk back too the two girls and saw that Claire was conscious again.

"wh-what just happen?" Claire asked dizzy-headed when she came to herself. Lydia tried to help her up "uhh I am so much going to get him for that!" she slapped Lydia's helping hand away "let go of me Deetz" she took her phone up with the words "I will call my parents and make him pay!" she keep hissing until the duo couldn't hear her anymore. Lydia looked at Beetlejuice there snorted;

"that was that pest problem... what?" he notice her starring

"never seen you so protective" she said and smiled a little "it kinda fit you"

"it does?" he blinked surprised

"a little... just don't make it a habit" she quickly said, give him anger issues was maybe not the best idea with him. his anger disappeared and a concerned look replace it, when he looked at her

"your okay?"

"a bit scared over the whole thing, but I am okay" she said. Lydia quickly hugged him to find comfort for over everything there just have happen. They both walk into the house again, while Beetlejuice keep holding a protecting arm over her.  
>Lydia saw Claire talking in her phone angry. She was just glad it didn't end badder than it could have. Suddenly a song she knew far too well been played.<p>

"hey. That's our song, come on. Let us cut the rug" Beetlejuice said glad to her and drag her out on the floor, he has oblivious forgotten the little incident outside. Lydia smiled and follow him out on the dance floor. They both dance like they was born to it and few other came out to join them on the floor, but it was like the floor only belongs to those two right now.

"you are a pretty good dancer B.J" she teased him laughing and took her arms around his neck.

"you know I am!" he grinned. The song ended and funny enough the same song, they have dance to the prom came up, but there was bigger difference from there to now.  
>Beetlejuice look into her eyes with only love to her. He make her hold him like they did like that time and this time... he was not afraid to love her. Lydia was just lost in his eyes, she was lost in her best friend.<br>"Lyds..." he whispered soft to her and lean closer to her so they noses touch each other

"Beej.." she said gently back and they lips brushes over each other to complete the kiss they both wanted from each other-

"AHEM!" they both snap shocked off their passionately state and away from each other, when Charles spoke high up. He look at them both(mostly to Beetlejuice) with narrow eyes and crossed arms. Lydia heard BJ whine low, before he walked over to the wall to stand up of it, to show Charles that he won't make a new move on his daughter... highly to Lydia's disappointment and frustrations over her father's suspicions to Beetlejuice.

"I think your dad have, like boyfriend issues" Claire giggled evil, there have seen it all "can't blame him for that creep"

"why you!" Beetlejuice growled low so only Lydia could hear it "that Claire need a bug in the hair" he disappeared and Lydia quickly found out where he was when she heard a high-pinched scream from Claire, there ran screaming out with hands in her hair, when she tired to get one... no three spiders out of her hair. She ran as fast as she could out of the house. Lydia couldn't hold a laugh back and few seconds later, Beetlejuice appeared beside of her.

"haha Beetlejuice that was terrible!" she laughed of his triumphed grin

"I know. But at least she leaved the party early" he grinned

"wanna have some punch?"

"with you? Everything"

####

"gosh... that was some party..." the first thing Lydia did, when the party was over and the house cleaned up was going up in her room and threw herself on her bed "I think I can sleep to the next week, for all there had happen today" even if she didn't see him doing it, she heard Beetlejuice came into the mirror. he **could** hide his entries if he want to, but she knew he wanted to be heard this time.

"going to sleep without me?" he asked her and grinned "too bad for your parents they don't know I have my **own** entry to their house" she smiled tired over his comment and called him silent out from the Neitherworld. He teleported himself beside of her and lay close into her. Lydia snuggled slowly on his chest where she could feel and hear his heart.

"I think it's good enough... that mean we don't have to think over they-" it knocked on her door and Beetlejuice was quickly gone. It was like her parents just knew, when he visited her.

"Pumpkin? You are asleep?" her father asked and looked slowly into her room.

"no... not yet" she said a little cranky over the interruptions.

"oh I just want to see, how you're doing" he sat beside her and looked really fatherly at her, he gently took her spider-necklace in his hand "where did you get that necklace from?" It was the last anniversary gift Beetlejuice gave to her. She keep it on her all the time, because she saw it as a symbol on their love to each other.

"B.J. He has giving me things for yea-" she stop quickly before she said 'years' "I mean he just think it fit me"

"what do you mean by years? How long have you two seen each other?" unfortunate her father heard, she **did **meant saying years.

"does friendship counts?" she asked a little nervous. He only looked at her and she said "six years"

"really?" he looked surprise over this and look a little thoughtful "well I can't argue with that" he padded Lydia's shoulder fatherly "goodnight Pumpkin"

"goodnight dad" she waved goodnight after him till he close the door. Immateriality she searched for her boyfriend "Beetlejuice?"

"I'm here Lyds" he have only make himself invisible and reappear beside of her. He looked at the door "better keep a eye on old Chucky" one of his eyes popped out of his head. she giggle a little over this comment and BJ look at her with a raised eyebrow

"you two have one thing in common" she said. She gave back his eyeball and snuggle into him again "you will keep a eye on each other"

####

"hey. I'm holding a party at my uncle's old disco house. My two cousins will beat it up. Wanna come?" Ella asked some day, when they all walk outside in the beginning to more cold weather. The only one who weren't bother of the colder weather was the ghost... even if Ella didn't know he was that.

"a party?!" Beetlejuice happily said and Lydia made him shut by stomp on his feet.

"when is this party?" Lydia asked whiles the Ghost wincing in pain over that stupid trick.

"Friday." Ella replied "I have also invited my brothers and we can have so much fun!"

"weeell..we shall to a party the next day.." Lydia said unsure. But Beeltejuice knew that there will be nooo fun, for it was Vince party there should till next day.

"Sure we come" Beetlejuice said who again could stand on his feet. Lydia looked evil at him and he would probably have teleported away if not he should keep his cover for actually **being alive **for Ella.

"great!" Ella cheered "who is it you shall to party with, expect from me?"

"Prince Vince. But heee's nooo fun" Beetlejuice said with a childish voice, he slightly flinched from Lydia's glare. Someone seems to be in a bad mood today.

"Prince Vince?! The same prince Vince as you dated?" Ella grinned to Lydia who turned away from the relieved ghost, but he snorted high hearing the words 'Vince' and 'date' together with Lydia. to his dismay, the two girls ignored him.

"well.. he **is** still my friend, and we have not seen him in a time" said Lydia with a shrug

"that's sets it" Ella said and laid her arms around both of them "you two come to a **real** party with me and next day you just show the prince how to have some fun"

"a girl after my own heart" Beetlejuice said with a fake serious tone. Lydia shook her head of those two but she agreed on the plan.

####

Beetlejuice was the next coming days send back to the Neitherworld, because he began to make too much trouble at Lydia's school. So now he just makes trouble in the Neitherworld. He made a Jester out of the skeleton outlaw, Jesse Gems. Making the walking lips Lipscum to 'zip it' and gave him a free flying trip... again, and one of his more usually victims the Mayor marionet turned in a real tap-dancing marionette moron. He only began to lay low when the Mayor **did** send the police force after him for the hundred times, apparently some things never gets old.  
>"AAARRRGGGGHHH!" he screamed panicking loud, away from the police cars with spinning feet.<p>

"you're not getting away this time Beetlebreath!" shouted one of the policemen.

_**shitshitshitshitshiiiit!  
><strong>_He barely felt Lydia was calling on him before it was too late. He literally **ran** into her world  
><em><strong>Smack!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crash!<strong>_  
>"<em><strong>Uff!"<strong>_  
>The ghost rubbed his face where he hit head-on a wall. "Nice timing Lyds! You really ran me out of trouble!" he grinned out in the room "huh? Where the heck I am? who turn out the light" the room he was in was pitch-black, so he decided to morph himself into a lamp to see where his was. His eyes wide when he realized where he was, in his worst nightmare.<br>"A CLEANING ROOOOM!" he screamed and before he could do more than that, the door behind him opened and he fell out with few cleaning product falling out with him. He looked into Lydia's surprised face.

"what are you doing in there?" she asked with a surprised voice.

"hehe.. think there was something wrong with the B-words" he said(still laying on the ground) sheepish and decided to changes the subject "sooo, did you begin to miss me?"

"you forgot we are invited to a party today, didn't you?" she asked with amused frown. The Ghost with the Most snorted in denial, still on the floor

"me? Forget? Pff, never"

"suure B.J" she said sarcastic and rolled her eyes. Beetlejuice jumped up and first now he saw what she has on.  
>It was a simple dark purple dress, with a broad belt. Her sleeves was chiffon, around her neck she has a bat necklace and some of her hair was sat up in a dark-red scarf. In his eyes she was(dare he think it?) beautiful, but she was beautiful <strong>even<strong> if she walked around in a bag.

"wow babes. That you wears are an eye-popper" his eyes popped out for his comment.

"think it your way to said I'm beautiful?" she giggled while he popped his eye back into his skull. he just smiled as response and juiced his own clothes to the same he had to Lydia's Prom (although he have put more of his personal touch on it) and showed his arm so she could take it.

"do you want to company me to this party my dear?" he asked with his British accent, so she began to giggled at him.

"my pleasure" And together they walk into the party.

"Tom? Is that really you?!" Lydia asked stunned, when she and BJ walked into the party.

"hm? Hey Lydia!" Tom called back and waved to the ghost(only Lydia knew this) as well, one of the few humans (beside from Ella) who actually enjoyed Beetlejuice's company "And hallo B.J. it nice to see you both" said the red haired boy (almost teddy-bear appearance) Lydia meet her last year on Miss Shannon school for girls. He was the one who helped her with understanding Beetlejuice odd behavior was a course of love.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked surprised seeing an old friend here "I thought that only Ella's br-" it suddenly hit her and she looked angry over to Ella there almost burst out in laughter. "you! You didn't tell that you ARE **sister** to Tom?!"

"surprise!" Ella Knight finally laughed out. It did cross in Lydia's mind to choke her roommate.

"what? You didn't tell you are my little sister?" Tom asked offended to his still manic laughing sister.

"oh come on Tommy. I thought she could figure it out sooner. Beside it was too much fun to see her face right now. It was **really** hard to resist" she giggled. Tom shakes his head and look likes he forgave his sister.  
>They walked over to say 'hi'(even Lydia still glared at Ella) to the two Knight's sibling's oldest brother Angus, there only was there because he was allowed(by the uncle) to stand behind the bar to give drinks to the others and because he want to keep a eye on his younger siblings. Unlike the two other Knight siblings, he has a more harsh and serious appearance. Lydia quickly noticed that Beetlejuice began to be aggressive around him and she remembered, that it was Angus there have been her 'imaginary dates' voice, so she quickly dragged Beetlejuice away before he did something they both would regret.<p>

"that little mud sucking-" he sneered while she push him away from others ears.

"Beej. He's not the one you think he are" she tried to reason with him, she will rather not have that he pick a fight with the only two, there could stand him, brother.

"I can hear it is him and-"

"it was a trick" she quickly cut him off, he shut up and looked surprised at her "the whole thing I have a another date to the prom was a trick, to make you jealous..."

"so you mean you trick me? Con my up in a corner?" he narrow his eyes at her "You did it all of that, because you knew I will be-"

"jealous, yes..." she looked down in the floor and really hope he forgave her "I'm sorry Beej, but I will **not** let you win that battle" Beetlejuice didn't say anything in two seconds or five, but when he did he gently lifted her head up so she looked into his face, he didn't look mad.

"just call me a good loser this time Lyds" he smiled

"so you are not mad at me?" Lydia blinked

"are you kidding? Why should I be?" he grinned and gave her a small kiss

"I don't know... maybe-"

"Lyds. You think to much" he put a finger on her forehead with a grin, she blinked again over his words and now she smiled too. He took her hand and dragged her back to the others "come on. Let's party!"  
>he began to act a bit more 'nice' around Angus after Lydia told him her scam. He even tried to pull some pranks on him, but the only thing Angus did was narrow his eyes against Beetlejuice.<p>

####

Later that evening Bertha, Prudence, and few of Angus friends came to the party. The girls talked about what they have done in the year and the boys laughed over some wise-crack jokes Beetlejuice made up. The whole party was great for Lydia. She danced with both Tom and her other females friends, but all the slow dance was with Beetlejuice only and some few fast dances.

"why does your boy drink like a girl?" Ella suddenly asked Lydia, when they all relaxed their legs for the dancing.

"because when he gets really drunk, he can't stop telling the truth" she said honest and she saw a malevolent look came on Ella's face "don't even **think** to try drinking him under the table, Ella!" she warned her, but her friend waved her off, with an evil Cheshire cat smile across her face.

"oh don't be so a big party popper" Ella said and walked over to Beetlejuice there stood at the bar, pulling off some jokes to Angus who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and decided to ignore him.  
>Like under the earlier dare-games Ella began to challenges Beetlejuice to a drink-contest. He did go along with it, but Lydia saw he cheated...Big time. He wasn't dump enough to <strong>get<strong> so drunken, so with almost every short he took, he poked it on a certain way, only Lydia noticed.

_Ha! that sly ghost. He juiced all the alcohol away s_he thought smiling. After the tenth drink, Beetlejuice came up with a (fake) boring look and Ella was the one who was drinking under the table.

"okaiy you jackass... you *hiccup*win" she said completely wasted. Beetlejuice smiled in triumph

"did you **really **think you could win a drinking-contest with me, Ell?" he asked her teasing the drunk young woman.

"ohh shut the hell up you as-!" Ella said blurred and even tried to hit him, but she was too drunk to even stand straight on her feet. Lydia must admit that it was a pretty hilarious sight and now wish she have a camera.

"I think you have enough party for today, Ella. Tom, take her home" Angus interrupted her harsh, before his younger sister could attempt another pitiful attack. Tom took her around his arms and dragged her away from the laughing ghost.

"I have to take her home, what about you Lydia?" he asked and turned his eyes to Lydia who tried her hardest not to laugh of Ella "I heard you said to your parents that you don't come home in this weekend?"

"she stays with me T.K" Beetlejuice said, still chuckling and pointed at himself.

"alright" Tom said smiling "it was nice to seeing you again. see you two later" Tom walked away with Ella, there began to insulted Beetlejuice for winning and Tom gave Prudence a goodbye kiss, before he went out with Ella who still kept throwing insults to BJ and also to her older brother. Angus soon followed since he was the only one with a car of the siblings and he gave the bar-duty to one of his friends. The party soon ended soon after the Knight's was going. Lydia most admit it has been darn fun, especially with the wasted Ella part.

"say the magic B-word, Babes" whispered Beetlejuice to her while they walked away from the disco house.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." she said and they ended close to the darkened roadhouse, there were no lights on inside. "do you think everyone is sleeping?" Lydia asked silent and look at the place she knew Jacques and Ginger's room was.

"guess so. I'm also want it that way, they are beginning to bugging(turn into a bug and back) me because they think I look different" he looked down at himself and sniffed to himself "still smell the same though" She chuckled of his last remark and asked with a slight frown;

"you haven't been so much home lately?"

"nah. It's beginning not to feel like home, maybe it time to find a new gross place to live?"

"don't ever move Beej. I like it here" she said while they walked silent inside.

"whatever you say Lyds" he smiled back. Beetlejuice's home was exactly how she remembering it, trash all over the place, a great sight that BJ loves being a messy-head **and** he hates cleaning. of course they have cleaned him room once but that couldn't been seen anymore. Still Lydia likes this place, she'll never know what she will find. She followed Beetlejuice into his bedroom there also looking like itself, although she could clearly see that his coffin-bed hasn't been used quite some time. a big layer of dusk was on the bed's sheets.  
>"ehm.. better check for bedbugs" Beetlejuice said with a frown and transform himself to a vacuum cleaner and sucked everything there was alive up in the bed. He transformed back and burped loud out from whatever he ate. "night-snack. Y'know I love it" he smirked with a lick around his mouth, Lydia just grinned at him with a "ewww".<p>

####

It was dark outside, but Lydia couldn't sleep, because of to many things in her head. She looked up to the place she knew Beetlejuice head was and she didn't hear him snore, so she took the changes to ask slowly;  
>"Beej?"<p>

"hm?" she hear him answer back. He didn't sleep either.

"I can't sleep" she muttered out in the dark, feeling his eyes on her. Before they have walked in bed, he juiced it bigger so they both have elbow-space.

"because of the bedbugs?" he asked slightly teasing.

"you ate them all" she giggled, but she hesitated with a question she for quite some time have been wondering about "do...do you think we can get... children" she always wanted some and it would be perfect, if it was with him. She turned her eyes to him and even in the dark she could see he was shocked with wide eyes over her question. He turned his head away.

"no..." he said silent "dead cannot... give life"

"but I have seen children here, Beej. Are they...?"

"been in child-state like me...?" he finished her question and nodded slowly "yes. Only few here are children there has been killed or stillborn. But all here will grow up as a human does and they can decided which age they want to be in, mom and pa was one of the few, who chose to come here as adults" he chuckled sad "the sad thing is that, no women down here can't give birth. Me and my brother is not really born here, we just was 'here' someday with our parents"

"I see..." she felt sad over that she could never be mother to Beetlejuice's children. But he unfortunately got a point.

"I thought you knew this Lyds..." he said and looked at her

"I have a idea, it will be like that... but I have to be sure" Lydia have some kind of way always knew, but seeing kids in the Neitherworld have make her unsure in older ages.  
>The moons over the Neitherworld slowly began to shine inside his window. She looked at the ghost beside of her and she saw he still have open eyes. He look thoughtful and she guessed he still think over what she have said. "Beej?" she ask again<p>

"yeah?"

"do you want kids?" she asked him and she could see that his face harden quick, but when he smiled silly to her... to hide what he truly felt.

"are you sure you asking the right guy for that Babes?"

"I'm serious here" she said a hold his eyes with hers "do you?" Beetlejuice really tried to hold his facades up, but finally they broke down. He sighed and look a little sad at her.

"once... yes" he said honest and told "when I was a living man, I dreamed once to have a bunch a kids, maybe only two, but one was too little" she smiled over this, but fade when she saw his face "I never got kids... the one I thought I will someday have kids with... didn't feel the same for me" Lydia felt a little envy over hearing this, but she anyway ask;

"who was she?"

"her name was Serena. Pretty girl and everything... I first tried to help her though a grief for losing-... her man" she saw a quick guilty in his eyes, but it disappeared fast "heh... I really thought she was the one and all... but she still loved him and when she figure out that I have more spark than him" he sighed and look out of the window "well, let us just say she make sure I didn't trust women on the same way again"

"that's sad Beej..." Lydia said truly "so did it mean you don't trust me either?" he almost snap his neck when he turned his head quick to look at her and said;

"you... you are different. I will do anything for you, even fighting against a sandworm" he added and shivered by the thought fighting a sandworm. he took her into him. "how different, I don't know yet... maybe because you still is alive and all" he joked to make the sad aura go away.

"oh you think? I think it because I am strange and usually" she giggle sarcastic to do the same. She cuddle closer to him and kiss his jaw soft "and you like it" Lydia could feel his heart beat weak. She knew that he love the beating in his chest and be really with him was tempting right now. Lydia didn't even manages to make her move before he said in a whisper;

"let it die" it surprise her dearly

"why Beej? You never want it to"

"I don't take the changes that-" he flinch slightly, when he probably feel it beat slower "somebody to the party, can maybe hear it" she lay herself closely on his chest to follow up, how his heart died out. She could feel on Beetlejuice it was hard for him to let it die out, for they both have figure out that it could be 'hold alive' in around a week, only to be been close to each other. She knew it was long time since he last let stop and she could feel on Beetlejuice movement under her head, that it was smaller torture for him to let it die out... maybe it feel like dieing again?

"I can't hear it anymore" she said after few minutes later.

"good..." he said with a hollow voice, it didn't look like 'good' in his face. "man, I have always hated this part of it. It always make me feel so empty" he began slowly massage his chest with a annoyed look. Lydia didn't liked seeing him like this, so she gave him a comforting kiss on his lips. He remove slightly away with the words; "not too much Babes. Don't wanna have you recharge it" they both look at his chest, maybe with the same thought. She smiled sad to him;

"you just don't take the changes, huh?"

"no Lyds" he said and lay himself down. He gave her a small wink with his hand to her and she cuddle to him. "dead man with a beating heart? It can be seen as a bad omen" he said quit serious and when smiled to her when he make her lay closer to him, so she substitute her heart to him "but I will have it back, even if it meant seven years of bad luck" he gently caress her back, like she loved it. Lydia smiled and gave him a small kiss before she fell asleep in his protective cool arms.

####

The next morning, Lydia was the first who woke up. She looked at Beetlejuice there still sleep in his dead-silent slumber. She gave him a small kiss on the nose and he began to snore REALLY loud. A thing he only did, then he was half-awake. Instead wakening him, she walked downstairs and began to see if there was any food there didn't move.  
><em>Look like Jacques have been in here. He most have taken the changes to clean up out here, since Beetlejuice is not so much here anymore <em>she thought when she found some edible food and took some egg, bacon and bread out from the cleaned refrigerator and began to make some breakfast to herself.

"hey whatcha cocking?" Beetlejuice asked while he came yawning inside the room, still with his Beetle-patten night-clothes.

"egg, bacon with toasted bread" she replied and added not really looking at him because the bacon was done and should be removed from the frying pan "don't know what you wanted, but I saw some rotten things in your closet" she pointed at the closet where something, almost green could be spotted at the opening. she sat down with her breakfast and he looked between to closet and her food.

"can you share?" he ask quiet, that quite surprised her.

_he just turned down for something gross?!_  
>"are you sure?" she asked still confused of his request, sure she have seen him eat normal food, but she knew better than anyone that he preferred his food at least a few weeks old before sitting his teeth in it.<p>

"just want to try it, before I say I don't like it" he defended himself and sat down beside her. she gave him some of her food and he looked for a moment at it as if he was wondering how to do with it, she must admit that his face looked quite adorable, she did not say it however for he hated cute words to himself. Finally he opened his mouth and with one bite he swallow it.

"well?" she asked while he looked thoughtfully over the taste from the food.

"taste good though, but I still think I take the food in my closet" and he went for the green thing inside the closet. she laughed over that

_something never changes_

"hey come back here! You are not breakfast to go!" Beetlejuice almost jumped in to the cabinet to get his breakfast there apparently took the run for it. There was heard a loud 'smack!' and he came out with a flat green 'pizza'. He grinned triumph "hm, road-pizza to me. Wanna have a bite?" he sat down and show it to her.

"ehh, no thanks Beej. I think it will just bite back" she joke to him and move a little away from his food. He shrugged and began to eat it like a staved dog. _  
>He never have tables manners either <em>she thought amusing and eat her own in a more mannered way. When they both was done she said "well. I better get dress-" Lydia make a small gasp then his head was near her, while he still sat on his chair. He slightly sniffed to her

"you need a bath" he said while he walk over to her and his neck and head returned back to more human state.

"it first time I heard you **want** me to take a bath" she smiled with her hands on her hip "is there a reason?"

"yeah" he scratched his hair so some beetles and a single spider came flying out "I can smell my own scent on you Lyds. I usually don't care about it, but this time I am"

"I don't smell that much" she remarked with a teasing smile. He send her only a concerned look, he probably have his reasons to tell her this "but I think you are right. I take a quick bath at with my parents home... I just hope they don't see me" while she walk out of the kitchen, she heard him snap with his finger surely to get his striped suit on him.  
>She said his name three times and both of them ended in her parents house. Lydia look at Beetlejuice there immateriality floated though the floor and came up again few seconds later.<p>

"they are not home Lyds" he said and float up to her side. He lay on his stomach with crossed arms. "they most be out and shopping or something" she walked over to her closet and took some new clothes and smiled to him there watched her

"wanna come?-" Lydia couldn't hold a smile back when he flinched over the thought to be clean "still don't like like the thought?"

"no" he said honest, even she have make him take a bath of his free will, he still prefer to be dirty. He grinned "think it best I stay here, if you know what I mean?"

"I know" she smiled back to him and walked out to take a quick shower.

####

Some minutes later she came out with fresh showered hair and some new clothes on her, there was a black dress. "Beetlejuice!" she saw him try to make a prank with a old bucket with water over the door. He got so surprised over her outburst, that he was close to fall for his own trick, but he did manages to get away before he got the bucket over him.

"oh.. ehh hehe... hey Babes" he said sheepish and tried to look innocent. She looked at him with narrow eyes and he looked like a little child on the floor.

"you better clean up after yourself, before I reconsider to yell at you"

"but Lyyyds" he tried to explain with a whine

"Beetlejuice, just do it!" he mumble some incoherently and snapped with his finger, so it could not be seen he has tried to make a prank. She smiled gladly that he did listen to her and said like it had never happen;  
>"well, we better go back to your home. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"<br>back in the Road house and the way out of the door, they heard Jacques come back from his morning run. "ah! Miss Lydia. It nice tou see youa again" he said happy and stopped beside them.

"thank you Jacques" she said smiling to the skeleton "but I'm afraid, we can stay and talk"

"where ar youar going?" he asked

"to Prince Vince party" she told with a faint smile.

"Lydia, you never come this early in the morning" Ginger said there came out from the house "you look fantastic in that dress!-"

"she came yesterday" Beetlejuice said without even seeing what he was doing to Lydia's surprise. Was he just revealing they were a couple to them?

"what? I didn't hear you come in" Ginger said to Lydia and before Lydia could answer, Beetlejuice made a short laugh and said;

"she sleep with me! What did you expect?"  
>silent...dead silent.<br>Ginger and Jacques first looked dump at both Lydia and Beetlejuice. then they began to look terrified.

"he meant I slept on the couch" Lydia quickly laughed silly, to save Beetlejuice hide "it was too late for me to take a bus home, so he let me sleep on the couch tonight"

"I zee.." said Jacques slow, still looking bit upset "well..you two harve fun to thee party" and he jogged away, still looking very strange at them. Ginger hesitating before she walked inside.

"thanks bye" she waved them of and pushed Beetlejuice over to Doomie. Funny enough, he hasn't said a word, since she helped him out of the awkward moment. They drove in silence for some time.

"why did you say you slept on the couch?" Beetlejuice asked suddenly, he sounded a bit offended she saved him… again.

"because you just told them we is together" she said

"yeah, so?" she was stunned over his word. She turned her head and saw into his serious green-yellow eyes

"but we never showed anyone in the entire Neitherworld, that we are together" Doomie honked offend "expect for you Doomie" he was quiet for a moment, then said in his rare honesty;

"I did that for protect you... not because I'm **embarrassed** over you"

"so did I..." he looked at her with a small amused smile

"looks like we are even, huh Babes?"

"yep... but why did you so say it in front of Jacques and Ginger?" He snorted, glanced back to where the Road house were

"those two will not rat us out. They are maybe annoying and stupid as a stone, but a threat? No way!" she giggled;

"alright, but I don't think we should throw it like that to them, let them get it; with baby step" Lydia couldn't help but laugh, when he turned into a baby, asking;

"how small baby steps?" before turning back with a big grin over his face.

* * *

><p>one thing at the time, as you can see I have make Charles the protective daddy and finally I can tell you that Tommy Knight(T.K), you first time read in "the last year" is the older brother to Ella!<p>

how many of you saw that coming? you can see images of Ella, if you are interest on my DeviantART site.

that was really close Beetlejuice throw a bomb on both his neighbors and maybe also Lydia XD


	9. The new High king

**Beetlejuice and other character belongs to Tim Burton  
>Lancethe strange sandworm and the story belongs to me**

* * *

><p><strong>The new high king<strong>

"your majesty?" Prince Vince stood in front of a larges window there showed him his kingdom turned around to look at the servant, still with the big raining cloud raining down over him.

"all your guest has come... even ugh.. Beetlejuice" the servant reported and he did not hide his disgust against the poltergeist.

"very well. Thank you" Vince said with a formal voice and began walking out to his guests, the raining cloud slightly stopped it's raining. The years of training and the fact he was not a emotional child anymore, make his emotional cloud less as rainy. Vince was a young man now and he has learned to control his feelings(most to his servants joy), but his appearance was still dull.

"If I may be so bold..." the servant said hesitating before Vince walk past him, the prince stopped "why invite this unwanted Poltergeist?"

"he is a friend of mine" Vince said with his forever dull voice, not looking at his servant "and my dear Lydia is always with him"

"I see... so is that.. sorry I say it.. it's the breather you will have as your princess?"

"yes. She is pure in soul and as you know I am beyond the laws" Vince said still very dull but also with a tone that he did not wish any more questions. The servant quickly caught the drift and bowed to him.

"very well your majesty. I will take my leave now" Vince only nodded back as response.  
>He began walking out to his guest and he greeted them in his own emotional way and the party could really begin. All his guests talked together under the umbrellas(almost every gust bring one along)they were standing under because of the Prince's raining cloud, there still follow him everywhere, even it was not so big and wide at it use to be. beside from the rain, it did look like the guests enjoyed themselves.<br>Vince knew from the start that the girl, Beetlejuice was hanging around with, was a living human. He knew many other Neitherworldians would never have guess it because of her beautifully porcelain skin and dark makeup around her eyes. It make her look like one of them, but unlike other Neitherworldians, he could see she was a living girl and it **was** forbidding for humans to know about the land of the dead.  
>Prince Vince knew that no one, there knew Lydia was a human have exiled her from the Neitherworld, because she knew Vince and he was one of the most high-ranked persons in the entire place, so people leaved her alone for this fact and also because they knew he has his eyes on her. For the first time he saw her and even before she told him, she was from the living world, he knew she was very special.<br>She was understanding, honest and most of all; she caring till the very end. Lydia was perfect to be his princess. He could see today why she has said no to be his princess when he first time asked her. She was only a girl, who wanted to have fun, not even a woman when he first met her. Maybe today… when they both was older, she would say yes to his offer.  
>He walked around his guest; talking to them there gave him their wishes and took a quick drink with others.<br>his eyes searched only for her and finally he found her. She was beautiful and she was a young woman now with beautiful curves. He also (of course) saw the poltergeist beside her, always making her laugh with his wise-crack jokes and that did make the prince a bit jealous, for he could not make people laugh like that.  
>The poltergeist looked also different. He's some kind of way looks younger and more muscular. Funny enough almost the same ages the curse was put on him, but it wasn't his appearance there bothered him. he did notice that the poltergeist barely left Lydia's side, like he was her bodyguard or her biggest fan. He has nothing against Beetlejuice, he actually respect and consider him as a friend; only until it was about Lydia. He better make an appearance for them.<br>"my dear Lydia! I'm flattered to see you between us again" he said with the small happiness his being possessed. He turned his head to look at Beetlejuice there swallowed a drink "and I'm also glad to see you as well Beetlejuice, my friend"  
>the ghost nodded to him and Vince slightly turned his eyes to Lydia when she said smiling;<p>

"thank you, your... ehm highness. You have grown much since I last saw you" so she did notice the change he did on himself, seems like he wasn't the only one; by the looks at Beetlejuice.

"and you have grown into a beautiful woman" he said with a weak smile. Beetlejuice shorted, still with his nose in the glass.

"as if all in here can't see she is turn into a hot babe now" the Ghost suddenly remarked dryly.

"Beej!" she blushed over his somehow rude but also flattering words, it surprised Vince dearly. yes. He **was** jealous over the Poltergeist. But mostly because he **always** spent time with **her**. He wouldn't bear it if... no, the poltergeist knew better..or did he? Vince knew that the poltergeist was a troublemaker, many wanted him gone for good, but still since Beetlejuice was respected by Vince, people could only throw him to the sandworms and hope he stay there. He also knew that the poltergeist rarely follow any rules, but he sure **hoped **he **knew** the rules. He decided to ignore Beetlejuice cheeky remark and turned his attentions back at Lydia.

"will you care to take a dance with me, my dear?" he asked her with a small bow. she blushed over his word. But she still turned around, looking at Beetlejuice.

"Beej?" she asked like permission. To what the prince wasn't sure, but he got a feeling on what. Beetlejuice just smiled to her and he waved his hand to make them go.  
>She took Vince's hand and walked with him to the dancing floor. At the dance floor they danced a slow dance. She did look into his eyes, but she has no spark he had heard about there should show in a really happy emotion, she showed him no great feeling beside from the friendship, she has always giving him. So he tried to figure out if she have a boyfriend in the Outworld, it wouldn't surprise him. she was after all a beauty and she did belong to the world of the living. If it was that case; he will let her go.<p>

"Lydia dear, I haven't seen you in some time, so I will ask you out with me on a date. You can chose to where" he said with his form of a smile, while they danced.

"oh, I would love to, but I don't have so much time to come here. My new school takes much of my time" she explained with a small, but friendly smile.

"I see" he said with a little bigger smile. That mean she doesn't have much time to the poltergeist either. "May I be so bold to ask if you have found someone special?"

"you mean a boyfriend?" she asked and to his fear she took a stolen look over to Beetlejuice, who has begun to prank some of the noble guests "maybe" she said, still the look was no mistake.  
>The dance stopped. And he knew he must act quickly before Beetlejuice does something stupid he will regret. The law was still over him and nobody should be punish with such cruel fate, especially it they didn't know what they was doing. Beetlejuice teleported beside of them, when a new song came.<p>

"care for a dance, Babes" Beetlejuice asked Lydia and took her hand, she took it without a second hesitation and that **really **bothered the prince.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I have to talk to your** friend**" Vince said in hope to see some reaction from the Poltergeist. Beetlejuice didn't even blink over the pressed verb 'friend'. he was impossible to read and that disturbed the prince.  
>"alone" he said finally to Beetlejuice without blinking. To his fear... the poltergeist smiled a very small smile... could it be? A triumph smile, like he has already won a battle Vince didn't know of.<p>

"looks like I have to see you later Lyds" he said with a shrug.

"okay. See you later Beetlejuice" she gave him a hug and that was more than a friendly hug in the prince eyes, but oh he hoped he was wrong and just paranoid.

####

No rainy cloud followed the two of them, when he walked with Lydia. He learned to control his emotional powers better, hearing his subject constant complain about being wet all the time can get on ones nerves. He took her into a room only few have been in; even when Beetlejuice was his jester, there were no worries for the room's secrets being revealed.  
>It was a giant library and as far as Vince knows, the ghost didn't read this kind of stuff for fun.<p>

"deadly-vu!" Lydia exclaimed when she saw the huge library "I didn't know you have a library"

"this is my personally collection, almost every of Neitherworld's books are in here" he said. He knew what he have to do IF his speculation was right and he keep telling himself it was for the best.  
>"Lydia. You have been in the Neitherworld many times, and I think it's best you know some of our laws, so you don't come into trouble. It will sadden me dearly to see you get hurt" he said and began to take a big black book out from one of the shelves. "this book have all the laws written. You don't have to read it all through, but I will be calmer if you have it" he told her and without her seeing made a donkey ear on one of the pages, hoping she will soon discover it and read this specific page.<p>

"thanks Prince Vince, but I can't walk around with a book to your party" she said friendly... nothing more. Still he smiled friendly back, hoping his suspicion was only him being paranoid and nothing else.

"my dear Lydia, I can send it to your home. I just have to know where if there is a mirror"

"you can do that?" she asked wide-eyed

"my dear, Beetlejuice is not the only one in the Neitherworld with inborn magic. Many of us just don't show our magic in fear it will expand into an unstable ranges" he said with a small smile. Unlike the poltergeist there snapped with his finger to make magic, Vince just patted the book once and it vanished in a dark cloud.

"where did you send it?" she asked him curious

"to the house you live in right now" he replied.

"my parents house...right" she nodded

"have Beetlejuice ever mention... 'Soul bond' to you?" he ask and really hope he haven't

"soul bond? No, I have never heard about it"

_Good. He have not make a mistake _a smile grew on Vince's face.

"what is it?"

"is a act" he said with his hands behind his back and felt a lot more calmer to hear that Beetlejuice and Lydia, surely still was just friends "but I am sure you can ask Beetlejuice more about it"

"sure, Prince Vince"

"not prince anymore my dear" he said dull, she look more curious at him "now... it's High King" one wave with his hand and many of the books began to fly around in a fantastic show. Lydia look at it with awe "like my father before me and my other of my ancestor, I will be the new High King there will hold the peace between the Neitherworld and the Saturn" the books pages showed faces of his family line and last of a giant sandworm of the pages, there roar in silent.

"Saturn?" Lydia flinch a little over the fake sandworm "like the planet?"

"no, the Saturn is the land of the Sandworms." he told her and smiled a little over she enjoy his little show "without a High King... there will be more rapid attacks of them, because a sandworm cannot hurt me, even if it try" with a new wave of his hand all the pages returned back to theirs books and back in places.

"oh" she said slow "I didn't know you have a father?" Lydia added "why have I never seen him"

"my dear, my father moved on to the next place, before you was born" Vince took her hand, she look unsure at him "when we first time lay on eyes on each other, I was still under training to be the next High King..." his emotion fall drastic and it began to rain over him "the fate have taken my father in that dreadful time and I grieved over his last"

"I can see you have learn to control your... emotion a little better, Vince" Lydia took a step back so she wasn't hit at the rain. he took her hand and he only said;  
>"let's go back to the party. I'm sure the others are waiting for us"<p>

"sure... your highness" she said uncertain that he held her hand, that did not help on his suspicions fear. they walked back to the party and Vince let her go and of course she walked right over to Beetlejuice, who have strangely enough waited to their return.

"Lydia" he called her before she went to far

"yes?" she turn around to look at him it was best to ask it now..

"remember there are laws there are meant to both worlds and they can be deadly. but some of them can be broken in... certain ways"

"okay... sure" she look confused over what he has said to her

"I will see to my other guest" he said. She look confused at him, smiled friendly at him and walk over to Beetlejuice. Vince knew why he didn't like her to spend so much time with him. He was Neitherworld's biggest unwanted and almost everyone hated him. She was a woman with a prophecy around her. A prophecy there was told by **her**;

"_**the angel of the Single moon set foot in this land, feeling belonging to the realm of the never running sand. A forbidden act from the light and dark, forming a form there are between the bounds of life itself, blessed or cursed of the an oath from the Tangled souls"**_

_Tangled souls... _he thought for himself. He only knew that the prophecy was talking about a living girl there belongs to the living world but feel home in the realm of the dead, Lydia has been the only known living human who does that in this century.  
>There has been others before her and even in the same time as her, but none of them felt like they belonged here or even knew they have visited the land of the dead. <strong>She<strong> will give them something they need and like everyone else of the Royal in the Neitherworld, he **won't** have Beetlejuice messes that up and ruin the prophecy.

"your Majesty. It is time" said one of his servant. Vince could see that the guards drag a gigantic time-glass into the middle of the throne room. Many of the younger(that will say them under 500 year old) Nietherworldians and the single human look confused over this, but Vince knew what will happen, for what his father told him before he moved on.

"very well" he nodded and walk into the middle and in front of the time-glasses. All look curious at him, even the Poltergeist.  
>"my Dear Nietherworldians. My people!" Prince Vince said high and it was dead silent in the room "for twenty years ago, my father Lance, took to the beyond and let me be trained to the next High King" he heard a silent snort coming from the Poltergeist, Vince couldn't blame him for that for what his father has done to him. He continue<br>"so today will be marked at the day where land of the dead will gain a new High King" he look around on all of his people. Both the young and those who have serve him in decades  
>"let the coronation ceremony begin!" and with one big and quickly arm move, he pointed his open hand against the time-glass there immateriality crack and all the sand throw on the floor. Some began to mumble over what will happen next. Vince waited patient till suddenly the sand took form after-<p>

"**Sandworm!**" people began to scream.

"stay clam!" say one of his console "it is part of the ceremony!"

"step back!" a guard yelled to people, he didn't even have to say that for seeming the sand-formed sandworm was enough to make people take more than a step back. Vince stood calm and look at the creature in front of him and the sand-formed Sandworm look right at him with blood red eyes. He knew who it is and he knew that this creature was not a regular sandworm. Vince nodded hospitality to it for show his respect that it will come today. The creature look at him with it's four eyes, examine him, before it also bow for him.

"I see I have gotten your respect" he said dull to it. The creature of the sand came closer to him and a larger crown and a cape-chain appear of its sand right in front of them both. Both the crown and the cape-chain was sand-golden with eight blood-red rubies in the crown and a single in the crape-chain. He took it both and gave It, his old crown to It. The creature took his old crone with it's tongue, before it again turn into sand and the sand returned back to the now fully repaired time-glass. Vince took his new crown and cape-chain on him. He look at his oldest servant there yelled;

"show your respect to your new High King; King Vince!" people began to clap and few cheered. They was still pretty shocked over the sandworms appearing. King Vince look over to Lydia there in awe bow to him. Vince walk over to her.

"what was... quit a show" Lydia said a voice with awe.

"yeah I didn't know you was on a good foot with the sandworms" Beetlejuice remarked, with his right foot in his hand and look at the time-glass. Vince have his feelings that the poltergeist will not get near it.

"there are many things you don't know about the royals of the Nietherworld, my friend" he said with a faint smile

"care to share?" Beetlejuice was suddenly behind him with a mischievous smile and bigger ears. His hunger for know everything was as great as his second nature to prank others.

"I am afraid not" Vince shake a little on his head and said more serious "can I talk to Lydia, alone?"

"what?! Hey what am I? Garbage?!" both Vince and Lydia took a step away from him when he turn into trash on the floor. Some of the other guest ran quickly away or just fainted.

"Beej, it's okay. He just want to talk to me" Lydia said with a little giggle to his transformations. King Vince knew she always have a soft spot for the poltergeist... was is not him there show her the Nietherworld or was that just rumors?

"he will more than talk... fine, I go" he mumble low and floated away with a little concerned look at her.

_Concern? The poltergeist is concerned for someone else? _He began to reconsider his proposal, but he ask anyway with his own little hope "my sweet Lydia, will you reconsider my proposal to be my princess?" he ask "but the greater word for it now, will be... Queen"

"y-you-your queen?" she look a little shocked over this "is a honor and everything" Lydia looked sorry down in the floor "but... I have to refuse"

"refuse? But why?" it slightly began to rain

"I'm sorry... ehm King Vince, but I can only see you as a friend. A very good friend" she took his hand in her, with a little friendly smile. He looked sad at her "beside... there is already someone else..."

"I see..." he nodded and bow a little to her "my apology my dear" was his feelings right? He have to warn her "but be careful, for the fate you have chosen between you two"

"what do you mean?" she asked confused

"you and Beetlejuice are lovers?" he asked low to make sure nobody else heard it

"what? no... we are.. well... we are just best friends" she laughed a little nervous. He couldn't figure out she was lying or not... he just hoped for her own sake that she was telling him the truth

"very well. I will wish you well" he took gently her hand and kiss it. She blushed over it and he smiled weak to her before he walk away. Out from the corner of his eye, he could see that the two friends was beside of each other again.  
><em>I surely hope they are only friends... for it will cost them both dearly if they are not.<em>

* * *

><p>I never think Vince as a bad guy... only VERY emotional prince. I have notice in some others story and images with Vince, that people love to make him the bad guy. yeah sure, he have a crush on Lydia and he is one of the most high-ranked persons in the Neitherworld, I can see why he is a good choice to make a bad guy.<br>believe me... it was also my first attention to make him that, but I actually need him to be friends with Beetlejuice later in the story and its sequels. but I DID make him a LOT more powerful than he show in the cartoon. unfortunately I make him a little too OC :/  
>this is not last time you will hear about Princ-ups... I mean High king Vince in my story.<p>

Lance? yeah, more about him later :3 and same goes for the strange sandworm with the blood-red eyes


	10. All is for fun

**Beetlejuice and other character belongs to Tim Burton  
>Ella and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All is for fun <strong>

the winter came to the land and some days where was too much snow, many of the teachers couldn't come to the Photo collages, so those students there lived on the collage got free-days and both Lydia and Ella enjoyed those days.

"hey Lye. Didn't your family live in the town Peaceful Pines?" Ella ask while she lay her newly wash clothes in her wardrobe. She, like Lydia was one of the students there was 'trap' inside the school, but there was still something to do and teachers(they took turns to stay at night and keep a eye on the students) there could entertain them.

"yes?" Lydia said there read a book with Edgar Allan Poe. She looked up for her book and asked her roommate with a frown "how come I have never seen you in Peaceful Pines, since Tom went in school there?"

"I have never go in school there" she said like it was nothing. Lydia could not see her face because she was hiding behind hers wardrobe door "unfortunate I came out for a accident, so my parents want me near home-but as you can see it was nothing to worry about" she came out with a little smile and close the door to her wardrobe.

"you know, we could have seen each other without notice it" Lydia said while Ella sat beside of her and took at quick look at her book collation, but it didn't look like it interest Ella what she read.

"yeah, just call it karma" she said with a smile and lay one of Lydia's book back on it's place "which school did you walk on?"

"Miss Shannon school for girls"

"you kidding right?" Ella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"no?" Lydia shakes her head "have you heard about it?"

"only there was something weird happen there once or twice" her roommate shrugged. "and my nemesis walk on the same school"

"who? Maybe I know the person" she asked curious and sat more up.

"my family work for her. her name is-"

"Claire Brewster" they both said at the same time. Ella blinked;

"hey, you know that stuck-up bitch?"

"unfortunate yes" Lydia sighed "she was not so glad for me either" she put her book down, because she couldn't read while she talk to Ella "have you ever seen her?"

"more than once" Ella huffed and crossed her arms angry "she quickly learn never mess with me"

"how? Your family could get fired if you did something against her" Lydia asked astonished "T.K got black-mailed for that"

"my brother is too naive" her roommate waved off annoyed over what have happen to her older brother, she smiled malevolent "remember I am daughter of **two** attorneys, so I know a thing or two how to defend myself with only my **big fat** mouth" she come with the look Lydia has dubbed 'want-more-detail' look "how could you stand her?"

"I couldn't" Lydia said truthfully and smiled "you could say that B.J have a finger in the pie, most of the time" she giggle a little over the memories "but I learn to stand up to her with the years"

"that's my girl" Ella laughed, but stopped when both heard some knocks "hey did you hear that?" both girls look around to figure out where the sound came from. The knocks was heard again. "it came from the closet" Lydia looked over to her wardrobe. Ella raised up and walked slowly over to it. A thought hit Lydia

"ehm, Ell? What day is it?"

"don't know. Check my calender, while I check your closet" she said and was almost over to the closet there keep knocking. Lydia took the calender up and saw which day it was... or rather, which day it was in the Neitherworld.

"Ella, don't open it it-" to late. A bit jack in the box-Beetlejuice came out and yelled;

"POP GOES THE!-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a shocked Ella yelled back and because of the shock, she punched the thing(BJ) right in the face, so the impact throw it(BJ) back into the wardrobe.

"auv..." it was heard from the closet before Ella shut the door quickly. Lydia didn't know she should laugh, be mad at just one of them or just keep staring like a idiot.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ella shouted and looked slowly into the wardrobe again, of course there was nothing in there anymore.

"ehm... B.J and one of his pranks...hehe..." Lydia quick lied and added more apologizing "I tired to warn you... he do this every year on this certain day" a idea hit her, she has never could manages to spook Beetlejuice, but maybe with Ella's help, she could this year. "say.. do you think what I think Ella?"

"probably not" Ella said and keep looking in the wardrobe. She finally closed it and looked like she was ready for war "but I want to give back the favor to your boyfriend"

back in the Neitherworld, the ghost still have a half-flat face for the punch he just retrieved for Ella.  
>"auv-auv-auv" he whined before he put a finger in his mouth and blow hard until his face look like its gross self "if I knew Ell could hit like <strong>that<strong>, I will have **reconsider** to make the Beetle in the box prank" by help of his juice, he found the gateway back to the Outworld and morphed himself into a book. So silent he could do, he listen to what happen in the girls room.

"let give back what he deserve" he heard Ella said with a determent voice.

"alright, maybe this year I can spook or prank him, till he never will forget it" Lydia cheered with her. Beetlejuice decided to return back to the Road house, he crossed his arms and grinned;

"so the girls want to prank me, huh?" he swell his head up in triple size "spook the spooker? The ghost with the most?" he chuckle manic over that idea. It was here he felt and heard Lydia called for him.

_**Beetlejuice**_

"hehe. They will never forget this day-"

_**Beetlejuice**_

"where the ghost with most, show 'em the best"

_**Beetlejuice**_

"it Showtime" he popped into the girls room, but there was nobody "so... where are they?" he noticed there was a piece of paper on the floor with big red letters, he read; "hm? Look outside?" he look at the window, where there was a big red arrow. He crossed his arms and raspberry against the window "**yeah right**, do they really think I will fall for **that** old trick?" he huffed and walked over to the door, using his British accent "Blah! I am not that stupid, so I will walk out of the door and-" a bucket hit the top of his face. It took not even a second before he realized what have hit him "AGGHH! WATER!?" he tired desperate to shake the water off him, before it wash all his dirt and grossness away, it was here he heard some giggle at him.

"ha! He fell for it!" he heard Ella laugh and saw that both girls stood in a corner and laughed

"why you-" he began

"just be glad your girlfriend talk me from putting sugar or soup in it" and both of them quickly ran

"ohh I am soo **happy** now... NOT!" he said the first sarcastic and gave a look like he love it, then after he yelled out loud. He teleported on a random place on the school, some students look curious at him, but he ignore them... for now "so where are they now?" he thought out loud and looked outside "aha! They are trying to hide from me" he saw them tried to hide, but he could easily see them for where he stood. Again he teleported outside, some feet away from the girls "look like it time to take the cat outta the bag" he morph himself into the black and white striped cat and ran over to them with manic miaow. Lydia manages to hear him yelled;

"Ell, behind you!" Ella turned around and saw BJ-cat there jumped right up to her. To Beetlejuice's surprise Ella has bigger reflex than he has thought, so right before he jumped on her, she bow down so he jumped right over her.

"nice try B, to use my own allergic against me to send a cat after me" Ella called out, because she didn't knew that Beetlejuice **was** the cat. The ghost(not what Ella know) will not let her win that fast, so he was close to jump on her again to make her allergic kick in, but suddenly two hands grabbed him. He began to miaow shocked and began to fight against the owner of the hands.

"I got it Ella" he heard that the owner of the hands there hold him was Lydia "better get let me handle this one"

"alright, when I will try to find B" Ella ran away with a big grin. Beetlejuice took the changes and turn back to his ghostly gross self. He **will** win this round, so he began to tickled his girlfriend.

"you have not won yet Ly-" even if he tickled her, she still manages to catch him in a really passionately kiss there came so suddenly, that it make his brain lock down for a second. That was all Lydia need and pinned him down. She finally let go of his lips, so he could speak up. "that was unfair.." he murmured to her in a slight grumbling

"all's fair in love and war" she teased and began to carers his face loving. He won't allow her to win like that, so by all means he began to avoid her touch "and it was you who started it all" she laugh at him and finally let him sit up beside of her. Beetlejuice push(friendly) her in the ground to get the last laugh  
>"are we been to old for this?" she asked him with a little smile while he laughed. He stop his laughing to see she was kidding or not. Look like she was not kidding with that face she send him.<p>

"are you kidding? I have done this in 363 times and I have still some good scare in me!" he snickered and took his own head off "boo" he said, she ruled her eyes at him and out his head back in place. He just hope she will stop this game for good.

"you mean 627 times?" she said, he frowned in question "nevermind Beej but this year, me and Ella will get you" she pointed a finger right in his chest with a sly smile.

_None of us will never be too old to this game. I will make sure of that_ he thought with a challenges smile back  
>"try my metal Babes" he turn into a metal man and she gave him right back a smile matching his.<p>

"you bet I will"

around dinner time, both Lydia and Ella sat inside, beat up by the trick and scams they have pulled on Beetlejuice, but he come always back with some bigger.

"okay, I think I stop while I still can walk" Ella laugh exhausted and sat down in the empty canting "look like you boy is pretty good to this"

"yeah, he's good alright" Lydia notice something with black and white stripes. She quickly took the bag off she have caries with some of her own scams in and said out loud; "hey look Ell, somebody have left a whole bag of money-"

"Money?!" Beetlejuice took form after himself and Lydia took the changes to throw her bag after him "Uff!" he got it right in the stomach and landed hard on the floor. She knew it was childish trick, but he have pulled ten childish trick on them the whole day. He looked into her back-bag, but of course there was no money so he yelled; "hey. What was not fair"

"gotcha" Lydia smiled over her own little trick

"hmpf! Really stupid way to horse me out" he said

"Beej don't-" Lydia quickly said but- "too late" Beetlejuice literally translation turn his head into a horse head... right in front of Ella. To Lydia's fear, they could not hide this for her roommate. It have maybe be her idea to someday tell Ella that her boyfriend is a ghost... but **not** like** this**.

"WOW! How did you do that?" Ella ask wide-eyed.

"ehmm.. he- well is a armature illusionist" Lydia quickly said, BJ look at her(still with horse head) and play alone.

"really? I didn't know that" Ella said with a look a Lydia and when at Beetlejuice with a big smile "hey B, try a dogs head" the ghost(not what Ella knew) grinned and turned his head into a dog, Ella cheered and said again "a fish. A snake. A monkey" he got a monkey's head and even Lydia found the sight really silly "heh monkeys uncle" she joked to him. Beetlejuice got his own head back and look a little offend

"oh yeah?! Wait to you see me do this" he teleported or just turn himself invisible, Lydia didn't know "try to find me now" he laugh manic Lydia rolled her eyes at his games, again she was impress how good Ella took it all

"hey he make a Houdini. He is good" she walk over to the place he has been last and try to see she could find him with her hands "forget good, he is **really** good" she began to look around after him "Okay B. you win. Where are you?"

"behind ya" he reappeared beside of Lydia with a big smirk, both girl jumped a little "hey, how 'ya doing?" he waved and both girl laughed at him

"I think you have your fun for one day, B.J" Lydia laughed

"are you kidding babes?" he grinned and jumped up on the table "I am just warming up!"

"ohhh nooo" both girls whined slow

"hehe, I am the king of the pranks" a ugly crown appeared on his head. Lydia find him amusing and she was right from the start: this was a prank day she will not forget.

####

The Christmas vacation came and all on the collage make themselves ready to come home to hold Christmas with their families. Lydia and Ella stood together and say goodbye to each other.

"Marry Christmas Lydia" Ella smiled and gave her roommate a sisterly hug "and I also hope you will have a good New Year"

"thanks Ella" she broke the hug with a smile there matches Ella's "I hope the same for you too"

"I will ask you to come and hold Christmas with me-"

"sorry, but that holiday is a family tradition"

"sure thing" she winked "most also means, what you won't see B.J"

"I never know Ell" Lydia giggled softly and waved goodbye, while she walk over to her bus "I see you after New year"

"you bet you will Lye!" she gave back with a grin

####

Lydia sat in the bus home. Looking at the little snow there was coming to the land, she has a feeling that they will get a white winter this year.

"hey Babes" she looked surprise around to pinpoint Beetlejuice voice, she found him as a fly "have a seat for me?"

"Beetlejuice? You never came to me, when it close to Christmas" she said surprised. It was true, some kind of way the winter traditions have never been Beetlejuice favorite things, but there was also another reason.

"I just thought you well, need some company or something" he said (almost) innocent

"not because you can't stand to be too long away from me anymore?" she joked ironic

"what? Yak!... okay maybe a little" he gagged and when silent confess. Even as a fly he raise a eyebrow "so do you wanna call me out or not?"

"sorry Beej, there are too many in the bus today" the whole bus was crowded because all should home to hold vacation.

"hmm, I know" he popped away and make himself to a striped necklace around her neck "I just turn Necklace over it trough" she heard him snicker, but her mind was somewhere else right now "hey Lyds, why look so thoughtful?"

"hm? Oh I just thought about over things"

"like what?"

"like us" she thought over how things have worked out. How she just suddenly have taken the next (big) step from friends to lovers. She heard him asked slowly;

"do you reconsider..?"

"no Beej, I am happy with you" she took him off her neck and gave him a tenderly kiss "you still makes me laugh and you still know 102 ways to eat beetles"

"ghost with the most, Babes. Well most ways to eat beetles that is Pff" he chuckled. She took him around her neck again.

"are you coming today, because you want to hold Christmas with me?"

"what? Really?" he sounded like he was taken aback for this "you have always said that Christmas is only for you and your folks" he mumbled the next "beside... winter traditions is not me, especially when it include family time. traditions... gonna hate 'em"

"yeah... I usually say that" Lydia gave him right "but it will be a good way to make my parents see you again-"

"as B.J?" he asked with a grin

"as B.J. They have to sooner or later accept you" she slap her hands together "even if it mean to I shall force them"

"wow Lyds. You have hang out with Ell or me to much" Beetlejuice grinned and added with a lustful wink "but I kinda like when you talk dirty"

"oh Beetlejuice" she laughed at him

_**Knock-knock**_

"I got it" Lydia opened the door and Beetlejuice there has only for ten seconds ago listen up on a conversation, the Deezt have been in. Lydia smiled when she saw him and said high "B.J, it so nice you could come today" Beetlejuice noticed that Lydia lean close and whispered to him "have you brought any presents?" he blinked;

"you shall do that?" she gave him a short laugh and he said smirking, he took a moving pack out from his jacket "kidding babes. Found something from the Neitherworld and-" .

"I think it best I write your name on my presents" she quickly cut off and looked disturbed at the bag he has taken with him "I will not even think what you have in those"

_one way to avoid buy stupid gift next time _he thought grinning and walked in with Lydia. He saw that the two older folks raise up to greet, so the ghost(not what they know of course) walked over to Charles with a; "hallooo Chucky" Lydia's father flinch a little at him, which make BJ smile wider, he looked more calm at Delia "Delia, how hav' you been" the woman was a little more friendly over for him and last but not least he walk over to Lydia to give her a hug or maybe some more "and Baabes-"

"Ahem!" Charles interrupted. Beetleuice knew that means no kisses from Lydia, annoyed he took a step away from Lydia and said more 'hospitality;'

"hi Lyds.." he did break the line and gave her a hug, lucky Charles did say anything to that. The ghost whispered to her; "can you tell something to your dad, for all this nice and friendliness is **really** getting on my nerves"

"you just have to take it for the time been" she whispered amused back. Beetlejuice did his best to behave himself, but it was not easy. He soon remembered why he didn't like Christmas; because everything should look sooooo perfect.

####

The dinner maybe look good and make mouth run water, but for Beetlejuice... not so much. He had really hoped that Delia will tried some new recipe, for so a least he will ate it, but of course Charles have make the dinner this time.. He was really close to make a prank when they opened presents, but unfortunate Lydia keep a **really** good eye on him, so he have too put his itchy hands deep down in his pockets, if he will have any changes to sleep with Lydia.  
>A lot later when they all just 'enjoy' the silent to some of Charles so-called music, Beetlejuice could not stand it anymore.<br>"yawn" he said slow to Lydia while they both sat(he lay down with face down on a pillow) in the couch "is all your Christmas like this?"

"pretty much yes" she said to him while she examine the 'thing', Delia has giving her "do you have some better ideas?" he raised his head from his own pillow-suffocation and looked at her. Beetlejuice looked first bored at her, but when a brain-storm(good thing the two older Deetz, didn't notice it) began over his head.

"one. But you are too **old** for that" he said with a silly hand wave and in a friendly mock

"excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes at him and put her present down "first I was too young and now I am too old?" she huffed "make up you mind"

"okay" he took the brain-storm and make it to the word 'up'. She laugh a little at him "hehe, well if you are not too old, what about a snow war?"

"a snow war? Seriously?" she crossed her arms "your kind of snow war, always end up in a **real** war"

"and?" he began to challenges her by noggin her playfully "scared to lose?" for that comment she pushed him down from the couch, so he landed with a loud 'bump!' Charles jumped a little over the suddenness, there sat and listen to some music.

"not a chances I want to lose to you, B.J" he saw her raised up from the couch and took a jacket on her. He grinned from the floor and quickly stood up to follow her.

_Ups! Almost forgot _Beetlejuice thought and quickly took a jacket with him. _Don't wanna blow my cover now wouldn't I. _ He didn't need a jacket for the cold didn't touch him. Sure, he could still be frozen stiff over it after a hour or two, but he could not feel it. So have a jacket on him or not, didn't do much of a difference.  
>Outside in the already beginning to be dark weather, Lydia has already make her own small ammunition of snowballs.<p>

"you know, for make it more fun for me" she said with a sly smile, while she rolled a new snowball "no Beetlejuiceing"

"aw come on babes!" he whined "that is not-UFF!" he never manages to say more for one of Lydia's snowball hit him right in the face. He almost swallow it, because she cast it so suddenly.

"ha! Got you!" she laughed and clapped herself on the knees of laughter. He make his comeback by spit the snowball, she have hit him with right back at her "woaw!" she cried out and quickly dodged it. Soon both of them cast snowballs after each other and even she has said he couldn't use his magic, she didn't say a thing he couldn't use his strength, so he make snowball so big that is almost was one the same size as him. Beetlejuice cast is after Lydia there by last second avoid it. She cast a little snowball after him, but it was not even close to hit him

"ha-ha!" he laugh teasing, he soon realized(also with that smile she have) that it was not him she target... but the three behind him. Soon all the snow the three has on it, come right down at him "EPP!" was the only thing he could manages to say before the snow buried him.

"I think you just got the 'cold' shoulder" he heard her laugh.

_Glad I don't need to breath. _He snickered to himself and didn't move.

"hey Beej? Are you okay?" he heard her say, she sounded troubled concerned

_wow... most have past out for a sec there_  
>"sure" he pop his own head out of the snow "I'm just messing with ya" he joked and her concerned look melted away. he noticed someone came over to them and a prank come into his head "Hey babes. Can I borrow your scarf?"<p>

"to what?" she took her red scarf off and gave it to him. Beetlejuice morphed himself into-  
>"a snowman? Okay?" she said and look confused at him "what are you trying to?-"<p>

"hey pumpkin?" Charles came walking over to them, BJ could see at Lydia that she probably knew what he was up too "oh I can see you have build a snowman... it look...well"

"spooky?" she gave BJ 'the look' again, but his impish side was too big to handle.

"a little" Charles said and looked around "where is B.J?"

"oh? Ehmm..." Lydia said and Beetlejuice lean closer to the man in front of him

"have you seen my pal the Yeti? For I am sooo lonely out here" BJ said with a hollow voice and lay his bunch-arm on Charles shoulders.

"**AGGHHH!**" the man screamed and ran as fast as he could "**the snowman is alive!**"

"**Beetlejuice!**" Lydia said mad at him, while he morphed back to himself, manic laughing his own gut out.

"can you blame me Lyds?" he asked her and acting like he wiped a tear away from his right eye "I have to be me and he did get his exercise today" the both looked after Charles there keep running over to the house.

"hmm uh, you right" she finally forgave him with a little giggle  
>They soon walk inside again, where Lydia tried to explain her father that he just thought that the snowman moved and Beetlejuice quickly nodded with her like he have not do a thing.<p>

####

After dinner the ghost was a bit more relaxed, correction; it was Lydia's gently caress there make him relax. He lay with his head on her lap with the back up to the ceiling. He didn't care that Charles or Delia saw him like this, for they didn't know he has a reputation to keep.

"a little lower Lyds..." he droned low to her, when she caress his neck. Boy he just loved how her touch effected him.

"like it?" she asked him

"mhmm" was the only thing he could say right now.

"well, I think it's time we all go to bed" Charles said and lay his newspaper from him. Beetlejuice look hopeful up "and B.J go home" the ghost throw his head back in Lydia lab to show his annoyances and Charles asked; "where do you live, B.J?"

"in the Road house" he said with a look up in the ceiling.

"he mean a apartment named the Road house" Lydia quickly came in laughing silly "isn't that right?" she gave him a nudge

"huh?" he first looked confused at her and he quickly said "oh yeah sure" he thought this was the quotes for him to get out, before they asked questions he will rather avoid "well I better get home" Beetlejuice raised up and to his utterly surprise, Delia gave him a warm hug.

"oh is so glad for you hold Christmas with us!" His first instinct was to jump or teleport away from this softie and mussy things. But he quickly took a hold, but he could not hide his awkwardness.

"ehm.. thanks Miss D... and Marry Christmas to you all" he made a move so she let go of him and quickly waved "bye!" to them all and bailed fast out. With a little sigh over all the family mushiness he soon snickered ironic; "yeah right! like I am going back to the Neitherworld" Beetlejuice saw a opportunity came up, for the old folks was tired and that will have Lydia for himself.  
>He teleported himself up to her room and waited impatience on her by walking around in her room, when he heard some open the door he quickly morph into a pillow. <em>Great! It's Lydia <em>he thought happy  
>"psst! Lyyds"<p>

"thought you will come back" she smiled out in the room. He turned back to his ghostly self while she redress herself. the first round he only watched her, but her whole being seduce him badly, so he slowly walked over to her to give her a loving hug from behind "Brr! You are really cold" she quickly push him away

"really?" he raise a eyebrow at her, the coldness outside most still sit in him, a impish smile came on his face "watcha about give me a biiiig hug?" he grab her again and put his more cold hands on her stomach, she shrieked;

"Beej, stop it! You give me goose bumps"

"uhh **like** to see **that**"

"Beetle-!" the both stopped in shock, when they heard both Charles and Delia come up at the stairs.

"oh uh. Parents alert" he turned into a pillow again. Lydia in the other hand, ignored totally her parents footstep, took her last night-clothes on her and walked in bed. To Beetlejuice surprise, no parents looked into her room this time "hey, there most be something about this Christmas grand your wishes"

"how Beej?" she asked him when he turned back again and took her into his embrace.

"because I wish to have a night only with you" he said soft to her and kiss her neck, she shivered under in and he decided to be a little 'nice' to her by let her keep the last warm she have "even I hate all this jolly stuff, I most say I am glad I hold it this year with you" she smiled at his little speech and snuggled into him.  
><em>Okay... maybe Christmas is not thaaaaat bad<em>

* * *

><p>know it's not close to Christmas and all, but I can't changes that. anyway, now Ella have seen some of Beetlejuice magic and she is impress.<br>there is not much more to say about this chapter


	11. Soul Bound

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Ella Knight and the story belongs to me<strong>

**Slightly mature in this chapter **

* * *

><p><strong>Soul bound<strong>

the December came and went. Just like the snow and soon the weather was rainy, gloomy and still pretty dark. Just like the Poltergeist's mood. The reason to that was because he has not seen Lydia in two weeks now and that really make him feel tense and unhappy.  
><em>I miss her <em>he thought while he look at his NTV, not actually seen a thing of it. He remembered how hard it was for him to let her go;

"_you...you are going out of the country?" he ask dumbfounded Lydia, when she have secret summoned him to her school and told him the news inside her and Ella's room._

"_yes. Our class shall to France in two weeks" she told him, she too looked a little upset over it._

"_and unfortunately you can't come with B" Ella said there sat on her big travel bag behind them, she has listen to their conversation in silence, until Lydia was beginning to look upset "there is no way we can smuggle you with us" she gave them both a shoulder clap before she went out of the room "I see you outside"_ _the duo look sad at each other silent in a while before Beetlejuice said;_

"_I wish I can come with"_

"_me too Beej" she walk into a hug "but you can't even be our tour guide and it will just be too risky" she look hopeful up "can I call you out when we have free times?"_

"_no... there **are** rules in the Neitherworld, I am forced to follow" he sighed and really hate he couldn't break **that** rule "a deceased can only be called out, in that land there are born and died in" he told her "I can't come with though a mirror. I can only come with you if you **take me with you**"_

"_I'm sorry Beetlejuice... I can't" she apologized and added with a little weak smile "it will only be two weeks"_

"_I know..." he said defeated and took two his red-tipped fingers up in the air "two more times Babes"_

"_Beetlejuice"_

"_bring me a souvenir okay?" he tried to smile_

"_sure, Beetlejuice" and he returned back to the boring Neitherworld._

so in two damn weeks he have spent so much time he could on pranks, cons and scams that he was more than once close to be thrown to the sandworms. So instead he pulled pranks on his neighbors, but they threaten to kick him out of the Roadhouse if he didn't stop.  
><em>Buzz kill and Party popper!<em> So here he sat, thinking about the only person there have make such big of a mark on his soul, that it was impossible for him to **not** to think about her.  
><em>I can never forget her even if I wanted too... how can a little girl there have been the only nice thing I have allowed in my afterlife, turn into a women, I can't live without today... so to speak<em>  
>"I miss her... I really, really really-" he stop up for a second looking empty in the room and suddenly yelled "<strong>LYDIAAAAA!<strong> COME BAAAACK!"

"sacre bleu! What is thiz racket?!" Jacques most have heard his yelling, while he was out joking and came inside to figure out what's happen "Beeataljuize? What iz wrong mon ami?"

"I just want her back, it so unfair she is gone like this!" he whined high and began to punch the floor with both arms and legs "I want her back I want her back I want her back!" Ginger came behind Jacques and look pretty mad, Beetlejuice most have ruin one of her dancing practice... again

"Beetlejuice, stop acting like a baby!" the ghost raspberry rude at her "you have tried that she have been gone it some times"

"**not as long at this!**" he whined more high than ever. Why couldn't they understand he just felt lost without her?

"itz only two weekz"

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled "I WANT HER BACK!"

"Beetlejuice, what is wrong with you?!" the spider yelled back. Beetlejuice look at her with longing sad eyes and Ginger realized something in horror "oh no... you are in love with her" he looked confused at theirs horrified faces, before he finally snap offend;

"and so what if I am?!"

"houv long?" the skeleton asked slow

"long enough" Beetlejuice came up in sitting position and huffed with crossed arms, he notice their odd and still terrifying looks. He thought it was because of him, because they knew his story with women and how he threaten them. That was enough he felt really insulted  
>"<strong>hey!<strong> don't look at me like that! She is not like the rest and so what if I am fall head over heels for her, huh?! She have been the only one of all of you idiots there will spent time with me!"

"but... she is a breather. She is alive" Ginger tried to explain

"I don't care" the ghost gave back.

"its againzt the lavs" Jacques came in, but Beetlejuice didn't hear him.

"gah! Didn't you numskulls hear me?!" he jumped up and said rude; "I. Don't. Care!" he sighed and began to relax a little "she is the first who make me feel like this..." he eyes snap up when they began to give him look of caring "what are you two looking so stupid for?!"

"thiz explain ar lot" Jacques said silent to Ginger and said serious to the ghost " Beeataljuize my frieend... you can neever tell thiz to anyone"

"Believe me, bone head" Beetlejuice snorted "you two are the **only** one who will hear it from me"

####

two more days walked by and Beetlejuice began to be nervous why Lydia was not coming back yet "where is she? There have go already go two weeks" he mumble for himself, there sat in front of his man-size mirror in his bedroom. He didn't know where she will be when she came home, so he keep switching the mirror to be in her college room and her bedroom. He have just make the mirror swift back to her bedroom, when he saw the door open. He quickly turn himself invisible because he thought it was Delia there again tried to put some ugly(pink and yellow was really ugly) certain up again, Beetlejuice make sure that they fall down quick. But it wasn't Delia or Charles. He crawl a little closer to the mirror to be sure he was right.  
>"Lydia?" he called silent out to the person there came in.<p>

"Beetlejuice" she looked up with her skin a little sunburn here and there. She has just walked into her room and look straight at her mirror.

"LYDIA!" he jumped on the spot and was over-happy to see her again "SAY IT THE LAST TWO TIMES, BABY!"

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejucie!" she smiled happy to him and both of them just throw into each others arms. Beeltejuice took her in his arms and swing her round in the air "I have miss you" she said soft to him

"you know what? I have miss you too" he said back and gave her a kiss to show HOW much.

–

the trip to France was great, but even with Ella as her side, it was not the same. She miss Beetlejuice and she thought about him every single day. The reason why she came home late was because the plain was delayed and that's really annoyed her greatly. Finally home she used only a hour to tell her parents about her trip for she really need to see Beetlejuice. Two weeks have almost felt like a year for her. She open the door to her bedroom and was already close to call him.

"Lydia?" she look up and saw he already was there

"Beetlejuice" she said happy to see that face

"LYDIA!" she couldn't help but laugh over his happiness, for if he could he would probably have jumped out of the mirror right away "SAY IT THE LAST TWO TIMES, BABY!"

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejucie!" she jumped into hers ghostly lover and let him swing her around before she said; "I have miss you"

"you know what? I have miss you too" he didn't have to say that twice for she could easily feel in that kiss he gave her how much he has. He took a step back to take a good look at her and he frowned "you... looks different" she laugh over this fact. She knew she have gotten a little sunburn, but not **that** much. She was just one of the people there couldn't get a tad skin, but turn more red in too much sun. she make a mentally note to thanks Ella for have taken a factor 50 sunscreen with her.

"maybe because I have been in another country Beej" Lydia giggled, she walked over to her bag and fishing a food bag up "here. I have brought something for you" she gave the bag to him there look confused at it

"what is that?"

"France snails" she told him while he opened it "there are maybe a little out of date"

"Mhmm my favorite" he linked around his mouth, took on up and shuck the snail out of it's shell, Lydia came with a little "eww", it look like he liked it and took a new one up. "wanna have one?" he offed her one

"no thanks Beej. I have already tried one" he looks like he have ran into a wall or something for that comment "priceless face Beetlejuice" she laugh at him and began to make her ready to a bath "while you eat those I take a bath"

"now? Can't that-" he ate a new snail and shivered a little over the thought "-little trifle wait?"

"I need to relax after a long trip" she told him and started the water up to a warm bath with many bobbles "and a bath is the best way to relax"

"I can make sure you will relax" she heard him outside the bathroom

"your probably the **worst** to make people relax" she teased him and he smiled silly, but still proud over his abilities to be the Neitherworld least wanted.

"yeah, I am the best to drive people crazy" he turned into a taxi driver on a child size taxi "want a ride?"

"no thanks" she giggled and walked back to the bathroom "you know where you can find me" he heard him mumble something incoherent back, she took her traveling clothes off and dumped down in the warm bobble bath there relaxed her tender back, leg and butt. She really needed the bath and few seconds after she was walked in the tub, she heard someones footsteps. "couldn't stay away huh?" she asked and looked at Beetlejuice there kneeling beside of the bathtub.

"you are a little more interesting than the snails are, Babes" he joked and look with wary eyes at the water, even she make him bath, he still didn't like the idea to be clean "but if you want some privacy... you don't get get it today, I have not seen you in two long weeks" he laugh at her and she took her own revenges by splashing water in his face.

"a real gentleman talker" she gave sarcastic back. He quickly jerked away and shake his wet head like a dog.

"heeey!" he whined and looked upset at his wet suit "you are washing all my color off!"

"you started it" Lydia could not stop by laughing at him and thought she has really missed him.

"and will end it" he smirked and he gave his comeback by splashing water back at her, so it ended in a smaller water battle. Right now she didn't know it was a good or bad thing she has erases some of his trauma for clean water. After the whole bathroom was splashed, she have enough with his child-game, so she pushed him and he(obvious enough) fell down in the tub with head first.

"Beetlejuice!" she shrieked and she almost jumped up at the bathtub, deeply blushing. Beetlejuice's head came quickly up from the water. He sputter water he has manages to swallow.

"uups, how did **that** happen?" Beetlejuice asked innocent and winked cheeky to her, she scowled a little to him before she relaxed and she found it odd he still stayed in the water, maybe because she was with him. Beetlejuice head began to spin so more water was tossed out in the bathroom and he stopped it "now I am wet behind my ears!" he whined and dunked his head so water came out of his ear together with a single rubber-duck.

"like you aren't always that" she giggled teasing at him and leaned on to him there began to smile exiting silly. Lydia gave him a single kiss, before she took the rubber-duck up and squish it so it squealed "seen you takes water like a duck"

"iiiak! You clean up my act babes" Beetlejuice jumped up from the tub and took his jacket off to wrung the water out off it.

"toss me a towel" Lydia just said to him for his whining "and we also need to do something about this water-world we have make out of the room" she crawl slowly out off the tub.

"I can do something better" he snap with his finger and the whole room was dry "you don't need a stupid towel with me around" he grinned and snap again, so two of the towels jump on her body and turn into a funny-looking dress "beside... this little outfit of your will not hold for long anyway, if you know what I mean" he winked with a lustful smile and with a inhuman speed he took her up in his arms, she gave a small gasp from her. Even she has known in so long, he could still take her by surprise, but she didn't care he did this and let him bear her into her bed.

"I missed you Beej" she whispered to him, when he lay her gently down on the bed

"I missed you more" he smiled loving to her, a side he only shows to her. Lydia smiled a smile matching his and gave him a long passion kiss.

"when I just did it most" unlike other times, she show a great impatience to feel his body again, for the two weeks was long for her to not have seen Beetlejuice, she was use to see almost every day. Beetlejuice chuckled and began to follow up with her. He did try to tease her by tickle or lick her cheek like a dog, if she was to fast.  
>"play nice Beetlejuice" Lydia warned him gently, while she wrap her arms around his neck "or else I have to send you back"<p>

"come on babes" he whined again and kissed her a little more fierce "you can't just twist me around your little finger" she stopped kissing him when she process what he just said, for she knew his literally translation could be smaller problems, even when she could keep them in check.

"you didn't just say **that** didn't you?" she asked him to be sure

"what?" he answer confused "what did I say?" when he realized what he said and his eyes wide a little "oh uh"

"time to turn this game" she smiled sly to him and rested her weight a little more on her arms to better look into Beetlejuice wide eyes "kiss me" he kissed her without hesitation, but she was not done "Beetlejuice. May I have your heart?"

"you already have, sweet heart" the ghost heart popped out of his chest and she took it gently in her hand "I am all yours"

"hey heart. shut up" Beetlejuice growled low and looked evil at his heart there was in Lydia's hands.

"still don't like when you heart talk?" she teased him and added "I thought I changes you mind"

"you did" he smiled cheeky "but you still have to put it in a leash sometimes, if you know what I mean?"

"I don't" she rolled her eyes and noticed something with his heart "it actually warmer than I thought possible" it wondered her most, because Beetlejuice didn't have normal human body temperature, so he was always the same temperature as the room and most will have been creep out over the thought by holding a other beings heart, but for Lydia it was kinda exciting.

"you just warm my heart up" he joked back and keep a good eye on her, she knew he needed his heart to be whole and use his magi. The black in his eyes suddenly began to be very big and it look like he tried to shake something of him "stop that"

"what?" Lydia ask confused, when it hit her. He could feel everything there happen to his body, even if it was separated. He most could feel her touch on his heart  
>"oh that?" she smiled sly to him. She saw him gulp, he knew exactly what she was up to.<br>Lydia began slowly to caress his heart, when she more pet it and finally she kiss it. Lydia could see he really tried to fight her touch off, but unfortunate it was a battle he couldn't win, for she could easily see in excited him... he was just to proud to tell it did. Finally he snap and throw himself on her bed, holding himself on his chest and arched his back.

"gah stop it babes! You are making me soft here" he cried out. he gasped shocked when he realized what he just said and quickly look at himself. Nothing have happen and he frowned surprised.

"well not enough to it can be seen" Lydia teased him. She could feel that her touch on his heart have make it electrifying, she could feel it slightly vibrated in her fingers. He was obvious been tired of her teasing and tried not to snatch his heart back, she avoid his arm "tired I steal your heart?"

"oh yeah you steal it alright" with a inhuman speed he have again pinned her down and hold her there "but now I want it back. Still need it to be me" With no escape he ate his own heart "heh, heart in the throat" he joked with a big grin and a big lump on his neck. Lydia have a feeling what she will get the last laugh this time after all.

"3, 2" he raised a eyebrow at her counting "1" he flinched high when his heart got on its regular place and it zap itself to beat.

"whow... that was I call the old ticker is getting a bit bombed" and she couldn't hold her laugh back anymore. His face was just priceless.

"you got everything your heart desired" she tired to hide her laughing with one hand, when Beetlejuice raised a eyebrow with a slightly offended face "it was shocking"

"oh yeah?" He now looked at her with a malevolent grin and hold her down "don't think I am done with you yet" she stopped her laughing and now it was her turn to look at him with big eyes "I am just warming up"

####

"why do you have so much energy?" Lydia asked him exhausted after that treatment he has giving her. Unlike her, he just look like he have take a walk or something and lay beside of her with his arm behind his head.

"ghost with the most babes" he grinned while he began to caress her gently and that's how he got the last laugh after all.

"I keep forgetting" she said ironic and kissed him tender. "Beej?"

"oh uh, you only say it like that, when you have a question" he tease her and look stupidly serious at her "it not healthy for you"

"very funny Beetlejuice" Lydia gave him a friendly push in his now heart beating chest "it was something Vince said to me"

"oh? Should I be concerned?"

"no" she hold him in a long kiss "you are my only ghost in my life"

"good to hear that. So what was it kingly told you, I wasn't permitted to hear?" Beetlejuice asked dramatic with his British accent.

"do you know what Soul bound is?" to her surprise he froze in his movement for a second or two, before he move his head a little away from her shoulder

"yeah I know" he said "is a act"

"of what?" Lydia asked and by the look of his face, she have a idea what it was "love?"

"yeah. Is how Neitherworldians make sure they found each other here-after" he told her neutral "Soul bound as the name say, bound one another souls to each other"

"like marriages?"

"nah, it's a lot stronger" he began to pick his ear like he was bored over the subject "but not many deadbeat do Soul bound"

"why? have you ever tried it?" her question make him jump and for a second he looked scared

"hell no! I've never tried it" he snorted "for it only one of those one thing deal" he looked thoughtful for a second or two "think my parents have done it, but don't expect me to ask them" she smiled amused over the last part and Beetlejuice shiver a little "pick wrong and you pay with your soul"

"what? It sounds terrible" she said and then asked more hesitating "do you know what happen, if you pick... right"

"no. I can't even ask how it feel like, is like asking about how you died" he frowned "so it one of those thing I have **no idea** how it work" she nodded understanding and he continued "even I heard around in the more darker corner of the Neitherworld, that the Soul bound does give a warning if you chose wrong and a sight when you chose right"

"oh" she was silent for a little while to chew on what he have told her "do you know what the signs is?"

"no"

"why have you never told me about it?" Lydia asked instead

"not important enough I think?" he mumbled and looked surprisingly enough sheepish at her "or because it's like... tell you how the... flowers and the bees works"

"when it's good my school already told me about that" she laughed over he almost blushed over the subject with the flower and bee's and have never expected him take that talk with her. She pushed him playfully with a wink "I can tell you it how it works"

"Lyds!"

"kidding" she laugh over his reaction. He only rolled his eyes at her and she asked wondering "will you one day try it?"

"what? Be a flower?"

"no silly, Soul Bound?"

"why should I? I don't want to find my one and only ghoul girl" he sound annoyed and took his hand behind his head "I have what I want" that little comment make her heart burst up with happiness

"ohhh that was sweet"

"huh?" he look confused at her and when said denial "what? No it wasn't" she just role her eyes at him and snuggle into him

"so it only possible for deceased to do a Soul Bound?" she thought out loud

"think so" he raise a eyebrow and look at her "what's your point?"

"just thinking out loud" she only said... for the she didn't even know self why she thought that in the first place.

–

Beetlejuice was send back to the Neitherworld the next morning, for Lydia meant that it will be too 'risky' to let him be alone in a whole day. It didn't take him so hard as it usually would for Lydia have giving him something to think over... and it was really rare he thought over things.  
>"Soul Bound huh?. It kinda long time since I have last thought about that" he mumbled for himself while he look at Doomie's motor "what was it she said again?" he ask. Doomie just shrugged so Beeltejuice morph his head to Lydia and said with her voice; "it is only possible for deceased to do Soul bound?" he morph his head back and look thoughtful "hmm... it is only possible for the death to do it? And how in the Neitherworld can you do it?" he walked away from Doomie there followed him by his head-lights "can it-"<p>

"do you always talk to yourself, when you think nobody is around?" Lydia's voice was been heard behind him. It didn't surprise him, he has never told her that he could hear her come and feel it when she call his name.

"hey babes" he shrugged "mostly yes. You have just never noticed it" she giggle at him "but my brain cook right now over that Soul Bound crap" he open his head and a casserole with his brain inside was shown.

"yeah I can smell it from here" she waved her hand over her noise and took a step back. He laugh of her face before they both took a walk into the city. "do...do you think... it possible-" Lydia began to mumble.

"what?" he asked with his hands in his pockets

"Deceased and Breather?" it took some time before it hit him what she meant

"I don't know babes" he shrugged "I've never heard about a bound between a living and a dead"

"never? I thought you knew everything about the Neitherworld"

"yeah, but only the things people talk about" he gave back with a sly smile "that's how I knew how to come to the Outworld in the first place"

"because you heard people talk?"

"and what I shakes out of folks" she looked slightly shocked at him and he make a move to show he was kidding. Beetlejuice wondered out loud "I think we are the first breather and deadbeat there took the next step" he gave her a big smile "of course with the right persuasion"

"we can't be the first, there most have been others" she looked around in the city like she expected to see another human hand in hand with a skeleton or some other Neitherworldian.

"have you ever met others?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow

"no?"

"me either and I have been here darn long time"

"maybe there are others" she began again and said smart "they just hide it like us"

"hmm could be" that thought haven't crossed his mind, so he gave her right... for now

"how do you know what happen if it went wrong?"

"huh what?"

"Soul Bound? When it went wrong?"

"are we still talking about that?"

"yes. So? How do you know?"

"because I have seen it. Come" Beetlejuice took her hand and drag her over to the center of the city, he pointed; "can you see that guy over there? Him there keep avoid other ghouls?" Both looked at a red-skinned Specter there hold a long distance from all others, he look slightly insane.

"yes?"

"heard rumors that he found a random ghoul girl, he feel head over heels with. And stupid as he was, he tried to Soul Bound with her the same day" he told her while the both look at the poor excuse of a ghost "she got away with the shock, something with it was him there did it and today his soul is broken and he can't even be in contact with other beings anymore"

"that's dreadful" she said sad "can he return back to himself"

"only by reincarnation. Y'know, eaten by a sandworm or few other ways I won't even speak about" Beetlejuice said serious "so will his soul be recharges and good as new" he shivered "just the thought about Sandworms giving me goosebumps" heads of gooses appear all over his head and arms. Lydia only smiled weak for this. He decided to changes the subject  
>"all that talk make me hungry, what about we find something to eat" she nodded and he walked ahead, he did notice that Lydia was not following him, she still looked at the poor Specter<br>"Lydia. There is nothing we can do for him. He broke his soul and now he have to pay the price. Stop think about it, for he did it to himself"

"it still cruel to think over" she said sad and walk slowly after him "but since the price is so great when it fails... Soul Bound most be really powerful when it succeed"

"most be... but we'll probably never knew what you get from a success Soul Bound" he mumbled. He gave her a small push in the arm and yelled; "last one to the Eye-scream shop is a gilla monster!" this time she giggled back and ran quickly after him... leaving the broken ghost behind in they both mind and sight.

* * *

><p>Soul Bound is a little hard to explain, but maybe you will get more info in the story. you never know. please ask me if you have question :)<p> 


	12. Old and New Mistakes

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Ella Knight and the story belongs to me<strong>

**some mature content in this chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Old and new mistake<strong>

Spring arrived fast to the land and Lydia began to notice that Beetlejuice slowly stopped going home to the road house. He only went there when Lydia made him do it. Sure, he was still a troublemaker and a pain to the local, so when Lydia thought he needed to blow off some prank-steam, she made him go back to the Neitherworld. More than once she have to bail him off a prank there went too far, however they could always laugh of it when the danger was over.  
>He most of the time slept with her, so long Ella didn't have anything against it, she allowed him to stay. Beside Ella quickly figured out that Beetlejuice was a very amusing person and often told Lydia that her boyfriend was 'a good way to kill the boredom there often came in their simple school life'.<br>They did spent much time in the Neitherworld, but she and Beetlejuice still didn't show anyone they was a couple, but she has a feeling that Jacques and Ginger has see something between the two of them, but if they completely knew it or not; they kept it for themselves.  
>The exam was not so hard as Lydia thought it would be and she came out with really good grades to her own joy. Even Ella came out with good grades, even she hasn't understand the half of what they have been making in the year.<br>The year on the photographic school was over and Lydia couldn't wait to the summer vacation to be over so she could come back, she discovered she really liked that school, even if she got another rival who could be a perfect friend to Claire. sadly Lydia and Beetlejuice quickly discovered that Louise was a bit harder to scare than Claire was, but at least she kept her distance because she knew that Lydia could pull a punch there really hurt. Lydia and Ella decided trying to be roommates again next year, for as Ella said to Lydia;

"there was not one boring day with those two around", plus they both enjoyed each others company.

####

At home with her parents Lydia unpacked all her stuff (and some new she have brought or got over the year) out and putted them back in her room. She looked bit around... it have not changes much through the time. To be honest, the whole house still looked like itself. She couldn't stop thinking if her parents someday didn't want the house anymore... she will have it. It has been a haunted house in soon 7 years and it was here she for the first time came in contact with a Ghost.  
><em>Just a ghost? surely not<em>  
>This ghost have been her first <strong>true<strong> friend, he have been at her side thought thick and thin, they maybe have been fighting and yelled at each other but noting seemed to ruin their friendship, not even his obnoxious greed for money and poor social skills. It was also in this house she discovered that he would be her first **true **love.  
>He was all to her. A friend. A comrade. A partner in pranks... a lover.<br>She sighed. He has make her feel alive in every way, with those adventure and scams he have drag her into. He was truly the ghost with the most, especially for her. It did sadden her a little that she could never have a family with him. He couldn't be father to her children and she couldn't bear his children.  
><em>He said to me that no dead person could give life... but why does he so need air and can get a beating heart when he is with me? <em>She thought _Was it really possible that he didn't know __**everything **__about the Neitherworld that he claimed?_ It was **so** confusing and her brain began to hurt, but she has one thought there continued to spin in her head and with a loud sigh, she sat down on her bed with one thought in her mind  
><em>B.J.. you are not a easy man to figure out! <em>She groaned of frustration. She looked at her clock and instead seeing the coffin of Dracula she saw a black book lay in front of her clock. She took it up.  
><em>I don't remember to have a book like this <em>she read the name:  
>"Laws and punishment of the Neitherworld". It was the book prince.. ups King Vince gave her. It didn't look at all exciting and knew from experience that the laws of the Neitherworld have many resembles to her world.<br>She knew though, that Beetlejuice taking her in the Neitherworld wasn't quite legal, because a breather there knew the exits something beyond dead. It could be seen as insane if others knew she spend her time in the Neitherworld or in her case, belong more to the land of the dead. But Lydia was glad for what both worlds could give her and she **did** make sure that Beetlejuice behave a little. Maybe that's why they looked through fingers with her, because it seems she was the only one who could 'control' the Ghost with the Most.  
>There have been times where she and Beetlejuice have taken others to the Neitherworld. But they actually didn't know they <strong>were<strong> in the Neitherworld. So been a breather in Neitherworld most almost be the same when a ghost is in the Outworld. So long they don't do something too stupid or make a scene, it could be okay. Or maybe it was different for ghosts, after all Boris to Dead almost scared her parents to dead. Maybe ghost was allowed to be seen, so long they are 'haunting' a house. She don't know and she wasn't going to ask Boris, wherever he is after she and BJ 'acted' him away. She smiled for herself. She and Beetlejuice was really something for themselves, she has to admit that.

"Lyydiaaa!" called Delia with a singing voice "there are someone dooown here there want to sssee you!"

"coming mother!" she called back and without further speculation, she laid the book away from her. She could always read it later... when she has absolutely **nothing** to do.  
>She walked down stairs and saw, not really by her surprise that Beetlejuice stood in the door. Now he was permitted by her parents, he more often dropped in as her boyfriend.<p>

"hey babes" he waved "I'm just looking at your mother's paintings" he said almost carefree

"and he said he loves them!" Delia cheered delightful "I just** have** to paint some more!" she walked determent out to her workshop.

"be careful with your flattering, Beej" Lydia said giggling "it can happen she will try to sell them to you" he smiled malevolent back

"and I will sell them for a higher price in the Neitherworld, her art juuust fits in that place"

"yeah. I remembered. They like it so much that they turn my mom into art!" she laughed and walked over to give him a kiss, he dodge her lips and gave instead her a cheek kiss, much to her surprise.

"Chucky looking" he whispered in her ears. She took a peak out of the window and saw her father outside stood watering flowers, he watching them like a hawk.  
>"do you think he ever allows me kissing you?" he asked her, smirking over her father's protective nature.<p>

"only when you are married to me" she said teasing to him, to her surprise she saw a weird look in his eyes. He look a little shocked and yet thoughtful. "what?"  
><em>why did he get that strange look in his eyes, surly he most know I was only kidding.<em>

"nothing" he avoided her eyes.

"B.J?" she said slow and crossed her arms

"nah. It silly" he kept trying avoid the subject

"Beetlejuice"

"it's nothing. Really" he tried again

"Beetlejuice" this time she use his name as a warning. He finally said in defeat;

"come on babes! Don't send me back" he turned his head away from her, muttering "I still think it's was a stupid joke"

"what?" she asked again

"have I ever told you why I can't say my own name?" he suddenly ask

"no?" she said confused and added "I only think about it once or twice why you couldn't"

"it's a curse" he said and expose his neck to her. To her surprise a some kind of tattoo around his neck appeared. It light up in a bright purple color "a really powerful curse as you can see" Beetlejuice move his hand away from his neck and it slowly disappeared. He most have tricked to appear by his own magic, for it was really first time **ever** she have seen it.

"really? Is that the reason I have to call you three times?" she asked him, still looking as his neck with wonder

"yup" he agreed "it also that there make sure I be send back for the same reason" he rolled his eyes in a little annoyances "all other ghouls only have to be called once to get out"

"I see. But why that did you get that face, when I mention marriage?" she pointed at his face, he wide his eyes a little.

"the jerks there put the curse on me said that I will get free from it if I get married. It silly, I know" he said trying laugh it off.

"why did they say it, if it was silly?" she blinked confused

"maybe to get my hopes high up.. or to get the last laugh." He shrugged and added with an annoyed tone "You have no idea how frustrated it is not to be allowed to say your own name. I'm not even allowed to write my own name to somebody there don't know me"

"why did they do it?"

"probably to better hold me in a leash. Look how well **that** turned out" he snorted grinning

_marring Beetlejuice and lift his curse... doesn't that mean he don't need me to call him out anymore? _ She thought _Again... he __**did **__say it could be a joke they said to him to give him high hopes.  
><em>"but if marriage is that there can lift it?-" she wonder out loud

"hmpf! Yeah right lyds" he snorted "me? Get marriage? Not in this afterlife" he most have thought he has offended her or something for he quickly said; "Lyds, I didn't mean that. It just... heh, I will only do it if I chose it myself"

"sure" Lydia shrugged. She pretty much was neutral she got marriage or not. "you know, today you don't have to be married to be a couple" he smiled for this comment and she said more teasing to him "it's okay to be scared of it-"

"I'm not scare over something so silly like that!" he gave back and said more silent "I have just never thought about it"

"like many other things" she giggled

"why you wanna-" Beetlejuice grab her and began to tickle her. She (of course) tried to fight him playfully off. Beeltejuice quickly let go of her when Charles came in and the two of them quick said "hi" to him and they went out before Lydia's father began bugging BJ with how his 'work' is going or some other boring stuff.  
>"why the long face Lyds?" he asked outside while stretching his own face by the word 'long'. She giggled but turned serious again.<p>

"is the curse cause in other things than your name?"

"no, only that I need someone to call my name three times to get to the Outworld and I can't say my own name" he told her.

"what about literal translations problem of yours?"

"weell.. that was.. something stupid I did to myself years back" he laughed embarrassed

"how?"

"as you already know Lyds. All Neitherworldians can magic, but not all uses them. Because if some idiot tries to expand or playing with them without much knowledge about it, the magic will get unstable" he pointed at himself "just look at me, I'm one big unstable ghost!" he cracked to pieces and said up to her "see what I mean?! because I played wrong with them in a too young afterlife ages and keep expand them until this happen!" she giggled, she couldn't stop, still she helped putting himself together before her parents noticed her boyfriend was in pieces.

_Figured he did it to himself!  
><em>"can't you at all turn them down?"

"I can if I really **want** to, but it can have some nasty side effects" he muttered with a shrug.

"like your power already have that" she laughed "I can't count how many time you have put us in trouble, because of your big mouth"

"at least you got a laugh of it or a good reason to yell at me. That's really socks!" he turned into a stinking sock "SEE!?" Lydia was close to collapse because she was laughing so much, Beetlejuice turned back again before Delia saw it. She told them there was dinner.

####

Unfortunately(for her and her father) Delia has been cooking on a new recipe and wanted her family to be the first who tasted it as her personally 'tests subjects'. Lydia and her father already knew **this** means that the two of them, would later ring for a pizza, just to **be** sure they will not walk in bed with empty stomachs or worse.  
>Beetlejuice in the other hand ate it with pleasure and even asked for more. Lydia was forced herself not to giggle, for if Beetlejuice liked it so much only means that Delia's have made something there was NOT edible for the <strong>living<strong>.

"thanks for dinner, Miss D!" Beetlejuice said with a nice voice, there always make Lydia giggle a little for he sounded so silly with it.

"oh you are so much welcome!" Delia cheered and try to give him a new potion "are you sure you want more of my famous paté?"

"nah, better say no" he said and clap himself on his stomach "have to hold my figure and stuff, you know?" Lydia was close to spit hers drink out because she laughed over what he just said. He didn't have to think over how much he ate, only with a snap with his finger and he could make himself fat or thin. She found it so funny because he acted like he care over how he look like...maybe a little he did.  
>"well. It is beginning to be late" he raised up from the table "better <strong>go<strong>"

"go?" Lydia did hear that that he accent the word 'go'. He was up to something

"yeah... car is broken and stuff" he lied really good and began on his tragic story "used my last money to get out here to see you all" he came with his best sad eyes he could act up "I better go and hope the next bus to my home will come"

"can he stay and sleep with us?" Lydia asked quickly.

"no. I drive him home" her father said and stood up.

"don't be silly Charles. Of course he can stay to the next morning" Delia said and look a little sad over his story.

"yeah... on the couch" Charles grumbled

"dad!" Lydia shouted and all look affronted at Charles

"she is right. They have know each other for... how long was it is again?" Delia said thoughtful

"6 years, soon seven" Lydia said, while Beetlejuice counted on his fingers "and been a couple for a year"

"hmm alright" Charles mumble defeated. Beetlejuice face brighten up, but he added harsh "but no funny things"

"suuure mister Chuck" Beetlejuice quickly said, but added when he saw Charles his narrow eyes "eh... Charles"

Lydia said goodnight to Delia and Charles. She was happy over Delia was been so glad for Beetlejuice that she help those two to let him stay. When she closed the door to her room, she smiled sly to him;  
>"clever Beej"<p>

"it was about damn time they let me stay" he grumbled and lay himself in a more relaxing position in the air. A malevolent grin came on his face "of course for the first thing they know of"

"soo?" she cooed and walk over to the ghost. She took a grip in his tie and took him down on the ground "up to something?"

"loves when you talk dirty with me Babes" he smirked to her and gave her a kiss on her mouth. Lydia tried slowly to take his jacket off, but he stopped her "but I'm not that stupid to do a thing while Chucky have ears and eyes on your room" of pure impulse she look at her door to see his literally translation did something. Nothing happen to her door.  
>She saw him use his juice to sat a movie on her TV and he said "what about you see a movie or something, while I beat the hay" she didn't even manages to protest, before he lay in her bed, have some hay in his hands and hit himself with it, so he began to snore immateriality.<p>

"sometimes you are really a piece a work, Beej" she mumble with a little mad look at him. To Lydia's frustration, Beetlejuice didn't dare to make a move on her so long her parents was in the house. she could see his point, who knows what her father would do if he saw them…. well together.  
>True, he couldn't kill the ghost for he was already dead, but he could force Lydia to promise not to see him again and that was worse than the killing part.<br>So right now, Lydia just watched some monster movies while Beetlejuice was took a powernap. Probably too much out to not notice anything around him. Then the end credits on the movie, Lydia heard that her parents went up in bed. Of course when Beetlejuice was in the house, her father took a peak into her room and went out again when he saw Beetlejuice sleep beside his daughter.  
>Lydia was really frustrated now. She turned off her TV and heard Beetlejuice snicker, probably not so much out she thought she was;<p>

"he will never let me get near you, huh?"

"nope" she said to him and saw him poke to the wall behind him so the whole room turn soundproof, he crawl over to her and pinned her so he was on top of her

"when that is good he won't hear a thing now" he said with a mischievous smirk. He grabbed her into a fierce kiss and they both began to undress each other. Only in their underwear, he began on the same act he have done so many times before, but he stopped up for a moment and look thoughtful at her.

"what is it?" she panted under his treatment and was quite surprised over he stop.

"I want... to try something" he said slow and some kind of way look scared of it "I want to try to bind my soul to yours" she blinked, he have told her what happen if two persons was not meant to each other.

"B.J... I... I don't know it's a good idea.." she said slow and look unease up in his eyes inhuman living eyes "you know the risk..."

"yeah, I know the risk" he mutter and began to kiss her passionately "but maybe the risk isn't there when is between a living and a dead" she smiled weak, when suddenly she heard a ripping sound. He have ripping the last of her clothes off with his claws

"Beetlejuice!" she said harsh over this stunt, but he just grinned back;

"it was old anyway"

"don't make it a habit" she lay her head back at her pillow, still a little mad at his trick

"then let me try to do this" they both look into each others eyes, he have a determination she have never seen before.

"why...?" she asked him "why are you willing to risk everything?" he look at her with eyes there almost glow now, she was just lost in them, but still heard him say;

"you already know the answer to that Lydia... if I bind my soul to you and yours to mine... we will belong to each other and I will rather have you than anyone else"

–

Beetlejuice love when he got his will, for the old man(okay, he was maybe a** little** older, but who cares?) to Charles will never have guess that he took his daughter, right in front of his nose. Under his kisses a thought keep crawling into his mind.  
><em>What will happen if I bind my soul to her? I don't think the risk will be the same. Dare I? <em>He look thoughtful at her for a moment

"what is it?" she panted under him, she most have seen his thoughtful face

"I want... to try something" he said slow. Did he dare to make this act? Did he dare to make that risk? Why not try? He could always back down "I want to try to bind my soul to yours"

"B.J... I... I don't know it's a good idea.." she said slow and look unease up to him "you know the risk..."

"yeah, I know the risk" he mutter and began to kiss her passionately. He tried to clam her with his own theory "but maybe the risk isn't there when is between a living and a dead" she tried to smiled and he just couldn't help it. He took him claw-liked finger under her underwear and rip it.

"Beetlejuice!" she was not glad for that stunt. But could she blame him?

"it was old anyway" he said grinning back. That clothes just look odd on her, so why not just make sure she didn't take in back on?

"don't make it a habit" she scowled and lay slowly down again.

"then let me try to do this"

"why...?" she ask him "why are you willing to risk everything?"

_I am  
><em>he felt a sinking feeling or butterfly in the stomach, when he thought that. His whole body react instinctive over he was determinant to make the act of Soul Bound. It was like his whole body just waited he should think this. He looked at her with a determination he have **never** felt before;  
>"you already know the answer to that Lydia... if I bind my soul to you and yours to mine... we will belong to each other and I will rather have you than anyone else" She look at him with big eyes, completely speechless.<br>He took her closer to him and the touch on her body and vice versa felt more strong and intimate. He never felt anything like it. This strange new felling tune him so much on that he connect with her without a warning, she make a small gasp, but like him it drove her out in ecstasy state.  
>It will be believed that it make him blind of lust, but funny enough it make him clear-minded and something in his mind told him to finish the act was by a kiss. Beetlejuice learn into her there mourn over the whole deal and tired to kiss her, but he felt something. The soul bound tried to force him to let his facade around his magic go down. Beetlejuice tried first to ignore it and try again to kiss Lydia there only look at him, but the soul bound act keep ripping in him to force the facade down.<br>_Come on! I can do it! _He thought to himself angry over the Bound work against him. Was this normal? He really didn't know. Beetlejuice could feel that it took a great deal of his strength to keep fighting against the soul bounds will to force his facade down. He began to pant after air and look at Lydia there just have to look so damn sexy at him. With a frustrated growl he tired with all his strength again. He wide his eyes when he felt that the close he was to make the last act, more broke his facade around his magic down.  
><em>I can't... I can't do it! <em> _I won't let the facade break down, for that's was the only thing there keep her alive!_ He quickly move away from her before his facade break down, immateriality after he move away from her, he felt his magic, lust and pure disappointment run though him. Beetlejuice began to shake his head like a wet dog, to clear his mind for the great disappointment he felt.

–

like him, Lydia has never felt anything like it and only want more of it. She did notice that he more than once tried to kiss her, but she want him to do make it done, she didn't know what will happen if he did kiss her. Lydia began to hear that he gasped after air, to regain his control to some unknown and that was really new. She have never seen him like that ever under their act, but she could really see he was fighting against something.  
>Suddenly he just moved away from her, making her feel like someone have forgotten her birthday or took a gift away from her before she could see that it was. She felt really disappointed.<br>Lydia slowly come up on her arms to look at him there keep shaking his head like a wet dog. Maybe to get the intimate feeling of him. First now she realized something there have never accurate to her.  
>"you are holding back" she slowly said to him. He stop shaking his head and looked very slowly at her with wide eyes.<p>

"why do you think that?" he asked dump

"I could see it" she said silent and a cold brick hit her "you have always hold back, haven't you?" he didn't answer... so she knew she was right "why?" she ask slow he sighed deep and took some of her quilt over him.

"Lydia" he sounded dead serious "tell me what you have seen me do with my juice"

"I have seen you float... and fly" she said not fully knowing what he was up to "turn you head or whole body into people I know. Even into animals. you can turn into vehicle and plains" she thought over what she have seen him do "and ehmm.. you can also make things appear from anywhere"

"morphing. Teleporting of both things, others and myself. I can shapeshift, healing of any injuries, go into dreams and even possession" he listed of serious "this is not something normal Poltergeist can do, mostly can only two or three of those thing I can. Nobody are up in my power abilities" he looked at her "Lydia. I am so powerful, that I can't even control them myself"

"your literally translation?" she asked silent

"yes" he only said. They both sat silent, Lydia took some of her quilt over her, for she was beginning to get cold. He suddenly ask;  
>"do you know why there are no baby pictures of Donny in my folks house?" she shake slowly 'no' "it because <strong>I<strong> was the only one who was **forced** in form as a baby. They only do that, when a ghost are dangerous"  
>she blinked, she have know him for a good while and he was not <strong>that<strong> dangerous "Can you see now why I holding back?" she was close to nod 'yes' but it turn into a hesitated 'no'. He sighed again deep "before I met you. Hell, before you was even born, I was with others"

"I know that" Lydia whispered, she had seen him flirt with ghoul women, then she was a kid. It did make a her a little envy, but only in older years it began to hurt to seeing him with others.

"but you don't know what I did to them. I only walk to them because of lust, nothing else" he growled low and looked away from her "no emotion. No binding. Never see them again" he gave her a sidelook "if I let my juice ran wild, you will die of it" that chock her a little, was he really that strong?

"but... did I not ground your magic?" she asked him slow

"Lydia... you only ground **half** of my magic" he said "rest I keep in bay myself"

"but maybe it different this time. Because you love me-"

"and what happen if you are wrong? What happen if my juice do go haywire and I kill you?" he question her harsh. It make even her question it, he almost looked tenderly at her "no Lyds. I will not risk losing you"

"even if it mean to never satisfy yourself?"

"it a small price to pay" he shrugged sad. Beetlejuice move over to her again and took her into his beating chest, she slowly began to kiss his chest to show her affection. He groan under her kisses to tell her, he love it. "you know babes... I have realized something" he suddenly said, he sounded a little serious again.

"what is that?" she asked him

"before I met you, I have never giving a shit what people thought about me" he said hard, she listen silently "ever since you came into my afterlife, you have make me do things I will never do before" she blinked, did he scolding her?  
>"you have make me help other, doing stupid things to makes you happy" he look mad at her, but his anger was not truly at her "you have make me be <strong>nice<strong> to others, dress me into the most stupid thing I can think of and even do the things I hate more than anything. you have make me go soft and do stupid things to please you" he crawled on top on her again and the only thing she could do was look surprised at him  
>"you have changes me Lydia... and the worst thing is... I <strong>can not<strong> and **will not **fight against you" her eyes wide a little when she saw the glow in his eyes again. The intimate touches came back. He tried Soul Bound again "for you already **own** my soul"  
>Everything happen so fast. He took her again, but this time he was more demanding and rough. She could barely follow up with him, even he was beginning to pant after air. Beetlejuice lean into her to caught her lips with his, but like last time he stop up. Lydia didn't have to ask him why, she could see it all in his narrow green eyes.<br>He wanted so badly to please her, to let his own great lust to be sat free, just make her his without thinking on the consequences. Yet... he didn't want to hurt her, he want to hold her alive no matter the cause.  
>Beetejuice growled of frustrations and she gasped for the pressure she was under his treatment. He growled again this time higher. Beetlejuice tried again to kiss her, but again his lust to please her and his protective side battling against each other. She heard a new ripping sound, he let his frustrations went over her bed by ripping it with his claws. He took one of his hands under her and demanded her to get closer to his face. He look so frustrated and with his lips only few inches from hers, Lydia could feel his lips slightly stokes her, even it could be seen it took great deal of power from him to hold her so close like this and she felt a great power beyond it.<p>

"Beej..." she whispered to him, suddenly something in his eyes just snap, his body could not hold to this anymore. He let go of her and he collapse beside of her. He was dead silent. Lydia hitched after air and she could now feel her body was sour after his treatment. She surely have bruises all over her body the next day, but at least he didn't broke anything. Lydia slowly rested on her arms to look at him there have his face down in the bed. He was completely still. "are you..?" she began

"dammit..." it come slowly from him. He slowly raise his arm to snap with his finger. Both of them got night-clothes on them "I think I'm done for today... or maybe for the next week" he laughed bitter still with his head down in the bed.

"I'm sorry" she said. He finally looked at her;

"don't be babes" he said and gave her a little smile "I'm happy when you're happy"

"I'm still sorry for you" she said again and looked at her bed "but you gotten a really bad habit today. Look what you have done to my bed!"

"heh... ups" he laugh sheepish "I take care of that later"

"hope for you own sake Beej" she narrowed her eyes at him, but still with a smile. She took a better look at her night-cloth. Even that was ripped "will you also do something about my clothes"

"nope"

"Beetlejuice!"

"what?!" he laugh "I didn't like it" Lydia sighted defeated and only rolled her eyes at him. "hm? Hey what is that?" He noticed the black book beside her Dracula clock. She took a look at it too and said;

"a book Vince gave me"

"since when did he gave books out? Do he try to win you heart or something?" he joke and with a long snake-arm he took the book. He read; "Laws and punishment of the Neitherworld... why will he gave you this?"

"maybe to better help **you** out of trouble?" she teased him and he gave a snort back, while she lay her head on his chest.

"heh, could come in handy" he opened the book and noticed something "did you do this?" one of the pages have a fold in its side, a donkey-ear so to speak

"no" she raised a eyebrow to him, when he didn't close the book "do you want to read it?"

"why not? I'm want to know why that certain side have a donkey-ear" he snickered and began to read it. Lydia keep a eye on his face to look at his big grinning smile, slowly it disappeared and he got a horrifying look in his eyes  
>"no...no..." Even before she could question him what happen, he jumped up away from the bed, holding himself on his chest like he have a heart-attack<p>

"Beetlejuice?!" she too jumped up when he landed on all four on hers floor, she quickly help him up and to her shock, she felt his heart was stopped. Whatever he have read, it have frighted him so much it have stop his heart "whats wrong?"

"what have I done...?" was the only thing he said. She quickly walk over to take the book up to see what it was there have scared a ghost, where was almost impossible to spook.  
>She read;<p>

_**Law #3G86**_

_it is forbidden for a deceased to be involved in any kind of high emotional feelings with a Breather.  
>Any relationship there a more than companionship will be punish at once if it been noticed in the Neitherworld.<em>

_Punishment:_

_The deceased will be punished by exorcism of second degree.  
>The breather involved with the deceased will be force to gaze and get 100 years prison after dead.<br>All who knows to this break of the law will be punish by prison after dead._

Lydia wide her eyes for what she just have read. She couldn't believe it.

"do you know they mean with the exorcism and the part the breather shall gaze?" he asked. When she look at him again he have his striped suit on him again. He slowly come on his feet again. She nodded 'no' slowly. She heard him make fun with exorcism, so in her mind it was some kind of exile from the Outworld.  
>"it's dead for a dead" he said with pure fear in his eyes "there exit two degree... the first degree... one soul will be totally erase for existing, the soul will never be reborn" he looked really scared at her there too was beginning to feel the same effect at his fear. he continued "in second degree... everyone will forget, like the punish ghost never have existed... my own family will think they only have one son... everyone will forget me... even you, nothing will be there to remind you of me"<p>

"what?" she said almost crying. How could anyone make such a cruel punishment? "no..."

"they will force you to look at me... when they doing it" he began to tremble of fear "and after your dead, they will imprison you for something you can't even remember" the last he said quick. Lydia ran over to hold him, trying to comfort herself though him.

"we will think of something, Beej" she said hoping for a little hope away from this fate "they have not find out. There are still hope"

"no Lydia... there are no hope... we have only one choice" Beetlejuice voice sounded so calm... and hallow. It ran her cold down on her spine to hear him like that. He pushed her gently away. She didn't like the face he have, it was so hollow and cold.  
>She want to say something to him, but suddenly he let his magic ran through her, he juiced her so she couldn't move. She could only move her eyes and pleaded him, why he did this?<p>

"Your parents will believe that I have rape you. Our act today will help my statement, because I was careless with you" he looked at her body and rip more of her night-cloth in smaller pieces.

_no...no don't do this.. _she thought, begging him not to do this

"nobody will believe you or the truth" he said cold

_**no... please Beetlejuice!**_

"do not try to come back to me. Don't try to call me" he turned his eyes away from her with hash words "for if I just hear my name once over your lips...I will not hesitated to throw myself to the sandworms"

_NO..._ she really began to fight against his magic, he could not do this! He walked close to her and his cold mask disappeared for a moment. He look so sad, in pain and... scared. The mirror behind him, began to crack over his magic and pain

"Farewell Lydia..."

"**NOOO!" **she screamed with all her might. she broken lose from his magic, but he was already gone, never to be seen from her again.  
>Her parents heard her and found her crumbled on her room's floor, with with clothes rip on her body. They saw the mirror was completely shattered, her body with great bruises both from his hand and from the mirrors rabidly shattered pieces, even her bed was rip in pieces. Charles and Delia knew it was <strong>him<strong> there have done them this pain to their beloved daughter, they called the police... and all believed she only was on her rapist side, because she was in shock

so after all... Beetlejuice got his last will...

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! sorry guys, but there will not came a good story out of it, if they didn't happen something there turn the table completely. but how will Beetlejuice take it now and how can Lydia ever see him again? you have to wait for the next chapter. if I remember right, there are only four chapter back<p>

btw Lydia remind short the episode "how green is my gallery"


	13. Exile

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Ella, Tom(name and personality) and the story belongs me<strong>

**few mature things in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Exile<strong>

Lydia woke up on the hospital, she was been transfer right after the police came. Even how much she protested, she could not go up against her upset parents and three paramedic. In her head they ask her stupid question.  
>Nobody believed her when she said he did not rape her, she have make love with him. Lydia was not allowed for her parents to come back to the Photo-college, for they was afraid he will come back for her. They fully believed that it was a miracle she was still alive for what the police could see he has done to her bed and clothes.<br>Lydia knew better...

####

Days went by and she finally was allowed back on the school again. Everyone felt pity on her and kept saying(believing it will help her to be better) that the police will find him and make him pay. But every time they said that, she defended him. it confused them why she protected someone who tried to rape or even kill her, for in their eyes he was nothing but a monster.  
>Soon people let her be, when she clearly refused their help, but her parents still refused to believe her story and made her go to a psychology with other they have been out for the same in hope she will get over the pain or maybe forget him.<p>

"Lydia"

"…yes..." Lydia look up from her seat, she should not even be here, but nobody understand. She sat in a room with around five others women, one of them was almost the same ages as her, rest was older.

"you've been with us for over two weeks and still you haven't told me or you fellow women what really happen that night" Lydia looked at the female psychology, slightly losing her patience, how many times does she have to tell them?

"I already told you... he didn't hurt me" some of the girls in the group look upset at her, thinking she was mad or something.

"he did hurt you dear. Your whole body has still bruising from the assault. All what he did to you was a selfish act" she said in a motherly tone.

_So let us be selfish together. _She grumble in her head for herself. She miss him so much that it hurt her. She could barely hold herself together on a whole day.

"alright let move one" female psychology sighed when Lydia didn't answer her. Lydia didn't listen for the question and the answer was always the same anyway;

_"why do you protect him? why are you so here, if he loved you?" both the physiology and the other women/girls always asked her and she always answer back_

_"because I love him. Because nobody will believe me"_

_"it just you who won't see the truth!"_ the other patience at the group therapy always gave back, in frustrations over Lydia's made-up mind.  
>Lydia just snap. She need somebody there will believe her! Was that's not the reason she was here in the first place?!<p>

"he didn't rape me?!" she shouted at them all and they all looked surprisingly shocked over the sudden outburst "he loved me and he is not like the other for he is a-" Lydia stop up and bit herself in the lips  
><em>he is different, because he is a ghost... I am in love with a dead guy and nobody knew the true reason to why he did what he did.<em>

"he is what my dear?" the female psychology asked gently

"nothing" she said and wipe some of her tears away. She just needed to get out of here "I need to go to class, are we done here?" Lydia asked in a polite tone and got up from the chair. The female psychology just looked at her with pity and said;

"sure dear. But try to forget him so you can go back to live your own life" Lydia left the room with only one answer to the psychology in her mind  
><em>I don't have a life without him<em>

####

She walked alone at the corridors. Straight back to her room. She hasn't seen Ella since they all heard what have happen. She has been called to the police station to give her statement and they didn't allow her talk to Lydia for reasons she didn't even cared about anymore. She opened the door to their room, they was again roommates, but of course Ella wasn't there.  
>"I miss you Beej..." she said sad out in the room "I wish-" She heard the door open behind her, she turn around and saw-<p>

"hallo" the girl named Louise said with a nasty sugar-sweet smile on her lips

"what do you want?" Lydia asked cranky, she isn't in mood to talk to anybody right now**, especially not** the girl who kissed her boyfriend.

"I just want to congratulate you"

"for what?"

"by ruin a innocent man's life" Louise began to circle around her like a hungry wolf. Lydia looked at her with chock "oh I believe you. That make all he did to me more bitter-sweet"

_revenges... of course..  
><em>"just go out of my room okay?" Lydia said tired and could traitorous tears in the corner in her eyes.

"ohhh. Do you want to cry now? Why not just do us all the favor and-" she never make her mockingly speech done for suddenly someone else have knock Louise against one of the rooms walls. It was Ella and she look like she could kill Louise on the spot

"**get the fuck out of my room!**" Ella hissed loud and dangerous

"or you do what?!" Louise gave back probably with her last courage

"I will make sure nobody will find your heartless corpse!-"

"Ella! Let her go!" Tom voice what heard and he too came into the room, looking harsh at his little sister. Ella let go of Louise there winced a little after Ella's grip.

"that bitch is not worth my time anyway" Ella sneered and look angry at her "so** piss off!**"

"amber-widow" Louise mumble low the way out.

"**you little!-**" Ella was really close to attack Louise and it shocked Lydia so much over her roommates temper, that she just stood frozen. Tom was luckily fast enough to hold his sister back from attacking.

"get out!" he said hard to Louise there too looked scared over Ella's nasty temper "believe me, I can't hold her forever!" Louise quickly ran out and will not come back.

"let me go Tommy!" Ella hissed and wrench herself out from his hands. She look angry at Lydia "why didn't you kick her out before she trashed you!"

"I never get the changes" Lydia said still a little shocked over the whole scene, but she couldn't help that some of Louise word get to her "she was probably the only one who believe me..."

"so what are we?! Garbage?!" Ella huffed mad back. Memories of Beetlejuice saying almost the same, hit her hard in the heart. It hurt her to be reminding of him.

"**stop that!**" she cried back and she too now look angry at her roommate "you probably believe too what the police told you"

"why the **fuck** should I believe somebody who **wasn't even there?!"** Ella sneered back

"oh, so you** suddenly** believe **me** now?!"

"**DON'T **GIVE ME THAT **SHIT!**" Ella shouted back, make both Tom and Lydia jumped "does friends not **trust** each other?!" Lydia wide her eyes for this comeback and tears began to fill her eyes.

_How can any possible believe why he did what he did...?_

"stop it, both of you!" Tom yelled to cut them both off. He looked harsh at his little sister "Ella, you need to relax. Lydia is already close to a emotional breakdown" Ella crossed her arms and look down in the floor. Tom turned his head to Lydia with a more gently look "Lydia... we told the police the side of our stories" Tom raised a hand to stop Lydia to say anything "we told them how we saw B.J and nothing more" Lydia looked at Ella there look little regretful over her action. She sighed deep and said;

"sorry for let my temper go over you. I just upset over the whole deal"

"I'm sorry too, Ella... I just..." Lydia said

"yeah I know..." her roommate said with a weak smile and added with a side-look at Tom "we will like to help you... and him if we can" Tom nodded in agreement.

"he didn't rape me... he..." she trailed off and out of nowhere Ella smiled big

"I see. You two have rough sex" she look at her brother with a sly look "I told you he was a guy to do that"

"Ella, that's not our business!" he said with a little harsh voice(or shocked over his sister's sly comment) and look more thoughtful on Lydia "but why did he ran? Did he do it for save you for something?"  
>Lydia burst out in tears (to the both Knight siblings surprise) she could not hold it back any longer, ever since she met the Knight's they has been the only ones who haven't talked bad about BJ. They; like her, accepted him as the one he were, she needed to tell them the truth... the bare-skinned truth<p>

"he is a ghost..."

####

Lydia talked for over two hours. She told them **everything**.  
>That Beetlejuice was a ghost or more correct a Poltergeist, how they met each other the very first time when she was only a kid, How she and him have taking to the land of the dead called Neitherworld ever since that day, that he always by her side in those adventures. She told them about the black book with the punishment they had read. She even told them what happen after their act of love...<br>the Knights siblings didn't interrupt her, only Tom did to get more info about something here and there to be completely sure. Ella didn't say a thing, she only lay on Lydia's bed with her face up to the ceiling, but Lydia knew she was listen. Then Lydia finally finish her story, the first who spoke was Tom.

"that's explain many things.." he muttered to her great surprise, she thought that the truth would make them laugh, trying to deny it or even turn their back on her.

"you.. you believe me?" Lydia asked stunned, mostly because he took it so… calm.

"yes. For the first time I saw him I knew he was different. He **did **look like us… more or less. But his eyes, heck... his whole body showed an aura I have **never** felt before." Tom explained, he crossed his arms with a frown "I somehow knew he wasn't a man like me when I saw him for the first time to your old school's Prom" his frown grew bigger "no, I have seen him before right?(Lydia nodded) he help you when we was younger and I'm pretty sure he also was that Betty girl" Lydia nodded again and Tom smiled a little "jeez I knew there was something strange going on in that town, now I at least know it's was him"

"why didn't you say something if you knew something was odd about him?" Lydia asked confused. Tom laughed embarrassed;

"because I will rather be friends with a ghost than enemy with one. But I know he's a good guy with a crazy sense of humor and I did see he makes you happy. So you have my support 100%" he smiled. Lydia turned her head over to Ella there still lay in her bed; looking thoughtfully

"Ella?"

"let me get this straight" she said serious and raise up in sitting position "he is a dead guy there can walk around like a normal living person?"

"don't say that... can we just say ghost?" Tom said to his sister. Both girl looked at him. He explain a little nervous "it will be easier for me that way"

"whatever. So he is a ghost?" Ella began again

"yes" Lydia confirmed

"and his real name is Beetl-"

"please don't say it" Lydia was afraid that Ella's voice too will make him... she will not even **think** about it

"sorry, right. So his real name, or that he see as his real name, is what I thought just was a nickname?"

"yes... B.J and Beej is only something I call him"

"right. And those tricks he did by get a horse head-"

"he did what?" Tom asked wide eyed

"shut it Tom, I'm trying to figure things out here" Ella said with narrow eyes at him and began again "those trick was his so-called juice or what I will call real magic?"

"yes" Ella keep looking at her with a serious look. She has a feeling that she didn't believe her for Ella was a girl there want to see fact "I know it much to-" suddenly Ella began to laugh so that her older brother and Lydia got a jump-scare. Both look at her like they thought she have finally lost it

"I'm **really** need to hang out with you guys some more!" she laughed and smiled big to Lydia "boy, that was some secret!"

"so... you believe me too?" Lydia blinked stunned

"what do you think? Of course I believe you silly!" her roommate winked at her and jump up for the bed and looked determent at her "Lydia! I need that black book with the dead rules!"

"for what?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow "what do you need a book with rules for?"

"to see there are some loopholes of course! There must be **something** I can use to get these two together again even if it **kills** me!" She ran out of the door with a happy smile over the challenge, leaving Lydia and Tom confused, but they did hear her yell out in the corridors "and the world of the dead can't throw me in prison yet for I still have some good years kicking in!"

–

Donny Juice came walking down at the Lost soul highway. Humming for himself, it was an good day after all like all other days. He decided to visit his older brother Beetlejuice there lived in the Roadhouse with all his so nice neighbors, it has been a long time since he last visited him.  
>He did notice that there was something there wasn't quite the same. The front doors to the Roadhouse was been torn open, ripped off their hinged. There also came smoke from inside.<br>_Maybe my dear brother is trying to make breakfast to his friends_ Donny thought with his known cheerful smile. What he saw inside wasn't that he has expected.  
>Many of the things inside was missing...replaced with a pile of ashes where the smoking was coming from. In the middle of the room stood his older brother Beetlejuice. Not quit knowing why it look like this, Donny knocked on the broken door.<p>

"leave me alone..." Beetlejuice said with a voice Donny only have heard when they both was alive. Not a good sign.

"it's me. Your brother" the younger ghost said with his always happy voice

"I said; leave me alone..." Donny walked over to his brother. it surprised him slightly seeing his older brother looked the same age the last he saw him alive before… well **dead **happen, but his brother didn't have the same impish spirit as he used to have. Donny saw that he was staring at a photo of himself and the young girl he has only seen few times, but always seems to hanging around his brother. The photo was on a pile of ashes and Donny in some kind of way knew that was once his table.

"Beetlejuice? Are you trying to redecorate?" he asked friendly, but not with his cheerful voice. He was beginning to be worried.

"I'm trying to forget... forget her" Beetlejuice said dull.

_Forget her? _He looked at the picture.  
>"why would you forget that swee-" he stopped. Beetlejuice have spun around and now stood threatening over his brother with sparks flowing out of his red claw-liked fingertips and with a face of pure cold rages and that was a really chocking sight for the younger ghost.<p>

"**DAMM IT!**" Beetlejuice roared and pointed instead his magic against his couch and it and the TV disintegrated when the lightning-like magic touched it, only a pile of ashes remained. Beetlejuice turned around to face the picture again and it looked like he will do the same to it. But he didn't... his hand was shaking terrible, Donny could see that he couldn't do it, even if he wanted to do it. Donny there was still a bit shocked over his brothers behavior.

_What's going on? Why is he acting like this?_ He thought and decided to pick the picture up, because it look like it meant much to him  
>"I'm keeping it until you are ready to take it back" he said friendly while Beetlejuice sneered angry at him. He usually did that, so Donny ignored it<br>"why all this?" he asked quiet back, looking around the destroyed room. Beetlejuice looked at him but with empty eyes there truly could be a dead worthy, something his brother never have seen...

"I broke the law"

"you should maybe try something more nice than-"

"I fell in **love** with a **breather**!" if Donny have same kind of magic as Beetlejuice, he will have lost his jaw on the spot. He thought he would never hear those words from his older brother's lips, he's never got into seriously relationships. Not what he knows of, of course.

"yo-you are in love?" Beetlejuice nodded "in who?"

"Lydia..."

_it's the girl from the picture... _he looked at the picture, she was only a kid on the picture and he remembered_ last time I saw her she was just a kid. She must have grown into a beautiful woman with a big heart. So much she must be really special to make my brother fell in love  
><em>Donny felt pity for his brother's gruesome fate. He knew the law and Donny would helping his brother no matter what. He laid a hand on his brother shoulder(Beetlejuice began to growl of him) and said "it will be better with time, you'll see..." Beetlejuice just turn his head and push Donny's hand of him.

"just leave me alone" he said and walk away from him.

_I better leave him for now _Donny thought sad and walk out of the front door, it was here he met a skeleton, one of Beetlejuice neighbor. The skeleton first look surprise at him, before he asked;

"ar you not Beeataljuize brotzher?"

"I am. nice to meet ya" Donny said with a small smile, but it faded when he look back at the front door "this is not good he acting like this"

"he iz in love with the girl name Lydiaa" Beetlejuice neighbor told him

"yes, he told me that for a little time ago" Donny nodded in agreement and look at the skeleton "how long have my brother doing this?"

"he began to destruy thingz yesterday" the neighbor told him and look a little scared "I hav' never zeen him like thiz"

"me either" Donny sighed "if you don't mind I will stay around, until he get better"

"it's okay for me mona mi"

####

days went by and Beetlejuice began slowly to walk outside the Roadhouse, but he never talked to people anymore, he only walk silent around the whole day with his eyes down at the road.  
>One day Donny was in the nearest town, he saw his brother came walking, he saw it as a good sign, until a strange clown came over to him.<br>_Who is that? A friend of my brother _the ghost thought while he pack his purchase.

"hey Beetle-puss, you are a pain for sour eyes" the clown said. Donny thought it was a odd way to treat a friend.

"leave me alone, Scozzo" Beetlejuice gave back and walk around him, but the clown Scozzo block his path again.

"uhhh. What are you gonna do you slimy, crummy ghost-jerk?" Scozzo mocked back. Beetlejuice ignore him again "nothing? Well that is new" Donny got the feeling that they was not friends and he decided to get his brother away form the clown "heey, where you little friend?" the clown asked laughing

"gone..."

"dump her huh? too old for you now?" Scozzo mocked, Beetlejuice began to sneer a warning "HA! She most have believed that you cared for her-" suddenly Beetlejuice attack Scozzo and shapeshift his whole body into a monstrous lion with hissing snakes behind its ears. Donny was startled for a moment over this sight.

"**I will rip you arms off for that!**" Beetlejuice roar angry and bit his teeth in Scozzos left arm

"**arrgh! somebody heeelp me!**" Scozzo screamed in wild panic and try to push lion-Beetlejuice off him. Donny quickly drop his purchase and ran over to the fight. All others around either ran screaming away or look startled at the battle.

"Brother stop!" Donny said high to his brother and waved with his arms to get his attention. Beetlejuice let go of the clowns arms with his teeth and instead dig his claws in his face. He look at Donny with toxic green eyes

"**stay out of my way Donny!**" he sneered

"don't do something you will regret later" Donny tired to reason with him "please, just let him go" Beetlejuice still in form as the lion-creature looked angry at him and he didn't look like he want to let go of his victim. He growled and turn his head back to the clown where was in pure panic, but he suddenly look stunned at something in front of him, Donny follow his eyes and saw he look at himself in a shops glass. The ghost could see that his brother didn't look at himself, but **what** he was. He finally let go of Scozzo there quickly crawled away. Donny try to help him up "you better get out of here mister" he said

"that ghost is more insane than ever" the clown said, push Donny away there landed hard on the ground and ran as fast as he could away from the scene. Donny raise himself up, dusted his clothes off and walk over to Beetlejuice there was back to himself. Something in that creature he has turned into reminded him of something.

"Beetlejuice, you can't behave like that against others or-"

"or what?!" he growled angry and before Donny could response back, he said "just leave me alone and let me suffer for myself"  
>he walk away while all there have seen what he has done, took steps away from him<p>

"this time I can't do what you ask me too..." Donny said sad while he looked at his brother

####

Around two weeks after the fight in the city, Donny was beginning to visit his brother more often. He even buy food to him for he was began to stop eating, when he was alone.  
>"I hope he like spaghetti-" Donny mumble with a smile, he really believed now that his brother was beginning to get it better, but the happiness was cut short for when he got close enough on the Roadhouse, he heard high voices "oh no, what's happening?"<br>he put the bags on the ground and ran over to the Roadhouse to see there was a new battle ahead. Beetlejuice was hold back at his neighbor from across the street, because it look like he had attacking the skeleton neighbor.

"you- stop that you-" the Monster across the street sneered, while he hold a really angry Beetlejuice away from Jacques, there still lay on the ground after Beetlejuice has attacking him. When Donny came close enough, he could feel on the air around them that there was something wrong. He look at Beetlejuice which body began to send few sparks out from it.

"quick! Let go of him!" he yelled to the Monster

"huh?" he looked(even you can't see his eyes, he have eyes) at him

"his magic is unstable!" he yelled back "let go of him!" the Monster saw it too that Beetlejuice body recharges and he quickly let go of him. it was in the last second for the place the poltergeist stood disintegrated to ash. Some of the Monsters hair also got disintegrated, but the shock was the larges damages. Beetlejuice just fell on the ground after that and sit still. Donny ran over to Jacques and help him up.

"hey mister, are you okay?"

"oui oui" he said with a little shaky voice "itz only scratzh wounds" some of Jacques collarbone have gotten the same treatment as the ground around Beetlejuice sat on right now.

"what happening?" Donny asked startled and look between them all "why did he attack you?"

"Iv only tired tou comfort him, but he luok at me like he didn't recugnize me" Jacques told him and scratch his head. Donny nodded and walk slowly over to his brother there just look angry in the ground.

"Beetlejuice?"

"what?" he snap

"do you know who I am?"

"of course I know who you are" he snorted "you are my stupid nice brother, there won't stop annoy me"

"do you know him you... argue with?" he tried again

"why should I know him from?" he gave Jacques a evil look "he is just some stranger there think he know my pain"

"oh no..." Donny whispered with wide eyes. This was not good "Beetlejuice, please wait here for me"

"whatever" he mumble. Donny walk quickly over to the two others "I have to take my brother away from here" he said to them "he don't recognize you anymore"

"huh? How can he not remembered us?" the Monster asked

"I think he try to erase his pain though his own memory" he told him and looked sad at his brother "I take him away from here... for yours sake" Beetlejuice two neighbor could not argue with that...for all thought it was best to stay away from Beetlejuice for a while, his mood was down and so he did not have control over himself **or **his powers.

####

days turn to weeks and the weeks turn to a mouth. Donny really hoped that Beetlejuice some kind of way will get it better. But he didn't... he got worse.  
>Many from Neitherworld <strong>did<strong> notice that the Ghost with the Most wasn't himself and they thought they could pick on him without getting juiced, oh how wrong they were.  
>It only stood on for a week because many who tried to get near the ghost were sent on the hospital with disintegrated body parts. Very soon everyone began to stay away from the ghost. Donny was soon the only one who dared to get near him, somehow Beetlejuice never harmed him. People wasn't sure that Beetlejuice wouldn't or couldn't harm him, but they thought that this Ghost did not care for <strong>anyone<strong>. Oh how wrong they were. So Donny was soon force to make Beetlejuice stay inside for his own and others best.

####

Three months have passed by and as many other days, Donny Juice walked over to see how his older brother was doing. It wasn't easy to be happy anymore when he knew what fate there was around Beetlejuice, but he still tried to say to himself that it will be better someday. He has to think positive, he can't give up on his brother now, but it was hard shaking he serious thinking away.  
>Donny went into the small place he has helped to rent out to Beetlejuice and witness something in great shock.<br>"Brother! What are you doing?!" Beetlejuice knelled in front of his heart there was out of his chest. He looked very weak and dying "how long have you been apart?" Donny looked out of the window and saw that the sun was setting. If Beetlejuice wasn't together in one piece for a whole day then he could exorcism himself. He quickly walked over to put his brother's heart back in place.

"no.." Beetlejuice pushed his heart away "it hurt too much..."

"you have to, brother" Donny said pleading, well knowing that removing the heart won't work on the pain, of course he never tried it himself but he did read books about things like these. Beetlejuice refused to take his heart back, like a child there didn't want to drink a spoon with cough mixture. Donny began to be really frightened for Beetlejuice's well-being. He was already begun to melts. "Beetlejuice! You have to take your heart back. Or… You will never see her-"

"NO!" Beetlejuice snapped him off and scratching after his heart but instead he hit Donny's face. The shock itself to been scratched startled Donny.

_He didn't mean it, he didn't mean it... I **have** to do something quick! _for the first time in his afterlife he reaches out for his magic. His new healing abilities quick healed his scratch wounds, but the attack still shocked him. He used his new found power on something else... he felt its power and he used it on the floor underneath Beetlejuice. Ropes grabbed Beetlejuice's arm, but he ripped them off and chains came in the ropes place. Soon Beetlejuice was chained around his arms and neck, he tried to fight them off but he was too weak. Finally Donny was able to put his brother's heart back and let Beetlejuice's own healing powers do the last trick. He didn't look like he was dying anymore, but he didn't look better either.  
>"I'm sorry brother, but gave me no choice" Donny begged for forgiveness, he didn't like hurting others but he did not have other choice. The younger ghost did it for save his brother.<p>

"just... unchain me" BJ said dull, he didn't sound surprised over that his own brother actually used magic. Donny did what Beetlejuice said and few second after Beetlejuice tried again to rip his own heart out. His younger brother knew he will keep doing that because he couldn't take the lost feeling of Lydia anymore. Donny knew there's only one way to make him stop, but it seems in his eyes a very cruel thing to do. But everything to make sure he could be happy... someday. Donny walked quickly over to his brother and with a quick touch, he reached once again after the magic and… he zapped his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Beetlejuice sneered over his brother's sudden act, but chose ignoring him and once again began trying to rip his heart out, the only thing he did was making scratch marks on his chest. He soon tried to rip his arm off, nothing happen. Last he tried to take his own head off; it was like it was glued to his shoulder.  
>"<strong>WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!<strong>!" he yelled and came on his feet. Donny who slightly flinched from the angry outburst

"I have removed you abilities to disassemble yourself" he apologies "you will get them back, when you're stopping acting like this"

"**give them back**!" Beeltejuice roared

"no" Donny said calm but steadfast

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"**No**!" first now Beetlejuice looked surprised and snorted turned away from him

"since when did you get a backbone?" he walked out and Donny just looked dump after him, not sure what he meant with that last comment.

####

Donny didn't go over to Beetlejuice for a week in hope it will relax his brother a bit. When he finally did go over to see Beetlejuice again, he sat on his rent place roof and looked at absolutely nothing. His older brother looked terrible, he was only skin and bones. He heard Donny came up to him, he only turned his head a bit, making few crack noises from his body.  
>"You have to use your magic again. You'll break yourself inside out" Donny said worried, quickly noticing in his fear the scars from his life was returning.<p>

"so let it be like that..." Beetlejuice gave as a response and turned away, slightly flinching in pain from possible broken bones.

"your only skin and bones, brother. When did you last eat?" no response. Donny saw a beetle, he knew his brother have taste for them and picked it up "here brother. I got something for ya" he said with his almost normal happy voice. The beetle disintegrated when it got to close to Beetlejuice, it was the only time he used his power now. "oh it's okay. Here! I got another one" the same thing happen. Apparently even eating reminded him of her.  
>Donny walk slowly squatted in front of him and look into his eyes. his usually emerald and sun yellow eyes were now gray and broken.<br>"Beetlejuice?" he said slow "do you know who I am?" he just looked at him... and to Donny's sadness, he didn't reorganize him "I am your brother" he tied to smiled confident to him. It faded again when Beetlejuice just looked broken at him. He slowly lay a hand on his older brother shoulder, but Beetlejuice only looked at his hand without growl or sneer "you have to fight it. Don't give up now" he pleaded his older brother "come on brother. You have to fight it"

"fight what...?" he ask slowly back. Donny look upset at his brothers response. He tried to slap his cheek gently, just to get some of old response back, but he got no response at all.

_This is bad. _Donny thought and raised up_ this is really bad_, _If he keep this up and the yellow in Beetlejuice eyes turn completely black... he will ease his own soul_.  
>A fate there was as worse as exorcist and if exorcist was murder. That he did now was suicide. he could still talk, but have no feelings or personality back. Just a empty shell...<br>Donny looked with eyes full of pity at his brother. The Neitherworld got what they wanted... the ghost with the most has been broken, both in body and spirit...He couldn't stop feeling sadness for his brother.  
><em>He must really love that girl since he's letting himself suffer like this<em>He walked away. His older brother won't do anything anymore, he couldn't barely move. He have to act fast if he want to save his brother for this, So Donny decided to take a leap of change.

####

"hey Beetlejuice neighbor" he said waved to Ginger as he walked over to the Roadhouse, but this time he didn't even bother to be friendly, he was simply too worried for his brother's well being.

"oh hallo. Ehmm Donny wasn't it?" the pink spider asked.

"sure are, miss" he said with a nod. But he did quickly turned serious, no time to friendly formalities "do you by any changes know how Miss Lydia comes here to the Neitherworld and back to her own world?"

"not sure..." she said and looked around "but I have seen her walk in and out a door over there" Donny follow her gazed... no door.

"but I have also heard she saying Beetlejuice name and gone she was"

"said my brother's name?" he looked thoughtfully.  
><em>oh yeah his curse, of course he did make sure anyone who uses his name not only could summon him but also could get here and people says my brother is stupid?<br>_"do you know Beetlejuice by any mean has a mirror?" he asked. the spider looked up to him quite confused, apparently she did not know that mirrors are the quickest way to the Realm of the Living, he has read about this.

"he have some. But he destroyed them all, when... well you know" both look sad for a second "maybe he have forgot that he has in his bedroom?"

"it worth the try" Donny mumbled "thank you Beetlejuice neighbor. Bye!" he quickly waved goodbye and went inside the Road house. he walked into Beetlejuice's bedroom and saw the man sized mirror, it was look like it have been close to destruction, but was luckily still in pieces. It was easier to get to the humans world through mirrors because it didn't take much power and because Donny was still new to this magic stuff. He has to take the easiest way, unless he want himself in pieces somewhere in the Neitherworld.  
>"I really hope this is the mirror he use most" he mumbled to himself "if it is... I can faster find her" He looked into the mirror and first only saw nothing. He poked to the mirrors surface and two images came up. One big with an empty room, but the gateway to that room was destroyed because the mirror was in pieces. In the one small there was really dark he heard voices.<br>"hallo?" he asked, hoping someone would response, he just hopes it would be the right one.

* * *

><p>I think I am good to make cliffhanger or it is just me?<br>Yep, Donny will also be part of my fanfic and later he get a little bigger role. his good nature will come in handy in the hard time for Beetlejuice and I know I am really evil against our all favorite ghost, but there will not come a good story out of it, if all is happy... have I not said that before? nevermind, I will maybe be quick to put next chapter out or maybe I want you all to sweat a little before I do. let see what kind of mood I am after few days :)


	14. Stay with Me

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Ella, Tom(name and personality) and Story belongs me<br>again sorry for the bad grammar.**

**beware; content mature scenes**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay with me<strong>

"Argh! I need more info!" Ella whined to Lydia. In the last two months she has read the Neitherworld law book empty for words. She has even went so far and gone on the library to find more info through other books, but the human world's books was no use for her.

"nothing huh?" Lydia asked sad, she was beginning to lose hope

"oh there a many thing. But there are freaking **nothing** there can help us!" Ella said angry and frustrated "it will been easier to know more if we just could take to the Nithe-"

"Neitherworld.."

"yes! And look in those books and papers they have, for these **dumb** books here are so much **worth** as a-!"

"Ssh!"

"what?" Ella stopped her angry outbursts in slight confusions.

"I heard something" Lydia looked around to figure out there the sound came from.

"hallo... is anyone there... is there by any changes a girl named Lydia with you?" Lydia jumped up and almost tore her table drawer right open. here she looked into her small piece of the broken mirror and saw-

"**Donny**?!"

"who?" Ella asked dump, like it's was normal to shout a persons name down in and also hear voices from a drawer.

"Miss Lydia. How nice to see you again" the miniature figure of Donny waved to her in her mirror piece.

"who's that?" Ella asked curious and look over her shoulder "why is he so small?"

"Donny Juice. he-" in that second Lydia said his full name he popped out off the mirror and landed with a small 'thud' and a "Uff!"(he could surly not fly/float like Beetlejuice), on the floor in full size. Ella gaped at the sight and asked awfully calm with a frown.

"it is just me or did there pop a man out of your mirror piece and into our room?" she did take it a lot better than Lydia have thought was possible. Nothing seems to surprise that woman. Donny stood up, brushes the non-existing dust away from his clothes and said with his 'good neighbor' voice:

"Hi! I Donny Juice. Beetlejuice's younger brother"

"Hi I'm Ella Knight. Lydia's roommate" Ella replied with a frown and a smile "good grief! You look nothing like B.J"

"I would have taken some present with me, but-"

"we don't have time to that, Donny. What happen in the Neitherworld?" Lydia interrupted him, if Donny was here then something bad must have happen. Donny looked over to her with a bit more serious face than she has **ever** seen on him.

"nothing is wrong with the Neitherworld... but my brother.. he doesn't feel good"

"what happen to Beet-..B.J?" she stopped herself being too close to say his name, but she did managed to remember what he had said to her before he vanished.

"he is a mere shadow of himself.. I need you to come and see him, maybe you can snap him out of it" Donny explained serious, not a side she has EVER seen from him, something must be really wrong with Beetlejuice.

"but I can't! If I call his name, he-"

"don't worry. I can take you to the Neitherworld" Donny interrupted her smiling, he frowned slightly at the small mirror he 'popped' through "even it might be a little troublesome getting you through the mirror-"

"Hey, don't forget me!" the ghost and the girl looked at Ella there have began to call on someone up from her phone

"you can't-" Lydia tried but her roommate interrupted her.

"oh yes, I can! You need me more than you think and you'll need all the help you two can get!" she snapped her off with a 'don't-you-dare-turn-me-down' look. Then she began talking to someone in the phone "hey Tom, it's me. I need you to give me and Lydia an alibi for some days..."

####

After few problems getting there, the trio arrived to the Neitherworld. Donny borrowed Doomie(he too looked like a wreckage, but he got his own personality back when he saw Lydia) to take them to Beetlejuice.  
>"oh no..." Lydia said slowly when they drove into the city. Many of the houses were destroyed and pile of ashes could be seen here and there, and all Neitherworldian was in pure panic.<p>

"he couldn't even move when I left him" Donny said shocked over the panic inside the city, he stopped the car near a group of police cars, standing up a building with the face against it stood Beetlejuice. Around him there was wreckage of polices cars and few still standing policemen and those who still could stand shouted at the horrible looking ghost.  
>"I think it's best you and Miss Ella stay hidden until I have calmed him down, he can't control his power for the time being and I will not see you two hurt by accident" Donny said quite serious and nervous as he stepped out from the car. He and the two girls almost jumped startled when one of the policemen shouted;<p>

"I SAID SURRENDER NOW, BEETL-!" followed by the Ghost;

"AND I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU CAME TO ME!" Beetlejuice roared and the building he stood up against got a big disintegrated hole in it. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the police men slightly backed away. Scared that the Poltergeist would use the unstable powers against them. Donny quickly left the two girls before this got out of hand. He walked beside the policeman and said;

"I got this"

"you better Juice!" the policeman sneered at Donny. Donny ignored the angry sneer from the police man and walked over to Beetlejuice

"what do you want?" Beetlejuice sneered with a low cold voice, glaring at him with unrecognizable eyes. Instead of yellow in his eyes it was now far darker now and his iris was more Toxic-green than ever.

"I need you to calm down brother" Donny said as calm he could do.

"**calm down?!" **Beetlejuice laughed a ice cold hollow laugh. "I feel **nothing**! You hear me?! **NOTHING**!" he spread his arm out to show what he has done to the place. "you all **made** me do **this**!" he roared out to the streets "You **made** me **destroy** the half of this place. I JUST **WANT** TO SUFFER **ALONE!**"

"Brother!"

"**DON'T YOU 'BROTHER' ME!**" Beetlejuice roared and was close to use his disintegrating magic on him. Lydia couldn't stand it no longer. she didn't hear Ella's vain attempt to stop her when she jumped out from Doomie. She didn't care she was hurt in the way, the only thing she cared was to make him to stop before he did something even he will regret.

"**Beetlejuice stop!**" He froze hearing her voice and very slowly he turned his face against her and she embraced him "please... just stop it.." she cried into his chest. He didn't move. He didn't even try to shake her off.. all he did was saying with a broken, yet still calm voice;

"Lydia..."

"you are a big jerk, Beetlejuice! Please just stop all of this!" she yelled crying into his chest. Did he have any idea how much it hurt seeing him like this?

"Miss! Step slowly away from him!" the police man shouted "he is-!" he didn't get the changes to say more for Beetlejuice have disintegrated a hole at the place he stood few seconds before.

"**Stop!**" Lydia yelled. He stopped moving, still standing in his threading position."leave them alone" he lowered his arm, even in this horrible condition; he still listen to her. "please let me through with him" Lydia begged to the police man who almost lost a foot from the ghost's attack

"su-sure" he said stuttering. He would rather have **she** took him than himself. Lydia slowly let Beetlejuice through the wreckage he made. Donny followed her together with Ella, who has like her friend got out form Doomie and helped her friend getting Beetlejuice inside the car. Donny drove with Ella on the front seat while Lydia and Beetlejuice sat on the back.

####

On the road back to the Roadhouse, Ella(there sat on the front seat with Donny) turned around to take a better look at Beetlejuice. She slowly tried to wave her hands in front of him, Lydia saw to her sadness he didn't response to it  
>"what is wrong with him?" Ella asked concerned and looked at both Lydia and when at Donny.<p>

"he... tried to eases his own soul" both girls looked terrifying at Donny so he said quickly "I don't think he manages to do it"

"can he return back to himself" Lydia asked him. He didn't answer first so she pleaded him desperate "please Donny, can he?"

"I don't know... I really don't know" he said sad and the two girls looked upset at the once so impish ghost.

####

Back in the Road house, Donny open the door for them and said to Lydia;

"you have to make him eat again, it will help him to regain himself" Lydia nodded and began gentle pushed Beetlejuice out in the kitchen, but before she got there out, somebody knocked on the door. All look at the door expect for Beetlejuice.

"let me and B's brother-" Ella said

"it's Donny miss" Donny correct her friendly and Ella continued;

"let us take care of the visitor" she look more serious at her "just make sure he will be alright. You are the only one he listen to for now on" Lydia nodded again and out in the kitchen she heard Ella and Donny began talking to the visitor, but she didn't really care right now. all she cared about right now was the ghost beside her.  
>She putted Beetlejuice on a chair and found a big glass of beetles and some other gross things in his kitchen; she took it over to the table.<br>He didn't move. He only looked empty out in the room. He was a completely broken man, a sight there wounded her terrible. She took a beetle out and put in front of him.  
>He didn't move. It disintegrated when it get to close to him. It shocked her, he did this. She tried again with a new one.<p>

"eat it" she said softly. he open his mouth slowly and let her put the beetle inside his mouth. He immediately spit it out again... he simple refused to eat. She took it up again and said "please, eat it" she put it into his mouth and again he tried to spit it out, but this time she forced his jaw shut with her hands. He fight with his last strength for still refuse to take food to him, she felt it stung in her eyes to see him fight for suffer like this.  
>"please swallow it Beetlejuice" she said close to cry over this. Finally he force himself to swallow and a sound there could sound like a whimper from his throat... a noise she will <strong>never<strong> hear him again say.  
>She gave him a new beetle and this time he ate it by himself, but he has so much trouble to swallow that it look like torture for him, he finally swallowed the beetle. She gave him another and another after the next was gone, but it pained her heart to let him suffer like this, that she mostly wanted stop feeding him. She know she have to continue if he shall ever look like himself again.<br>The glass with beetle was empty now so she began to feed him with the green mush she think once was bread. He eat and swallow obedient, was this really the same ghost she fall in love with?

"how is he?" Ella asked there walked slowly in the kitchen.

"he's eating" was the only thing Lydia could say, for other than that… he looked just horrible and that was not in the positive way.

"a judge came by for some time ago." Ella told "he wanted Beetlejuice exorcist because he also destroyed half of the city... and he apparently also knew about your relationship though the police there saw you protected him" she sighed by a look at the ghost and said more hard "but I told him that I want to defend you both in a fair trial"

"what?" Lydia looked up with slight hope in her eyes

"me and Donny will work on some papers we got in order to get you a changes getting away with this. I will be your attorney in the trail" Ella continued, apparently she felt confident enough she could be their lawyer because both her parents were lawyers and often spoke about how to defend a client inside the courtroom.

"thank you.." was all Lydia could say, she wish she could say more for all the help Ella was willing to give them, but the words just stuck in her throat.

"don't thank me yet." Ella said with crossed arms "I still need to find a good way to defend you both and know if there are some loopholes in the law." She walked out from the room "Right now you need him to get some rest and Lydia?" she stopped at the door.

"yes?.." Ella eyed the Ghost at the table who haven't even moved under the whole conversation, he just sat there as a zombie

"stay with him... maybe you can snap him out of that dreadful state. Let me think about the trail tomorrow" Lydia nodded and Ella left. Lydia gently took Beetlejuice up and lead him to his bedroom

####

Inside the bedroom she hugged him, but he didn't response. She tried to kiss his lips and he only blinked once with his unrecognizable dark eyes, it was like this was only a husk of him._  
>How can I help him now? How can he ever return back to the one I love? Is he really so much broken to ever come back to me? <em>She began to cry in his still chest. She blamed herself for what **she** has done to him. This will never have happen if she haven't have made him love her. She blamed herself for not just stay as friends with him and forced him to kiss her. **She** was the one who have **made** him suffer and now **he** took the fate for it.  
>"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry to have done this to you. Please forgive me for what I have done to you... I wish... I wish I never felt in love with you..."<br>if Lydia looked at him at the moment, she would have seen his eyes slowly changed back to normal.

–

emptiness. Darkness. Nothing... only nothing.

He was trapped inside himself. Trapped in his own pain and suffering there have made him hollow and empty.  
>He couldn't see the light anymore.. he couldn't even tell where he was or what he have done for the last few weeks.<br>Suddenly he heard her voice... but it so far away... he just... wanted... to see her once last time.  
>And there she was... in front of him. Crying for forgiveness. Forgiveness to make him suffer and for loving him.<br>_no... don't say that... _was she real? Was she here? How did she get here? He couldn't remember her calling his name. He had... he has only heard her saying his name, when he... when he was close hurting someone… he could see a small light. The light made him enable to lift his hand and touch her face gently  
>"don't say that" he said quite to her there looked chocked at him "don't say that I have been suffering for nothing" she looked up in his eyes. Her own beautiful eyes were full of tears.<p>

"but I forced you to love me... you didn't want to love me in the first place" she began, but again he stopped her. has she been thinking that all the time?

"that not true.. I have always... always from the start" he said. He couldn't place it when they first met, he thought it was only friendship he felt towards her. he thought it was that feeling of friendship that made her enable to lecture him and make him do good instead of bad, that it was friendship there made him miss her terrible when she wasn't around and even regret his action when she gets angry.  
>Now he knows better; it was love. Sure this love started as love in a relation of friendship, but he can't deny that it grew every day they were together. He couldn't think of an afterlife without her anymore, he <strong>needed <strong>her to survive!  
>he felt the emptiness was beginning to fade away from his soul. the pain from the start of this exile was there again and it hurt him so much. He hold her close into him and it was here he saw something.<br>He looked at his hand, there was thin and his nails look more like claws than ever before. He slowly let go of Lydia over the shock to see himself like this and he even saw something else around his wrist.

"Beej?" Lydia follow his eyes and look concerned at him. he sighed deep, he had hide it so long that he has almost forgot it

"Lyds... can you... help me take my jacket and shirt off?" he asked her and he hated himself to be so weak. She slowly took his jacket off, but jumped a little when she heard his arm crack a little. She keep moving, until-

–

Lydia was first confused over why he asked her to help him, but she could hear cracking noise and he has difficulties with move his right arm. She gasped for what she saw on his skin under his shirt.  
>He was scarred... something she has never seen before.<p>

"I hide it under my healing" he said weak "but when I hold my magic back for far too long..." She went closer to him and saw what his unstable magic have done to his body when he didn't used it. He has cuts, open wounds and bruises for what she could see was from fists, knives and guns. He has been shot in the left shoulder and the chest... he have strangulation marks around his neck and marks after he was both stabbed and beaten many time before his dead. By hearing few cracks under his skin, she also knew he has multiple broken bones and almost all of them have grown wrong together.

"Beetlejuice..." she said sad and looked at his chest. He told her what he drowned... but how?-

"my dead was not a good dead.." he said to her, she looked into his eyes "the one who did this-" he took a hand on his chest and neck "make sure I did die"

"but you fight back?"

"yes... I fight it so much that I didn't realized that I died" he close his eyes "I was not a good person Lydia" he opened them again and show with his hands his wounds "most of this was something I probably deserved" he look at her with sad and maybe a little regretful eyes "I have done many terrifying things when I was alive and-"

"shh... I don't care Beej" she hushed him gently "I don't care who you was" she hugged him again, just glad he was not a empty husk of himself "all I care for is who you are now" Lydia kissed his cold lips gently and a sound of need to her escape his lips "I love you..." he close his eyes again and laugh a little bitter laugh;

"when I finally realize how much things meant to me. I only realized it when it's too late" he took her face in his hands "I should have told you for long time ago, that-" he hesitate but said confident "that I love you"

"you have always said that you are better to show it..." Lydia said soft back, took her owns hands on his with tears coming up in her eyes

"I know... but I know it have always meant something for you" he kiss her tender "I love you Lyds... I'm just too stupid to first say it when... when it's too late"

–

why should he only realized he took her for granted when it was too late to do a thing about it? His whole body hurt too much that he could even feel it in his inner... into his soul itself.  
>"I know... but I know it have always meant something for you" he kissed her tender, he didn't care he was going soft or not "I love you Lyds... I'm just too stupid to first say it when... when it's too late"<p>

"don't say that...there are still hope" he so much hoped that what she said was true... but it wasn't. She hugged him tighter "please never leave me again... " he couldn't promise her that.. she knew it too. The law will take them apart again. So he begged... let him have this last moment with her... just this once was all he asked, after that... if the judge said he should be exorcist then so be it, just so long he can have this single night with her.

–

she hugged him closer in his bed. She wanted of all things that he could stay with her; that they could run away. He could stay with her in the Outworld. But it was a selfish thought, he needed to come back to his home sometimes and even someday the law will find them. She kissed him, she didn't want to him go into his 'dead' as a broken man, at least she could make sure he will walk into his demise with lifted head.  
>"Beetlejuice..." she kissed him sad and look into his green eyes "please return to yourself again"<p>

"how Lyds?" he asked her sad

"I don't know... Beej" she said and saw that something in his eyes changes slowly

–

her kisses and touches on him was sad, but it woke him slowly up and the pain was taken over by pure rage. He could destroy the whole Neitherworld with that rage. He didn't want her to be alone. He didn't wish she should go around and be forever sad for something she couldn't even remember. He wanted her to be happy and laugh again.  
>He wanted to <strong>fight!<br>**Fight all who would take her away from him. But he wasn't strong enough… not strong enough to defend her when she most needed him. He was **weak** and he **hated **himself for that!

–

She saw his fury, it wasn't pointed at her, but at something beyond. He was over her like a feral beast there protects its mate against a hunter. He was protecting her from something he couldn't defend or win against.  
>"B.J?" she kissed him soft and his fury slowly disappeared "don't go..."<p>

"I can't do that..." he close his eyes and open the slowly again "unless..." she knew what he thought about.

"Soul Bound" she finish his thought "do it" he looked scared at her "please, stay with me and do it" she begged him then she moved closer to him. She moved quietly and held him close to her. He helped her by holding a hand on her back and he stayed with her.

"don't make me..." he begged her with a whisper "I won't hurt you"

"what difference will it make? I'll be dead without you" she sniffled in his chest. "I will only live a **half **life"

he gently lay a hand under her jaw and make her look up in his eyes. The eyes there now glow in the strange glow, to Soul Bound

–

He was ready to give his soul to her so some of him could survive inside of her.. he wanted to give her everything she wanted from him.. If she asked him to fight, he will do it with all his might. If she told him to surrender, he will do it without hesitating. All she asked of him; was to make her his.  
>Either he didn't feel the electrified shock or his heart has begun to beat on its own as if it knew what was coming. He felt it and he didn't want to lose this feeling ever again, he will never let the feeling of being alive vanish again.<br>but it will… not by him, but by another…  
>the Soul Bound felt stronger this time, maybe because there was so high emotion involved. He began to hitch after air and looked at her. He really didn't want to lose her, but she was right.<br>They needed each other! More than any of them wanted to admit. He still fight against the force of the Soul Bound there want him to let go. He felt something inside of him blaze up, wanted him to do the last act in the Soul Bound, but he won't do it! For now on, she was the strong one and was the one who should take the next step. She who decided if she will take the changes or not for she was the one who have most to lose now.

–

Lydia saw he won't do it. He pleaded her with his eyes to decide for them both they should take the changes or not. Their faces was only few inches away from each others and Lydia decided for them both. She slowly took her right hand on the back of his head, he wide his eyes a little when he realized that she will do it.  
>"we have nothing to lose" she whispered in small hitch after breath to him<p>

"not anymore" he said back and she kissed him, ready to take everything there will happen next

–

the kiss was not normal, Beetlejuice knew that immateriality when they lips touches each other.  
>Something inside of him broke lose and it was giving to her, to his utterly surprise her kiss gave something right back to him and when he felt it he have to let go of Lydia to rest his whole body-weight on both his arms. His whole body just spike, he arched his back like a cat and look at his own chest for what he felt inside of him.<br>It was like nothing he have felt before and even it was so alien, he didn't fight against it for he knew it was part of Lydia. It was some kind of way bright. Like the stars on a dark night or just a source of light so you can see thing in front of you.  
>He shakes a little when the 'light' began to touch his inner, but it didn't hurt him. It gently caress his heart so it took a extra beat, it caress his lungs so his breathing got more relaxing. It slowly but still fast move to every inch of his being, it even repaired his damaged soul and make him feel strong again.<br>Beetlejuice realized something. When he was alive he have always gaze at the stars... looking for a light in his life there took him as he was... and he just find the light of **that star **inside Lydia.

–

right after the kiss she felt that he gave her something and her own body most have reacted on it and gave something in return. That he gave to her didn't scare her even he felt so dark, she have never been afraid for the shadows, she have always found them interesting. That he have giving her was not ice cold or burning hot... it was just nice on its own way. It lay around her like a blanket, slowly erase something and gave her something new back. The effect slowly dull off and she now knew why she could ground his magic.  
>Because her birth was for him and he came to her that faithful day because they belonging to each other. He couldn't hurt her because their bodies already knew from the start that they belonged to each other... it was only some part of they minds there didn't knew.<p>

–

the effect on him wore off too and he blinked few times. He felt that he have let his barrier around his magic fall and he quickly looked at Lydia.  
><em>She is okay! My magic can't hurt her<em>

"take me fully" she whisper to him. He just reacted on what she requested. He took her fully and both of them keep pushing him out with to the edge. His whole body began to shake over the intimate feeling, he have keep in bay for so long. He didn't hold back on his magic anymore and they both make a cry of satisfaction when then they both reached the top. Beetlejuice gasped after air, his whole body shakes and he could barely hold himself on top on Lydia. It have **never** make him so exhausted before, what it because he had hold back so long or because his body was weakening? He didn't know, what he did know was this;

_she...she is okay.. I didn't hurt her. _He thought while he gasped after air_ She was... she was mine from the beginning. _He close his eyes in a grimace painfully_ Why did I not figure it out sooner?! Now it's too late! _

–

Lydia breath began to slow down after they first time really act of love. Something wet landed on her face and when she look up she saw to her shock that he was crying. It was no crocodile tears like she has seen him do, but true emotional tears. She didn't even know he could do that. She took her arms around his neck and make him lay into her while tears still spring out from his eyes.

"why is nothing fair to me?" he asked, but she have a feeling he didn't directly ask her "when I finally found happiness, it is always taken away from me" he embrace her closer "my life was not fair to me... and now not even my afterlife" he closed his eyes in a almost crying state "**it isn't fair!" **she quickly hug him closer to her, while he for the first time cried untamed, she too have difficulties to hold her tears back, but she still tried to comfort him;

"shh... it okay... it's okay"

"I wish it was..." he said sad and look into her eyes with his own frighting eyes "I don't want to leave you Lyds. I don't want to... to..."

"I know Beej" she quickly said "I don't want it either"

"Lyds? I love you, I love you with that all my being can do and even... from beyond" he said to her and hold her into him

"and I will forever love you" she said back. No matter how much she tried to fight it, she couldn't fight against her own fatigue... and either could he.  
>it was a sad act of love... but if this was the last time they could be together. They won't complain for all the things in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>I know it's really sad and much jumping between those two, sorry about that. Soul Bound is still a little tricky to explain, but more will be told about it later...<p>

you know guys? there are only two chapter back of Tangled Souls


	15. The trail

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Ella, Tom(name and personality only), Caseclos(name only) and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The trial<strong>

Beetlejuice was the first one who woke up and just needed to do anything to keep himself calm, he didn't want to panic like many other times when he was in trouble, this time he has to stay calm for himself… and her.  
>Last day he remembered something about a trial today and about his already destined fate, he really didn't want to be exorcised. He tried to take a deep breath, hoping it would make his body relax, just a little. Didn't help.<br>Surprising, he could feel that the need to breath was some kind of way different. He tried to hold his breath. His lungs began to scream that he should stop and let them get air. He will usually faint off it now, but he held his breath in over five minute and didn't faint. He didn't need air... he only breathe because it felt right. Then he breathes again and his lungs praise him for doing so and he also noticed that his heart hasn't slowing down to die out.  
>The light...<strong>her<strong> light, he felt last night, it did something towards him, his heart kept beating and it made a big jump when he realized that it will keep beating like this forever.  
><em>Soul bond... we have tangled our souls together... she make me feel alive forever now a<em>nd yet... he just got this forever feeling to be alive and now he have to lose it again. Now he was **really** upset! So upset he could **scream**! He turned around to wake Lydia up for have the last moments with her.  
>"Lydia?" he called gently "wake up" she slowly open the eyes and look into his<p>

"hey Beej" she said soft

"hey babes" he said gently back, he need to be strong for them both now "we need to go down.."

"okay" she said and come her feet, Lydia gave him a small hug while they walk down. He has a feeling she both did it because she just wanted to and because he could barely walk in his weak state.  
>They slowly walk out of the bedroom and if he hadn't a big execution sign over his head right now or not scared out of his own skin, he would have laughed his own head off for what sight there met him in the living-dead room.<br>On the couch, Donny slept in a sitting position with the face towards the ceiling, curled together and use his lap as a pillow lay Ella. Around them lay papers all over the place. Beetlejuice looked bit wondered at them, caught his mind in the wondering if they have a future together, but left them for now. He walked out in the kitchen with Lydia there sat herself on one of the chair.  
>"shall I make some breakfast?" she asked<p>

"you can.. but I don't know how much I can stomach right now" he admitted, not even a beetle sounds treating.

"me either..."  
>Silence.<p>

"I need to wake those two up" he walked out and into the living-dead room. He went over to the couch and gave Donny a small whack on the back of his head. "hey. Wake up" he said.  
>Donny jumped up of shock over the small hit.<p>

–

"I'm awake-I'm awake" Ella said more in sleep than awake when her 'pillow' has jumped. She looked confused around to figure out where the heck she was and saw Beetlejuice looked calm down at her, but she could also see the great fear in his eyes of what was coming today, still…  
>"B.J!" she jumped happy up "you okay! How are you feeling?" stupid question yes, but it just felt right showing some concern towards him.<p>

"hard to tell... how did you get here?" he asked with his hands in his pockets

"me?" Ella asked slightly confused "Your brother brought us here and… you can't remember that you saw me yesterday?" she asked him in disbelief.

"can't remember much from the last three mounts..." he admitted.

"I see" she just said and turned around to look at the papers. It was first now she realized who her pillow has been the second ghost "Oh-my-god-did-I-just-sleep-on-you?!" she babble out in one breath and with her hand on her mouth of embarrassment. The ghost named Donny only looked utterly surprised over her outburst.

"he can handle it" Beetlejuice said casually with a wave of his hand "what have you found out?" he asked Ella, completely ignoring his still surprised brother.

"pretty much, but I don't know how things works here, so it can be useless" she admitted with a look on the papers and hands on her hips "but I will not give up! Do you have any friends besides us?"

"for what?" Beetlejuice raised weak his eyebrow.

"as witnesses to your trail"

"Define 'friends'?" he said

_oh yeah, he isn't the most popular ghost here in the land of the dead _she thought slightly amused.  
>"Alright, some people there know you better than others" she said instead to him<p>

"probably my neighbors'..." he muttered and pointed outside his door.

"okay. I will talk to them. You can just go back to Lydia, but I maybe need your help later" He only nodded and walked away.  
>The first thing Ella did was to put two fingers on her neck, to make sure that the trip to the land of the dead didn't make her a deadbeat too, when she realized that Lydia have been in this land many times, so Ella shrugged on her shoulders and took the thing as it was.<br>Ella was a neutral born leader and that could make her a bit bossy. Most of her outgoing and headstrong nature also did the trick here(sadly not when it comes to find a boyfriend).  
>Yesterday when the funny-looking judge tried to take Beetlejuice, she said she wanted a fair trial so all could see that this law was stupid. She <strong>did<strong> get her will when she threaten by telling **all** 'breather' about the Neitherworld and **she** will be the new Beetlejuice when she died. That move made the Judge to think twice and let her get one day to get ready to the trial, so she and Donny have worked their own eyes out to find everything there could be used to help Lydia and Beetlejuice. The papers itself was something Donny kindly have brought few minutes after the Judges was gone.  
>She has almost worked the whole damn night and that's how she ended on <strong>his<strong> lap because she was overcome by tiredness.  
>She know that was kind of embarrassed... and yet, pretty satisfied for even Donny was brother to the B-guy, he was not<strong> that<strong> bad-looking.  
>"do you know the shower work here in this house?" she asked to make sure she didn't have to say sorry(again) for the sleeping thing.<p>

"my brother is not fancy clean water, but I can always repair it for ya" he said friendly.

_Man! He is both helpful and cute. _Ella couldn't stop thinking _But again, almost all boys are cute.  
><em>"great! While you look at that, I will go and talk to neighbors" she smiled kindly to Beetlejuice's brother

"sure thing Miss" Ella walked out to find Beetlejuice's so-called neighbors. And boy did she found them weird!  
>The first was a walking skeleton who worked out. How weird was that?! why should he train when he's nothing but bones? But this athlete (by the accent also French) skeleton did look like he was on better themes with the B-guy than the rest of this place, he was more than happy to help.<br>The next was a spider. But it was a biiiig **pink** spider there could dance. It was just sooo **cute! **Like the skeleton there have the name Jacques, she(with the name Ginger) also promised to help where she could.  
>Last but not least the only neighbor there didn't live in the Roadhouse. She didn't really know she should run away or laugh her face off to the thing standing in front of her. He called himself 'Monster across the street' and he was a big, cowboy singing, no eyed <strong>hairball. <strong>He didn't like the B-guy one bit! Buuut he have nothing against Lydia, so he promise to come and help **her. **Well, better than nothing.  
>Proud of herself she walked back to the Roadhouse to see how things are standing up in there and this time she couldn't hold a little laugh back. Donny stood in the door to the bathroom and looked like something a cat has dragged in.<br>"haha are you okay?" she asked half laughing over the sight.

"oh sure." He said smiling while he removed the dark filth from himself "The bathroom has now clean water, I'll wait until-"

"oh no Donny boy!" she interrupted him there looked surprise at her "you need it more than me right now. I have to talk to those two, then I take a bath after you"

"sure thing Miss Ella" he smiled

"just call me Ella"

"oh no, that's just rude to say only the name, Miss" He shook still smiling. She too shook her head(over him and his friendliness) and he walked back to the bathroom to take a shower, she did caught herself looking at his butt.

_Stop looking at his ass, girl! _ Thought Ella and gave herself a small slap over the cheek _you don't have time to flirt right now, you need to have you head in the game. Beside he is __**dead!  
><strong>_Like that make a difference in her head. He talks, eat, walk and even sleep as a living man do. The only difference she could see was they don't have a beating heart and 'live' a bit longer than the rest of them, not to mention some of them have powers and also could handle getting a anvil on their head, sounds a little cartoon-like in her head. Still it sounds a lot more fun than a living guy.  
>She slapped herself again on the cheeks to get her mind back on the trail. She took some papers and a pencil and walked into the kitchen.<br>In the kitchen she saw that Lydia have her head on Beetlejuice's shoulder and now cried with dry tears. B.J hugged her tightly and he looked like he tried to be the strong one right now, but even he couldn't hide that he was scared.  
>"I know you two don't want to hear this" Ella said calmly to the couple "but I need you both to tell the whole story of how you two got together, even if I have heard it from you Lydia" she quickly eyed Lydia "I still need both your point of view" before any of them could speak up, Ella raised a hand to silent them "I also need both of you to get yourself cleaned up so we can get on better themes with the Judge" she could see in eyes that the 'clean' part didn't go to well in Beetlejuice head, but that sight was replaced with worry when Lydia sobbed a bit.<p>

"alright Ell... what do you want to know?" Beetlejuice asked

"Everything" she said ready to write it all down.

####

Ever since she was a small kid Ella often took veerry long bath, but for the first time Ella took a **quick** bath. For when the cesspit begin to look **back**, you better get the hell out of there!  
>Even this world was quit odd from her own world, she couldn't stop like its oddness, buuut she <strong>did<strong> make a mental note that something in this world was quit nasty. Beetlejuice's car(really cute car by the way) was luckily big enough to have them all inside and on the way she told them(she especially looked at Beetlejuice) to be honest and don't play a smart-ass with the judge.  
>At the Courthouse, Donny have to help his brother to stand because his bravery was beginning to fail him. His leg was literally shaken up.<br>_Poor boy. Of course he is like this. He is going to be warped out from existent if the judge gets his will _Ella thought while she looked at Beetlejuice and decided to quickly help Donny.  
>Inside the count room was a loud racket of talking and yelling, most of the yelling was against Beetlejuice though. Most of the counts visitors only came that day to see the pest of the Neitherworld finally disappeared for good.<p>

"Order. Order!" the Hanging judge Mental shouted to the crowd there slowly went silent. "let us get over with this" he grumbled. Ella walked forward to the Judge, she want to have one thing clear;

"I hope for the high Judge will give both my clients a fair trial?" she asked now was in a black suit and(the cute boy Donny gave it to her. Man, She could kiss him!) looked like a real attorney. She was really glad that both her parents were attorneys so she has some good changes here.

"Fiine" the Judge said annoyed that someone actually wanted to protect the Neitherworld's biggest pain in the neck and waved her competition inside. He looked like a green snail mixed with a snake. He has already 'I-will-win-this-case' smirk all over his green face.

_Not if I can help it slime-bucket_ Ella thought with narrow eyes against her opponent  
>The trial began. Beetlejuice was the first to be interrogated for it was him there have committed the crime. The snail (named Caseclos) was the first who spoke with his sly voice;<p>

"As we all know, Beetlejuice have been a torn in our eyes and that's why-"

"objection" Ella said with all her authority she could muster, she started hard out "you can't say something there have nothing to do with the case and let my client take the worse fate ever just because nobody **likes** him!" Mental and Caseclos glared evil at her, but the Judge knew she was right... and told(now dubbed) snail-face not to speak about his former pranks or others hate towards the Ghost.  
><em>uh yeah, I'm good!<em>

"fine! Ugh. **Mister** Beetlejuice?" Caseclos began, trying to be nicer towards Beetlejuice who would probably have found this funny if not he was in so deep trouble "It is right you broke two laws by telling a breather about the Nietherworld **and** get a relationship with her?" seems like he too starts out hard. Beetlejuice looked dead serious up and said;

"Yes.. and I'm not regretting it" Both friends and family to Beetlejuice gasped(probably because he told the truth without hesitating) and Caseclos too was quite shocked over the Poltergeist said the truth

"and by that you broke the law there will lead to your own exorcist…" he smiled triumph "I have nothing more for now" he walked away so Ella could walk in there really most wanted to kick him or just throw his cases around.

_if there something I hate more than snails, it is a snake. A big, fat snake in the grass! _She thought angry  
>"Mister Beetlejuice." She began, gazing the Ghost "You just told us that you got a relationship with a breather, but was you the first who made the move?"<p>

"no. She was"

"did you or did you not try to avoid it?"

"yes...I tried to avoid it"

"as you all can hear" Ella said out in the room "he tried to avoid her feelings, but it was not so simple as it sounds like. By you own law tells that it's forbidding for a deceased to **start** a romantic relationship with a breather. But it says **nothing** if it was the other way around" to her delight, the people began to mumble.

"objection! He still broke the law, no matter how it is turned around" the snake-snail said smirking.

_dammit! Didn't see __**that**__ coming. Most try to turn the table _but this did not knock her out  
>"alright.." she said simple (Caseclos glared at her) and turned back to the ghost "did you know the law <strong>before<strong> you got into a relationship with Miss Lydia?"

"no.."

"and there you have it." she turned to the Judge seriously calm, showing big emotion can break the case. Her father have told her that "He **didn't** know the law and did not know he broke it and when did you find out about the law?"

"I think it's over two mounts ago" he muttered unsure of the exact date.

"so you exiled yourself from her, to make sure you both didn't take the fall?"

"no" Ella blinked "I did it only for her, I didn't really care about myself under that part"

_that's my boy. _She thought smiling but did continue on her questions  
>"and that's why you went on a rampage in the Neitherworld? Because you missed her?"<p>

"no" he simple said. "I only destroyed my own home because of it. my loss of her had nothing to do with the rampage in the city."

"I have nothing more to say" Ella said smiling and couldn't help but make a face over to the snail there glared poison at her. She has just turned the table, best way to safe BJ was to get people sympathy towards him.  
>It was Caseclos'es turn.<p>

"Mister Beetlejuice. Did you not attack your neighbor?"

"yes, but-" but Caseclos rudely interrupted him, on purpose

"did you not almost destroy the half of the Neitherworld?"

"yes, I-"

"**objection!** Let him finish!" Ella yelled, realizing what this obnoxious snail was doing.

"overrule" the Judge said bored, they did not give him any changes. The snail-snake smirked victories and continued;

"and did you not attack the police, the city and almost your own brother?"

"no..yes, I-" Beetlejuice tried, but again he got interrupted

"so you admit you was cause in all the destroying in-" the snail said almost laughing in what he thought was his victory, but this time it was his turn to be interrupted;

"**I did it because nobody would leave me alone**!" Beetlejuice snapped him off "I never attacked people unless they came to me!"

"so you only went in a rampages because of love?" Caseclos asked and laughed out to the crowd "Do you all hear that? The pesky Poltergeist has turned soft!" some from the crowd laughed, while the Ghost's friends and family stayed silent in disbelief.

"OBJECTION!" Ella roared angry over this kind of insult, how dare they say that love turn you soft?! "That just child's play throwing such an auction!"

"fine! I have nothing more to say" the snail-snake growled back to her.

####

the trial was tough and heartless against Beetlejuice and Ella was forced to use all her cunning to make the trial go in her way. She could easily see that the judge most wanted to get over with it and get rid of Beetlejuice once and for all. It was not easy to defend someone all in the Neitherworld hates and it didn't make it better when Caseclos called his own witness inside the trail... the High King of Neitherworld.  
><em><strong>Oh shit! <strong>_Was all Ella could think of.

"Your Majesty" Caseclos asked first with a sly smile, but did bow to the High King "you know that it's against the rule to let a human walk into the Nietherworld"

"yes, under some circumstances" Vince said dull, Ella could **easily** see and hear why Lydia did not see this guy as her type.

"you let the girl named Lydia walk into the Nietherworld. Is there a reason to that?"

"because she only was a girls as you said" the King said simply and look fast at Lydia "children have a larger imagination"

"so you hope she will grew up and leave the adventure in the Nietherworld behind?" Caseclos ask high and turn around with a evil look "or.. did you let her go free in the Nietherworld for a other case?"

"objection" Ella said, it began to sound like fishing for her

"overruled" the Judge said bored, he was not on Ella's side

"I don't understand what you mean" King Vince said with a spark of clueless

"forgive my words my king, but did you not chose this human as your future princess?" the snail bow sly

"yes, but we are-"

"and what I have heard you ask her again to be your queen" Caseclos quickly cut him off

"yes" Vince said slow.

"you are too in love with her" he gave Beetlejuice a nasty look. Ella could now see where this was going "but as we-or should I say **most** of us know that many of the Neitherworld rules don't submit the royals"

"that... is correct" Vince said again slow, maybe even a little regretful

"what?" Beetlejuice sneered in disbelief

"shut it B" Ella hissed low to him "don't make it worse for yourself"

"if I remember right it was your** father** there make the law that no deceased or living should get involved in each other" Caseclos said out loud and look from to Beetlejuice to Vince "which means that you are the only one who is allowed... to take the girl as you own-"

"**What?!**" Beetlejuice snap and look really angry at Vince "**your father** sat that rule up to make sure you could **take** Lydia?!" Vince looked upset and shocked at the ghost "your son of a-" it was here the whole count began to either talk out loud or yell at each other. The snail didn't do a thing, he just stood with a triumph smile.

"order in the count! I want order" judge Mental yelled out. Beetlejuice look like he was close to attack High king Vince, Ella quickly took a grip in him and force him to sit down.

"let me go!" he sneered at her and glared evil at Vince "he have planed it from the start!"

"Shut up Beetlejuice!" she hissed high of him this time and said more low "if you ever want to see Lydia again, you better stop jumping to conclusions"

"order!" Metal yelled and the silent came back. He look at Caseclos "do you have any more to say?"

"no, I am done" the snail said with a really big triumph smile.

_That snake-head ass have planned this! _ Ella thought angry and look to her opponent to Beetlejuice and Vince_ It was a dangerous game to make those two enemy, but I don't think Vince is the bad guy here. Time to turn the whole room  
><em>it was her turn now.  
>"Your Majesty. You said that there are a rule against human to walk in the Neitherworld, correct?" she ask him first to clear things up<p>

"correct"

"and yet, here I stand and I have heard other cases with humans visit the land of the dead" she gave him a serious look "if it against the law... how can I stand here?"

"I am not my father. So I don't take this rule as high as he did" he said also serious and added "in fact, I found it ridiculous" many began to mumble in the count. This was something she could use

"I see" she said clam, not showing she has something good here "so if the King-"

"High king, my dear" he corrected her gently

"my apology. So if the High King found this rule stupid. The law of a human visit the land of the dead will simple... stop to exist" now she show the stupid judge her point and smiled triumph at him "correct Your Honor?"

"hmpf I see you point" he grumbled but pointed at her with his bone hammer "but the law with a living and a dead still exist" they both send evil glare at each other "do you have more question"

"yes I have" she said and returned her attention back to the High king "as you told caseclos, you propose to Miss Lydia, right?"

"yes"

"what happen?"

"she will only be my friend" he gave Lydia a little weak smile "and she turn into be a beautiful friend"

"objection" Caseclos sneered "he just told us that he love that girl"

"will you please define that to him, your majesty?" Ella asked friendly

"I was in love with dear Lydia" he admitted "and I am still today" Ella quickly send Beetlejuice a 'shut up and listen' look "but I can see her heart belongs to Beetlejuice and for the first time I see he feel the same for her" he look apologizing at the Poltergeist "you can't blame me for have my eyes for a beauty like her... but I know, she will only be truly happy by your side... my friend"  
>the King and the poltergeist look at each other and there was no anger in Beetlejuice eyes anymore. They both nodded slow to each other to show they was one the same side again.<p>

"said like a true king" Ella said with a smile to Vince "I have nothing more to say" Caseclos walk in, not look at all happy.

"you majesty. Did you give the book with the Neitherworld's law to Miss Lydia?"

"yes"

_oh shit! Forgot that stupid book. Hope I can still save it _Ella thought

"did you give it to her so she would read the law before she did a mistake?"

"that is correct"

"did it surprise you that she has already broken the law and put the cruel fate on Beeltejuice's head?" the snail glanced smirking over the Beetlejuice who glared back.

"I am afraid yes. I thought reading the law could prevent this to happen" Vince said

"so the Polter-"

"objection" Ella said hash, didn't he learn the last time not to insult BJ? Caseclos shot her a glare

"**fine! **So, Mister Beetlejuice walked into his own down-fall?"

"unfortunately.. yes."

"I have no more questions" Caseclos smiled in triumph

"if I may, I have something to say" High king Vince said. The judge nodded.

_yeah, like he could go against the king itself _Ella thought with a smirk

"I could have prevent all of this to happen, if I just knew it sooner. If I knew... I will have broken the law immateriality" Vince looked sorry at Lydia and he bow his head with regret "unfortunately... it's too late now" both Beetlejuice and Lydia lowered their heads too. Vince said out in the count high "but as a king of this land, I will use my rank to repentance Beetlejuice punishment from exorcist in second degree down to reincarnation!" Vince looked at the hanging judge Metal

"as you wish my sire" he said with a small nod, but still look evil at the poltergeist "but we can still throw you to the sandworms!" Beetlejuice look at little relieved, but only a very little.

"I apology. but I have to leave the trail... I need to speak with someone" the King said to the judge there only nodded. Ella thought he will maybe try to find help to all of this. Even if he could, it will be a miracle if he could manages to came back before the trail was over.

"do you have some more questions?" the judge asked Ella annoyed there turned to the judge

"I have no questions" it's not like more question will help anymore.

"the trial is by its end" judge Mental said and looked at Ella and Caseclos "this is your last chance to say your last thing before we decide the punishment"

"I have no more to say" Caseclos said with an evil smile as if he knew he already have won.

_of course he have nothing more to say! The punishment is maybe been sat down, but they can't still not be together... argh! I need to turn the table! Think girl think! The only thing I __**can**__ do is to make people sit in their places. I reeeaaally hope this work.  
><em>"I have few things to say" Ella said as she stood up to the judge and to the slime-buckets disappointment.  
>She turned to the crowd;<br>"I know it's against the rule for a dead and a alive to fall in love, but is it really such big a crime? I mean, haven't we all been in love once?" she looked at each face in the room, many of them showed emotions of the memories of what feeling they once felt so long time ago "is love really a crime for you? I have only been in your world for two days and the only different between us is that you are immortal and can handle more ruff treatment and we Breather have a life-time, we act more like each other than we might think, we all feel; sorrow, anger, happiness and even this so called forbidden love"  
>she look emotional at her two friends "So why can't <strong>they<strong> be together? Because an old rule say so? Think with me on this. We all have been the same being once and aren't we all still, in some kind of way?" many or the Neitherworldians looked at each other  
>"So I beg you all...<strong>please<strong> don't ruin the only thing there are stronger than life and dead itself..."  
>there was nothing more she could say, but she soooo much hopes it was enough. At least many from the crowd looked very touched by her words. The judge sends everyone out from the room so he and the counsel could decide the fate of Beetlejuice and Lydia.<p>

–

All the questions and truth-telling has made Beetlejuice exhausted, he wasn't used to be honest in so long time. Beetlejuice and Lydia sat for themselves outside the courtroom. All people was letting them have some time alone, Beetlejuice has said his last words to everyone he saw as friends or family;  
>To his parents he told them that he loves them and he was sorry for the son they got, but they told him that they was proud of him because he have finally have found love and someone who could keep him clean and on the right track.<br>He told his 'friends' that he didn't regret a thing he had done of pranks against them and they told him they will miss the Ghost with the Most. He tried the same to Ella, but she just raise a hand and said 'that she already knew what he would say and she was happy to call herself a friend of him'.  
>Unfortunately he couldn't find his brother and he just hoped to get one last chance talk to the one who stood beside him in his own exile. Beetlejuice thought silent for himself;<br>_if I some kind of way come out of this... I will promise myself to try help others some more. I promise to never hold secrets for Lydia anymore... even try to tolerate Donny.  
><em>Now he sat here, he knew it was the last time he has with his love. He already knew what the judge would say to him, but he didn't want to hear it... he hugged Lydia so close to him, so close to make sure she never will forget him. Reincarnation was not as bad as exorcist, but it was still bad in his ears. Sure, he has been thrown to the sandworms land many times in his afterlife, but this time he didn't have the strength to run away or courage to fight a sandworm. He needed one last thing from Lydia..  
>"Lyds?" he said slow to her. He look out in the room "you have to live you life fully. Find someone else"<p>

"I can't Beej" she whispered with only few tears in her eyes, she already cried most of them out

"Lydia, look at me" he took her face in his hands and he look into her eyes. Hoping, begging he was just a little right "I will return. I can't maybe not remember you, but the part of my soul you have inside you... will draw me to you" he lay his forehead against hers with close eyes "so promise me this. Find me and be my best friend again" she sobbed a little "find me and tell me all that I forgot... I maybe even be a son to you"

"Beetlejuice..." she cried in a whisper

"promise me"

"I promise.." Lydia said and began to sob again. He could feel the fear has begun to sneak up on him. He could barely say the last thing to her, he barely got the change to say for the guards came to fetch them

"please be strong for us both now..." it succeed him to say. He kissed her one last time before the guards separated them. He sneered bit at them when they began to drag him towards the judge.

"I take him the last way" a voice said to the guards there stopped pulling Beetlejuice in their very hash way.  
>It was Donny. He laid a hand on his older brother's shoulder. This time, Beetlejuice didn't growl at him and gently made him walk into the court.<p>

"Thanks..." Beetlejuice said with his last strength, "for being there for me when I most needed it..." Donny tried to smile, but the rare seriousness was kept on his face.

"that's was brothers do. They help each other" he turned his eyes down, he too was scared of Beetlejuice fate "I'm sorry for what I did in the past, I didn't mean to broke your trust like that"

"don't be... you probably did the right thing. I just didn't seen it" he lowed his head "what a big brother I turn out to be, huh?" Donny clapped him gently on the shoulder and said;

"you has always been a hero in my eyes" Beetlejuice nodded and even if he didn't has to be strong anymore, he raised his head and walked into the courtroom with dignity. He refused to go as a crybaby, a coward and a jerk as everyone beside his friends thought he was..

–

Ella couldn't stand this unbearable waiting and the unknown to what will happen. She soooo much hoped this didn't end up as everyone knew it would. She didn't smoke like her oldest brother Angus, but she has another habit to chew on gum when she was nervous. She's already eaten through a whole pack because she was so **god darn nervous!**

"you okay?" Donny asked who stood some feet away from her, he must have noticed her habit.

"no. I don't want it to end like this!" Ella said and open a new pack with gums. The courtroom opened and people was called in.

"I wish you luck and I hope you will win" he said to her and gave her a friendly clap on the arm. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and said;

"this is for good luck" he looked a bit surprise and took a hand up to his cheek, but only nodded in agreement and walked over to his brother there was been dragged like a dangerous man by some guards. Ella took a deep breath and walked in the courtroom to hear the judgment. She stood in the middle of the two tables where Lydia and Beetlejuice was seated, she tried to be strong for both of them and that was not an easy case.

"the judgment to the Poltergeist named Beetlejuice for have almost broken every single rule in the Neitherworld and gotten into a relationship with an Outworldian is... reincarnations by the Sandworms" the hanging judge said.  
>Surprising the whole courtroom was silence, no one cheered that the torn in the eye Beetlejuice finally would be gone as if they wasn't sure he really deserved it. The Juice family was in shock over his punishment and Ella faintly hears(she think it was) Mrs. Juice cry silently.<br>Ella lowered her head and looked at both Lydia and Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice was force to rest his hands on the table to even stand up; he was weaker than she thought. Lydia was close to collapse if not Jacques held her up.  
>"but..." The judge suddenly said. Completely silent. Nobody breathe, not even those who needed to "the Breather defender is right..." the Judge eyed Ella "Love is some damn difficult thing to ignore and it can be seen in this case it <strong>is<strong> stronger than both life and dead"

_does he say that I hope he say. Please-please-please-__**pleeeaaase **__say what I think you will say  
><em>Beetlejuice looked a bit up with a spark of hope in his eyes and Lydia didn't move a muscle. The judge took the large bone he uses as a hammer on the small cranium;

"I hereby make, both the crimes and the law... permanent dismissed" and he hit the small cranium and everything just happen at once.  
>Everyone in the room(except from few like Caseclos) cheered over the Ghost with the Most victory, those who cheered most was Beetlejuice's neighbors and his parents.<p>

"YES!" Ella screamed and jumped up and down like a little girl of pure happiness. She couldn't believe their luck! **They won!  
><strong>Beetlejuice didn't even bother to run over to Lydia there began to run over to him, he simple teleported himself in her arm with a loving kiss and swung her around in air. the judge looked foul and Ella clapped at the scene with almost the whole count.

"I'M BACK NEITHERWORLD! THE GHOST WITH THE MOST IS BACK IN BUSINESS!" Beetlejuice yelled overjoyed happy and flew up in the air in an odd dance with Lydia. Soon he sat her down beside Ella and transported himself beside the judge and said with a solemn voice "Aaand I promise **not** to make a prank" he hold in.

_Did he really want to say that he never want to prank anymore? _ Ella thought in disbelief. She sure hope he was lying, probably one of the few who have that thought.

"for a whoole second... okay, times up" Beetlejuice said and juiced the judge there now hang with the head down and Beetlejuice laugh manic "looks like you **are** the **hanging** judge now!" Lydia, Donny, Ella and many other laughed over that the old Beetlejuice has returned.

####

The party in the Road house was deafening, but full of pure joy and laughter. Many was happy that both Beetlejuice and Lydia finally could be together without someone or something dragging them away from each other. Ella could cry of joy for them and of some kind of odd way she also wanted what she want... right when Donny came back with a refilled bowl of snacks, she said to Lydia with a sly smile;  
>"y'know Lye. If <strong>you<strong> can get away with having a ghost as boyfriend..." suddenly she took a hard grip in Donny's shirt and gave him one. Big. Intense. Kiss one his lips.  
>Donny's eyes wide in double size over what she did and he literally fainted on the spot. Ella looked at the out cold Donny Juice on the floor, she didn't even knew she could do that to a dead guy and said grinned to Lydia "<strong>so can I!"<br>**Beetlejuice laughed his own head off and said something about "the power of a living females affection" Lydia and Ella laughed with him in agreement.

* * *

><p>some new in here for we also follow the story from Ella's point of view. some of her thoughts is pretty funny. maybe some of you have an idea what the next story will be about :) I think I was both close to cry and laugh in this chapter because of the sadness IF Beetlejuice was thrown to the sandworms and the joy when they won. I kinda love the way Ella give Donny a shock of the year by giving him that kiss XD<p>

ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT GUYS!


	16. No more lose ends

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Ella, Tom(name, personality) and Story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No more lose ends<strong>

Lydia didn't sleep that wonderful night, she and Beetlejuice dance slowly together in the Roadhouse while the others was slowly going in bed. Lydia could not help but smile over hearing Beetlejuice hum(something there could sound like the banana song) for himself, she only put her head into his shoulder. She look slowly behind his arm and saw to her surprise that one of the suns of Neitherworld began to raise in the horizon.

"it soon sunrise" he said to her, like he read her thoughts

"have we really dancing the whole night?"

"sure have" he smiled to her. She couldn't hold a little yawn back "but I think we both need some shut eyes"

"when we better get some sleep for we have **a lot** lose ends we shall handle" both look over to the couch where Ella sat "what? Have you too forgot I was here too?" she raised a eyebrow at them over their flabbergasted looks

"no" they both said at the same time

"liars" Ella laugh at them, while she sat her drink(she most have found something humans could drink in the Road house) from her and Lydia yawn bigger this time "woaw, be careful you don't eat a fly with that yawn Lie"

"yummy" Beeltejuice said, making both girls giggle. With no permission he lifted Lydia up in his arms, she could feel that he still not have all his usually strength back for he slightly staggered "come one Lyds, you need some sleep" she didn't complain that he lifted her, she only snuggle closer into his chest, she did still say;

"I'm not that tired"

"that **almost **sound like it was **not** a lie" he tease her, open his bedroom door with his juice and gently lay her in his bed, he has juice larger "here we go. I will join you in a second"

"where are you going?" she look confuse at him and in a short second she felt a fear he will leave her again. He only smiled calming to her and that terrifying thought was sweep out of her head.

"have to take care of the Ella problem" he look at the door to the living dead-room "maybe throw her in a trashcan or something"

"Beetlejuice" she said both in a warning and in amusement. tiredness began to creep over her, she snuggle more down in his bed still with eyes on him

"yeahyeah" he wave off a little annoying and kiss her gently "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled back, she thought over something and before he walk fully out of the bedroom she said; "Tangled Souls..."

"huh?" he look confuse at her

"it was we have done... tangled out souls together forever" she told him

"no Lyds" she raise a eyebrow at him, he came over to her again and whispered in her ear like it was a secret; "to beyond eternity"  
>he gave her a long passionately kiss before he broke it. She smile happy to him, close her eyes and fall asleep immateriality<p>

–

Beetlejuice watched Lydia fall asleep before he walk down again, he could feel on his body that he really need to take better of himself, if he ever want to be the ghost with the most again. His eyes eyed on Ella there too looked at him still sitting in the couch.  
>"sooo... you knew now that I am-?" he said a little sheepish, he have some kind of way hope that he will give the whole arm to show her what he was, but fate will not have it that way.<p>

"a ghost?" she only smile back "isn't that obvious?" she was maybe right there, but he only shrugged for it "Lydia told me and Tom the whole deal and I most say I am kinda empress"

"for what?" he ask again confused

"that you didn't get bored around her. That you stay by her side in so long" she smiled "is that normal for ghost to do that?"

"do I look like a expert?" he quickly found out that his juice was beginning to come back for his clothes was change to a white cloak "well now I do"

"hahaha good one" she laugh and added "I better get use to that. You better get some sleep, we have a lot we shall do tomorrow" she took a extra look around his place "so. Where can I sleep?"

"on the couch" he grinned "look like you have nothing against it last time" Beetlejuice put his hands in his pocket and tried to say; "I maybe... should say... well thanks for you-"

"I'm only glad for I could help B. but you owe me for this one" she cut him off and pointed at him "next time you will maybe not be so lucky"

"right now I'm a lucky stiff" he got a four-leaf clover and fall on the floor. Ella was close to fall on the floor too of laughter, he raise his head and ask her "so what can I do for ya?"

"I think of something" she said still half-laughing, so Beetlejuice only snap with his fingers so a blanket and a pillow appeared on the couch. She look at it, jump on the couch and said; "goodnight, I just hope you couch don't eat me"

"just don't look under it" he joke while he came on his feet. She gave him a odd look and he added grinning "just kidding, just kidding" he waved and walk up to the bedroom "night"  
>In the bedroom, he took a moment for himself to just enjoy he could still stand here in his own place. He eyed Lydia there was sound asleep in her own silent slumber. He took flight and looked at her for a moment before he joining her in the bed. Still asleep Lydia slowly snuggle into him. He did the same and gave her a small his in the forehead<br>"you have no idea how you make me feel Lyds... thanks for everything" he whispered to her, before he self close his own eyes to sleep.

####

The next morning, Beetlejuice by help of Lydia, got them all to the Outworld safe and sound.

"Wow... how did we do that?" Ella ask and look around like she didn't know the place they was in. Beetlejuice most admit that it will be a lot funnier with the two knight's siblings on the team.

"I tell you later" Lydia giggled and ask "what is it we shall do?"

"first; we need a lift of Tommy. Second; you shall call your parents and third; tell them to meet you at the police station" Ella said to them

"the police station?" Beetlejuice ask confuse, it not like he willingly walk into a police station "should we not **avoid** a place like that?"

"we can't. For you have to turn yourself in" Beetlejuice look at her with wide eyes "and I think you will love this B, for we all have to lie to the police"

–

so Lydia did what Ella ask about, she call her parents and told them where she was.

"Lydia!" they both called when they came to the station

"dad! Mother!" she said glad back and ran into they arms

"we thought you was on your school" Charles ask "why are you here on the police station?"

"because of B.J" she said

"B.J?!" the both yelled confused and upset to hear his name again

"Miss and Mr Deetz" Ella came over to them and gave her hand to them "hi, I am Ella Knight. Little sister to Tom you already know"

"the boy who once ask you out?" Delia ask Lydia there nodded "what are you doing here?"

"Ella is my roommate and she help me to find the truth" Lydia told them both and told them...again "B.J is innocent" a door got open and two police officer came out with Beetlejuice in handcuff. Many of his old life scars could still be seen and he didn't look at all happy for that situation he was in.

"Jesus! What have happen to him?!" Charles ask high when he saw Beetlejuice poor features.

"Lydia Deezt and Ella Knight?" a police officer came over to them "can I talk to you too"

"sure" Lydia said and follow him with Ella. Both her parents try to follow too, but the police officer stop them.

"your parents will be one the other side of the mirror" he said to her, but it was also said to them. He lead them into a empty room with four chair and a table. He make them sit down before he ask; "so... B.J told me that he was force to hurt you by the gang he was in" he look most at Lydia "did you know he was a gang-member?"

"yes... I knew" she said and hope that Ella's story hold up for all of them "I try to get him out of it"

"hmm, he said the same... but I can't find no proof of this gang... or him" the police officer mumble and look at some papers he has with him "do you even know his true name?"

"I do. But he will not go under it" she simple said, she heard the door behind them got open, she turn around and saw-  
>"Beej" she said with a almost relieved voice<p>

"hey Lyds..." he said and look a the policeman who hold him "will someone get me outta those?" the policeman who hold Beetlejuice look at his superior there nodded that he could take the handcuff of Beetlejuice "much better, pal" he mumble and caress his hands a little. He could probably just juice them off him, but Lydia knew he didn't do it for blow his cover. The police officer waved him over to sit on the last chair.

"so mister... B.J? You didn't rape your girlfriend" he ask

"no" both Lydia and Beetlejuice said on the same time, which make the police officer look odd at them, so BJ said;

"many of those stupid things I did was to protect her"

"from what?" he ask him

"the gang. They didn't like the idea that... that she was with me" the ghost(not what the officer knows of of course) said while he scratch his neck, Lydia could see he has removed his red-tipped finger-tips "so they threatened her through me"

"so all what you did... was to protect her?"

"most of it... yeah" he gave a small laugh from him "the rough sex part was just for fun-"

"you know the parents is listing?" Ella ask. It was the first time she have said anything since they was ask into this room

"oh uh... ehm the last was just for fun" he quickly said for this fact "honest!"

"how come you are here today mister B.J?" the police officer ignored his fun game and examine Beetlejuice, there wince a little under his look "it look like you took a beating. Was is the leader there tired to kill you?"

"and he almost succeeded" both Lydia and Ella knew it was more and less true, seeing in the bigger picture. Beetlejuice smirked "but I won big time and show 'em that I am not a guy you mess with!"

"hmmm... and how did you find all of this out?" he look at the two girls

"we found him" Ella said calm "and we help him where we could" Lydia was kinda empress that Ella could lie almost as good as Beetlejuice "I saw the gang dissolved, right after the leader was down on the ground, but I don't think you will find him on a hospital"

"you think we will find him in a mortuary?" the police officer ask her and she look down. He look at Beetlejuice with a very serious face "you didn't kill him, but you just did the job for the gang?"

"guess so" the ghost shrugged careless

"hmm... most of your stories does make sense to your story miss Lydia" he said and look at his papers again.

"didn't see that coming" Lydia head Ella whisper ironic to her. Lydia smiled big for that comment.

"alright. All the charge we have on you mister B.J, will be removed" the police officer sighed big "it look like you was framed"

"yay!" Ella cheered and come on her feet. Beetlejuice sighed really deep of relief. Lydia turn her head to the police officer with a happy smile and said;

"thank you for all"

"you all did the right thing to come to us" he only nodded and lead them out.

"and now I am outta here, police stations give me the creeps" Beetlejuice said to Lydia and she giggled at him, but she stop right up when they both stood over for her parents. She heard Beetlejuice make a small "epp" before he said more nervous to Charles "oh... ehm hey Mister D"

"we all need to talk about this" he said serious to them both "both of you. Out in the car"

"good luck you too. I hope I will see ya both again" Ella said to them both before they walk out

"bye Ell, we see you soon" Lydia waved to her

"yeah... if not your father will kill me first" Beetlejuice mumble nervous to her, while they both walk over to the car.

–

_and I thought all will end well? I just feel like I have been over the fire and now shall be eaten _Beetlejuice thought for himself when they was drive back to the Deetz house. The whole way was in silent and Beetlejuice has that feeling that Charles will **not** have him hanging around anymore. Inside Charles close the door and said really serious;

"B.J"

"epp" Beetlejuice yelped quite

"I can't say I am not mad at you for make us all go through this" he began with a mad voice "right now I will most throw you out of my house and will never see you again!"

_who can't blame him? _Was all BJ could think, he really felt like a child again under that look he gave him

"but... I should have listen to my daughter from the start" both Lydia and him look more hopeful at Charles again "I'm sorry for not believing you Pumpkin"

"it's okay dad, I forgive you if you stop to be so much after B.J" she said and hugged her father. Beetlejuice most really do everything with his little will power to not to turn himself into fireworks

"I can't promise everything" Charles mumble still a little mad "but I will try"

"uuh I am so happy all of us is okay" Delia cheered while she clap in her hands. He look happy at Beetlejuice, but it disappeared when she saw his strangulation marks around his neck "my, are you sure we shall not look at those nasty wounds?"

"don't worry Miss D, they will be gone soon" he waved off and whispered to Lydia "I can guarantee it"

"and of course you can stay as long as you want" Delia continued "right Charles?"

"right... but I will still keep my eyes on you" he said to Beetlejuice

"sure" he only said, it was a small price to pay. He took Lydia's hand and ask her; "hey Lyds, what about a walk. You know? Just out and enjoy the freedom?"

"Dad?" she looked at her father like she want his permission

"sure pumpkin. You are a young woman and you have already proved you can handle more than any of us" Charles said with a small sigh "he can stay... even sleep here"

"oh yeah" Beetlejuice grinned and walk out of the house with Lydia. He straighten his arms and said glad "oh boy it feel good to walk as a free ghost again"

"so where are we going? To the Neitherworld?" she ask him

"no. I think I own you something"

"what?" Lydia ask him confused while he make them both walk over to the playground. He look at her and said;

"Babes. You have trusted me more, than I have ever done" he took her hand in his "I think it time that I show you that I do the same"

"going soft on me?" she tease him and he was pretty sure he was close to gag or something

"what no!... okay maybe a little" he snickered when his head turn into a pudding. He snapped with his finger and he got his head back. He look a little serious at her "I never trusted people enough to tell them what have happen to me when I was alive" they both sat up at Spooky, the tree Beetlejuice once saved from being turn into timber "I think I own you that much to tell who I was before I met you"

"no more lose ends, huh?" she ask him with a sly smile

"no more lose ends" he agreed. He put his hands behind his head and said "But I'm gonna warn you. My life was not a picnic" his literally translation kick in and now they both sat on a picnic blanket with a basket beside them.

"good one Beej. Here" she giggled, took a sandwich up from the basket and gave it to him. It was his favorite; Beetles with worms.

"aw thanks" he said and took a larges bite of it. He swallow his food and said to her "well.. I can't remember that year I was born in, but I can at least tell you what I know"

"are you sure Beej? You don't have to if you don't want" she look concern at him, he put his food down for a second and took her into a hug

"Babes... I want too. Because you have never force me too tell it" she smiled for this. Beetlejuice let go of her, sighed and said; "I think I shall begin when I was younger than you was, first time I saw you" he told her "I was out on hunting with my grandpa Bilton there wanted some alone time with me..."  
>he told her everything, everything she wanted to know, everything he knew, both the bad and good. He knew some of it will scare her, but he also knew that she will understand him more than any others else have ever done. His dead was for her and her birth was for him.<br>_Like she said... we are tangled souls_

* * *

><p>well, that's it folks... for now anyway. you have to wait for Beetlejuice background story for another day. I know that with the police station is pretty lame(and I am not trying to tell your guys to lie to the police either), but I have to make sure that Charles and Delia more or less forgives him.<br>anyway, I see when I will upload the next story in line, buuuut if I get too bored or enough encouragement... I think I will upload it soon. see ya to that time and thanks for reading Tangled Souls :)


End file.
